


The Spirit of the Wand

by ArtisticDawn21



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Non-binary character, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2019-09-13 03:42:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 83
Words: 124,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticDawn21/pseuds/ArtisticDawn21
Summary: "You look behind you but other than a large creature tearing a house down several feet from where your floating, she doesn’t appear to be looking in that direction at all. You look back as she continues to stare at you with wide eyes; she’s looking at you, she can see you."In the beginning, there was a creature that led the first queen to what would future be known as the royal Mewni family wand, although not all would know this as they can only be seen by individuals like the wielders.And Glossaryck, always Glossaryck.Take a trip though the eyes of the Wisp to see Mewni's history unfold.





	1. Creation Era (Part one)

Eyes are open and you stand up or rather float up off the ground. You look around and instantly see what you now know are trees, rocks and other things that otherwise make up a forest. Sounds come off in the distance of animistic calls are heard. You look down and see your form; it’s misty and see through, you can hardly tell what you are supposed to be other than you feel that you are some sort of spirit and very young after being just literally created. You decide to float around the trees for a while. You see creatures both on the ground and in the trees you pass. They don’t react to your presence. You soon come up to a clearing of a grey flat land. There are structures in the distance, you decide to go there. There are many creatures there that are scattered about, they look rather frightened by something. You would if they sense your presence but once again there's no responds to you personally. Suddenly a hoard of larger, more stronger creatures come running in. 

You can see them going to these structures that you now realize are homes and tear them down with weapons of stone, strong wood, and other material you cannot recognize but know they are powerful as they bash into the small homesteads with great ease. You can see the pain as the smaller, more light tone creatures as some try to fight back with their own stick weapons while others gather into groups to run away. An older female trying to gather her young with tears in her eyes as she race right through you, much to your surprise. You don’t know if you can help or if you should do anything for that matter. 

You stop looking around at the destruction around you when you see one the of the smaller of the small creatures, a mere child, appears to be looking straight at you. You look behind you but other than a large creature tearing a house down several feet from where your floating, she doesn’t appear to be looking in that direction at all. You look back as she continues to stare at you with wide eyes; she’s looking at you, she can see you. 

You are of course shocked by this fact yet don’t know what to make if this. She looks so young and frightened as she stares at you with wide eyes kneeling down into the dirt. 

You look around for any sight of her family, any one creature that could help her. Wither it’s the shear panic in the air or they are no longer around; there is no one seemingly looking for her. You at the tiny thing and float over towards her. She backs away, frighten maybe at you too. You float back down to the ground, she’s a bit bigger than you but not by much. You look up at her as she doesn’t appear to be as frighten as before but still holds a level of distrust. However, a monster gets near to the build she is leaning on. She screams looking up at the large scaly creature as he looks down at her with anger. Without a second though, you try to circle around the girl, trying to get her to follow you. She sees you and starts running off. The beast isn’t follow you and the girl as you both start running off in the direction of the other people as you all leave the area. You look back at the small clutter of wrecked homes now being set on fire. 

Hours later, it is dark as theses groups of what you now know as people creatures of some sort fall out into smaller groups and start setting up controlled fires for the night. The little girl from earlier is still beside you, she doesn’t appeared as scared and is willing to see by you. She hasn’t spoken a word. The people you have but she can’t or maybe won’t, you really don’t know for sure. You don’t think you can speak either, then again your not really a person either. She is sitting near a larger group of people but no one really seems to be taking care of her personally. The other young have older people, who you now realize are families, that are at the very least comforting them after the ordeal that they all went though. There's even a bit of food from earlier hunts being passed around. Yet the little girl stays with you as no one seems to notice either of you. If she wasn’t at least given a blanket and a bit of food, you would have thought she was as visible as you are. Still she’s at least warm as you lay close to her. 

You awake to the sound of a cough, your surprise that you can sleep at all but that doesn’t really matter anyway, as you turn to see the tiny girl covered up in her blanket but is trying to sleep on the dirt with little success. Her eyes are tightly closes as she tosses and turns to give comfortable. Even though you were just created today, you feel for this tiny creature. No one to look after her, no one to comfort her. The people around her at least try but no one personality to tend to her like the family groups. 

Time passes as the village of people are starting to travel to look for a new place to rebuild. The girl is not mute after all as she has spoke a few words, although you don’t really understand them yourself. So it must have been the attack that kept her quite or something of that nature. From the way that the attack as been handled, you are under the impression that it wasn’t an isolated incident. The children appear to be more shaken up but have calm down by this point as they move along. The adults however, excluding the initial attack itself, were relatively calm throughout. Maybe this is their normal, what do you know any better?

The girl also has a name but it's in the language they speak so you have silently given her the name of Flower, mostly due to the fact that she keeps putting flowers in her hair at times. You wonder if she has a special name for you as well. She seems to treat you very well, you notice that she sees you similar to an animal companion like the canine creatures or even the goat ones that travel along with the people. She even pets your head even though she may not really be feeling anything there. You do feel that you may look like some of the animals since you do have four appendages that you too use for movement wither on the ground or air; You fine that this is a fair line of thinking and accept it. 

Season of cold have past soon enough into even colder seasons with white weather covering the landscape, the people took shelter during that time in a large cave with no trace of the larger creatures in sight. Soon seasons of warmth come into play and movement comes in underway once again and they continue this cycle of travel for many more seasons. Flower grows bigger and starts communicating more with her people group, still in a language that You don’t understand but regardless she sounds better as time moves onward. She even starts tying up her hair like the older women do and helps out with making more of the cloth things they wear. She’s not old enough to be a woman but she’s no longer a young child, she in a between state then as she stands tall to about the same height as most of the women of her village. 

However, the larger creatures still raid their areas enough during most of the year as they travel onward. You begin to understand that they are all different sorts of creatures that attack the people from feather to scaly to even slimy. None of them look like the people creatures but seem to act as such when they destroy and steal their supplies. It seems Flower is beside herself at theses times but keeps pushing forward. Ready as ever for the next attack to come.

One winter night however, You wake from a deep sleep. You don’t know what has woken you as the village is still asleep and there doesn’t appear to be an attack at the moment. You turn in your blanket bed to see Flower fast asleep in her pile of animal skin blankets. You are both in a makeshift tent make of other animal skin. You see the tent remakes tied up keeping the winter weather outside with a warm blanket covering the ground around you. 

It’s just the two of you as always but something keeps nagging at you that you two aren't alone in here. 

“Well look who finally woke up”

You shapely turn to a voice that you understand perfectly. 

A small blue creature is floating above you. 

“Took you long enough, though you have been awake for…” keeps saying that till he looks a random object that he pops into existence, “about ten years to be correct.” The object disappears and he looks at you. He’s pink eyes stare down at you as you honestly don’t know what to think. 

“You don’t need to understand what’s going on right now”

Did he just answer you?

“Sure did” he says as he starts cleaning his toes. 

What are you then?

“Did I just say you didn’t need to know what I’m am?”

Well yeah but-

“You can however-” Stops and looks back at you, “Glossaryck” 

Well alright then Glossaryck, what are you doing here?

“Oh that” he floats down in front of you, “I need you to get up the girl and follow my directions Wisp.”

Wisp?

“Would you prefer spirit, or soul or, what else?”

No, Wisp is fine I guess. 

“Then let's get going” He floats next to Flower. 

Going where?

“I’ll tell you soon enough.”


	2. Creation Era (Part two)

“Come along now.”

How much farther?

“We still have a ways till we get there.”

Where are even we going again?

“I didn't tell you.”

I know, that was sarcasm.

“ _Really,_ Well _sorry_ but we’re almost there”

You huff as you turn to look behind at the very tired flower trudging along. You cannot believe that she was willing to follow you in the first place, in fact you couldn’t even imagine how you manage to get her up at all. Yet somehow you did and, with the fact that you somehow make a moving motion to follow you, she reminds by you as you all walk through the cold of the night passing white covered trees. She doesn’t even appear to see Glossaryck like you can, which is strange in of itself. She does however look rightfully irritated at you but you didn’t want to do this either.

Come to think of it, why are you even trying to follow this strange creature in the place? You don’t even know where you're going!

“I do.”

Of course of all the creatures you’ve known and know about your own presence, outside of flower herself, and _he's_ the only one that can see and understand you.

Honestly, why do you even bother?

“Maybe it’s because I’m so irresistible.”

You sir are quite lucky that I’m non tangible because so help me if I wasn’t-

Yet before you can lay in a new one on the blue thing, he stops floating in mid air. You cease your own floating as you all come up to a large body of water in near the end of the forest. There are tiny islands of both rock and ground that are close to you with some in the distance. It appears to be going on for untold miles as it reflects the clear night sky; the sky rock that you recall as the moon is so far away that’s it’s almost a speck in the sky.

Glossaryck floats near the ground. Suddenly an animal of some sort swims out of the water and onto dry land. It’s has a long body and remains low to the ground; It’s eyes almost look like they are coming out of it’s green body.

“Whaap!”

**“Whoop!”**

“Whaap!”

**“Whoop!”**

...What in the name of all things are they both doing? The green creature and Glossaryck keep saying that over and over again. What could that possibly-

The long animals turns back around and swims straight back into the water.

Well, that was certainly strange, Glossaryck what was-

Suddenly a large structure rises up from the water, almost made of the creatures at first but it grows taller to reveal a well constructed building of some sort with the green creature jumping of back into the water; A stone walkway appears as well leading up to it. Your eyes widened at the sight of it all.

“To answer your earlier question, that was the gatekeeper.”

Really? That’s what that creature was?

“Well it was crocodile, that _what_ it was.”

I thought you just said-

“As to  _Whom_ it was, well I just told you for it was the gatekeeper and it’s…friends.”

You go back to staring at the building and turn to see Flower’s eyes widen at the sight and say a few things in her strange language as she walks closer to you. You turn when you hear Glossaryck make a sound that you realize to be giggling. You don’t know what he’s going on about.

“Oh, I’ll tell you later.” He says as he floats along the pathway.

You turn and motion for Flower to follow but she remains reluctant. Yet after a few minutes, she carefully steps onto on of the closest rocks and process to follow you and unknowingly Glossaryck.

The doors open and you all are greeted with the sight of a stone structure with images framing the top part, that you recall as ceilings, of the people creatures bowing down to…

Glossaryck?

“Yeah, they’re pretty flattering aren’t they?” He turns to look at you with a knowing grin.

You push forward to see even more depictions of the blue creature floating above only more physical with sculptures of his head with water flowing out of his mouth into a small stream in the middle of the room. There is some sort of tower in the middle of that with stairs going up and around it.

There’s something up there.

Glossaryck, still smiling but not saying a word goes in that direction. You, and then flower, start to follow him. You float up the stairs as Flower climbs time trying to the higher up steps and lean against the walls going up.

You all get to the top and there appears to be a think branch sticking out of the stone column; There’s also some rock sticking out of said branch.

“Pffff...branch” Glossaryck says in a condescending tone. You huff.

Well what is it then Mr. I-know-everything?

“She’s about to find out.”

What do you mean by-

You watch as flower comes from behind you and takes a step closer to the thing with wide eyes. You float over and across from her. She has her arms spread out as she turns up to look at you then the branch then back at you. She looks as unsure as you are. You look back to Glossaryck but all he’s doing to just smiling as he floats there.

Well?

…

Still nothing.

…

WELL? Are you just going to float there or are you going to help...her…

She begins to slowly rap on hand on the branch and tries to pull it out. It must be difficult to do so as she starts to use both hands and struggles to pull it out of the stone. She keeps trying when you suddenly hear some sort of sound coming from seemingly nowhere; it sounds like bells chiming the in the most beautiful way though you really have nothing to compare it to but still.

And slowly, the branch lifts up.

A streams of light shines down from the sky and brightens the dark room around you all. It almost blinds you but you barely see the rock cast out a wave of color floating out and around the branch. As it does so, your own body takes on the same wave of color. You feel it engulfing your very being as you trying to close your eyes from the brightness but it feels like it’s coming flowing out of your sockets.

For the first time ever, you begin to feel something. It wraps around you and holds you close.

You think this is what a hug feels like as it seems like you are growing in size.

It’s so intense that, as soon as the brightness of whatever that was fades, you faint and fall asleep.

...

...

…

.. _”Spirit? Spirit are you there?”_

_“They are called Wisp my dear”_

_“They are? Wisp?..Wisp? Can you hear me?”_

You wake up. You are on the white covered ground. You look up to see a concern Flower with Glossaryck floating above.

“Wisp are you ok?”

...You just heard Flower perfectly.

Your eyes widen as you float up quickly. She looks smaller than before or rather...You gasp as you look down at yourself.

The sight throw vision of your being is almost gone and replaced with snow white fur with red tones on your paws and belly. You look around to see your outside once again and race over to the pond to look upon your reflection.

You have a face of animal simper to that of a dog or fox creature of some kind with bright toned red fur ears strange from your head. You floating around to see your tail with flowing streams of both white and red to the tip. Your eyes widen even larger at the sear size of it, it looks as big as your whole body. You turn to face them both.

“Are they going to be alright?...I’m sorry what did you say your name was again?”

“Glossaryck my dear lady, and yes Wisp is going to be just fine. They’re just getting use to their new appearance.”

What’s going on Glossaryck?

“Well don’t you ask your master here?”

“Who are you talking to?”

“Wisp, they ask after all.”

She can see you?

“You can understand them?”

“Yes to both.” We turn to look at each other. She smiles as she walks up to me and pets me. Although not as flabbergasted as before, my nerves that I know have seem to be still jumpy. Yet as she pets me, I find myself floating back down till my paws hit the ground; I can just feel the crunch under them and the cold of the weather.

I find myself smiling in comfort and turn to see something in her possession.

It looks the branch from earlier only with the rock shaped as some sort of red creature with its wings spread out made of a shining rock that I recall as a crystal. The branch part seems to have some red strips that move up to said stone.

I look up to see I’m not the only one that’s changed as I now see the same shape as the red crystal now on Flower’s cheeks. I turn to face Glossaryck in curiosity at this development. He smiles.

“May I formally introduce to you: Lady Urania of Mewni” She turns sharply at that.

Urania?

“Mewni?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't get any comments on the last chapter about names for Queens so I had choice what the first queen would be. I decided, and I really hope this is ok, it use the name of Urania from a collection of possible Mewni Queens from jgss0109 at  
> Deviantart. They do a really good job at creating theses amazing images of possible queens, it such good fan lore that I suggest you check that out. They even have a future Starco child on their page as well in your curious. Please leave a comment at the end, I enjoy the feedback.


	3. Interlude: Stump Day

When Flower….Urania first obtained the stick that was confirmed by Glossaryck that it was a wand, you really didn’t know what that honestly meant for the days going forward. It meant that Glossaryck was sticking around, that he was going to start teaching Urania, that Uraina was going to learn something called magic. 

When she returned to her village, the people were surprised and even a little fearful over both the wand and the appearance of the flying blue man. You are personally both surprised that you can somewhat understand the masses now and that Glossaryck is apparently quite visible but at the same time your annoyed that you can still only seen by both him and your friend. It’s not a major problem seeing as how they seem to have a simple understanding of basic language once you learn to understand it, but it’s still quite bothersome as Glossaryck becomes that of an otherworldly figure in the wide eyes of the people. 

By the by, the people are called ‘Mewmans’, good to know. 

That and the larger creatures are called ‘Monsters’, also good to know.

The days and weeks past on with Urania going off to learn new spells with Glossaryck, or rather she creatures spells with the blue man just watching her as he floats there only helping if she really wants it. 

You see don’t see the point of his constant presences. 

“I’m here to help obviously, that’s more than what your doing.” You growled at him and turn around for your back to face him instead. 

“Oh calm down you two, I’m trying to master this lift spell.” You look up at your friend as she has both hands on her wand trying to lift a small rock with magic alone. 

You are grateful that you can now clearly understand your dear Flower but it would wonderful if she was so snappy as of late. She’s been practicing with that thing for nearly non-stop now that the other villagers live her be. 

She doesn’t have to work along with the other women of her village any more as she now has her magic to work on. The shaman of the village tries to help her in any way he can but Glossaryck stated to him that she has this under control and that the only help she would need is from him. It was a quite rude on his part but you can somewhat see his point on the matter of dealing with magic, it does seem rather under predictable. 

The season goes on. 

Soon enough, the village gets ready for their annual festival. Up until now, you didn’t really get the idea around it much like most things with the village and its inhabitants. It was however a cheerful time when they didn’t have to worry about the usual troubled times and just had fun together. 

The games the children played, the food that was made that smelled so sweet, and the overall music played by a band with musical instruments played for just this sort of occasion. There of course was always this random stump that was in the middle of it all. It had a few markings on it that you didn’t understand what they or it was for. 

This year is the one where the holiday is finally explained to you it’s meaning.

Long ago, when the first of their people came from ships across the sea, although nor Urania nor anyone else from the village can recall as to where their ancestors came from originally, all the same they land their small ship onto the unknown land. They traveled for weeks and weeks, arguing over where to go make their home on this unknown landscape. Originally they were going to go their separate ways to find their own piece of land, but the other climate had other ideas. It was during the cold time and they were freezing. The storms worsen to such a decree that they had to take some form of shelter. They found a large stump in the land and took refuge, forcing them to huddle together and thus form an unbreakable bond. To commemorate this moment, they carved their initials into the stump and ever since celebrated that same stump to this day. 

Urania also stated that the was some sort of legend around it, something about how if you don’t celebrate for a full day and night cycle with friendship and overall good will then that stump will attack you or something. You were surprised by this fact, it just looks like a stump to you and you ask Glossaryck if it’s true.

“The story of the ancestors is true certainly. But relax, the stump will only truly attack it you set it on fire, the rest of that ‘goodwill’ will convey the beast is nonsense. A stump isn’t going to care about that, it's a stump.” 

You look out at the party going on as he tells you this. You wonder if you can somehow tell your friend about the stump. 

“I wouldn’t bother, I mean look at them! They love the heck out of that thing. You think someone is going to be stupid and set it on fire?”

Well...They do appear to be keeping the fires far away from it as is. You decide to relax and just enjoy the harmonious moment as is. You lay down and watch the festivities continue throughout the night. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays everyone! Sorry I'm posting a shorter chapter than normal but Christmas is in a few days and I have a lot to plan and wrap on my end. I hope everyone is have a good cheerful season as is and I'll be working on the next part soon enough. Just wanted to write something and what better than a quick holiday interlude. As for the lack of comments, come on guys I need ideas here, I just cannot keep using someone else's characters without their say. I mean, I could ask them. I just don't know so please help me out here. Names and maybe a title of the possible future queens I could use would be wonderful. Hope you enjoy!


	4. Creation Era (Part three)

For months onward, you didn't really see what plans Urania had with the magic wand. She started learning spells from Glossaryck and began jotting them down thru weaving, it was one of the few talents she held on her own account, then writing them down later upon an old worn book, all while claiming she may need copies for later. She told you that she came from a family of weavers, she even shown you one of the last things her mother created for her; it was a cat creature of some sort with moth wings. She doesn’t really talk much about them to begin with but it still nice to know the little details.

Soon the winter starts to thaw out by the warmth of the spring sun. Plants are being both put into the ground by the villagers and along with others that begin to grow up on their own without interference. The sky was clear save for rain clouds most days as the villagers seemed relaxed into their lifestyles. Looking around, even you were content.

Of course, such peace shouldn’t be taken for granted.

One day seemingly out of nowhere, a small group of feather monsters jump out from random like behind trees and large rocks. The young children scream for their lives as the adults are alarmed yet experienced as they gather up any loose equipment, food, cloth, but mostly children and animals then scatter in a routine fashion far away.

You look towards Urania but she doesn’t move.

She doesn’t appear to be frighten nor fleeing in a orderly cautions manner; she remains on the ground with a strange look upon her face. Her eyebrows are together in a low brow with her mouth thin, she appears to be concentrating on them.

You look up at Glossaryck who bares a simpler expression.

You visibly look more concern than either of the two.

Suddenly Urania stands up with wand in hand. The monster, the ones that have yet to attack, stare at her in equal conduction to yours.

Urania says some words that you don’t understand and tosses her wand in the air before grabbing it as it comes back down as then it strikingly lets out a blast of red aura coming from it. It shots at two of the monsters at moment and leaves them down for the count in such pain they can barely move. The others looked worried at the sight and especially so as she goes again at it. She uses a few different words and it twirled it around and suddenly it extend to be the length of her body.

She makes a stance leaning towards the ground with her elongated wand in possession.

Then she charged forward.

She hits the monsters that are still on their feet and races quickly around the group of them, hitting forwards and behind her as she went; this just made them more frighten of her as they trying to dodge most of her attacks with a few direct hits as they cry out in pain.

Only after a few minutes, the monsters that can still walk leave in a panic dragging their companions behind them.

You looked studied at the sight of it all.

As soon as the last monster is out of clear sight, a cheer starts to take form as the ground shakes. You sharply turn to see the villagers running, passing you, and up to Urania with wide smiles praising her namesake. They lift her into the high and carry her back to her hunt leaving both you and Glossaryck.

You slowly turn towards him after they leave, still quite flabbergasted.

…

Well?

“Well what?”

Did you know about...all of that?

“You do realize that this was the point of her training right?”

Really?

“Yes Wisp, of course that was the point. What did you think she was going to do with it, make pancakes?”

You turn back to see all the meanings as they continue to cheer for their new champion.

“I just hope that it doesn’t get to her head.”

All what?

“All that praising; it can give anyone a swell head.”

Oh really?

And that water temple was….

“Worship and a nice location for the wand creation/holding place.” He glares down at you, or at least it looks that way since he’s just tightening he’s eyes ever slightly.

You just blink, best to not comment as you stare out in the direction of a celebrate starting up.

* * *

 The villagers praised Urania and proclaim her protector of the village. Over time, they begin to learn attacks from her that don’t require magic and slowly start to build in numbers.

They don’t travel as much as they used to, but continue to do so now in the matter of finding larger portions of land for growing crops.

Monsters haven’t raided as much as they used too as the villagers gain a sense of pride among their people and of Mewni kind. Some have even dreams of having not only a permanent home but one where they can truly prosper.

Some have spoken that maybe Urania should lead them into this possible future.

Meanwhile your own friend feels a sense of accomplishment as she keeps her people safe from outside attacks and even confides to you and Glossaryck her plans for the future of strong sturdy homes and bountiful feasts of plenty for all.

Yet as they continue to venture forth, you just fill a sense of dread of the inevitable. You don’t know why, but something is coming. The monsters themselves don’t appear to be stupid as they attacked in groups that seemed organized for the purposes of evading a people that didn't’ used to fight back. What really set that mindset was the previous attacks since Urania obtained magic. There were larger groups and worn some sort of metal plates on their bodies. Some even fought with tools of metal that Mewnins certainly didn’t have access to.

Even though they came close to winning, the Mewni still had the advantage for it appeared that Monsters didn’t have magic on their side whatsoever.

This should put your mind to ease but it does not.

The monsters haven’t attacked in months at this point. The villager are at ease as usual with some of the people that have volunteered to work with Urania in protection practicing their moves with Urania herself chatting with some of them with plans of future construction. Glossaryck is taking a nap into the book of spells Urania has been working on.

A flying metal arrow suddenly buries into the ground a few inches from you and a monstrous cry is heard from the distance. You look up as the sound of a thunder of feet skate the ground.

Your stomach drops as the world around you is it descents into chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did get permission to post some characters from jgss0109's list of Queens of Mewni series from deviantart. I'm going to trying and change up the characters and their stories to make it more original and so it fits into my Au a bit more. Still, I would implore you all to add comments.


	5. Creation Era: First Major Battle and Mewberty Form

You finally open your eyes as you see your body glow. You look around to see Urania using her magic wand. It looks like one of those large metal knives you recall as a sword as the blade swiftly moves through the air without much forced. Urania grips the handle tight as she slashes one then two of the monsters at once, cutting their arms clean off their bodies. 

They cry out for a moment as the blood flies but then…

Regenerate their arms?

Your shocked expression matches Urania as the monster stare down at her with a sicking glee. 

You watch as she, for the first time in a long time, looks frighten. She steps back from the pair but they get closer. 

The other villagers aren't’ doing to well either as the red blood flies in the air with their bodies dropping rapidly. 

You have never seen so much violence at once. You almost run off but you hear the sounds of the crying. You turn to see the children, the small things, peak out with tears flowing down their eyes as they too watch the horror in front of them. 

It’s then you feel a strong need, a feeling that you need to something. 

Your body burns again as your eyes glow.

You hear everything one second.

Then silent the next. 

You feel your very being floating into the air, higher and higher.

You stop.

…

…

Then you cry. 

For the first time, you hear a sound coming from within you as it echoes from around you. 

You feel yourself grow larger as the aura around you flows rapidly. 

The fighting itself almost stops to a halt as you can finally see all the creatures, mewnin to monsters seemingly shrink to the size of ants. 

Or rather you grew to that of a giant. 

They are looking around but still don’t see you, but you are looking down at Urania. She isn’t looking up, she is floating in your aura colors. The crowd watches as she lifts into the air and lifts her wand up. It shifts back into a wand as she opens her eyes; they are blasts of pure light. 

Her being glows brightly, along with her cheek marks, as she starts to grow another set of limps with a pair of wings grow out of her body. She stares down at the beasts as they watching in horror that moments earlier matched her own. 

She smiles at them as she uses her wand to blash at them. 

They scream out in fear as they scatter off. 

She floats slowly back down with her people staring at her. You feel yourself struck down as well. She transforms back into her original form as you are back to the size you were before. 

The villagers have a mixer of horror and curiosity. Both young and old walk slowly up to her. 

Urania herself is flabbergasted as she stares around her. 

None of them speak for a good solid minute. 

“Ok everyone,” Urania finally states, “I believe that..we won that battle?” She looks unsure then clears her throat. 

“Ok then, now let's go...rest.” She frowns, the crowd makes way for her as she walks back to her now torn down tent. You follow after her inside.

* * *

 

“I don’t understand Glossaryck!”

“I told you, you changed into your mewberty form.” 

“You still haven’t told me if that’s a good thing or not!”

You watch as Urania walks back and forth inside the now makeshift tent with angry eyes and a red puffed up face staring down at the ground. Glossaryck is eating yet another pudding. 

“It is if you had mewberty but you really didn’t sooo..”

She glares straight at him.

“Well don’t look at me, this hasn’t happened so quickly before now!” He takes another spoonful then swallows. 

“At least the monsters are gone.”

Urania growls as looks back down with her arms folded. You look up at the blue man floating there. 

“What? You want to know what happened to you now?”

Well yea…

He looks away with his eyes, almost thinking it over, slurping up more pudding. 

“Well...I honestly don’t know”

Urania stares back at him with shook that you share. 

“What do you mean?”

“I mean…” he tosses the empty carton and spoon into space as it disappears. 

“I don’t know why Wisp turned into a giant ua thing of themselves. I just know it’s tied to your magic but that’s all. Maybe it has to do with what happend to you who knows. I’m going to go take a nap.” He floats over to the book and closes himself inside. 

Urania turns to look at you.

“Do you think that’s truth? That your tied to my magic somehow?” 

You give a look of unsure as you are being to wonder that yourself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone. I'll try to update as much as I can on this story but at the end of the month I'll be going back to college full time again so it maybe infrequent so after. Please try to comment, I haven't gotten any yet and it would be really nice to know what I'm doing right or wrong in this story and if I need to change anything.


	6. Creation Era: A slight change in the air

Weeks have passed since the single battle when Urania obtained her mewberty and got her wings. Since then, you’ve started to be included in her training. Glossaryck is indifferent to the whole affair but that’s to be expected at this point.

Even though the village has never seen you much less heard of your presents in general, you never really bother to complain in the long run since your at least noticed by someone other than the floating blue creature, you find yourself wondering more about them as time moves on. You realize that even after all this time of being with them, you don’t really know who leads the village nor really was in charge if it before Urania seemingly took over. Most of the strongest of the Mewnins continue to work with Urania but have gain almost a new respect for her.

Ever since the monster attack all that time ago, it was the last one they’ve had thank goodness, the strongest people of the village work even harder than before as they train in fighting with weapons they forge. It’s not as strong nor as durable as the metal ones the monsters have yet they really don’t have much to work with that will help in the long run.

Yet even so, Urania stays mostly to herself as she plans on her own. Sometimes Glossaryck or even you watch her but she’s mostly just lays in wait almost. You look over some of her drawings of large stone buildings and even suits of metal armor. They look good but where in the world is she going to make them with? Despite the lack of attacks, they don’t have much material to go off of.

* * *

 

You run off in the direction in of Urania as she charges in the front lines. The attack was quick and once again without warning. Yet this time, they must have been expecting it all along. You float pass bodies of monster and mewni alike that are covered in dry and wet blood like, almost piled up in some way as you try desperately not to look down.

No matter how much you cared for the fact that you are more visablely stable than before Urania’s magic, you do miss having no sense of smell.  

“We need to do something about theses attacks Obard, We can’t lose anymore lives!” Urania stands over a table with what’s left of her bravest and strongest. The one she’s looking at and has been talking directly to asks about surprise attacks.

“And where do you suppose we can find them to do so? Even after all our travels we still don’t know they’re village is located. With their materials of stone and metal, they can’t be as mobile as we are.”  

She has a look of confliction upon her face as she looks down at the marked areas they’ve traveled.

You float over her shoulder as she looks down, trying to figure out this puzzle of a conundrum. You watch as her faces makes a wicked smile as her wand shifts into a dagger, her fellow men watch her with interest.

She stabs the blade into the map of an area closed off in the woods. 

* * *

 

The night carries on as you watch the Mewnins trudge in the wet mud with the water of the rain from earlier still fresh in the cool air. They are wearing cloaks of black with the hoods concealing their faces. The trees of the wood and the dark of the night hides them away from plain sight.

They are creeping slowly towards a bright yellow light and music. Urania bares a smile as she fixes her eyes upon it as they all draw closer.

They reach a clearing as they hide behind rocks and trees. They look upon a surprising sight; a village of stone housing and a band of monsters. Your eyes widen at the sight of it all.

They look like the Mewni village. Adults with children in their mist, people looking after them and their supplies. They are laughing dancing around a well build fire. They have well build stone houses that certainly look like they’ve been there a while. You find yourself in awe.at it all.

It’s funny, they don’t even look hostile.

You glance at Urania as you float over to get a better look.

You get as far as five feet before something happens.

You feel something pulling at your neck. Your eyes widen as you look to see some sort of aura around it.

You turn to see Urania, not even paying any attention to you, gripping the wand with a sicking smile.

It’s funny, you remember that same look when she was planning for this same attack just this morning.

It’s doesn’t look so triumph as before though. It makes what little of your insides turn as she turns to walk away from the otherwise charming sight.

You feel yourself being pulled away as you look back at the village with now somber disposition.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this moderately short chapter and please will someone leave a comment! It's just getting annoying at this point. I wanted to try something different with this chapter, hope you still like it.


	7. Creation Era (Final Part)

The snow is fresh from last night’s fall down, the air is otherwise almost stinging with cold. You look to the left and right to see the army that has been build up over the years. Children of when you first met Urania when she was still known as simply Flower to you are adults that bare no fear in their hard eyes.

And Urania, the once dear sweet girl with big brown eyes and flowers in her long hair, Now stands ahead of you as a full grown woman with tough animal hides and blood stained armor.

The Village is not a singular place any more but instead hundreds stand next to and behind you.

The creatures that once have had dialling numbers compared to their enemy of seemingly well trained warriors now have shrunk in comparison to the vasty number of Mewnins. 

There is not any army in front of you but a forest.

Inside its shielding tree that still have some leaves hanging on, lays wait a small village of creatures.

Urania makes her signal and you all move out. You alone want to turn back around, back to the stone town where lay the young in wait.

* * *

 

To describe what is happening would be impossible in only so many words. Yet one word creeps into your mind as the magically builded warriors charge onto the children with sharp blades; Horror.

You cannot see Urania for most of the beginning of the slater but you do end up finding her with heads at her feet and that ever present grin.

She hasn’t used her mewberty form, she never needs to anymore.

You helplessly watch as the scaly creatures run with terror in their wide eyes, carrying as many children off into the deep of the woods, or as much of there is that’s left with some of the Mewnins chopping them down left to right after they have slain the creature's numbers down.

The sickening part is that they aren’t trying to fight back.

You see a few children huddled together back a home that is in shambles.

One of them almost looks like how Flower used to look.

You float off after see enough and go to leave.

After getting away far enough, out of the forest range, you smell something in the air. You turn to see the forest on fire as the Mewnins cry out, not in fear, but in a victorious passion, as thought they won a great battle.

You just turn back and just keep floating.

* * *

 

Glossaryck and You float above at the ceremony. You find your mind coming up with the term ‘coronation.’ There are many sorts of differing Mewnins here dressed in well made animal skins as they stand in attention. Families are gather in packs with a long walkway right in the middle. Urania, who stands proudly as she marches forward with a skull on each of her shoulders wearing a long train dragging thought the melting snow. She looks also determined as she is greeted with the highest respect her people can offer to the brave, nobel hero.

You scoff at that last thought.

“What did you expect?” Glossaryck states as he watches with a neutral look upon his face, “You didn’t think this was going to be easy?”

Easy? Glossaryck them murdered several hundred innocent lives.

Look down at there, do you think they care?! You watch as Urania is taking an oath to protect her people from harm.

Yet she cannot extend to that of others.

“You must think of things from her point of view Wisp, her whole life was filled with nothing but devastation from creatures who they dubbed as monsters. Her world does not know diplomacy as you and I do, not yet anyway.”

How do we know it then?

How do I even know it?

He looks up and off into the distance and takes in a deep breath.

“In a distance place, a place that cannot yet be reached without advance magic, is a pocket dimension. In that place, a small group of creatures of all sorts have be created by yours truly”

You turn with a look of shock.

You have that kind of power?

“That and so much more.”

He pauses and You wait for him to continue.

“They are called the Magical High Commission, each of them has a role to play in maintaining the balance of this universe. Your going to meet them someday, they may even see you like I do.”

Your eyes widen.

“Then again maybe not”

Your face drops.

“Honestly I’m surprised that Urania saw you at first, however it may be benefit for the future.”

Benefit?, she hardly notices me anymore! Save for the once or twice acknowledgement to that one gives to a pet or even training, she’s far too busy with all this fighting.

You both watch as a metal hat, a symbol of her new status as ruler of Mewni kind, is placed on her head. The crowds cheer for their new official leader.

Not that I could even look her in the eye anymore. When I do I just see the hidden anger in her eyes.  

“Yes I suppose she too far gone, to think I had such hopes but alas.”

You both watch as she marches off in the crowd.

“Yet I meant for generations.”

What?

“Oh yes, since she can see you maybe, just maybe…”

You watch as he looks off with a contemplation look.

“I think I know just spell.” He turns to look at you with the first smile he’s had all day and a knowing look in his eyes.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is out so late, I'm officially back in college now so chapters uploads are going to be infrequent. Thanks for the kudos and I hope there be more comments in the future.


	8. Interlude: Motherhood and Spells

The crying can be heard from all the way across the large countryside.

You look upon the tent of your old friend and float in to see that all that fussing is over with as the midwife continues to clean up the area. Urania is smiling, not with a sickening looking, but an honestly kind one that You haven’t seen in ages. She is laying down at the moment cradling something in her airs, or rather someone. You can see a tiny head crying out in the fresh morning. The tiny red thing is cleaned off as you see Urania fix the child’s blanket.

You float over to the pair and see, for once in a long time, Urania look up at you. You smile a little and gaze down upon the newborn. You can’t tell the sex as of yet but you do see a tiny tuff of dark blue hair.

You smile and then float out to given them rest.

You take in a deep breath. The air has been far more clear than it has in a long time as spring does with most things. Nature clears away the cold, hard winter and makes way for change. Children are born or are walking out into the daylight for the first time in warm weather. Of course they’re are older children and teens as well but you just keep watching the infants with their wide eyes and big smiles.

You never really paid much attention to them before, you can’t for the life of you wonder why.

“So I hear that the baby has finally arrived?” You sharply turn at the sound of Glossaryck as he is eating an animal leg.

You should go look, the tiny thing is adorable.

“Maybe later” and takes a huge bite.

You continue to watch the little ones as some of them begin to play in the grass and weeds.

Even Urania looks at ease for once.

Glossaryck swallows, “Maybe right now, she’s in that weird state of being a new mother, all of them go through it.” He takes another bite.

Do you think that maybe, she’s getting better?

Glossaryck looks at you as if he’s waiting for clarification.

You know, maybe she’s not that far gone…

“Oh goodness no! She still mad,” He laugh as the thought, “She’ll be back to normal once another monster battle or even a simple meet comes up.”

You feel disappointed.

Glossaryck finishes his meat and throws in the bone into space.

“Look, remember what I said a while back? You know around her coronation?”

Somewhat, was it about some sort of spell?

“Bingo!” He floats over to another tent and waves at you to follow him. You do so and end up in a small place where books and scrolls are being kept. You watch as he floats over to Urania’s old journal. He levitates it into the air and skims through the pages at a rapid speeds. You hear him mumble under his breath at each section he stops at before going on.

“Ah! Here it is!,” the book stops flipping as he points down at a passage. You look down at the contents and look confused.

This isn’t Urania’s handwriting?

“Nope, its mine. Wrote this down a while back.” He lifts the book up to the two of you to get of better look. The pages is otherwise blank safe for a few sentences and a crud drawing of Urania’s wand.

“Hey, I’m improving!”

You roll your nonexistent eyeballs as you read the spell.

 

_When this chant is casted,_

_The spirit will change and follow in the user until it's pasted._

_Reform and reshape this fantom with change,_

_till this enchanted rod is destroyed,_

_Then the wisp freedom will be arranged._

…

What?

“What?” You glare at him.

What do you mean my ‘freedom will be arranged?!’

“Oh that,” He floats the book down as he messes with puts rubs the back of his head.

“Your going to lose your freedom of free movement? It’s not as bad as it sounds.”

NOT AS BAD AS IT SOUNDS?!?!

“Well yea, you remember when Urania was observing that one monster village some time ago? Remember how you could just float up to them and had to stay within Urania’s sight? Well it’s going to be something like that.”

You feel unbridled rage at the blue man as you stare daggers at him.

“Now hold on! Hold on! This is when she or another other wieder is only holding the wand or is in their positions or something of other! It’s like me with this book.”

You look down at the book in question.

“Now I’m bound to it and will serve who ever owns it at the current time. Same with you and that wand! And you see me float around fine.”

You look questionly at him.

“It's more of a formally really, plus you don’t have to stick around with the previous user if you don’t want to?”

I’m not even given the choice in the matter from what your telling me.

“Well to be fair….this is one of the only ways the future wielder can see you. I don’t really have another other way to do it so it’s either this or your pretty much stuck with Urania for the rest of eternity.”

You look down with a near sadden yet questioning look; is this going to be worth it?

“Plus when she kicks the bucket, it’s just going to be me-”

When can you cast the spell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was able to get this chapter out of the way, hope you all enjoy and please make comments; I don't get enough.


	9. Solena the Weaver (part one)

Years have passed, the tiny daughter of Urania grew up in a much more stable yet still tiny kingdom of Mewni. Her name is Solena, she has dark sparkling blue hair with blond sparkling ends and stands at a good four feet and seven inches, estimated by Glossaryck. Her blue eyes from a father that neither you nor Glossaryck knew where he came from nor where he went as Urania doesn't talk about it.

The terrors of battles have died done dramatically for some years now, they still happen grant it but they are far away from the village thus far from the children. Uraina, who was once indifferent to letting the younger generations such as the children into the conflict at hand, now has grown cautions as motherhood sets in. That doesn’t mean she wouldn’t let them fight, it just means that they have to wait until a certain age in order to do so. Thus Solena stays at home with someone, like an elder, to look after her till Urania comes home from said far off battles.

To describe this child in so many words is to state that she acts like a spitting image of her mother before all this magic and war nonsense. Glossaryck hopes that she wouldn’t be as war hungry as her too. You suppose that it was an attempt at a joke on his end but you honestly hope that isn’t the case.  

It would be like losing Flower all over again.

* * *

 

She looks uncomfortable, you think this as Solena stands in the tent wearing a long robe of well made skins with long tails apart of her train with her hair is tied up into a bun.

You and Glossaryck are there to help the girl to keep a calm head. Her attitude to being crowned princess is a far cry from the ever collected Urania when she was crown queen. She was also far older and ‘mature’ then as well but that didn’t seem to enter into the girl’s head.

She on the other hand, is only fourteen.

You wonder if you should really have been spending your last hour of freedom with your future master.

“You make it sound like she’s going to be holding you down in chains” Glossaryck says to you privately as Solena still can’t see you.

Before you can reply with your rebelde, you all turn at the sight of a well dressed warrior with a long grey turning brown beard.  

“It is time” he says and opens the tent flap wider.

Solena takes in a deep breath, looks back at the two of you as her eyes stare at Glossaryck. He nods his head and she turns to walk outside.

You float out and see the crowds have gathered with excitement in the air. You find yourself more cheerful this time around.

Horns blare as Solena walks down the clearing to the area of which her mother was crowned queen.

You watch as the crowds hush and you float up to build wooden archway where Urania is holding her wand in front of her.

Glossaryck floats next to you and soon the ceremony begins.  

It runs as long as the previous one, a speech and an oath is made; You still feel bored by the whole affair but start to pay attention when you see both a flower crown placed on the girl’s head, with her kneeling, and soon rises up.

Then she is given the wand.

A flash of light shoots out as it in circles you and the wand itself. Glossaryck is saying something but you don’t hear it as the aura is blocking out sound.

It simmers in the most beautiful blue and gold.

It dies down soon enough as you float back down. You see that the red and white has changed to blue and gold. The crowd cheers as Solena is now the princess of their lands. However, she doesn’t appear to be in celebration at the moment, she is looking straight at you with wide eyes.

She can see you.

* * *

 

The newly crowned princess is gawking at you with wide eyes as she is kneeling down in the privacy of her tent. You are looking back at her. You look a little to your right to see Glossaryck with a bored expression upon his face as he stuffs himself with pudding; you are becoming over welled by this attention and turn to see the changed wand in her grip.

It's a bit different from her mother’s as it shapes what you recall as a blue sapphire, in the shape of a rhombus, with gold ribbon wrapping around the handle ties the gem at the top with a bow; said ribbon is also sparkly.

After a while Glossaryck speaks up.

“Are you finished gawking yet? I liked to start working on teaching you and I can’t really do that if you aren’t paying attention.”

Solena turns around to face her new teacher flushed.

“Oh I sorry ser, I just don’t understand what-”

“They are a wisp my dear, they are apart of the wand and thus apart of your studies which I will be more than happy to teach you later.” He flies over to her.

“After you learn the basics that is.”

She smiles and goes to do just that, both finally leaving the tent and you relaxing for a nap.

* * *

 

Urania was in another battle again, and Solena remains still here in the village. For the first time ever, Urania asked her daughter if she wanted to join her on her conquest. The queen looked both dishearten and confused at her child’s declined but personality you don’t understand why.  Neither does Glossaryck as you both watch as the queen and her party storm off into the distance leaving the young and eldest generations behind to remain at the homefront.

You are grateful for this change of pace as you nessal into a pile of skins while Glossaryck tends to the princess’s magical lessons.

* * *

 

You look upon the weaving fabric on the ground as Solena makes another blanket and hands it off to a couple of elders. Shes wearing clothing that's not made of skin animals but of well craft fabric obstructed by sheep known as wool; it's quite comfortable. She turned her wand into a needle and started a few days ago on this new endeavour of hers. She even started collecting theses special worms that Glossaryck told her about called silk worms and make this fine material from their silk. She hasn't done much with it but made a simple patch with her name embroidered onto it.

She has taken up the craft and make great use of it as she is making warmer coats for her people. You honestly couldn't care less as the pillow she made you feels so soft, it feels like a cloud.

* * *

 

“Why wouldn't you join me in battle?! What is the point off all these-” Urania picks up and carelessly tosses the folded blankets around.

“Careful mother!” A new aged sixteen year old exclaims as she picks them up with hast; said woman glares at her.

“What is the point of it all?! Our skins are far more durable! Not only that but a symbol of pride from hunts not of food but of game.” She picks up a wool dress.

“What futile activities!” She tosses it near the entry flap of their tent. You continue to watch the poor girl trying and fail to appease her mother’s rage at her hobbie. The dear girl is in tears as her mother storms around, thoughtlessly walking on her daughter's work.

“You could bring great pride to your country, to your people, if you would only stop this nonsense and join me at last-”

“I am not a warrior!” Solena screams on her knees. Her mother hauls and starts at her daugher in shock. The girl gets up and stare at her.

“I don’t wish to fight in bloody battles nor do I yearn for the chance to not see another sun rise. Every month, every single one of them since I was young, I see you march off with your parties. I pray each night after, to whomever is other there, that you come home. My pleas have been answered so far but many others are not as lucky. I watch with great sadness as my people cry out in anguish, as the helmets and weapons are handed out to the families that have lost sons and fathers alike by your mad conquest!”

When she is finished at last, she stares daggers at her only parent with a flushed face and wet tears.

Urania stands in silence. Then frowns and walks out, gripping an older silk patch that she picked up at random, tearing into pieces along the way.

When you are both alone, Solena quickly takes in a breath and falls down on her hands and knees.

You float over and hold onto her as she cries.

* * *

 

It would be two years later, that the army returns after only a few weeks of travel for the last time, with a bloody familiar helmet.

On this day, you weep in silence.

Days later, the day the funeral of Mewni first queen, you remain alone once again, as you say your goodbyes to a crown of flowers. Glossaryck made them the day before and leaves you alone in respect.

Goodbye Flower.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so I got this one out of the way. Wishing a happy birthday to my brother who is turning 16 (this has nothing to do with anything just wanted to give a shout out despite the fact that he not reading this.)


	10. Solena the Weaver (part two)

You feels as the same as you did when you first came here: numb. You don’t want to think about...her too much as time moves forward whether you want it to or not.

Solena was crowned Queen a month later, a mourning period was created but even Solena thought it was too short of a time. Still, she became queen. 

The battles ended, no more loved ones going off and honestly that was fine with everyone. Even the warriors thought this best and decided to just guard the village instead. 

Solena continued her hobby and even started to teach others, to get her mind off things mostly but it did help in the long run. Weaving was not sought after much during the late queen’s period and it was certainly messed among the elders. 

Your new master even learn to cook from others and started holding nightly feasting where they would tell stories in groups around a fire. This brought smiles to the children as well as the adults. Solena even began making up tales along the way that were later wrote down to keep. That was another thing that became knowledgeable; writing was starting to take up as a way to communicate and to remember something later. While Glossaryck wasn’t teaching Solena new spells, he happily begin teaching others to read and write; Solena help him along with coming up with that writing system. 

Her reign is certainly shaping up to be a peaceful one.

* * *

 

You are looking around and about for Solena, she’s been missing for several hours and the only other place the people have yet to look is in a nearby collection of trees. They’re not in the forest of certain death, as Mewni now proclaims the forest of monsters, but it is close enough that typically others just don’t wander into it. Yet it is private and maybe Solena wished for some time to herself. 

It’s an understandable reason so you float around the area for a while. 

You stop as soon as you make out the faint sound of laughter and turn in the direction. It sounds like more than one voice is in the midst of it. 

As you get closer, you do feel that you are confident to tell that one of them is Solena, but the other is a mysteriously deep voice.You float around till it gets loud enough and float into a small clearing. 

There you spot a laughing Selena tangled up in her wool. It's not an unfamiliar sight save for the dark man that is tangled with her. 

You continue to watch in surprise as they get up from the ground, or at the very least try to do so, but keep falling down laughing even harder. 

The man rolls on top of her and they just stare at each other, laugher dying down to smiling and flushed faces. 

You float above and seemed to catch Solena’s eye as she suddenly looks embarrassed and exclaims that they’ve been out here too long and that the people will start to worry. The man sees sense in this and finally properly gets up. They start to untangle each other then as they finish, the man picks up a nearby nap sack and tells her he’ll see her later walking off. 

You float down beside Solena as she continues to untangled the wool and wraps it up into a ball. 

She looks at you with a flushed face. 

“What?”

You just stare at her and float to the ground beside her.

“It was an accident.”

You look at her questionly then back to the direction the man went and then back at her.

“Oh, you mean you don’t know him?”

You nod your head.

“Well he’s just a gather, he gathers fruit and berries. I found it best due to the lack of it in our diet.” She talks with a smile as she finally gets off the ground. She walks off and you follow her as she continues to chatter away about this person’s new job position.

You don’t really care about that but she just tickled by him and his job, what is she even going on about now?

“...and his hair isn't really that dirtying, it’s a rather nice shade of blond if you ask me…”

Thank goodness, the forest is cleared away as you see the tips of the village in sight.

* * *

 

Unfortunately this wasn’t the last of the man, not by a long shot. 

Solena and Garth, the man’s name as you find out by Solena all those months ago, have continued to see each other. The courtship became widespread knowledge as many congratulated the queen and her new lover. 

You are happy for her certainly, she’s been feeling much more cheerful as a result of this endeavor or hers, but it’s still quite sickly to watch them daily shower each other with gifts and words of adoration. Garth’s even helped her gather materials for her hobbie and even gave her a lamb she gleefully named Berry. 

Thankfully, you're not the only one that desires to puke at the sight. 

“Why cannot they get a room already?” Glossaryck said as you trying not to watch the two love birds feed each other dinner one night. For once, you certainly agree with the floating blue creature. 

“I can never understand the idea and practice of courtship,” he says as he stuff himself with raspberries. 

Sweet nothings indeed.

“Exactly! And don’t get me started on the countless gifts.” Just as he says that, Berry prances pass the two of you and up to the children as they shout with laughter. 

You roll your non-existence eyes. You turn to see other pairs engage with similar affections. All thoses flushed faces and kissing. Oh the kissing! 

“What is the point of lip contact. It’s just disgusting. You don’t what to know the amount of saliva and countless germs she’s getting!”

You, feeling more grossed out, lay down unto your pillow and try to ignore Glossaryck detailed knowledge of the organic body.

* * *

 

Two to three months later, the two wed on a summer day with flowers in flowers on Solena's head and children throwing berry's flowers at the couple as they leave to their now shared tent. 

The festive then takes place with dancing and cheering, as the newly weds feed each other some sort of dish they cooked up together that you realize as a pastry covered in blueberries. 

It’s a cheerful time and you’ve noticed that the couple thankfully has died down their public affection to hand holding, hugging, and the occasional kiss on the cheek. You watch as the sky turns dark as the party continues into the night.

It would be nine months later that the next princess would be born on an early spring night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, got this chapter out before Valentine's Day. Didn't really have much to do with this character as the previous one so hope your all not upset by that. Hope you all enjoy spending the day with your sweet hearts or, if your like me, than its just another single awareness day for you and you should just stuff yourself with sweetheart candy/chocolate instead!


	11. Estelaria the First Star (part one)

When she was born and even as she grew up, Estelaria looking near identical to her mother with slightly darker skin and lite freckles. However, that’s where the similarities ended as this girl was far more interested in the sky then what was on the earth. You watch in both curiosity and even a bit of interest as the tiny girl with the hair that touched her toes would spend countless nights gazing up in into the specks of light you recall as stars.

Her eyes open and smile with wonder at it all as she ends up either staying up all night looking upon them or falling asleep outside.

You really couldn’t go off with her during the day if she didn’t anything else due to your...chains of confendment? You really don't’ know what else to call this ‘somewhat not imprisoned and not free at the same time’ state.

* * *

 

The faithful day comes once again as tiny Estelaria turns fourteens years of age. You watch in preparation of the whole affair as the ever growing village once again prepares to make way for a crowned princess.

The girl herself is interested, at least you think she is as she looks far to tired with dark bags under her eyes as she tries on dresses made by her own mother.

They finally settle on a dark blue with silver and gold speckles at the bottom (a spell combo sewing trick Solena learned during her early years with the wand). The crown is that of a flower crown with differing shades of blue and white. The girl’s golden eyes simply glow as she hugs her dear mother.

Soon enough, Solena leaves to finish up the ceremony. Glossaryck and you watch as the girl sits on her wool blanket bed and lays back resting her eyes.

“Oh she's going to be a fun one” the blue creature speaks softly as to destrube the girl.

She’s very tired though during the day, how is that going to help her run things if she’s always falling asleep?

“You worry too much, I’m sure we can figure things out.”

We?

“What? You dont’ think your not going to be there or something?”

You turn to look at him.

You’re the one that usually helps during magic lessons; I only get involved if its got something to do with Mewberty. You think back to when Solena had hers, the poor thing nearly fainted as a pair of tiny wings popped out of her body.

“Well yes but this maybe a special case.”

I can’t really talk to her though.

“Of course not with words,” he says knowingly, “yet perhaps words are not going to be needed here.”

Before you could ask him what he meant, a woman comes in to let Estelaria know its time. The girl slowly gets up, fixes her hair and crown, then walks outside.

* * *

 

The oath is finished and Solena hands her the family wand. You and it transform once more.

This time your a darker shade of blue with silver and gold specks all over your body with a silver tip ears and gold tip tail. Her wand is that of a shape you realize is that of a gold star with a reflective material inside laying flat on a wide blue handle with silver side trimmings.

Déjà Vu happens as the crowd cheers with the girl ignoring them in favor of staring wide eyes at you.

She can see you.

* * *

 

During the nights now, you follow the excited girl as she starts chattering up a storm about the night sky; she’s such a lonely child as is that she is quite grateful for the company of both you and Glossaryck. The latter of you two does seems not be bothered by her running mouth as she does ask and talking about inquesting questions.

Through theses nightly interactions, you begin to learn more about the child.

She’s quite during the day but is really a sponge that yarns to learn and explore the wonders of the unknown. She wants to do more than simply watch the sky but to learn from it.

That is where Glossaryck helps her; once he teaches her the basics, which she learns quite easily to your surprise, he begins helping her craft out new spells to help her learn more about the stars.

Honestly, it's a nice sight to see the girl laughing into the early morning as she twirls around with her wand with silver and gold magic shooting out.

* * *

 

One day, months later, she cast a spell that makes it so she can see from the other end of her wand; You realize that she made a telescope as she gleeful looks though with a much more clear view.

* * *

 

She starts casting spells that creates other telescopes, though not as advanced as her wands magic so they are rather large and stand on the ground, for others to look at with her. The sky is much more vast as the sky itself is shown to be make of multiple blues, purples, pinks and even greens with far off rocks with even more colors and rings. Some stars, which are just rocks called comets, even shoot across the sky with a trail of light rushes behind them.

Her mother, who becomes just as amazed at the sight of it all that she creates a quilt for her daughter with shapes of stars and shooting stars. Other people start to join her some nights but it’s still mostly the three of you out here.

* * *

 

Years have passed, and the girl is still a night owl as she does really bother too much with the sun part of the day. Although you do enjoy the night sky and the new magically spell that Estelaria has created, it's getting rather boring being out here all day.

Her father and mother are also concern as their seventeen year old daughter continues to ignore the world around her in favor of the world above as they try to get her to sleep on some nights.

However, the best they can do is either cold seasons when its too much even for Estelaria to be outside all night or rain.  

Her father tries to get her to practice her magic lessons during the day and that somewhat works as the town, who is far more awake, watches in amazement.

Still, she herself is rather bored by this action and is still exhausted most daylight times.

* * *

 

One day however, changes a her mewberty comes into place with her transforming into a giant purple thing and chashing men and boys her age alike around, fighting everyone in her way.

Her mother, even though now lacking the wand and thus can’t fight even if she know how, tries to round up the guards to obtain her daughter with the father getting the people to safety.

During this panic, you helplessly follow the flying girl as she starts spraying some sort of gow onto her captives. Glossaryck himself is the only being now even flinching at the sight of his student’s new form and he follows her as well looking unimpressed at the terror of it all.

Suddenly, she hauls and drops one of the boys she was spraying. The guards and her mother cesice as Estelaria floats up high. Suddenly a flash of light swarms her and engapps her for a minute.

Once it stops, she starts falling and her mother in larges her own wings and grabs her child just in time.

She set her down on her back and gaspes. You all do, again expect for Glossaryck, as you look upon the girl’s face at the newly formed blue star marks on her cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this chapter when I should be doing my homework. Typical. Well here's the next princess, once again I would like to thank everyone for reading and for those especially who comment.


	12. Estelaria the First Star (part two)

Estelaria didn’t really changed too much after that, other than the fact that she started learned floating spells because flying apparently really fun although it's more of an covenantence then anything, You do notice that the population around her is certainly more interested. They were always curious about the princess that enjoyed the night sky but the moment forward her gaining these cheek marks did people seem either wary of her or just utterly fascinated by her mere existence. 

You watch as many eyes become glued to the girl’s presence when she walks past tents. A few guards now trail her for protection, though for who’s they wouldn’t say outright; You can understand the paranoia after that ordel as You think back to her strange change of color and growing of extra limbs during that state. 

Her parents are worried about her and have her training take place even farther than the village than before with the guards on edge just in case. 

They also have set up rules for her to get more sleep during the night, not just ask but demand almost. Estelaria is upset over this as she claimed that she has a perfectly fine handle on her magic. 

“Mother,” she states one day in her parent’s tent after a long day of training on her end, “I wish you would allow me to train in peace with the guards following me.” 

Her mother turns to her with a tried look. 

“Don’t get me wrong, they are perfectly fine gentlemen but they look as though they don’t trust me anymore.” Solena takes in a deep breath.

“Why just today a group of small children were running up into the fields, a bit aways from my training, and I could help but notice the guards watching not the children but me!” The younger of the two sits herself down on a pillow to look at her mother with concern. 

“I don’t know why it has come to this. Yes my mewberty was far more…

predatorial than that of yours or perhaps even your own mother though you wouldn't talk about-”

“Estelaria” the girl turns to face her mother with wide eyes as her usually cheerful material parents is frowning down at her. Then the mother relaxes but in a somber way as her shoulders and her head goes down a little; she looks even more tired this way. You cannot help but float over to her once more, even though she can no longer sense your presence. 

Estelaria looks confused at both her mother and are your sudden comforting. 

After a moment, Solena continues.

“Dear child, your magic is far more unpredictable than any has seen before. Such actions of our guards is necessary till we can understand what has happened to you and if such magic will uprise once more out of random.” She puts a hand on her daughter's shoulder and tires to smile a little.

“They still trust your word and will one day put their own lives on the line for you as their queen.” She frowns again. 

“Yet they don’t trust your unstable magic as of yet.” She moves her hand and holds Estelaria’s heads in hers. 

“You must understand that you may have control over most of your magic, to such a degree that I am most proud of at your age, but you still have a long way to go before you really know what you are doing.” She lowers her hands and then holds her daughter's head up to face her. 

“Do you understand?”

Estelaria, with small tears in her eyes, nods slow as she looks down at the ground. Solena smiles.

“Good then.”

* * *

 

Time moves forward. Soon enough Estelaria, the princess of many firsts, is being crowned by her own mother to be queen. The former and her husband have the chance to retire and settle into their hobbies without worry. 

Estelaria now twenty years of age, although not as sure as she was when she became princess, is not wavering over her new ruling. 

She has started to conduce her reign with more advance schooling to children with studies of sciences and math; she wants them to learn to count for themselves and to learn new ways of dealing with problems outside of magic useage. She even has started work on mapping out expansion plans of her ever growing kingdom; It’s more or less crude drawings as she doesn't have an artistic hand but good enough to understand in a way.

Her people, after years of watching her realizing that she’s not going to harm them at random on purpose, have started warming up to her again and almost stopped staring at her consistently. Guards still follow her around but this seems like more a formality now than anything threatening.

Even though most of her time is now during the day, she still stays up during some days to just relax as she gazes upon the stars. You notice that your master hasn’t really changed all that much as she looks lovingly at the endless world above.

* * *

 

How she met her king was during a sunny day were she was usually relaxing in the meadow when a tall thin man was walking though. He was one of the farmers though you wouldn’t know that from his pall skin. They didn’t really chat too much at the time as she was only resting for a brief moment and he was going to turn the soil. 

No it was later that week that they would met again, this time at night at Estelaria’s favorite gazing stop when low and behold the man came by in passing with an older version of one of Estelaria’s telescopes in his arms. 

That what pecked her interest in him, it’s been an awfully long time since another one other than You or herself have been by here especially at night. 

They started talking away and that’s when you and Estelaria realized that he also had an interest in the stars! You remember how he twittered away like Estelaria used to about comets and solar gases that he theorized make the differing colors and some many other things that Estelaria would stare at him with hearts in her eyes. 

For many months following, into a year at that, they would meet at night and even during the day if they could, going on about facts and options they adored. 

They are certainly a sight in the town, most people thought it was going to be impossible for Estelaria to find a match yet here was one of the farmers who just really loves stars as much as her. Aland, the guy’s name, and Estelaria do not portray the same love sickness that her parents had at her age thank goodness for that. They seem more interested in knowledge rather than physical touch and sweet nothings. 

They would end up marrying at night during the summer a year and a half after meeting one another. 

It would be another eleven months after that a new princess was born with black hair. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got another chapter out and another princess done; only...34 or so to go. This is going to be a long story or so it seems, for now anyway. Remember to comment!


	13. Hemera the Builder (part one)

Hemera grew up in court meetings that her mother Estelaria orchestrated soon after her birth in favor of gaining a better government, or rather start a proper one with more than just her in charge. The girl was also born with pinkish-red cheek marks in the shape of triangles and purple eyes. As she attend these meetings with a gather of the most knowledge of the small kingdom, Hemera took it upon herself to research in her own way. Though she didn’t really get far with the lack of books in the kingdom written safe for the book of spells.

The girl began to look for some information on the past before Urania’s reign but was disappointed to find none as she ask Glossaryck. All he did was made crude drawings of what Hemera wanted to find out much to your confusion; the structures of old mewni homes.

When she saw what she was looking for, she was rather disappointed but not as much as before.

You and Glossaryck never really understood what she meant but all of that but he left her to her work and you just never bothered to try to understand.

* * *

 

Soon the day came once again, the wand passing ceremony came on the day of Hemera’s fourteenth birthday. Solena stood by Estelaria as she crowned her own daughter the princess of Mewni.  

You didn’t even bother to feel surprised after you transformed into the color white with blue and gold tail and ear tips. Although, you didn’t understand why you had on a weird looking gold metal thing on your head nor matching metal rings on all four of your paws.

The transformation is par for the course as was Hemera’s wand transformation into a shape of a heart flat horizontal bottom and long handle. No large jew this time as the whole thing is striped with gold and blue colors with a small butterfly tied at the middle.

Another thing that was the same was the back noise of a cheering crowd and a princess that is staring right at you with wide eyes.

She can see you.

* * *

 

The newly crowned princess, who for some reason didn’t care for the flower crown, started her training with Glossaryck. Yet she didn’t seem interested in the basics of magic as she asked Glossaryck if she could showing her some sort of spell that would allow her to see other far off places, without leaving her village.

You are quite surprised at this request but Glossaryck looks at her curiously but compiles any how.

Soon enough a small flowing window, as you realize what it is, appears after the spell is created and you see a varsity land somewhere you're sure that isn’t anywhere near Mewni’s location.

The land is devoid of life as endless grains of sand flow throughout the landscape. You do see however, some sort of structure in the distance. You know your not seeing things and Hemera widens the picture to get a closer look.

Your eyes widen as you realized that this place your all looking at isn’t devoid of life as you previously thought.

People of all shades of darken skin reside there, they have dark hair and wear metals strangely similar to that of your own. Their garments are either very simple cloth or extravagant designs with metal crowns upon their heads.

You turn to see the young princess flabbergasted at the sight as a large smile appearances upon her face.

* * *

A few months passed since then as Hemera observers theses distance people an a daily basis with fascination. She told you that she adores their culture, and stares at their beautiful buildings.

She even starts to dress like them as she ask the weavers and her grandmother to create the fashions she drowned down to bring them into reality. She starts wearing the wear dresses of the ladies of that land and even started casting spells that allow her to create and bend metal into her dream crown; a gold crown with pink butterflies on the sides with a larger solid gold one in the middle. She even made bracelets to wear as well.

Some of the people her country think she’s becoming stranger and even self absorbed. Estelaria was concern at first but Solena, maybe learning from when she raised Estelaria, tells her not to worry too much.

The princess continues this diving into a distance culture by drawing out other things such as their architecture and overall building styles.

Then she starts creating other designs as well when she sees that she can easily change the view to another location. The designs are well constructed and look to be that of plans for the future.

You aren’t too sure as you watch Hemera draw out her plans.

* * *

You really should have seen this coming. She was getting older after all. Time comes and claims another loved one as you and the butterfly family stand by in sorrow, as the funeral of the late Queen of Solena is being buried.

No color is seen here as all have worn black in sadness. A woven crown made of cloth flowers sits on top off the grave.

You all pay your respects on this day to the pasted weaver queen.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really have much information on theses princesses in the first place so I'm just gather what I do know and using it as well as fitting into the mold of the story setting I developed so far. If your wondering why not much is happening, then that's why. Also, totally forgot to add in the Mewnipendance Day scene all the way back during Urania's era!! Will have to figure out how to incorte this day into my story. If any one has any ideas for me, don't forget to hit me up with a message and also remember to comment!


	14. Hemera the Builder (part two)

Soon enough, years later the same song and dance plays as Hemera is crowned queen. You watch over the young girl and see the once nocturnal mother of hers returns to her roots once more with her husband in tow. You allow yourself to smile over that as you keep an eye them once in a while as best you can given your current predicament. You do feel a little down that the past queens that remained alive after their crown has been passed don’t seem to notice you any more. You don’t know if its the wand or they just are too busy with their other parts of their lives for it to matter, you rather not think about it. 

As soon as she comes into power, Hemera gets to work on a project that even Glossaryck says that it's going to take the rest of her life to complete based on the plans she laid out. She sets out with a group of guards and other well set Mewnins into the woods. She looks for days in and out but you really don’t know what’s she’s searching for anyway. Along the way, she has her traveling party chop up long pieces of wood and drag them along their trip by their donkeys and horses. 

At least she stops at a particular section where she gets off her horse and looks over some particular trees and examines their bark. After some time has passed in her  inspection, she finally smiles and calls over a group. She orders them to cut up this section and all the tree surrounding the area that match this wood. 

You float up a little to see that Hemera is holding a piece of bark in her hand that you didn’t notice before. It looks slightly familiar but you don’t know from where. 

Regardless, as they chop down the trees, Hemera orders the rest of them to head back. 

By nightfall, the newly cut trees are dragged by donkey and horse alike down the hill and into the town with Hemera leading the way.

* * *

 

You blink in surprise at the sight before you. Both at the appearance of the stump with is never out in this early in the year but the mountain size pill of logs. You and the people around the queen are certainly confused at the sight as both Hemera and even Glossaryck doesn’t appear be even fazed over the matter. 

“My people,” Hemera starts as she stands before them all, “Long have we lived in theses tents that, while worked well if are people were travelers still, have now overgrown their usage.” She points to the long worn tires and patches that are prominent on all the homes.  The people nod their heads in agreement. 

“Thus it is my duty as leader of our people, of Mewni, to take upon the task of building our homes made not of cloth but of wood and maybe one day stone.” Their eyes widen as Hemera uses her wand to left up a piece of wood from the pile and sets it down in front of them. 

“This is Everoak,” she knees down and feels the ruff texture, “This is an ancient and rare bark to come across to begin with, a good find all on its own to be sure. However,” She stands back up, “This wood is special for another reason.” She points to the stump. “A few years ago, I created a spell that would allow me to created copies of wood, they couldn’t stand as strong as the real thing but they were perfect replicas none the least. It was with this spell that I casted onto the stump.” A loud collective gasps was heard as your own eyes widen at the proclamation. What if something happened? Why did wasn’t she aware of this? You turn to look at the blue man next to you but he just shifts his eyes as if to say that it will be explained in a moment. You turn back to Hemera, though still feeling a bit tense. 

“Relax yourselves,” Hemera smiles and she tries to talk them down from a panic, “My spell was tested many of times on common pine and oak before any attempt was made on the stump.” She walked over to it. 

“Look and see that no harm was done.” They did move up a little and true to her word, the stump looked unchanged thus the people did relax then. You were concerned with the old thing rather the person next to it. You looked at Glossarach once again and once more he just wants you to not bother him and just watch. 

“When I did cast my spell, I made a discovery.” She floats the Everwood thing truck back onto the massive pile.

“Its is made of Everoak.” More gasps where heard behind you. 

“Yes, once I discovered this, I had a sudden vision of what to do with this information. It is why I spend all of the day a few days ago in bring back this wood. I plan on not only building you all homes of wood but in honor of formation of a country proper, I plan on using Everoak to create a home that is twice the size to create a castle for the royalty of Mewni to leave in for centuries here after.” A loud collection of cheers and clapping could be heard as Hemera finished declaring her plans. 

Soon after, she gather some of her greatest hands and began work straight away.

* * *

 

True to what Glossaryck stated all thoses years ago, it did take most of her life to create the many small homes for her people and even the small collection of towards that made up Mewni Castle. 

By the time she was near have half in, She was in her early twenties, married one of her builders and later had a daughter in the middle of the fall season. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the next chapter! Please give a comment!


	15. Cosmica the Explorer (part one)

While the great builder of Mewni had, in such a short amount of time, came to beloved by her people, her dear daughter Cosmica was looked upon as a strange child. Unlike her grounded parents and past relatives, save for Urania, as she longed for travel. She told her mother time and time again about the vast lands she long to explore. Unlike her great great grandmother, Cosmica didn’t wish to conquer the land, which was more than find with you, rather she wanted to simply scout and to meet new people. Hemera was conflicted by her daughter's desire to see the world. On the one hand, it was just too far and she really didn’t know what dangers were out there. Despite the lack of monster battles during not only her time but that of her mother and grandmother’s regin, she still didn’t wish to make such a risk.

On the other hand, what if the something out there to truly help her people. They have near isolated themselves for almost a century, could other people of their kind be out there with great knowledge they have yet to see. She recalled her many viewings of the strange world of the beyond. Could such a place be nearby?

The queen honestly didn’t know what to make of it thus told her daughter time and time again that she would think about it.

Yet many of years passed with no answer.

You watched from afar at the disheartened girl.

* * *

Soon enough the girl’s fourteenth birthday came at least. The traditional wand passing came at lass with mother and grandmother watch with joy as the youngest of the family obtains the great family wand.

You feel a familiar transformation as the wand and you change once again. You look down at your new brown coat with light brown ears and a dark brown cape around your body. The wand turns into that of a circle that contains what you recall as a compass with a long string around it of some sort that would allow the girl to hang it around her neck.

The cheers come and the girl is looking in your direction with wide eyes.

She can see you

* * *

 

“Come on now Glossy!” the energetic girl shoats out. She, you, and Glossaryck have been working on Cosmica’s spells for quite some time now, she’s not to keen on the most mundane levitation spells nor even battle tactics. She did peck interest into her grandmother’s old spell of creating telescopes but much to the disappointment of a now much elderly Estelaria, her granddaughter didn’t use it to gaze upon the stars but upon the earth, far off into the otherlands with glee her in eyes.

Cosmica herself didn’t create many, if any spells herself. Glossaryck seemed indifferent to teaching her but did his best and she still at least tired each one, although begrudgingly.

You could feel the sadness and longing the girl had for travel. Yet soon enough, and you honestly can’t say where this feeling came from, but you felt that she would soon get her chance soon enough.

* * *

 

Thus several weeks later, it may have came surprised to the rest of Mewni and maybe even yourself a little, you watched the princess continue to thank her mother a million times over at the proclamation that was just given.

Cosmica was finally given permission to travel.

She had to have a set of guards and others to keep her safe as well as accomodated; and she could only do so for how ever many months depending on the finds or lack thereof. Of course, if she couldn’t find or meet anyone of much use to the kingdom in the long run or, heaven forbid, intangle herself in the presents of monsters, she would immediately return home. And of course, to send a message by magic almost every night.

Yet Cosmica agreed to it all and soon enough, after two days of preparations, they said their goodbyes with a party of fifty differing Mewmans with subtitles to the fullest. Then they were off.

* * *

To say you were already bored had to be the most profound statement made in weeks. It’s almost been a month on the terrin and the party pass many trees and wide landscapes; that was pretty much it. There was a mountain or two but honestly they didn’t have much more to them than that.

The degallent Cosmica continued on much to the obvious tiredness of her people who were just as bored as you are.

Yet the girl wasn’t as so, or at least not as badly torn about the lack of ‘adventure’ as the rest of the party was as she drawn out maps of where they were.

If you all didn’t find something soon...

* * *

There’s a kingdom in the clouds. You watch with shook as an even stranger sight comes floating down, it’s a giant horse. Now this would be shocking enough if it had all its body parts rather than just the head, somehow not only are they all, well alive, but thriving.

Giant floating pony heads.

Oh, let that be rephrased to unicorn heads. Yep, massive heads the size of one of the carts. Now you could go into detail about the carts that Hemera has builded just for Cosmica’s journey. But you know…

Pony Heads.

Ok so they were a rather friendly, if not a little bit too impulsive. It appears that only the royalty or nobility are the size of the one you were all introduced to with the rest of the kingdom having normal size ones much to your install relief.  

The party chatters for a time, with the king who you were apparently all greeted by invites you all to a feast for that night after introductions were made.

So the night comes and there is great joy in the air as both the ponies and Mewmens laugh and have fun together. You even find yourself not as intimated at them as they don’t really seem harmful.  

Cosmica later writes to her mother about the treaty and new alliance they made with the Pony Heads. After a few more days of rest, the party waved goodbye and were soon off again.

* * *

The water kingdom was a little hard to get to but the Waterfolk allowed them passage and air bubbles to travel down wear to the water abyss below into the their kingdom. It had been another month on and you all came to the sea side with a surprise visit of a few fish people known as the Waterfolk; Fish like people they were with webbed fingers and long fish tales.

They were friendly enough as they patiently answered Cosmica’s questions about their underwater world. It was honestly beautiful with differing creatures that you realized upon first floating down there were not only fish but curstations on the floors and lively plants that moved with the current. You didn’t need a bubble like the rest of the party as you didn’t have lungs for air to begin with so you watched as your swimming caused small bubbles, you don’t know how that was possible to begin with but you really could care less at the marvel of it all.

Soon enough, they arrived at the kingdom and like the Pony Heads, they were invited to a feast and remained a few days for recovery.

The princess made another ally and send a message to her mother.

* * *

And so it when on and on for, what was originally made to be season’s worth of journey, turned into two to even three years of travel. She not only made many of allies with the neighbor kingdoms of Pony Heads and Waterfolk but even ended up traveling down in the Underworld where they meant demons who were also surprising nice.

A few of the Mewmens where a first fight they discovered a monster lair but after some discussion, Cosmica was able to calm down her party and explain that was not the case at all.

They many have not been as calm like they were with the other lands they encountered but they did have a friendly understanding and thus gain that ally.

They’ve encountered many other kingdoms along the way but it would honestly take up too much to recall it all.

You suppose the journey took so long is because Cosmica wanted to travel to not only kingdoms but the world as a whole and thus kept creating more maps and even named a few locations such as the Lake of Endless Suffering or even the Dam of Constant Sorrow and so forth.

There was of course comes a time when she needed to return to take up her place as queen but Cosmica wasn’t in a hurry. She wanted to, as she told you and Glossaryck, get it out of her system or so she spoke with her month but her eyes told you something more.

You saw throughout for many of seasons passed that the girl didn’t care for much of the throne or rather her future placement of it. You did feel sorry for the child but what was there to do when she had no other to claim it for her?

Still you didn’t harp upon it as you watched her continue onward to wherever this land was taking her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy this one and don’t forget to comment!


	16. Cosmica the Explorer (part two)

You supposed that Cosmica didn’t really fill all too upset when she finally returned home at nineteen with the remainder of her party, most of them slowly returned years prior with the rest stay only if they wanted to or just to keep the princess safe. There were sights of monsters many of times during the party’s travels, including a few structures here and there but Cosmica was surprisingly cautious and didn’t explore those areas, keeping a distance.

Her mother greeted her warmly as a celebration of the return of the princess lasted throughout the night and spilled into the following day.

Hemera kept many of the letters from both her and the dignitaries that wrote directly to the queen. She didn’t really undertake in do much other than writing to them with a few other treaty agreements and basic questions about their individual cultures.

You can certainly understand why though as you gaze upon the town you barely recognize. Buildings of stone and wood foundations with a finer tower constructed at the very end. It stood taller than the rest of the cottages but it was just as simple in design. Hemera told her daughter that they wanted to get the basics down first before going into the details as people.

The people looked happier regardless and didn’t seem to mind how simple their homes were as they were strong and sturdy. Hemera seemed to being talking more about the tower though anyway.

Cosmica on the other hand was more interested in keeping in contact with the allies she made over the years.

* * *

Cosmica was crowned in spring with horns blazing and her people cheering. You looked upon for the first time, to see not only the previous queens as in plural, but now even other kingdoms’ representatives present.

It was quite a sight to see the common people of Mewni looked amazed at the sight of floating horse heads, bubbled waterfolk, demons, etc. There were even the spiderbite people here too with their prince who was quite stuffy when first meeting Cosmica.

They all looked rather delightful now as they clap, in the ponyhead’s case just float with smiles, on the newly crowned queen of Mewni.

Said guests stays for a few days and returned to their own lands with more official treaties signed and dated. Glossaryck said they were just dotting their Is and crossing their Ts is what they were all really doing but it doesn't really matter in the long run anyway.

* * *

It was a season after however, where the people of Mewni would gather again for a different occasion; the late queen of Estelaria passes and her country mourns their loss. You watch as she is buried with her husband that passed a year prior much to the greater sadness of Cosmica who didn’t really get the chance to mourn her grandfather then. You see tears flow as the new queen wears a dress of black and grey with a matching robe set down a dozen star shaped flowers at her grandparents’ graves.

You float over to Esteleria’s and say your goodbyes to the princess who loved the stars, now lives among them into eternity.

* * *

Years pass on more quickly now as the kingdom physically grows stronger with each passing season. More and more homes popup with stone walkways coming into play as Herma continues her work in full swing now that her official titles have passed onto her daughter.

Said daughter is now hard at work dealing with her people and the state of her growing kingdom. She of course keeps up foreign relations and even starts a correspondence with the prince of the spiderbite. She seems to be warming up to him as you watch her open each letter with near hearts in her eyes and a smile upon her face.

She gets constance visits from the differing kingdoms and even visits a few times. During theses times, she leaves a second in command in charge, one of the women that attendent her throughout her journey years prior, Izzabella. You don’t really see her in change since you have to go with Cosmica but from your understand when you all return each time, she seems to do a good job in maintaining order around here.

* * *

You should have realized it sooner when you saw hearts in her eyes but it seems that Prince Oakler has smitten Cosmica and vice versa. Years of exchanging letters with each other and the visits just added up to a point where they started courting.

It was a blessing to the Spiderbite kingdom as Prince Oakler wasn’t the first in line of the throne as his elder brother was the crown prince thus allowing Oakler to live in Mewni without complications. It was also exciting for the Mewni kingdom as, up until now, there wasn't any sort of a royal wedding with the previous queens marrying commoners, these of course were the thoughts of the council that was created over the years for court hearings.

You still didn’t care for Oakler ‘holy than thou’ attitude but he made Cosmica happy as she flushed told you in her room in the tower many of times. He was still at least a loyal and respectful man so you didn’t have that major of objections when he and she announced the engagement.

They married in the fall in Mewni with leaves flowing around.

In the following summer, a new baby princess was born with blue star-diamond shaped cheek marks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s another chapter!


	17. Polaria the Navigator (part one)

If you didn’t honestly know better, you felt history near repeat itself when Polaria came and grew up with a yearning that matched in mother’s. She longed to go out in the world behind her home. She was a child with blue hair coming from her father with sparkling brown eyes from her mother. She had the desire in her as she talked on and on about traveling.

Yet she differed from her mother in the had a more specific destination in mind; the open water. If her great-great mother longed for the sky and the mother the land, Polaria longed for the water.

Even thought the people of the waterfolk couldn’t visit as often given the fact that they they need to leave in water, you noticed Polaria’s eyes widen when ever a large event came up and the Waterfolk attended.

She even made friends with both the crown princess Ssellus and her cousin young Lord Shelden who the latter was a shy thing that was Polaria’s age with the former older than the two of them by five years.

Even though Polaria didn’t get to play with the two like the other young visiters that came to the kingdom, she did talk a lot.

Yet despite her grand communication skills that she obtained from her mother, Cosmica didn’t allow to go with her on her now few and far between journeys. You didn’t really understand the queen’s logic as Cosmica was just like her when she was her age and even that way now.

“She’s afraid,” Glossaryck once day after another departure of the queen who was heading to the Pony Head kingdom leaving Izzabella and Oakler in charge.

Pardon?

“Cosmica is afraid,” he points to the sommer Polaria drawing in the dirt.

For Polaria?

“She doesn’t want her to get hurt.”

You remember the few moments when Cosmica had many close calls when dealing with natural environmental events.

“Well yea that’s going to be a give but that’s not what I mean.” You must have looked confused as Glossaryck leads you into the tower and up to the master chambers. He floats over to a particular stone desk and you follow him. You see many of parchment and documents scattered throughout but you’re still under sure what he means till he levitates a particular piece of older parchment up to for you to read.

You don’t think about it too much, as it appears to be a loose piece from one of Cosmica’s journals from her five year journey.

Then you see the words.

_"The camps are not as primitive as the ones described in my ancestor's book, they are far more impressive than that! Despite our country’s lack of war since its founding, and of course Mewnipendance day when it finally ended. Still, I cannot believe I find myself thinking this, but I wish to return home. I want to tell mother, tell her all about how horrible it all is. Yet I look back at the sighting and start to think more clearly. They weren’t really attacking any one and we certainly stayed out of sight. Then of course, mother would want me to return with no hope of leaving every again! I do not wish to see my kingdom return to isolation, especially not after meeting all theses wonderful new and fantastical kingdoms. I will keep quiet of theses sightings and hope to not run into anymore.”_

You look up to Glossaryck.

The monster sightings. He nods his head at my realization.

“Monsters are still out there, even if the kingdom hasn’t dealt when them in almost two centuries. Queen Cosmica is not only looking after her daughter's safety, but her kingdom’s.”

Yet she still ventures out and about? He floats the page back unto the desk.

“You cannot expect Cosmica to change her mind about traveling, its apart of her.”

And Polaria.

“She will have her chance soon enough, it will just take a little longer.”

* * *

Polaria’s fourteen year comes to pass soon enough. The queen of both present and previous stand on the diaz with horns blazing as the young girl is crowned officially as the princess.  

The royal family wand is removed from Cosmica herself, and looks it over it and nods in your direction which shocks you but Hemera even doesn’t look surprised. Glossaryck rolls his eyes as the wand is finally give to the girl.

A flash and swirls of magic comes and transforms you once again.

It ends and you see your now light blue fur coat with pink and green shell jewelry. Your even surprised at the fact that you looked less like your dripping with water as specks float off you and into the nether. You see the wand transform into what you remember the waterfolk having as a golden staff of some sort called a triton with a watorfolk golden fish tale at the end.

What doesn’t surprise you that day is the usual crowd cheering with Polaria looking your direction.

She can see you.

* * *

For the following months, she took to magic like a fish to water as she created spells that revolved around water travel and water spells in general. She still couldn’t travel but boy did she have the next best thing.

Glossaryck is a bit annoyed at first with the princess wanting only to work with water type magic rather than learning the basics but he learns to cop and tells you he’s just glad that she’s interested at all given that Cosmica wasn’t really in her case during her time with the wand.

The girl starts wearing blue dresses with puffy see through sleeves to match the waterfolk style as she creates bubbles of colors and swims in them, just like the waterfolk do as she said in her own words.

The people look at her strangely as they did with the previous queens so you don’t really care at this point when they give looks to the girl making star shaped sea foam with her newest spell.

Still Cosmica longs to travel to the wet world below, and no amount of water floating in mid air is going to change that.

* * *

 

“I decide that, after much consideration. That you can...perhaps go out in the world.” Cosmica says one day at breakfast out of the blue.

You looked both surprised at this statement made all of a sudden and happy for the now jumping Polaria who then throws her arms around her mother.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you-!”

Cosmica smiles and gives her daughter a bit of a tighter hug before going on.

“Now, now dear, I do have some requirements.” Polaria, still smiling finally takes a seat. She still looks eager as ever at the proclamation.

“Number one, you are not going out on your own. You will have to be attended by a staff.”

“If it's on the open waters, it's called a crew mother.” Polaria states before blushing.

“I know dear. Number two, you may have up to a year at best if things go well. We will see about either a longer or shorter return date in the upcoming future.” Polaria just nods her head this time. You float over to lay on her lap.

“Number three, you must send some sort of message home every day or every chance you get. I cannot be there with you so you must keep me informed about events.”

“Finally rule, and this one you must understand the most, if you by any chance come across a monster, even if he or she is all alone, you must leave that area at once. Do not, interact with it.” Polaria nods her head slowly at that one.

Cosmica walks over to her daughter and knees down before her with a sombor look upon her face.

“Darling I want you to be safe, I trust you understand your magic and skills enough to guide you well on this journey.” Polaria smiles and Cosmica hugs her with tears forming in her eyes. You look up and float off soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one princess may have a slightly longer story line or not, I’m still deciding that.


	18. Polaria the Navigator (part two)

The docks at the sea are filled with differing people throughout as some bring aboard cargo with near matching uniforms that was inspired by the waterfolk navy. You watch in awe as hundreds of beings are supplying the princess on her journey. The waterfolk themselves are floating by with some promising Cosmica that they will keep look out for her and the crew. There a few dozen Mewmen that are with the queen only as they keep look out, most likely observing for any sightings of monsters.

Glossaryck is eating some sort of fruit next to you mumbling something about some sea sickness or whatever. Your not really minding him as you gaze upon the vessel in which you, the princess, Glossaryck, and the crew will be staying on for the next several months. It's quite large from your understand with supposingly many rooms devoted to housing and storage alone. It's made of some strong wooden material, so you guess with how its still floating given its current weight.

Polaria has said goodbye to her mother and you all start to board the ship along with the crew. When everyone is onboard do you look down at all the people waving and see down the build to see the name of this vessel is ‘SS Polaria.’

A smash of a bottle is heard and a horn blares off in signal of leaving.

The ship leaves the docks and you start to see the land float away with the water as you get far away.

* * *

You recall months in advance for this journey that you asked Glossaryck how the Mewmen know about sea travel in this day in age when the last they did so was when they arrived here centuries ago.

_“Well I guess they just either have really good memories or someone really old elder is still among them.” You roll your non-existent eyes._

_That’s not what I mean and you know it._

_“Well that’s what you get for asking a stupid question. I believe they have some oral instructions or some sort in grained into their heads. Magic maybe involved? They didn’t have anything written down from that time so one has to understand that would make the most logical sense-.”_

_You told them how didn’t you?_

_"Of course, I did.”_

You look back just being annoyed at the time but now you're grateful that at least someone knows what they’re doing. You are watching the crew as they move past with the usual work that needs to be done and Polaria walking down with the second in command, a man with really long purple swirl mustache and the a large puffy matching coat. Polaria herself is wearing a light blue coat that is stitched up quite nicely with cuffed sleeves and silver buttons, a pair of grey pants, black boots, and a large blue sailor's hat with a puffed white feather at top. Fashion is certainly changing rather quickly.

You shrug and float over to the princess as soon as she finish her orders for the day. She looks at you and smiles as she walks over to the edge.

You look at her then look at the ocean in front of you. Polaria has a dream like look upon her face as she lends on the railing a bit and signs.

“Captain!” Polaria and you turn the stairway to see the second in command walking down briskly.

“Yes Admiral Sparks?” The Admiral walks up to her.

“Your highness we’ve spotted land.” He then pulls out a telescope and hands it over to her.

“Land you say,” she looks though it, “Mewni? We couldn’t have gone in a cycle.”

You squint and look a little closer. You cannot really tell from this view how big it is but you do see hints of some sort of mass of land.

“What is that?” Polaria says after a minute of looking. She returns the telescope back over the Admiral.

“Set a course for it but be careful. Have look out remain watch on it. Any sightings of monsters we sail away immediately.” The Admiral shallots her and shoots out the orders.  

She turns back to face the mass with a determined look.

* * *

The ship makes it there in a day. It's not a very large mass of land as you first though but you suppose you could be fooled given how long it looks from afar. It appears to be an island with large trees that have long green leaves at the top with some brown fruit that you realize are coconuts. The ship is still several yards away from the land as Polaria sailed up the land with three other crew members along with yourself; Glossaryck decided to stay behind for some reason.

She and the men hop off once the tiny lifeboat hits the sand. Two of them secure the boat while Polaria walks a little over to get a good look around her.

It appears to be a forest with large rocks and shells littering the ground.

It also appears to be lifeless as no creature, monster or otherwise, came out to greet them the minute they landed.

Still, Polaria looks straight ahead and orders her crew to follow her.

* * *

You honestly don’t know what Polaria was expecting to find in hear but seeing pure gold littering a cave, or even a cave at all, must have not been one of them. You watch as some of their eyes widen at the sight of it all. You on the other hand, are getting strange vibes from this place yet you cannot place.

Polaria’s eyes widen as she walks over to get a better look. Then all start touching it, maybe examping it, but the feeling of something wrong enters your being. You try to get the girl to leave but she doesn’t seem to notice you as she dips her hands into the pile of gold coins before her.

The desperation to leaving grows stronger with each passing moment in the dark eire cave as you try to get Polaria to look at you, to get her to leave.

Then you both hear it; a sudden cry echoing loudly off the walls. You both suddenly turn to see one of the three members start to turn yellow from the arms up.

They also can’t move as they try desperately to do so as the gold color moves up they’re body.

Polaria, who seems to have snapped out of it, jumps as she jerks her hands out of the pile with the coins flying off her arms. She rubs them as you both hear another member of her party scream out in terror. She turns to see another man trapped in the gold with the first man now almost covered, he also stop screaming and is frozen in place. The final man, who was witness to all of this yet hasn’t move nor didn’t anything but stare in fear, has golden arms and legs by this point.

Polaria’s cries out as you both look down at her hands are yellow. You float around her quickly to get her attention and she finally notices you. She looks around but it seems almost too late to her party as they are frozen in gold forms.

She looks fight at you. Then both of you get the heck out of there.

* * *

The crew wouldn’t take their eyes off the princess’s golden hands when she and you arrive back on the ship.  

The good news is that she can still move them.

The bad news is, it looks like she’s stuck with them.

She looks around at her crew with deep concern. You are too as you look around and spot Glossaryck, looking for once in his life frighten.

“What happened,” he demands right away as you float up to him.

There was a cave and then gold then a bad feeling then screams then-!

“Pause.” You do so.

“Now breath” You just look at him. Then do so even though you don’t have lungs.

“Now then,” he says after a minute, “Explain slowly.”

So you do.

* * *

Do we return to Mewni? That is the question on everyone’s mind after the cave incident. The buzz of the terror that happen really shook the once optimistic crew. The Admiral tries to help the princess in any way he can but she is clearly at a loss for words right now, you all are to be honest.

Yet after some days later, you see the princess remaining diligence in continue now wearing both newly made dark blue gloves and a sharper perspective.

* * *

You rush past half a dozen crew members with harpoons a heading in the opposite direction. The ship rocks back and forth rapidly, you would be surprised if you were panicking.

A fifty foot something beast covered green and blue scales with a large  black eye and an open mouth full of very sharp teeth is attacking the ship and its crew as the princess is attacking it with countless battle spells.

Said spells are doing a bit of damaged but not by much.

You cannot believe Polaria luck in finding this island. To be far more careful than before, if they find gold on the island or even so much as a cave, it would be the best interest for everyone to leave it be.

Meanwhile the princess looks far more relaxed as she help stocks up on food and other sublipes the land provends along with repairs to the exterior of the boat.

You relaxed as soon as she does by the open fire with the sky full of stars. She gazes up at them with her telescope and names off a few to you. The remaining crew turns in for the night.

* * *

The waterfolk have cousins called merfolk. You didn’t seem to be the only one unfamiliar with this information judicing by the widen eyes of the crew and the cheerful greetings by Polaira as finds an older looking Lord Shelden, it hasn’t been that long since she seen him last right?

“Six months can have an effect on the growth on teenagers-”

No need to go into a biology lesson Glossaryck.

“Well you asked” he huffed as he floated into Polaria’s quarters. You looked over the edge to see an animated Mewni princess laughing along with her old friend and a distant relative of his.

These merfolk appear to look more Mewni like from the waist up but a few of them climb onto rocks and you see the much more fish like tails.

Your eyes widen, along with everyone elses on the ship, when Polaria performs a spell on her wand.

Her legs morph into one long fishtail. Your all shocked but the people of the sea look upon her with awe as she dives off the boat to join them. You float off the ship and down to get a closer look.

You float above the water sea line as Polaria laughs while splashing some of the merfolks and Shelden. The Lord soon splashes back matching her laugher. The merfolk join in and it's just turns into a giant splash fight soon after.

The sun begins to set.

* * *

“All hands on deck!” the Admiral yells out as the rain hits even harder then before with the winds racing around the crew, “Let the sails down and keep this ship afloat!.”

The storm came in an hour before out of nowhere with thundering clouds and patches of lightning crackling the skies above. The waters are crashing into the ship as you feel like your on a bobble rather than a vessel with how helpless it seems.

Polaria is at the helm yelling out similar orders as she steers the ship away from were the ship is going to tip. You rush around and float into the caption quarters. It’s all but empty of living life save for a very green looking Glossaryck leaning over a bucket vomiting his guts out. Shocked, you float down to him.

Are you alright?!

You wait till he finishes up, he finally looks up to you.

“Just a little bit of seasickness.” he vomits a little more into the bucket.

But we’ve had plenty of storms before and I’ve never seen you like-

“I’m usually somewhere else, if you can recall, doing what I’m doing right now.”

Are you going to be alright then? Do you need me stay with you?

“You can if you want to, I’m not stopping you,” he remains at the bucket as you chose to wait it out with him till the storm blows over.

* * *

It’s a normal sunny day on the sea as you are inside Polaria’s quarters as she goes threw her mail bag. A waterfolk mail carrier stopped by the ship this morning and many of the crew are taking a break right now to look threw some of their letters from home.

Polaria is laying on her bed with the fourth letter from her mother full of both questions as to how things are going and telling her about any news from home. In her daughter's absence, Cosmica has started work on a new section of the tower making into a proper castle. The work is still going underway but it’s something to keep her mind off Polaria’s voyage. She also quite excited to see her daugher soon enough.

Polaria looks conflicted at that statement and puts the letter down for a bit. You look at the concern on her face and she seem to have noticed that.

“It's not like I don’t miss her too,” she turns to her side to face you.

“I would love to see her again and, why yes this journey certainly hasn’t been an easy one and quite nothing like mother’s, but I just…” She looks down at the floor. You float over to her and she smiles as she pets your incomporeral form.

She doesn’t say much anything else after as you float over to her stomach with her moving to lay back on her back with her head looking up at the ceiling.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took extra time, but as you can see it’s also longer than my usual chapter length too. Not every single one is going to be like this but like I said before, this princess was going to be longer.


	19. Polaria the Navigator (part three)

The sound of several horns blaring off greeted you as the ship returned to port as crowds of mewmens and other countries gathered to welcome the ship Polaria and her crew home. You float off with Glossaryck with his baggage that you destickly remember not being so big in the first place. Yet you don’t even bother as you follow the princess down the steps. The crew joins her and as soon as Polaria’s feet touch the ground her mother rushes up to her and gives her a big hug. Polaria smiles for the first time that day and hugs her mother back.

The remain crew members do the same with their families with some of the crew giving some other belongs to the families that weren’t so lucky with sommer tears. You do feel bad for then but you watch as the royal mewni family gets back upon their horses and slowly rides off.  

After much time spend on the sea, the sight of the extapaned village couldn’t be more lovely. A much larger crowd greets the families and soon enough a celebration goes underway lasting into the night.

* * *

The peace and joyful nature of the kingdom last about a good month before the princess became board once more. She acted like she did a year prior with simple water magic and just not bothering to talk to people in general.

The difference of course was that she just didn’t complain about it. She had her adventure and that should have satisfied her. Then again, if anyone really thought that of the princess, then they clearly didn’t know the queen either. The same queen that went out on several outings to the neighboring kingdoms now that her daughter is safe at home once more.  

Still, Polaria did start attending her mother’s outings to the kingdoms due to said boardom. However, you had a hunch that Cosmica had a agenda as she kept the princess talking mostly to young bachelors that were ‘coquenadently’ around the princess’s age.

You wonder how long Cosmica was setting up for this one.

Still, it least to Polaria, it was better than nothing.

* * *

Was it a surprise to anyone that Polaria ended up choosing Lord Shelden as her husband to be? It seemed like it to everyone else that was outside of any royal blood line, along with yourself and Glossaryck of course but still.

Regardless, they now had a differing problem on their hands, how in the world were they going to be together when Sheldon was a Waterfolk?

Ironically, it was Cosmica who had the answer as she brief reclaimed the wand from her daughter. Then suddenly transforms Shelden who before had a fishtail now had webbed fish like feet. That in of itself looked weird but you dont’ think anyway cares about that.

“Well that was anticlimactic”

Yea, where in the world did Cosmica learn that spell?

“Well actually it was years ago when she was still first visiting the Waterfolk.”

How? I was there the whole time and didn't see anything like this going on.

“No the whole time, you did wander off a few times remember?”

Yea but not that far, I certainly would have noticed a transformation spell.

“Well you didn’t.” You just roll your nonexistent eyes as you watch the young couple embrace on land.

They decide to marry the first month of summer the following year, despite the fact that were only about sixteen at the time. Still it was a nice beach wedding that had all the waterfolk and mewmen people join in celebration of the royal marriage.

* * *

Everything was ok after that, the same as always safe for a now land waterfolk prince among Mewni but no one really complained anyway. Months have passed and harvest time was around the corner. Queen Cosmica help with the celebration as always with Polaria and Prince Shelden helping out with the feast this year.

Polaria has started attending the courtly meetings with her mother while Shelden has been helping out in anyway he can in old jobs of farming and other activities. He seems to have taken ‘walking on land’ rather well, especially after learning how to by Polaria several times between gaining them and their wedding.

It was a rather peaceful time if you had to be honest and nothing seemed to change that.

* * *

Cosmica was sick. Of course plenty of mewmen have gotten sick in the past and have gotten better soon enough. This shouldn’t have been different. She should be better in no time, right?

She has been vomiting up a lot lately and spends most if all her days in bed now. The populous is getting worried. Polaria wants to help her poor mother feel better but she doesn’t know that many healing spells. She could help if her mother had a cut or a broken leg but this wasn’t something Polaria knew anything about.

She called upon healers and other medicine people of the differing kingdoms. They tired, for weeks they tried, but still Cosmica does not appear to be any stronger.

Even your getting worried at this point but you hope your desperately wrong, everything is going to be ok, right?

* * *

The day is dap and cold when they bury the late queen Cosmica into the hard ground. A sombor feeling is in the air as hundreds of beings, mewmen or otherwise, morons in silence.

You float over to the grave and look over to see a bawling Polaria hugging her husband for dear life.

She doesn’t have to be strong today, no one is asking her to be.

You float down and paw the gravestone of the princess that longed to travel to the reaches to the world and a friend to many.

Goodbye Cosmica.

It would sometime later, a year or so later, when a new princess came into this world with a pair of incomplete light green heart cheek marks and long green and golden hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now this princess is done. Get ready for the next one.


	20. Aprilis the Asinus

Ok so...can they hear me?

"Loud and clear"

K...so...

You hold up a pillow with a picture of a crude drawing of a baby with a crown on its head. You move it up and down.

Man I wish I could do this in canon.

You then take the pillow and shut it in Glossorick's face.

Eat s*it.

"Cute" he lifts up the pillow with magic.

The process to toss it over a nearby cliff that just appeared in the white void your both in.

So...

"You already said th-"

The writer wanted to let you all know that, due to how long this princess (who strangely is going to have more words in her first chapter than her mother's first) is taking extra time to write.

You float near the ground where a large pile of pink and purple pillows are placed.

She's trying to write it out but given that college is a pain right now, along with the fact that she had to deal with sick family over spring break, the next princess chapter is going to come out, when it comes out.

You look to your right to see a sudden presents of a giant bucket filled with chocolate pudding. You glare at the blue man floating by the edge.

Seriously?

"What? I'm hungry!"

You roll your eyes.

Anyway, please know that she is trying here. Also, sorry that this prank is coming out late, she had school today and didn't think of this till last minute.

You float over the edge to see the blue man swimming in pudding.

"You know your only going to be physical for this one chapter right?"

You pauses for a moment.

Then look over the pudding with wide eyes.

Well anywho...

You jump causing a splash of pudding to be tossed everywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ......You all saw this coming right?


	21. Vestia the Confident (part one)

The princess that became to be known as Vestia is the first princess that you truly couldn’t stand from the very start. Well, it didn’t start of right away as she was just a baby. Yet ever since what happened with the late queen, the newly crowned Queen Polaria decided that it was best if Vestia was kept an eye on at all times. Guards kept an eye on her but that wasn’t enough for the queen. She had created a job where there would be someone to look after and care for the young royal when Polaria couldn’t, a servant is the term you believe as there is now one or two at a time helping the young princess with every little thing in order to keep her safe; She may have gotten this idea from the other more established kingdoms.

If this were any other past princess that you’ve been there with, this would be either a great annoyance or an friend to talk to talk when ever.

For Vestia, it was what she come to understand, was for status. You didn’t wish to believe it but as she was growing up, it became too clear that the princess of Mewni cared more for her role than any other princess. Not for what she could do for her people or for even diving into simple pursuits, but as a way to tell the world ‘look how important I am’ and ‘I was created for the finer things in life.’

The green eyed child demanded more servants as time moved on and started to wear large jewelry and fine dresses her own personal weaver created for her.

She spends most of her days inside as servants brought her many of things to care for her and if she did when outside, she didn’t talk to anyone but simple held her head up as fans held by two servants would covered her head giving her shade wherever she went.

She would order guards to keep some if not most of the population of Mewni, that didn’t directly work for her, to give her space when she was near.

Spoiled was a term coined by Glossaryck when you asked about his option of her. In all honesty, it was the best word to use. You tired to see if Polaria would see fit to try and help her daughter to see reason or something, anything to help her be...this ego driven. Alas, the queen is beside herself with running a kingdom, alone without another previous queen to help gradually guide her into it and to do so with meetings with allies alike during several times a season alone. You suppose that even if Polaria did see the state her daughter was becoming, she wouldn’t care as much as you do given that she just wants to protect her so much from any sort of harm that allowing her freedoms to keep to herself and have the servants to litteral everything for her other than to breath, it was better for that than to just have her wander off to who knows where and never see her again.

It would sound near hypocritical but you suppose the devastation of losing her mother was that much a blow to her keep everyone close to her safe. Sheldon has opted to stay and help run the kingdom while Polaria was away on business so he was just as busy, you honestly didn’t know what to do but just wait it out.

* * *

The time of a princess’s fourteenth birthday came to be once again as the kingdoms of Mewni and several others joined in on the celebration. You looked around to see how much more colorful everything looks in comparison to the past celebrations with ribbons spread about and having the people dressed up in even finer clothing; at least those who could afford it.

Yes it seems that Vestia and Polaria had introduced the concept of taxes and payments to the public at large. In the last year that the creation of the Mewni money in the form of coin was created with the face and past image of the first queen, it was a crude image that didn’t get her nose right.

Suddenly the horns blared off and you saw the princess walk up to the stage in a long golden dress with sparkles around the largest ribbon you ever seen tied around her waist where the bottom of the dress flowed outward. She smile fantly as Polaria stepped forward. She gave one last look at you, and you noticed in response hoping that you didn’t appear to be in pain for what was about to transpire.

The queen gave her wand to Vestia. The familiarity of the blinding white consumed you once more. It stopped soon after and you got a good look at your now golden fur coat that looked really puffy at the neckline and curly white puff of fur that you saw coming from the top of your head with an equally curly tail that got lighter at the tips. You see that you also have a light green jewel encrusted collar.

You look ahead to see the same crowd cheering with the princess looking right at you with pure shock. Oh boy…

She can see you.

* * *

When obtaining the wand, she tasked herself with creating spells of sparkles and glittering glow. She used the tool of her ancestors to recreate older fabrics into a newer, more fashionable design. The castle, especially the princess’s personal quarters, were eye catchingly beautiful. Her room had of the theme of gold and accents of green emulating from all corners with long flowing curtains for her windows and over her bed in a thin sight through fabric. Glass figurines of flowers and abstractions of all sorts stood on top of her fireplace and vanity, a desk with a mirror attached that had certain essensis of flowers or fruits as well as one of her many jewelry boxes.

Not only did she redesign her sleeping quarters but her closet had been magically organized by color and design with her shoes placed upon a newly redesign created shoe rack in the back.

The castle, that had grown a little in the past few years with a new small wing in the west, had been decorated in silks of blues and gold in line with both hers and her mother’s favorite colors. She even had created well custom matching armor for the guard and uniforms for the servants.

The interior wasn’t the only thing that was made over, Vestia even created a rose garden outside the walls of the castle as well as a small garden off the side facing outside the village where she even hired a gardener to maintain it on a regular basis.

Yes she’s creating a more physically appealing castle to gaze upon, yet her subjects fair no better than before. Their housing remains bland and grey with straw roofing and small circular home steeds. The roads of dirt are worn into dry mud with trash and foul smells of mewmen sewage filling the streets. Animals and the people themselves bare stench so foul that flies swarm them that if you could smell, you know you would gag.

* * *

The fall season brings forth flowing leaves, pumpkins, and a new themed collection of dresses. Vestia is on her bed brushing your head with a newly made orange bow and matching jewel collar to her right.

She surprisingly thought of you and created a place in the corner for you to rest; a decorative pillow with a small mirror on the wall at your level when on the ground and a small shelf were she keeps a custom brush with green and gold gems embedded in the back. She created a spell that allows her to brush your usual incomporal fur and made it so your collar is interchangeable so that she could change up your ‘should be impossible to touch’ look however and whenever she wants in matching with her own appearance at the time with magical accessories that may look invisible to anyone else but you, her, and Glossorick can see just fine.

She dresses you up like a fancy cat. She smiles with she wears her white hand gloves as she ties the ribbon on top of your head.

“There we are! All nice and pretty!” She holds you up face to face looking quite pleased with herself, “Aren’t you a good girl! Yes you are!” You wish not to show your distante at her tone and word choice. She kisses your face, which means she’s kissing the air, and giggles as she falls back into her dozens of pillows.

A knock is heard at the door.

“Your highness?” A fancy high male voice is heard.

“Yes Reganable?” She answers in a monotone voice remaining where she is.

“It's time for your morning walk, you ladies are ready when you are.” The princess groans loudly.

“Must I go out today? It’s cold outside.”

“If I may ask your highness, do your furs not give you warmth when you wear them? Sure I fetch the royal weaver for you?” The princess sits up annoyed.

“It's not just that Reganable.” She opens her curtains around her bed, gets up, and walks over to her right window. The door is ajar with the male servant and his purple hat stick in a little.

“Your highness.” The girl, without looking back, jesters for him to walk over.

“Just look at it out there Reganable.” He walks over and you float over to see what’s going on. Vestia has an annoyed expression on her face.

“What am I looking at your highness?” the servant asked confused. The princess took in a deep breath before continuing.

“The people are dirty and their habits just add on to it, their homes are filthy, I just…” She walk waves a hand in front of the window as if saying ‘no, keep away from me.’

This entitled-

“Perhaps a new cleaning project is needed your grace?” Reganable cheerfully suggested. Vestia paused for a moment. She gazed off into space then turned back to Reganable.

“No, I don’t think even my help will do it any good.” She huffed then walked over to the door, “Besides, I wanted to work on expanding the garden area anyway.” She walks out the door. Reganable huffs disappointingly then process to follow the girl. You look back at the wand that lays beside her bed, feeling grateful your not following her this time as you take a moment to continue looking out the window with your eyes on the horizon.

* * *

“Glossorick, I don’t care if they’re apart of my studies, I don’t want to do a battle spell!,” Vestia walks away from Glossorick and the spellbook with her nose in the air, “I rather not get my dress dirty.” You watch as the two are arguing, with Vestia having a bitter tone to her, in the now expanded gardens several yards away from the castle. You lay under an archway with roses wrapped around it sitting on a stone bench.

Glossorick signs as he floats over and skims through the book again.

“What about this one? It’s simple enough.” Vestia glances over for a moment before looking away again with her arms crossed and eyes closed.

“I am not interested in any simple levitation spell.”

“Why not?”

“Why would I need it anyway when I can just ask someone to give me what I want.” He huffed and flipped through the book once more.

“What about an elemental spell.”

“I already told you-”

“It’s not an earth spell.”

“Well I don’t mess up my neat hair with a water spel-”

“It’s a fire spell your grace.” The princess sharply turned back at that glaring daggers at the blue man.

“Are you out of your tiny mind?! You think that I want to burn any part of my person?!” Glossorick smirked at her.

“It's just such a simple fire spell. Even your great-granny Hemera handled the spell no problem, and she mainly worked with her element of earth and stone,” He turned his back to her, “I thought that working on spells that matched with your fiery personality would suit you but you if you want to try-”

“How dare you! I do not have a temper!” the princess raged. Glossorick turned back with a smug look on this face. Your eyes widen and you sat up interest.

“Oh, was I mistaken then. Perhaps air would be more suitable due to how much higher you thought of yourself. Of course, you did turn down that easy levitation spell, I understand that I must be too much work for you to manage princess.”

Oh the fury that Glossorick instilled in Vestia looked amazing. Her guards, who were far off in the distance, didn’t see much other than the princess being upset as usual though in a much more physically enraged manner as they backed up in confusion and maybe even in fear.

The princess, without warning, grabs the book from under Glossorick and quickly reads off the spell. She then carelessly tosses the book say that it was simple enough or something along those lines before pointing at a random object and shooting out ‘ignis’ over and over getting more frustrated along the way, even Glossorick looks worried.

“Princess?” She ignores him and keeps shooting in every other location around her, unaware that she’s already completed the spell and started small fires on the flowers that begin to burn up in a flame.

You start to get worried and your not alone as the guards start to run in to get the queen while Vestia, in her own agressive world, keeps unknowingly setting everything on fire in a blind rage. Start over to her, seeing if you can get her to calm down, when it happened.

The book itself, was blasted.

Your eyes widen as Vestia finally stops what's she’s doing and stands still as the book goes up in flames. You look to the left to see, in horror, that Glossrick is flickering.

His form is becoming transparent.

Suddenly your mind rushes back to a time almost long forgotten.

_“Now hold on! Hold on! This is when she or another other wieder is only holding the wand or is in their positions or something of other! It’s like me with this book.”_

_“Now I’m bound to it and will serve who ever owns it at the current time. Same with you and that wand!”_

The realization comes too late, what that really means, as you watch helplessly Glossirock look at you. He doesn’t look fearful as one whos about to die but somber and silent.

You turn to see the princess still standing there, frozen, with eyes never straying from the burning spell book. Your breath quickens as you float quickly around the princess in a fury. You hope desperately that she can jolt out of it, that she can stop the fire, to save Glossorick and the book.

Yet she doesn’t move a muscle.

* * *

You sit on your pillow in the bedroom.

You refuse to look up, to look at anyone or anything.

When the queen and the guards came, they found the princess in shock standing in place gazing at the burned spell book with only a tiny corner piece still present. The queen kept shaking her daughter, wondering where Glossorick was at.

You don’t say around, you float as far as you can away from the girl, with your vision and form on the ground.

Soon the princess is carried off to her room and that’s where you both been since.

You felt something, something hurt from inside you. Your an incorporeal being and you wonder if this is what real pain feels like.

It was hard when the queens before Polaria passed on.

    Cosmica.

    Hemera.

    Esteleria.

    Solena.

    _Flower._

And now, the one being that had been there for it all, the one creature that had too with stand the passage of time, an seemingly immortal being, who’s only bound to this world lay burned in a garden and whose physical had faded away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took twice as long to finish as a first chapter than the others. How’s about that ending? Comment below.


	22. Vestia the Confident (part two)

The coronation of Queen Vestia wasn’t ment without much fanfare as the crowds cheered on the young lady that now holds the crown of Mewni. Twenty years old and the new queen stands with the crown and a forced smile. Your off in the back of the crowd far from the platform. Where Polaria is congratulating her daughter as the festivities go on.

Now more than ever before, you feel like a more of an observer than centuries before. For now you float alone in the crowds, your thoughts go uncommented nor even acknowledged that you have them to begin with.

The party cares on as you float off when Vestia finally sets her wand down.

* * *

Queen Vestia is far more caution than Princess Vestia, she asks for advice and hads advisers left and right with her at all times. She doesn’t go out much any more for any reason other than the very basics of her new role. She holds court meetings and makes basic rulings but she doesn’t do much in way of changing her kingdom.

The castle’s past beauty lay in need of dusting and care. Her mother helps her in anyway she can but makes it clear that it’s ultimately Vestia’s job to be queen now. Yet Vestia is overly concerned with almost everything, fickle makes choices but only after several suggestions made by her court.

She still dressed you up though, as her only comfort that she still carries out. You don’t complain much anymore, your just tired.

Vestia doesn’t do much other magic though, her wand remains firm in her room or by her person and only holds it for appearcenes. It’s not a wand it her anymore. To her and you, it's a reminder off what happened.

* * *

A few years pass on as the kingdom is in the period of comforting silence. No major event or anything great change to the status quo, life just seems to pass on.

Eventually, Vestia does end up courting one of the advisers’ sons. He’s a pleasant man, you cannot really complain nor can Vestia. He seems a bit bossy but Vestia doesn’t really stand for much anyway so she’s fine with him helping her though court meetings and what not.

It’s fine, everything’s fine.

* * *

In the winter, they marry with the snow falling around them. And the kingdom is happy. He moves into the castle soon after and into her room. He complains that she should really see someone about brushing the air and making comments about some sort of nonagistant pet.

You feel cold.

* * *

Doctors help her or at least try to but eventually Polaria figures out what's really going on and tells them that she can handle it. You find her in Vestia’s room one day with the wand and yourself looking back to what you did during Polaria’s time. She sees down in front of you with a brush of her own in hand.

“May I?” You don’t even think about it as you float over to her lap. She goes and starts brushing your fur.

Then silence fills the room as she just brushes and cares for you once again.

* * *

One day, in the winter once more, you find yourself alone in the woods. You’ve been visiting the forest a lot lately, taking in a the scenery and all that. You can float anywhere you like now that Vestia does not hold the wand much anymore. You could go anywhere you like and you don’t think Vestia will mind, she’s busy with her husband and kingdom too much now that she does brush you as much as she used to.

You’ve been contemplating how you would just go about doing that without a way to tell either current or past queen. You have a few ideas in mind that maybe, you want to travel again. Maybe go ahead and make roots elsewhere even.

You just feel like going somewhere.

* * *

Your answer ask to how your going to tell the queens came in the form of a random spell created by Vestia, a mind reading spell. It was hard for the both of you, as she could only do it with you only for a short while and it was hard for you to get across why you needed to do this in the first place.

“Do you really want to go?” She ask as your both on her bed as she brushes you.

It’s just something I need to do.

“But, we have everything we need here. What if I need you?”

You have all the adivisters you need. And I just don’t know if I belong here anymore.

She hugs you a little.

“Where will you go?”

Wherever the wind carries me.

* * *

It is the time of first signs of spring when you are ready. Only the past queens see you off with; Polaria and Vestia have found to hold the wand without you being bound to it with material that Polaria found in her travels during her childhood.

They both are able to see you as they both are holding the wand. The spell of mindreading as been casted again one last time.

“Goodbye old friend,” Polaria said with tears in her eyes, “May your heart carry you where you are meant to go.” Vestia remains quiet after already saying her goodbyes.

You do the same.

They smile as you float off to who knows where.

“Wait!” You turn to Vestia in confusing before she gives you a going away present: a small green-blue bag with a strap magically floated over your body. You look at her shock.

She just smiles and nods her head. At that moment you feel you made your peace with her as you then go on you way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please make comments below!
> 
> *Update: Is any one interested in my interpretation of the wisp in default form? I drew a picture a couple of weeks ago and I thought I may upload it in the next chapter but only if people are interested. Let me know down below.


	23. Travels of the Wisp (part one)

The sky was clear today, the air is a bit muskie but that’s only near the river and the fog. The trees around the area you decided to rest at where bare with only a few leaves here and there. The mud on the ground was wet with barely any grass or fanna growing.

It's been twenty-four hours since you left Mewni.

You look around at the lack of animals about. A few birds here and there with a ground lizard near the water. It has been years since you’ve seen a monster though, you wonder if maybe you would like to get a better look at them. It’s not like they would see you anyway.

Then of course there’s the other regions that you haven’t seen since Cosmica’s travels during her youth. There’s certainly enough world and time to see it all.

You huff as you lay upon a rock that is covered in soft moss.

Yea the feeling of loneliness is already sinking in.

You take off the bag that Vestia made you and open it. Your eyes widen as you see a few things inside it. You take out a small journal that you shouldn’t be able to hold much less carry with you and a quill with a small pot of ink; how in the world did she-?

You look around a bit more to see a folded up blanket with the Mewni seal on it, you smile to yourself at remembering when Solena first made that image during her early years. Tossing the small sheet over you, you look to see that there's one more item inside. If you had a heart, it stopped cold at what you found.

You pull out a familiar burn piece of the once whole book of spells.

You start at the corner piece with sadness then carefully slide it back in. You get comfortable on the rock and open up the journal to the first page. You look at the quill and ink before opening up the pot and taking hold of the quill.

_Day one,_

_The sky was clear today, the air is a bit muskie but that’s only near the river and the fog. It has been twenty-four hours since leaving Mewni..._

* * *

 

_Day seven,_

_A week has passed already. Since I lack the need to eat and sleep only for the rest of my mind, my wonderings of the countryside happen both during the day and the night, if that wasn’t clear already._

_There's a marsh here that’s growing flowers even though it's still pretty cold out here. Only a few signs of other living beings, a few animals here and there. The wetlands are an animonly of a few creatures out of season are about. Winter seems to be ending any how so hopefully more animals will be seen in the upcoming weeks._

* * *

 

_Day thirty-eight,_

_Its night time at the moment as I gaze upon the pony head kingdom above. The cool night makes way for stars shining down on the sleeping kingdom. I made it there just yesterday and spent 37 hours in that kingdom with just a bunch of other floating beings that were unaware that I was among them as they float on about their day._

_Even after meeting the creatures, well more observing them with their awareness, it still baffles me seeing this beings just live without a body and nonchalantly have horns for no other reason that you don’t believe has magical properties in of themselves from what you understand._

_Without the troubles of dealing with a princess on visit, it's as though I’m watching them as though they were animals in the forest, only with a economy and culture._

_And their hats._

_For some reason, they are all wearing a lot of supposingly fashionable hat cones and flat fancy caps._

* * *

 

You run through the valley instead of floating like usual, you feel the warmth of the world around you for the first time in a long while. The air is clean and crisp. A few woodland animals like deer and rabbits are out as well going about their own day with not a cloud in a sky and a care in the world.

When was the last time you really got to enjoy yourself anyway?

Besides resting of course.

There's a stream nearby as you watch a few deer taken in some water. You float over the edge and look down into the waters. You feel disappointed when you barely see a reflection start back at you with your curls still clean and bouncy as ever.

The fish are swimming about the pond disturb the reflection as it ripples outward.

You lay upon the yellow grass and yawn.

* * *

 

_Day forty five,_

_I’m floating above the water current with no sight of land around me. I don’t know why I decided to travel over the waters when I did so for some time during Polaria voyage but I figured why not?_

_So here I am on this random rock on the sea current trying not to get this wet from all the rushing waters around me._

_It’s setting into evening now so I’m going to go ahead and float down into the water to find a resting place near some coral or something._

* * *

 

_Day Fifty-two,_

_Finally found a bubbled area in a cave where some air is so I can write stuff down as to what's happen. So I came down here about a week or so ago. The world of the sea was quite the sight that I nearly forgot about. It’s forgentate that this bag has some sort of waterproofing spell on it so that I don’t have to worry about this journal getting wet. How I found that out was a story in of itself but let's just say that I should really keep this thing away from the frog swamp areas during their mating season._

_Yea let's leave it to that._

_Anywho, came down here and saw all the fish and crustaceans about. Didn’t think much of it when I rested for a couple of hours till I spotted a long figure swimming past and trying to crawl the fish about._

_It was one of the Waterfolk. A young man or older boy of some sort with a greenish brown tail swimming around a school of some purple and blue fish trying to get them to stay in place. Suddenly another Waterfolk, a female this time that looked about older than the boy, carrying a seaweed net then suddenly capturing the fish for some reason. The both looked relieved and started swimming off._

_I will admit I was a bit bored so I followed them back to the Waterfolk kingdom where they set the fish loose near a cave where It appears an even large school was waiting._

_I decided to stick around for a few days and go sight seeing around the underwater kingdom._

_And that’s pretty much what I did for a whole week but I soon got bored again and know I’m heading off again._

* * *

 

The change of seasons make way for the hot sun beating down at the ground with more and more animals trying to keep cool with the surrounding waters near this passing stream.

Even you feel some sort of heat increase though not by much as you floating in and rest underwater with the stream flowing briskly by.

Suddenly, a rustling in the nearby trees scares off some of the more timid animals but you really don’t think much off it, keeping relax in the waters.

Then the stomping of what is differently not a normal woodland creature makes the waters above you ripple. You float up with your head out of the water, looking around to see a few strangely large feet. You slow pan up to see a small grouping of  amphibians creatures that look like a combination of mewni and frog with agitated expressions.

Monsters.

* * *

 

_Day ninety-three,_

_I’m at a monster camp right now. Frog men and women have come by a stream I was resting in and I decided right then and there to follow them back to this camp._

_It has been centuries since I’ve been near any sort of monster within a certain radicate. Heck, this is the first time I’ve ever been near monsters that were just living their lives without the threat of Mewmens tearing them apart._

_It’s really quite interesting to observe from such a close up perspective._

_I’m sitting on one of their logs that sit by a couple of white tents with monsters of mostly frog people coming in and out just seemingly living their lives._

_It’s nice being surrounded by sentient beings again so maybe I’ll stick around here for a while._

* * *

 

_Day one hundred and seventy-nine,_

_Been traveling with theses guys for about the rest of the warm summer months as they head around the countryside and forest with the fall weather coming in. The leaves on the trees look beautiful as they are crushed by the carts and feet of the Frog Men._

_They’ve met up with other traveling grounds that consisted of differing monsters heading either in the same or opposite direction. I’m going to make note of each of them here so I remember who is who._

 

  * __Kappa: bird men that have mostly green feathers and dark becks with glowing yellow eyes. They seem rather pleasant if only a little irritating._ _I wonder what Glossaryck would think of them.__


  * _Conjoinican: a monster type with two heads on one body. They usually have reddish skin. They are basically twins attached to one body with their own individual personalities._


  * _Troll: They are big green monsters with differing colored hair and huge bottom teeth that stick out mostly when they frown. Some of them even have gemstones in their bellies. They seem a rather extra gruppy sort is what I’m trying to say._


  * _Septarian: Lizard people. That’s basically saying Kappa’s are bird people and Frog Men are...Frogmen but really that’s the first and best way to describe them. They look rather intimidating as they travel in larger groups than the Frogmen and are treated highly respectable. You notice that like the common lizards you would find on the ground, they too can lose appendages and grown them back rather quickly. Apparently they also have long life spans but I just heard that meant a few times throughout a few meal conversations._



 

_This is mostly just a few examples that they Frogmen encountered but theses types listed above were the most frequent._

* * *

 

The cold in the air grows stronger as Frogmen push on for some reason. You remember that frogs find it best to keep from the cold catching up to them is to bury themselves into the mud for the winter.

You heard many of the small tadpole children that are able to walk and talk ask the when they too can rest so you now know that the Frogmen go though the same process but the adults just keep tell them to keep moving for a just a bit longer. That they’re almost there.

You are confused as to the _where_ they are going to. Wouldn’t a place of large portions of mud satisfy this group? You recall the countless plots of mud land they’ve passed for the night but didn’t remain there as by morning they were off again.

Yet as soon as the cups of fall where in full swig did the traveling monsters finally climb up one final hillside and you saw it.

With wide eyes you gaze down at the grand towering buildings below. The groups cheers for at last they’ve arrived climbing down into the valley with you floating after them.

* * *

 

Getting down into the city, you see all sorts of monster types going about their day here and there. The bustling appmosphere is something to get used to your sure as the crowded areas of monsters would make any mewni either fant at the sight or, if they were anything like Urania, go into a blind rage.

You call back to the village from one of Urania’s scouting missions to be more like this city only far more homely as it was a hamlet with a tight knit community contrast to this place.

Still, you find yourself not really upset by the sight so much as in awe. Due to Mewni past with them, you really don't get a clear understanding of how a pack of monsters are  genuine in everyday affairs and not during a time of combat or in fear. The Frog men were close enough to a peaceful understanding but the city here gives you a better view of the culture and lifestyle of who they are.

The Frog men are more relaxed now that they arrived to where they wanted to be as they are greeting some other monsters in passing yet still are walking towards some unknown destination.

It’s later that day when you realize where the Frog men were so determine to find this place; a long build, a hotel you recall, that is embedded with the needs to sustain each individual frog family with their own room to rest in mud peacefully. You overhear a family of frogs as they check into a reserved room talking to their child who too were unfamiliar with this tradition.

“It is here where we can rest without other monsters distrabin. Not even,” the father lends down to his five kids and whispers out, “you-know-whats.” The children gasps but the father smiles as he gets back up.

“So you see Tadpoles, you didn’t need to fear about anything,” They reach their room and you hear the father speak once more, “We are safe here.”

Then he and his family close the door.

You float out of the hotel, deciding not to spend the winter inside a mud filled location that although perfect for Frogmen, is not your ideal place of comfort. Besides, you wish to explore this city more.

* * *

 

_Day one hundred and ninety,_

_The Frogmen have gathered into this city filled with monsters. I’ve decided to take my leave of the frogmen presence and learn more about this hidden urban landscape._

_I floated around the multitude of sky high buildings and seen dozens of shops selling all kinds of things to random passing monsters. A collection of recreational areas such as a small theater and park for the children to place in. Roads of hard smooth stone pave the way for walking._

_Even the streets, that I think back to Mewnin’s littered to the point of rot, are so clean that you don’t even see a speck of food or even the whiff of waste present. There are designated trash collectors and tolenterices in place in and outside of the buildings that are privately closed off._

_There's even animals in the city that are either in the alleyways between buildings or on ropes of leashes that are being cared for by a monster._

_It really is something here._

* * *

 

_Day two hundred and eighty-eight,_

_It's been a couple of months since winter here in the city. I’ve seen several differing groups of all kinds come in and out of the city at a time. Not many of them stay though. I can’t imagine why. This city is always busy sure, but isn’t’ better to live in loud comfort then the quiet of the lonely wild where you don’t know when you’ll get your next meal? I may not need to eat but they do._

_It’s not even just about food though. If they were caught by a party of Mewmens that weren’t afraid of their presence…_

_Well I cannot help but think back to that one village._

_I just don’t understand what the problem is but then again, I’ve only been with monster in general for only a short while._

_I don’t understand their reasons as much as I like to. I’m thinking of leaving with another pack of traveling monsters soon enough._

* * *

 

You are floating away with a group of Kappas soon enough. They head south of the city and keep walking with carts full of supplies and goods. The children are complaining that they are already tired of walking with the adults looking for somewhere to rest for the night.

By the time of evening where the sun is almost setting, a campsite has been made up and the differing families get ready for bed that night. You look for a place to sleep and see a small girl holding a toy of some sort of rat creature cuddling up to her mother. They appear to be a family of two with their own small cart and a blanket wrapped around the two, ready for sleep to claim them. You float down and lay down near the child who is smiling at her toy, drifting off to sleep listening to her mother’s lullaby mumblings.

* * *

 

_Day Three hundred and sixty-five,_

_It has been one year since Mewni. I have fond thoughts of the place but am quite content with my life out here. I don’t know what’s next for me but I’m willing to just let things be as time moves on ward._

_Goodnight blue man, wherever you are._

 

 (if this doesn't work then here's a link [https://www.deviantart.com/girldog321/art/Wisp-defult-793554903?ga_submit_new=10%3A1555127880&ga_type=edit&ga_changes=1](https://www.deviantart.com/girldog321/art/Wisp-defult-793554903?ga_submit_new=10%3A1555127880&ga_type=edit&ga_changes=1))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm posting on an odd day but I really wanted to post this extra long chapter, this is the longest I've written for one chapter as you can tell, and I really wanted to get this one out there so that I have extra time to work on the one I'm currently working on and finally upload that one wisp drawing. I didn't get any responses but I want to any what so here it is and I hope you all continue to leave comments.


	24. Travels of the Wisp (part two)

You are floating by a forest near an open stream in the cool of night in late spring. A few years have passed slowly but quietly being a wandering soul you are. Sometimes, you’re with a monster group as they pass by to wherever they’re going. You’ve been with all sorts over time.

Kappas, Conjoinicans, Rats, Pigeons for a short while, and even surprisingly Septarians. You found yourself with their group for a good while before now in curiosity of both the respect given by them by other monster clans, not just individual packs, and their culture to the land as well.

When traveling them, you’ve discovered just how old their clan is compared to the others that seemingly have popped up over the centuries. Some of them have recalled life before the supposed invasion of Mewmen scattering out to center of their homeland. You were also surprised how long their lifespans were also as even the elders have tails of almost spanning to seven hundred years ago!

Mewmens get only less than a sixity, maybe seventy if they’re lucky, years on this planet. You’ve met up and discovered other sapient species have only slightly longer lifespans dating to a hundred to two hundred to even five hundred! The rats and pigeons have shorter life spans than Mewmens with only maybe twenty or thirty years at the most.

You felt yourself a kind to theses creatures that have nearly immortal life spans other than yourself. You feel so young compared to these beings.

Their clan’s history is ancient and you also empathize with their views of the Mewmen’s stealing of the lands.

And yet you remember back to Flower’s childhood of monsters destroying her home and family. You don’t think that the Mewmens are fully in the fault nor the monsters.What truly started this never ending hatred seems to be impossible to get a clear answer to with strong bias on both sides.

Still, you decide to only say with the Separtians for a season and a half as now you are on your own once more.

You’ve been traveling by the water side and lay by an open pond for a while now and decide to take a nap and rest your eyes.

* * *

_...Womp…_

_...Womp…_

What the…?

You open your eyes to see an alligator next to you with eyes looking cross eyed.You just look at it as it doesn’t appear to be looking in an sort of direction yet for some reason is just standing there, next to you.

“Whoomp” there it goes again. You don’t know why, you have a fun feeling that you remember something like this but from where you can’t recall.

“Whoomp”

It’s just standing there just repeating this word over and over but why in the world-

“Whoomp”

Ok this is getting annoying-

Wait.

Whoomp?

“Whoomp” it says once more and even strangely lowers its head. You don’t know if it can really see you but many, just many it can somehow sense your presence.

Whoomp?

“Whoomp”

Suddenly it goes into the pond and swims out. You don’t know why in the world you just did that but man was that-

Suddenly a large familier building springs up from under the water with a crowd of other gators on top.

Oh my…

You float directly up feeling flabbergasted at the sight. Wasting no time, you float over the waters and past the closed entrance doors.

Seeing the familiar structures of...him you just know where you are. The magic place where you, flower, and Glossaryck found the wand.

You float around the center slowly taking it in again. Has it really been centuries since you’ve been here. You find a small stone circle well were you lay on the side looking down into the golden liquid below. You really don’t know what it is but it does look nice and somewhat sparkly.

The soft light in here is easy on the eyes as you stretch out on the stone.

* * *

Judging by the windows from high above, you believed you spend a good few days just walloring around in here, thinking of old memories and what not.

Yet mostly, your thinking about that one blue man whose presence is embedded in this dome building.

In all honesty, he wasn’t that annoying in the long run. You’ve even dare say you’ve grown fond of his presences before that spell in the gardens.

You feel your bag feeling heavier that usual by the metal weight of his memories flooding your thoughts. Floating down on the ground, you lift off the flap and pull out the old burn piece of the book of spells and hold it close to you.

Maybe…

You look around the empty building of his memory.

It’s time to finally move on. Not that you haven’t done so already but this…

You need this closer for yourself.

You look around for a good place to put in when your eye catches the well once more.

Well...it’s not like I want to just randomly dupt it in the water.

You float over the edge and look down before sitting up straight with the piece in paw.

Well old friend, I guess this is where we part. It’s been fine while it lasted.

Not have much else to say, or rather think, you toss in the piece and watch it float there for a while before sinking into the bottom.

You sigh a moment of relive and start to float off-

The building starts shaking! The room is vibrating back and forth as the water down below sloshes and splashes over the edge. You swiftly turn back around to see the gold liquid bubbling slowly then quickly as the bubbles get bigger by the second.

You decide quickly to float off to the side without looking away from the bubbling well as the rushing sounds of water are swirling, spinning around and around.

Suddenly the bubbles are floating out of the well into circles upwards as the lights of the dome go on and off with finally settling on dark as the bubbles erupt loudly out of the well in a heap!

You float to the ground and close your eyes with your paws over your head.

Suddenly-

It stops.

You open your eyes to see the room glow in pink around the well as the golden bubbles float slowly out.

“Well, well, what took you so long”

If you had a physical heart, it would have stopped. You look up to see with wide eyes at the familier blue small man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done with this arc. Please comment.


	25. Travels of the Wisp (part three)

...Glossaryck? Is it really-?

“Well who else?”

You just float there in the dead center of the dome that makes up the place where you both found the wand with Flower just staring up at the man that was originally dead for a solid decade or so.

“Well really it’s called the Magic Sanctuary first off and second-”

You don’t let him finish as you jump on him and hold him down on the ground hugging him tightly.

“Aw I thought you hated me? Wasn’t that are thing or something?”

I just, cannot believe that you're alive. I mean the book-

“Yea well,” He gets up from under you and stands up brushing himself off, “I wasn’t really gone, I mean I wasn’t gone forever or something anyway.”

He stretches his legs and arms.

“I mean, you could have brought the piece back soon or whatever.”

...what?

“You did know that I could just be revived by having a piece from the original book of spells by being summoned in the sanction right?,” he pops his knuckles and feet.

You just give him a combination of a confused/deadpan look.

“What you didn’t know?” He pops his neck to the side.

“Hum...well than!” He floats off the ground with an enthusiastic tone, “That’s that then.” He floats over to the doors of the Sanctuary.  

He floats in place by the doors for a moment before turning back to face you.

“Well...aren’t you coming?”

Where are you-?

You don’t even finish that thought as you realized what he meant by that as you look at his face with a knowing smile on his face.

Oh Glossaryck…

“Thats my name deary, don’t wear it out.”

It’s just…

You float over to him pawing your head while he looks just stares at you.

Do we have to…?

He just glares at you as you trying to think up what to say.

It’s just, I’ve been around the world or land for a few good years since I left Mewni. I just don’t know if we need to…

He just keeps glaring at you as he crosses his arms.

Oh come on! Don’t give me that look! Do I need to go back, since your back and everything, well...maybe?

But what about me?

“What about you?”

I mean I’ve been exploring this world on my own, I’ve seen many things that didn’t have me dragged along for one. I went and saw it on my own because I wanted to.

I don’t know if I want to go back.

…

…

“Realy? That’s the excuse your going to give?” He looks down at you as he floats higher, “ _I don’t wanna go back! I want it to be about me, me, me! Who cares what other people need or the future of an entire country!”_ He mimics him in a high pitched tone before going back to glare at you.

You don’t know how to respond as Glossaryck.

…

…

…

...Ok your right, I just…

I like being free.

He signs as he floats down to your level and puts a hand on your head.

“I know this is hard, I get that, but we have a job to do.” He floats over to the well and levitates up the piece then turns back around.

“Mewni still needs us.”

You sign yourself and look up with melancholy eyes.

Ok, let's go home.

* * *

You both float back to the kingdom and arrive without much fanfare save for a slightly older Polaria that just goes back to hugging Glossaryck then grabs the wand to hug you with tears of joy in her eyes.

The guards and servants look slightly confused at the former queen seemingly hugging air but she’s not caring in the least bit about their options as she continues to do so saying how much she missed the both of you.

Not too long after, a very tired looking Vestia comes in the rooms with a smile on her face and a tiny baby girl in her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now for the next princess.


	26. Febe the Red Queen (part one)

The newest princess of Mewni is that of ruby red headed girl with lovely red matching heart half moon marks face up works to make a smile and the deepest Maroon eyes. It’s clear to anyone that this child’s color was an autumn, which is when she was apparently born so that’s fitting really.

Growing, she had a fascination with card games that were created during your travels. She hand quite a good hand at it as she ended up with several coins giggling all the way at age six by the losers that made up the royal guard.

She also had a knack for fashion coming from her mother as she worn only the finest of red shaded court dresses with big bows in her hair. However, the bows were soon replaced with braids and where her hair was long and curly when she was young, was cut to above her shoulders much to Vestia install shock then disappointment when the princess made the choice at eight.

She was well liked by her people but overall to you, she was a simple princess with a nice wardrobe. Not really spoiled like her mother was but not really standing out in any other way either. 

* * *

Her fourteenth birthday came to past. You floated by Glossaryck as you both watched the next generation take hold of the royal family wand for the first time with ceremony of her people watching the wand transform into a wand with a moon shake at the top that matched her cheek marks with a pair of pink butterfly wings tied together by a small heart on a golden handle.

You transformed with pinkish-red fur with a ruby colored tuft of fur at the end of your tail and along the ends of your four paws.

You look up to see the princess gaze upon you with shook as her mother and grandmother give each other a knowing smile with the crowd roaring in the background.

She can see you.

* * *

The husband of Vestia still had much control over the castle interior but thankfully her mother and even Vestia took back the kingdom’s main workings of dealing with both the court meetings and visiting kingdoms by the time that Febe was studying with the wand and Glossaryck.

You notice that Vestia is quite relucktain around the blue tiny man. You know that she felt intensely sorry for what happened all those years ago but what's done is down as Glossaryck says. No use in trying to make up for what already happened.

You roll your eyes as you watch the girl trying to get ahang on a certain floating spell with a bit of trouble from the view of your pillow.

Your old things have been moved into Febe’s room now that your place is with the princess and the wand.

Febe has treated you well, giving you a brush everyday like her mother instructed when first properly introducing yourself to the girl. She didn’t have Febe cast the mind reading spell, not yet anyway. It’s still a difficult spell to obtain and quite frankly the girl is not magical based.

You know her mother wasn’t one for magic either, other than decorum, but Febe is not really good at magic in general. Glossaryck says she gets too frustrated easily or something like that. You know the princess tries to read up on magic to help but it just doesn’t work for her.

* * *

You and Febe are in a carriage as you both travel down into the underworld with demons about trying to fly the whole thing.

The now sixteen year old royal has been invited to an event that’s being held down there by the current Prince Grayson. You don’t know much about the guy other than he’s some kind of hybrid of a demon and a pixie; he has the body of a normal demon with a more pastel appearance with a small pair of pixie wings.

The carriage doors open up at last to a boiling hallway with a pair of demons a the far end. You both look back at each other before you both get off and walk down the dark walkway.

You both eventually make it up to a large pair of red doors were soon the audience inside is announced the princess’s present with the doors opening soon after to a ballroom full of demonic people in formal wear.

A figure you recall as Prince Grayson greets her with a kiss to her hand. Febe politely greets him as well and walks inside.

You look around at the moon symbols covering the ballroom. Febe, feeling a little uncomfortable, asks if this was to impress or something. Shocked and even a little peeved at the notion, the Prince explains that this event is the Blood Moon Ball where every 667 years the moon is colored red. It will shine down upon a pair and will bind them together in its shining brothom or something of other.

It’s apparently a huge event down here with all sorts of demon nobility of all standings came here tonight.

As the night goes on, the prince tries to get the princess to open up about herself but as you figured when she came here in the first place, this attendance was royal obligation and nothing really more than that. She wasn’t really seeing anyone of course, but she didn’t seem all that interested in romance in general.

Febe didn’t really have much interest in anything for that matter other than card games and things like that. She was by far the most boring princess you ever had the service of meeting.

Suddenly, the room grows dark as some demons state that it's time for the main event.

The moon comes into view and shines brightly on a pair.

Princess Febe and Prince Grayson.

You watch in shock as the royal pair look up in equal shock but then start to dance with one another.

They take control of the dance floor with demons watching from the sidelines.

Soon the moon’s shine ends and the crowd cheers as the normal colors of the room return. You see the prince and princess give awkward smiles to one another as the night carries on.

* * *

It’s next winter as the body of Queen of the Ocean and Navigation has been buried under the white snowy ground. A tombstone of her cheek marks and name is been crowd by the citizens of Mewni.

The current queen and princess mourn with tears and silent.

You float over to the stone and give your goodbyes.

Goodbye Polaria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how about that season! The final set of episodes of the final season is barreling pass us quickly now.


	27. Febe the Red Queen (part two)

Time moved on, seasons passed by, and so on. The princess did little much during her reign as princess. She attended meetings with other royals of her age group, which really included the waterfolk with Lord Coral, Ponyhead Princess Heartsong, and of course Prince Grayson.

After the event of the Blood Moon Ball, the two had avoiding each other like the plague. True, they met up with the other two royals but only out of obligation. They didn’t even talk directly at one other for months after, you can just feel the embarrassment waving off the two of them.

You don’t really understand what happened and it seems neither did they for that matter. At the very least Febe didn’t if her complains from the day after said event were to go off by. You still aren’t sure if Grayson knew or not but he looks to feel just as ashamed of his actions of that night; whenever some random other demon of his court mentions in passing of something in relation to said event, the prince looks flustered and down at this feet.

Glossaryck says their just being teenagers and then goes back to eating his pudding.

* * *

You find yourself floating in a ballroom surrounded by royals from all over with chairs on opposite sides of the rooms. It’s a relatively small gathering of the waterfolk, ponyheads, Mewmens, and demons alike in formal wear with the teenagers looking a bit disheveled.

It was Vestia’s idea to hold a ball, to help the youth and future of the kingdoms to come together and be overall joyful.

“In other words; matchmaking,” Glossaryck whispered to you after the audience was made.

It makes since, you suppose with all the tension around them and that heirs were needed soon enough…

It still made Febe, the heir to the highest position of the four kingdoms present, extra nervous. She keeps moving side to side in her chair, waiting along with everyone else for this night to end.

The soft strings of a violin start to play as the rest of the sounds of flowing music come into play soon after.

After a minute or two, the children remain planted in their chairs, staring at the wall rather than each other.

A clearing of the throat of the ponyhead king was heard as the Princess took in a deep breath then floated off her chair and over to Lord Coral offering for a dance. Looking unsure, the young lord took her up on that offer and they both awaredly danced in place with the lord having trouble figuring out where to place his hands.

That just left both Princess Febe and Prince Grayson, who each looked even more uncomfortable.

A couch could be heard from the King of the Underworld and soon, a very reluctant demon prince is getting up from his seat and offers the princess a dance. Said princess slowly takes his hand and they start dancing slowly to the music, with much more fluid motion than the other couple.

You watch it start out weird but soon, they get into the rhythm of the music and dance more relaxed. Febe even smiles with Grayson following after as they step in time.

Magic flows around them as they dance around in a pattern of circular motion with the adults and even their fellow teens staring at them. You float over to the royal seating area of the parents who have a look of happy bewilderment upon their faces. The demon and Mewni parents start to breath a little easier now as the night carries on.

* * *

In only a few years later, Prince Grayson and Princess Febe were soon married.

It would be six months after when Princess Febe takes the throne as Queen. Not much could be said about her reign during this time as she simply took care of her people like many others before her but without much change to the status quo. Queen Febe would add extensions to castle Butterfly and attend the coronation of Grayson’s cousin as he ascend to the Underworld throne.

A year after taking the throne of Mewni, a new princess is born into the kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not have much time to work on this story in the upcoming weeks. I’ve got exams next week and final projects to complete. Enjoy what I do have for you though.


	28. Sesigha the Queen of Prophecy (part one)

When the young heir to the kingdom was born, you didn’t think much of her. She looked a bit like her mother with horns from her father but otherwise Mewni with cheekmarks that had a weird side number eight. The black hair and blue eye child simply was a quiet thing that kept to herself as she played guessing games that she was surprisingly good at. She could guess what a suffed card deck’s next card would be; color, number, and even symbol. 

Yet what really make her stood out was, one day when she was about four years of age, she randomly congratulated her mother and started talking about interesting it will be to have brothers. This left everyone in the room at the time, including attendance and yourself, puzzled at what in the world this girl was talking about. 

It would two months later that you would all be shocked to discover that the queen was pregnant once again. The court then becomes flabbergasted several months later to the birth of twin princes. 

Of course Queen Febe remembered her daughter's comment that almost happened a year prior by that point but didn’t really think much of it. 

That was until said girl was seven and she started pleading with her mother to get stash of seemingly random flowers and herbs. It was later that season that a sickness infected the kingdom’s lower class and the princess miraculously had the cure!

It was at this point that Febe had Sesigha examined by doctors from other kingdoms, including Glossaryck, look over her. The medical staff of all the neighboring kingdoms where left stomped as to what could be wrong with the princess. 

Glossaryck, however, knew right away what was ‘wrong’ with her. 

“My Queen, your daughter has the ability of prediction and prophecy.” You were all in the throne room the day what that he made that statement after the doctors left. Both the queen and king looked both confused and just shocked. 

“Are you sure Glossaryck?” The queen hesitantly asked her magic expert. He looked down at the girl, who at the moment was drawing a pig, and smiled. 

“Yes, I am quite certain that this child can tell the future.” The studded parents remained where they sat while you floated down to the ground. 

“What should we do about that than?” King Grayson asked, “I mean, is this a good thing or…”

“I’m quite sure that your daughter's gift is a positive thing for the kingdom,” Glossaryck laughed in response. 

The queen asks, “I’m sure my husband means if this will effect her grown and magical studies when the time comes.”

He looks down as the girl adds in a broken fence post and a big bow around the animal’s neck. 

“I’m sure that the child will do just fine.”

You even sure of this statement.

Especially a week later when a pig farm’s largest pig breaks loose from it’s pen into the castle running a muck of things while the princess just smiled sweetly.

* * *

 

On the day of Sesigha’s fourteenth birthday, after she is handed the royal family wand by her mother with her father and nine year old brothers on the stage, a great familiar cheer was heard as the wand transformed into a golden spetor with a pyramid base at the top with an open eye inside of it with the hold thing being around a clear glass dome; The handle itself has a triangle pattern around the bottom and top along with the side eight symbol. 

You look down at your body to see transformed with gold fur with a red trasparate cape and a jiggling bead headband. 

You look back to see in surprise that the princess doesn’t even looked shocked to see you as she simply smiles and bows her head slightly before turning back to the crowd. 

She knew about you.

* * *

 

You find yourself more interested in this princess that any before her as she takes to both her magic studies but invents new spell that show images of yet to come. 

Her predictions come true most of the time, she tells you that the future changes by outside influence or Mewmen nature of free will. Glossaryck, who has also taken a liking to her, agrees with this and many of her otherworldly wisdom. 

She’s not really a sociality as her grandmother nor even her mother once was her age as she prefers books and lesson to people. 

Still, if others come to her for advice or just want their futures told to them, she’ll give out vague statements and soon send them on their way. She tells you that she does this so that the choice of what’s to come will not be due to meddling or worrying with details. 

She dresses in long robes of red with purple and gold accents, with her haired tied up in a bun braid and a golden flower with red gradients on the inside. 

Most all of the kingdoms’ elders and advistors are left flabbergasted at this wise teenager as her gift grows with her over time.

* * *

 

“I assure you mother, that I wouldn’t be gone for long, only for a short time as I’ve been telling your and father,” Princess Sesigha tells her dishearten mother her news. The queen looks up from her throne with tears in her eyes.

“Yes but why sweety?,” The queen pleas with her only daughter, “Why do you want to travel alone? Out there into the wide outlands!” The girl, with a calm look upon her face, assures her mother. 

“I will be fine out there. Plus I will not be alone as you just stated; I will be traveling with a horse to carry me, Glossaryck, and the wisp to keep me company.” Her mother continues to cry into her shoulder as the girl rubs her hand gently on her mother’s back. 

“I will have the wand with me and I will write every chance I get.”

“But why! You just want to go without guards to protect you!,” Her mother’s flushed face looks up at her, “You still haven’t told me where your going!”

“I cannot tell you, it would be too much information that I can not disclose. It will certainly ruin the alliance that I planned.” Her mother sets up right with a confused look. 

“What alliance? Who are you meeting?”

“I already told you, this must remain a secret until this ally is assured. I foresaw it mother. I wish not to risk such a success with men who will not understand why I must do this.” Her mother frowns with a tight sadden look that mixed in with a bit of anger. 

You float over to the pair and onto the princess’s back. She pets your head before she goes on. 

“The fate of the kingdom’s future rest on my shoulders. I must fix the wrongs that have been made and finally bring peace to our lands.”

With that, she doesn’t speak more about what’s to come as she tries to convince her mother. 

It would be a few days later, that the queen and king would reluctantly agree.

* * *

 

Days after the announcement of Princess Sesigha journey into the outlands, a shock of her making this journey alone, said royal princess is making her make across a wide dry landscape. She dresses for the hot weather with thin formal attire and a scarf covering her lower part of her face and a thin cloth around her head.

You know that neither you nor Glossaryck are bother by this heat, but you do feel for the girl and the horse that is carrying her on this journey. The night cold nights make it more bearable though, as most of the traveling is down then with the girl choosing to sleep during the hot days in the trees that she grew from seeds and magic.

She doesn’t really say much during this time away from home, she journals every day and writes home. She spends each letter by magic and goes to sleep for the next night’s travel.

This has been going on for almost a few weeks now and you don’t see any other sign of life for miles.

* * *

 

One evening, around the time Sesigha usually gets up ready to travel again, You stretch out with a yawn after a quick nap and float up to see Glossaryck nowhere in sight. You see the horse drinking some water in a nearby pond in the oasis your all resting at.

After looking around for a few moments, you spot the blue man near the other side looking down at some construction of a book. You get a better look to see bugs crawling over it…

Repairing it?

“Aw, Glad to see your up, had a nice nap?” Glossaryck says without looking behind him. You float down to get a better look at the bugs magically adding on to…

Is that the spell book?!

“Well what’s left of it anyway,” Glossaryck floats beside you, “Little Silky and Stormy are still adding in the find details. I have not idea what the others are up to.”

Silky and Stormy?

“My pets”

Since when do you have pets?

“Since forever.”

How come I’m only now learning about them? And where the heck have they been for that matter?!

“Oh well, to answer your first question; You didn’t ask.” You roll your nonexistent eyes.

“Secondly; I...don’t really know. They were probably in the ether again. They do tend to wonder there from time to time.” You float closer to see them adding onto the missing pages of Hemera.

How long-?

“They still have a ways to go.” He pulls out another book from out of nowhere. It looks new with a clean brown stitching and a fresh cover; There are even gems in crusted in the layout. He lays the book on the ground and opens to the first page, the cover page, to have it read;  _ Royal Mewni Spell Book: Volume Two. _

“This will have to do I suppose,” he levitates the book and magically flips, showing a few chapters already added in info on Vestia and Febe, stopping at a two page spread of a bedroom, “Now if you need me, I’ll be inside redecorating.” With that he jumps in and magically shuts the book.

You just stare at it for a moment before floating back over to where Sesigha is waking back up.

* * *

 

You stare in shock at the sight of a very familiar looking city with Sesigha and Glossaryck  looking neutral at the sight of it without blinking.

The monster city that you’ve spent a good time at, is now in view once more with Sesigha taking a pause to look over the city in the valley from the high peck she’s at.

You just turn your head slowly to face the blue man you’ve known nearly all your life. He gives he a bit of a nod before nodding to Sesigha, who then has her horse to start walking down into the valley. You float next to him and give him a look.

“What?”

You knew she was going to come here didn’t you?

He nonchalantly lifts his shoulders and looks away with a thin smile.

You shake your head as you all get closer to the city.

You look around as you can see that not much has changed, it looks at clean as ever with even wider streets with monster moving left and right with carts of plenty. The buildings designs though have a more organized design with white columns and gold color accents. An artist hand is clearly in place and it just makes the whole place more magnificent. You don’t care for the weird smile Glossaryck is giving you as you take it all back in. You almost want to float up there and get a good bird eye view.

But…

You remain by Sesigha and Glossaryck as you three make your way through the city. Sesigha is given a few looks but honestly is just looked over by most, which is just a surprise for you.

Glossaryck makes a motion with this eyes and you start to put some clues to why this maybe.

Not only is Sesigha dressed in extravagant cover but, you take a good long look at how much even more extravagant monsters are dressed, that its been several hundred years since the last time monster even seen what a Mewmen looks like.

Of course some of them are old enough that surely they could spot one from a mile away, but those monsters are not really paying to much attention to begin with as they are busy with their own lives.

Plus the fact that Sesigha has horns on her head, along with her tanish skin from traveling all the way from Mewni, your finding yourself less surprised as the covered princess continues to travel along the road without a second thought to anyone around.

As you travel along the busy streets, you start to wonder how Sesigha knew this was here.

“Her magic of course, or rather her you-know-what told her that this was here.”

You turn to the blue man.

Yea but honestly, how did you know where to go? Even the wand couldn’t tell her where to go. Unless she has a spell for that?

“She could have easily saw the way if she wanted to, it can do that you know,” he floats on with a smile, “but no your right, I did happen to tell her.”

So...then how did you know this was here?

“I just know,” he float on without much more comment. You don’t even bother to ask for clarity as the rest of the time is silent save the for city around you.

* * *

 

At last, you all stop at the largest dome building you’ve ever seen. The designs were so alagrant with swirls and sharp edges along the main base with the top being a swirl roof that had a point.

It looked a bit simpler to the buildings from Hemera’s views of the other world only far more cycler and rather breathtaking. You slowly started to realize that there were a plethora of guards with suits of golden amore surrounding the area with sharp matching spears, they had to be Septarians based on their standing,  height, and reptile tails.

“Hail! Stand your name and propose,” The closest guard started with a gruff voice. Two other guards stood beside him. The princess spoke clearly and calmly as always.

“I’m an a visiting diplomat from far off lands, I wish to have audience with your king.” The guard spoke in whispers with shifting eyes glaring down at the girl. They stop and the first guard speaks once more.

“Was your coming presence forthcoming?”

“Your king should be expecting me.” You just stare confused at Glossaryck as the guards continue to speak among themselves. She make be able to make predictions here and there about small events like visiting diplomats and what not but surely she doesn't’ expect-

“Follow us to the king’s court madam,” and with that, the guards escort her past the gates and onto the palace grounds. You follow them in silence next to a smirking Glossaryck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Mother's Day! Soo...my exams for the semester are this week and Star vs ends next Sunday....  
> Well, I decided to post this chapter anyway, you people need it to hold you over with this longer chapter than usual! Enjoy the new arc!


	29. Sesigha the Queen of Prophecy (part two)

You all are escorted inside and walk in to see a dark red Septarian wearing robes of white and gold with a hat you realized to be a turban upon his head.

The throne room is bathed in elegant shades of white and gold with small accents of red tied with the walls and the curtains. Wide spaces with embroidered columns leading to the king sitting on his tall Ivory throne.

The guards make their way first. The one that spoke to Sesigha directly earlier speaks again, this time to his king.

“Your majesty, there is a girl here claiming to be a diplomat here from far of lands. She wishes to speak to you and even claims that your waiting for her arrival.”

The king on the throne moves his head a little to get a better look at Sesigha. You wonder if it's possible to wait outside with the horse as you wait the girl maintain her natural expression.

The princess disused steps forward a bit as the king waves for her to come a little closer. He stays seated as he examines her head to toe with a particulier look upon his face. At last he speaks to his guard but keeps his eyes on her.

“Is that so?” The guard nods even thought seems to be aware his king is not looking at him. After a moment of silence, the king begins speaking to Sesigha.

“Tell me child, what is your purpose here?” She breathes a little but speaks in leveled to the Septarian royal, she keeps conduce and rises her head to face in with a neutral expression.

“Your majesty, I come from a kingdom that has long be at war with yours,” He raises an eyebrow as she continues, “I simply desire to cesit this current cold war and bring it to a peaceful closure.”

“And the kingdom you hail from..?” He asks unsure but at the same time, with a frown. You feel dread for what's about to happen. The princess pulls one of the cloths around her head to reveal her face and cheek marks.

Quick gasps were heard as the guards, now filled with bitter hatred in their eyes, point their spears at the girl surrounding her. The king sits up straight with a more calm look of anger in his eyes.

“So,” he finally speaks, “A Mewni royal is among us, how unfortunate.” You watch as the princess, who has remained calm throughout what is likely to be her demise, speaks up once more.

“Before you inpail me with your weapons, I bring you something.” She then goes to pull out something in her pocket, the guards come closer baring their teeth.

“If that’s alright with you, of course” He looks a little confused but still maintains loathing in his face. To your shock, he nods his head in response.

She slowly pulls out the wand and takes it in both hands. The guards are shocked themselves but remain where they’re at, though a bit more weird than before. The king’s eyes widen in realization.

“I’ve heard of this relic of the Mewni lands that has been passed down from Mewni Queen to Princess. If this be the same, then am I to believe that to whom I’m speaking to is the current princess?” He asks in a steady tone.

“She is I, though if it be alright if the guards set down their spears, there’s something I must do before we can continue any further discussion.”

The guards look confused among one another as you share in that emotion. You look at Glossaryck who just floats there with a small smile on his face? Suddenly, the king nods slowly and the guards set their sharp weapons down gradually.

The princess walks forward then, to yours and every Septarian’s amazement, knees down in front of the king with her wand held up to him. He just looks at her with confusion and uncertainty.

The princess speaks at last, “In order to help with restoring peace among our people, I only ask to work for you and your kingdom as a simly servant for a few short years. In the meantime, I will in trust you my wand to hold on to till this day comes.”

The king just stares at her with wide eyes. The room around you is silent with near gaping mouths.

To your own disbelief, the king carefully takes the wand from her. It changes in a suddenly gust of magic into scepter of red and Ivory with a ruby encrusted sphere on top with tiny red pearls around its base.

Your own body turns to a simpler color scheme of an Ivory coat with a ruby collar and matching headband. He then tells her that he expects this proposal with shaken words as the guards soon escort her out with Glossaryck following her.

You remain where you are as the king suddenly gasps as he stares directly at you.

He can see you.

* * *

 

The next couple of days, after Glossaryck calmly informs the king whom you are, you remain near his side as he barely seems to both touch the wand but never leaves it alone, thus you cannot really leave to explore anything as he sharply stares at you but says nothing.

He goes on about his day, ruling his kingdom and what not, as you stay lying on the floor watching court proceedings and what not. Glossaryck offers to help him grasp at magic but the king refuses. You suppose it's all too much for him and who could really blame him?

He does however, after Glossaryck informs him of this spell, learn how to communicate with you. He does start asking many of questions and just general wants to understand who you are.

To this own surprise at the reveal that you once traveled among monsters before the current queen’s time, even more so that you did for a while with his own people after proving theses facts with facts that are not really common with any other species, he slowly starts to warm up to you.

He doesn’t tell you everything but seems to trust you enough to reveal his thoughts about his culture and many other facts. He looks relieved even as you don’t show any disrespect for any other the monster clans. He even shows understanding to your longevity situation when coming to terms with past queens and princesses.

In short, he many have grown fond of you as the weeks carried onward. He treats you as though you were a companion and even has a custom pillow made for you to rest on, which is must appearsated.

During this time, you don’t really see much of Sesigha, as she is mostly seen cleaning the hallways. She isn’t good at it at first given her role as a princess for all her life, but slowly starts to pick up on things that when you do see the process, it does look decent.

* * *

 

You were surprised to find out that the King had, not only a son, but said son happen to be close to Sesigha’s age in a way; you mean of course mental and physically, but biologically he was centuraries older.

Said Prince by the by, was also returning home one day after a ten year voyage being an deplomant. Your reminded of travels of both Cosmica and Polaria as they visited outer regions to meet with other kingdoms.

When said Prince Seth arrived, you found him dressed in fine blue and white shirt and pants with a golden colored frilly collar and a harden expression on his face.

He was crossed with this father for letting the princess of Mewni not only stay with them but have access to most of the palace. In his mind, she should have been either ‘locked up the moment she can on the grounds and when his father had the wand in hand’ or been killed on sight! You watched as the king calmed his son down from his rant and even offered to help him understand the benefits of their situation.

The prince still didn’t understand and the king didn’t try soon after as the boy simply left the throne room in a huff.

* * *

 

The King talked to you that night, in concern for his son’s attitude towards the attempt of this peace.

“I’m tired of see my kingdom is such a disaracy and if this peace can come, I will like to see it come underway. For too long our kingdoms been at war with one another.”

Perhaps, yet what can you do? He’s not the only one, your people have been living in near exile from one another because of Mewni relations.

“I felt the same way, I must at mit, before the princess showed up. Yet even now, she doesn’t attack with any hide army. Her messages to her mother around about negotiations with ‘a’ possible ally but no further mention of whom she’s even staying with!” He walks over and looks over his kingdom by a large window. You remain at this bedside.

“I’ve kept guards at her every wake and yet she does nothing but clean. Perhaps this was planned in advance that an attack should come underway, but both you and Glossaryck himself confronted otherwise. I still cannot believe she left home alone.”

Trust me, you weren't the only one.

He smiles a little before turning back to the window.

“So, this child really sees the future?” He changes the subject.

Have since she was young, she congratulated her own mother about a pregnancy that no one, not even the queen knew about till much later. She has prevent a plague to harp upon her lower class subjects by preplaning for it months in advance of the arrive of the illness. Those are only a few examples however.

He pats his hand on the stone of the bottom base and you float over. He starts petting your head as he continues to gaze out.

“So, you don’t have a clue as to why she came here?”

I only know what you know and what events I was present for. Believe me when I say that I haven’t a clue as to what predictions have led her to this point.

The king stands there, contemplating before walking away.

“Then perhaps the best course of action to simply wait and see what the princess of prophecy has in store. In the meantime…” He thinks it over for a moment before an idea comes to him and a sly smile is seen. You float in front of him.

“My son is in need of a job now that his travels are over.”

You don’t mean-?

“Well why not? If he’s just as concerned about his kingdom and wants to keep an eye on her anyway..”

He wouldn’t harm her right?

“Not to worry, I’m not leaving them alone but at the same time let them think otherwise.”

Ok, now I’m confused.

He just smiles and pats your head as he heads to bed.

“Trust me Wisp, You’ll understand.”

* * *

 

“I will never understand this!” You over hear Seth complain to one of the guards the inner hallways. You’ve been given permission from the king to trail his son and the princess during this process.

The boy has yet met Sesigha and is already complaining about her.

“She’s a Mewni for Clan’s sake! She should be rotting in prison for the atrocities for what her family has done!” he speaks with dignity as he turns a corner with you trailing him. The guards, at less the ones in hiding from prying eyes, stay in place as the prince now seemingly walks alone towards the room where Princess Sesigha is staying.

“At least he did chose someone like myself who won’t take a rocs crap about whatever filth she speaks to keep,” he mumbles to himself before reaching the door then knocks. Sesigha answers from the otherside.

“Who is it?”

“Your new warden Mewmen.”

“Hold on jus-”

“I won’t be dealing with your tone Mewmen,” He says in a gruff irritated voice. My, this is turning out wonderful already.

“What I mean to say is, that I’m not decent.” Seth huffs as he rolls his eyes.

“Then get decent, and be quick. You have work that needs to be done.”

He breathes through this nostrils as he patiently waits solid a minute. The bangs the door by, your count, three seconds after.

“What is taking so long Mewmen!?”

“I’m having a bit of trouble with tying up-”

“Forget it, I’m coming in and I don’t care if your-” He flings the door open and stares at a Sesigha standing in her underwear with a pool of cloth at her feet.

At that moment, you realized a few things.

One, Seth has never seen a Mewmen before.

Two, Maybe the rudest person you’ve ever met

Three, Monster clothes were not made to stay on Mewmens without ties

Four, Sesigha’s skin has gone back to it’s more paler self but still has effects of the sun with a silver of a tan left and the deep blush that appeared on her face.

Five, You didn’t think it was possible for an already red Septarian to blush this badly.

You watch as the Prince of the Monster clans stares gobsmacked at a near naked Princess of Mewni. He just says frozen there with widen eyes and an open month. The princess just stand just as frozen in, what you believe to be embarrassment but your own eyes widen a little as her eyes are trailing the prince’s well built physique.

You looked even more surprised as the prince is doing the same.

Also, is it just you or someone’s heart is beating louder than normal.

After a minute of just staring at each other. The princess coughs and grabs the cloths from the ground covering herself the best she could. The prince closes his mouth and shakes his head while trying to look everywhere but at Sesigha.

She huffs she sharply gets dressed then walks out with a still flustered Seth trailing her.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So..Star vs the Forces of Evil is over. Without saying much about the series finale, I did both enjoyed it and felt saddened by how it turned out. So...  
> I'm not ending this story just yet, not by a long shot.  
> I'm keeping my schedule more or less the same, though at the end of June I many have some complications due to possible Jury duty but other than that: I'm going to try to continue updating this story now that summer is hear.  
> So enjoy this new chapter!


	30. Sesigha the Queen of Prophecy (part three)

Time passed on and on, days turned to weeks, weeks to months. Season after Season came by in the kingdom of monsters. Over time, the king was able to leave the wand alone a few times to allow you some freedom of your own. 

During that time, Sesigha was kept an eye on by Seth, in more ways than one. You didn’t see it coming at first but over time, You were surprised to find them growing closer.The idea of them bonding, especially how Seth felt about Mewni and it’s people beforehand, seemed impossible. 

Yet with every little awkward glace and flustered faces, Sesigha started to start conversations about the weather and random things that were on her mind at the time. You were surprised to find Seth, after some weeks passed after their first meeting, doing the same. 

You just stare as they giggled on about inside jokes and just started to get comfortable with one another. 

The King himself wasn’t as surprised as you were when it first started happening, especially when he told you that he didn’t think they would bond so soon, but it’s almost like he had a feel this would happen in a way. You don’t try to think about it too much as at least Sesigha seemed to be safe from any prejudice Seth may have had otherwise. 

Yet as time moved on, You start to notice other things. You would find many of times Sesigha alone with Seth in the monster clan gardens in back of the palence. They would even be seen in Seth room just laying on his bed just talking about themselves. 

After three months however, you accidently floated in on them one day, alone in the kitchen, kissing! If you were capable of being flustered, your whole being would be red at the sight of this spectacle!

You told both Glossaryck at first, since you ran into him after just getting the shock of your life, and then the king. Despite telling them at different times however, both had the same coy smile reaction! In short, it seems that this was a good thing then. 

The king would of course be more knowledgeable about this reason as he explains in oh so many words, that it would be better in the long run for their two kingdoms to join and the king thought it best to throw a long shot at having two royals from both kingdoms to come together. 

You have grown fond of this Septarian King, you really have, but you just don’t know what he’s thinking! 

Still…

You best live it up to the children involved as this a political matter that you really don't’ want to get involved with yourself.

* * *

 

You don’t know why Sesigha and Seth are shocked, everyone saw it coming that Glossaryck even orchestrated bets on it, but one morning after Sesigha visited the castle doctor only to discover that she was in deed: pregnant. 

The king himself was a bit upset, he told you later in private that he wanted them to at least wait till after the nonexistent wedding, yet he too was overjoyed at both having a proper heir for the kingdom and becoming a grandpa. 

Sesigha and Seth awkwardly smiled but didn’t really say much of anything must to your concern as the rest of the announcement filled the room with joy. 

During the time of Sesigha’s pregnancy, she constantly wrote to her mother as always but with a somber look upon her face. However, you could figure out why even without her holding the wand. 

Seth would stay by her side and hold her close with tears in his eyes as he asked many of times if she would reconsert in staying. Yet the princess would just shake her head with tears threatening to fall. 

You watched in and later trying to talk to the king about this matter, much to his own sadness after thinking about it for a while. 

“I suppose it’s my fault they’re in this mess to begin with,” he says as he lays on his bed staring at the wand in his head, “Seth never was interested in finding a suitor of any sort to settle down with and Sesigha brings out a smile that I haven't’ seen since before his mother passed on two hundred years ago. They looked just so happy together.” He sits back up and rests his arms on his legs. 

“Sure bring our kingdoms would have been great but I can’t force them to make that decision when our kingdoms aren’t ready for it. I see that now.” 

You don’t say anything as you rub his shoulder in sadness.

* * *

 

A year and a half later a dark blue baby boy was born to the monster throne. Sesigha obtains her wand once more and she prepares to head back to Mewni with pain in her heart. 

Only the king, Seth, and her newborn son are there to see her, you and Glossaryck off. 

“You would have been a great daugher,” he tells her as they hug. She kisses Seth soon after. 

“Take care of him,” she somberly says before looking down at they’re Septarian son. 

“Before you go,” Seth asks, “Well you at least do the honor of naming him.” Tears fill his sad smile. She looks down and rubs the cooing baby’s sleepy smile. The moon stands in the night sky with stars looking down upon them all. 

“I was always fond of my favorite candy, and I know that my baby boy will just be as sweet and lasting as Toffee.”

* * *

 

Weeks later, you three are back in Mewni much to the joy of both the kingdom’s and Febe’s tight embrace. The queen isn't even saddened that her daughter’s journey to this unknown kingdom had all be for not as it seemed that it wouldn’t work after all as she was just glad to have her daughter back once more. 

Sesigha only told you once why she didn't stay and even then it was too vague as always. Something about; how it wasn’t time yet for the kingdoms to become one. You don't really think about it but you do miss the old king of monsters and do hope the best for him, his son and grandchild.

* * *

 

The Years moved on and soon Sesigha became queen. She didn’t really do too much while she was on the throne other than expand Mewni and the castle itself. She continued to aid her people in predictions as she felt better to keeping using her gift. It helped her getting better over time but you knew she would never be the same girl that left Mewni all those years ago. 

She ended up marrying a nobel from one of the council members of her court. You knew she didn’t really love him and married him only for political reason, but Mewni still needed an heir and that was that.

* * *

 

While you were away with Sesigha, Vestia died in her sleep peacefully. You didn’t know what you would say about her other than what has already been said about her in the past. 

You were there when Febe died suddenly however, during heat stroke during the hottest day in summer if you could believe it. Sesigha stood by her dad as the late Queen Febe was buried with her mother and grandmothers in the royal graveyard. You laid a single rose by the tombstone.

Goodbye Febe.

* * *

 

A few years later, a new princess was born with light orange hair with pink eyes and a matching pink star cheekmarks.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally had planed on adding in the romance and hard choices that Sesigha was going to make but I just want to move on to the next princess already as this was already taking to many chapters. So sorry if this one's events seemed rust because of that.


	31. Asteria the Mother of Stars (part one)

The season of spring at the cups of dusk gave the birth of Asteria a love for stars and formations of constellations. Like her ancestor Estelaria before her, she spend her nights gazing lovingly at the beauty that made up the night sky.

When she was five years of age, her mother Sesigha presented her a room for her to gaze upon the stars from the top of the castle. An observatory she called it and the little princess was filled with glee as she kept hugging her mother jumping up and down.

You of course knew of the building before when the girl was first born, as Sesigha predicted her passions before they were even formed.

As the princess grew, so did her love of the night sky. She of course tended to her princess duties of helping her family and kingdom but at night, she would spend a few hours just watching from a large telescope naming coulations and seeing if she could spot a few from Estelaria’s regin listed in one of the books from the castle library.

* * *

 

The fourteen year came to pass as the celebration of the traditional passing of the wand came under way. The night before, Sesigha had you in one of her private rooms were she gave you a prediction before she gives you to her daughter to look after her.

_“As the days and years unravel, must time you will see magic rise to the pecks and fall to the hands of ones we hold dearly. Children grow and see truth in opposing ways. Let love guide you and many of your masters for if not, then wars of past will come in ten folds. See the glass, for a princess of hair of stars and blue of hope will reign the new age and dusk of your bondage.”_

* * *

 

The day came at least and the knowing grin of the queen before she hands over the wand to her daughter with crowds of plenty watching with wonder.

The wand’s magic transforms it and you once more. The wand turns into an upside down a pink star symbol inside a yellow circle upon a handle that is a slightly darker shade of pink; Light pink wings spawn out of the base.

You yourself have transformed with matching pink fur with tiny stars around your body, wings at your ears and a golden color with a tiny dark pink gem inside.

The crowds go on about in the normal cheering way as the princess just gasps looking in your direction.

She can see you.

* * *

 

The days go on with you in the observatory with the princess chatting away cheerfully about the night sky and its many wonders. You lay on a pillow that has tiny dust of blue spread about as you listen comfortably.

Glossaryck helps teach her the basics and she does ok with levitation and simple things like that, but she really takes interest to her spell of creating an eternal star chart of the stars and planets that she mapped so far.

The glow of the planets and stars illuminate the room most nights.

* * *

 

When the girl is sixteen, she marries early much the joy of the kingdom and the initial shock of yours. A simple nobel from her mother’s court that is average in every way, shape, and form: A seemingly possibility dull boy.

Yet you find out later that, when she’s not in position of the wand, she started to causally court this boy when learning of his fascination academic studies of the night sky.

So after learning of that, it didn’t seem much a surprise anymore when she happily walk down the aisle with him months later.

* * *

 

Her mother was growing ill, very ill. The kingdom was caught in a panic in regards to helping this poor woman from getting worse.

It was during this time that Asteria allowed her mother to hold the wand, to see if you could at least comfort her. You couldn’t do much other than simply lay upon her weak body in bed.

She smiles and tells you that she knew this would be her end, that she wouldn’t be able to see her first grandchild but is happy that she got to have the life she did with her daughter.

A week after that, the Queen of Prophecy entered into the next life.

Goodbye Sesigha.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one is short but I'm both posting it a week early and I just wand to move the plot along to get to the next arc as I didn't have much to say about this one's childhood.


	32. Asteria the Mother of Stars (part two)

The year that Asteria was crowned queen as the eleventh in Mewni history and to date the youngest queen ever to take the throne beating Solena by a year. Moaning of such a sudden lost filled the kingdom as the now Queen Asteria walked the halls in silence. Her husband and her two uncles helped her coup while her father just kept his distance, did you mention before that he wasn’t a very comforting person whatsoever? Most of the time, she spent in her observation room alone with you.  

As time moved on, she begin to slowly get better as she was able to run her kingdom. She didn’t do too much over all as she held court and what not but at least she kept living her life one day at a time.

* * *

 

A large fire of swirls appeared one day in the observatory much to the horror of both Asteria and shock of you. 

Yet it didn’t seem to be catching fire to anything else much to Asteria’s and your confusion. Soon after, you saw a figure step out of it causing Asteria to fall on the floor after slipping off her sit in surprise. She stammered as she moved to the opposite side of the room watching as a being that seemed to be made of fire and flame itself walked forward. You stared at this being with wide eyes. 

“Hey,” the creature said in a feminine voice as it moved it’s red hair out of its face. Asteria, unable to speak for a moment, then softly gasps out a hello in a shaken tone. 

The creature smiled as she gestured towards the fire that you realize is a magical portal? 

“Yea that’s what it is already puffy,” you let out a silent gasps of your own as the figure looks directly at you. 

“Yo-You can se-see them?” Asteria nervously asks. 

“Yea,” she says in a nonchalant way before she turns back to the queen that is still on the floor, “So are you coming or what?” 

Both you and Asteria share a look of confusion. 

Go where?

“Go where?”

The creature, whom your realize is a she, is walking towards you both a little bit. 

“Come on, I don’t bite,” she says smiling as she holds out a hand. Asteria starts to gradually stand up and looks uncertain before she slowly walks over. 

She slowly takes out a head and grasps the creatures who then takes it upon herself to shake it. 

“See,” the creature says, “No bite,” Asteria smiles a little after that. You float over to them in seeing that this creatures doesn’t appear to be a threat. After a while, the creature drops her hand. 

“Well, you coming now?” She gestures to the fire once more. Asteria looks unsure. 

“Won't’ it hurt me?”

“Nay, My fires are really for show,” the creature says as she walks over and starts in back where she can from. She turns over and gestures to follow. 

You and Asteria share a look before you both follow this strange being of fire.

* * *

 

On the other side is a plane of vast of diamond filled skies and a large toward made of gold archways and a large stone column that spanned taller than any you’ve seen before. 

Aseria was also in awe as the creature led her and you onward towards the building with a bipedal deer creature stood wearing a inform of green that match his skin. 

“Hello Hekapoo, heading up to the top floor?”

“Yea Sean” she pointed to back to Asteria and you. The looks over in surprise. 

“Oh hey! You must be Queen Asteria!,” he bows and lets her by but suddenly stops you, appearlenty this Hekapoo isn’t the only want that see you. 

“Not so fast, I’m gonna need some idenafiation first Mr...Miss…” he looks confused, “What’s your gender anyway?”

“They don’t have one Sean,” Hekapoo turns back, “They’re the wisp of the wand.”

“Oh!” he says in relation to who you are, “My apologies then Mx Wisp.” He allows you to pass. You float pass much to your surprising relief as you follow Hekapoo and Asteria.

* * *

 

After a scan threw some sort of machine and wait in some sort of tiny room that can travel up and down, you three arrive in a large room that’s on the top floor of the toward. The room itself pretty much is the only room/space on this level with a large and a group of other creatures sat at it: A tall bipedal goat, a diamond headed guy with snakes for arms, a glass crystal ball with with some sort of animal skull floating inside, some sort of toga wearing bipedal creature that you realize is a giraffe, and... 

“Glossaryck?” Glossaryck?!

You and Asteria stare at the floating blue man at the far end. 

“Hello my queen. Wisps, good to see you too.”

Wha-what are you doing here?

“Oh, well-”

“Cuz he made it that’s why!” The snake-crystale guys screams out. Glossaryck looks annoyed at him for a second.   
“Yea…” He floats off and over to you and Asteria, “I made Magical High Commission a several enos ago.” He turns back around.

“Let me introduce you to everyone.” He floats over to the goat creature.

“Meet High Chancellor Lekmet; one of the few oldest members other than myself. In charge of helping with the understanding of the impermanence of existence.” 

What does that mean?

“Best not to be spoken out loud,” you stare as the Chancellor starts chewing on a can. Glossaryck then floats over to the glass ball with the skull inside. 

“Now meet the second oldest member other than myself: Omnitraxus Prime. He’s in charge of maintaining the multiverse and the stranges of space and time.” You stare widen at as the skull waves off in silence. Glossaryck quickly gestures to Hekapoo. 

“You already met Hekapoo. Keeper of interdimensional travel including the creator of dimensional scissors.”

“Hey,” she waves back. 

Dimensional scissors?

“The easiest and quickest way of travel, that is if you know where you're going.”

She holds up a pair. 

“Can only get them if you win them however, “ she says as she puts hers back, “It’s a bit more complicated then a challenge or two, could take several years even.” Asteria smiles but nods her head. Glossaryck then floats over to but with a frown on his face as introduces the crystal guy with the snake hands. 

“The guy that introduced me earlier is Rhombulus: in charge of of judgment by crystal imprisonment.”

“What do you mean by that,” Asteria asks. Before Glossaryck explains, Rhombulus cuts in again.

“It means that I decide whether something is evil or not and if it is, they get crystaled!” 

So a judge then?

“Well he’s suppose to be,” Glossaryck rubs his head, “But as you can see, it’s too...wild to be kept alone right now. In the meantime, Lekmet is staying with him to keep an eye on him.” Rhombulus just huffs and crosses his arms as Glossaryck moves on to the final creature in the room that has yet been named. 

“Lastly, we have Reynaldo the Bald Pate; enforcer of orderliness and ferryman of the River of Time.” 

“Greetings Queen of Mewni and Wisp of Wand,” Reynaldo says in a proper formal tone, “It's quite pleasant to meet you at long last. To long your presents as been lacking in our council and thus is quite-” 

“Ok ok Reynaldo!” Glossaryck interrupts him, “Lets keep it short we don’t have all day.” The guy just nods with a smile. Glossaryck turns back to you and Asteria with a confused look on the latter. 

“What did he mean by joining Glossaryck?” the young queen asks. 

“Well,” Glossaryck explains, “I created this council to help Mewmens better understand magic and its many twists and turns that come along with it. Yet up until now, you queens didn’t need to be directly associated with the commission; you guys seemed to have under control.”

“So, why now then?” The rest of the commission looked both uncomfortable and annoyed. 

“Cus your mom messed up.” Asteria looked down right offended at what Hekapoo just said.

“Excuse me.” Hekapoo was about to go on before Glossaryck stops her. 

“What your mother did wasn’t wrong per say, it just was bad timing.” Now Asteria looked confused but you're slowly starting to grasp what he ment but yet you don’t know why. 

You mean with her journey to-

“Yup,” he interrupts you now, “but honestly it wasn't so much her fall but just bad timing for everyone else for that matter. It’s really best not to explain what happened but what to do about the here and now.” He pulls his head off Hekapoo’s month and floats over to the two of you. 

Asteria looks a bit unsure, she doesn’t even know what this is about, but looks up at Glossaryck and nods her head.

“Alright then, so be it,” she gives in and the rest of the commission's is relieved. You don’t feel quite sure yourself but don’t think it as the introductions to future meetings goes underway. __

* * *

 

Time moves on with now weekly meetings with the magical high commission with you floating in the back watching them go underway as the members institute Asteria on her magical understand and even started telling her how to be queen. 

You honestly don’t have a good feeling about this but never say it around the members as they apparently can both see and hear you without the wand like Glossaryck. 

Yet Asteria looks relieved at getting some help on certain matters as she’s able to focus more on her passions so you can’t really complain with that.

* * *

 

Years later, the newest princess of the land was born with lavender hair, purple eyes, and a pair of fleur-de-lis shaped cheekmarks. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was on a chapter after chapter kick the other day so here's another chapter slamming on the interwebs for you all. Also got the other chapter written already but I'm gonna try and on that one for a few more days so I can write the following chapter when I can. Productive!


	33. Etheria the Knight (part one)

The daughter of Queen Asteria came into this world determined and didn’t try once, so others say of course. You on the other hand do recall the girl cried quite a bit before being held by her tired mother in bed. 

Yet, the princess was daring in many ways since as she explores Mewni castle on her own at age three and even starts parading around the servants like the guards were during play time. 

She created a suit of wood armour and pretended to fight off both dragon and large monsters alike in the gardens. 

As she got older, she began to beg her mother to like her train with the guards at Asteria’s reluctancy. Yet after getting some council by her husband, she allowed the girl to train with one of the guards when the girl was eight. 

She got pretty good with starting in attention and all that, but was rather bored as she properly thought guards had more heroic stations other than standing guard at the kingdom’s ends or even looking after pig goats. 

At thirteen, she got a warnacorn for her birthday and named him Stephan. She rode him all over the kingdom and pretended to be brave and loyal to her kingdom and what not fighting off more imaginary creatures and even fighting off a few real small ones in the process.

* * *

 

The time of the passing of the wand came to pass as one year later, Etheria was gifted the royal family wand from her mother with crowds gather around the stand. The wand shifted magically into shield that had her cheekmarks on the front in with crystals of purple around it on a silver base. 

You turned a lavender shade of purple wearing silver armor that has Etheria’s cheekmarks on the front collar plate. 

The crowds cheered as the as the princess stared in shock at you. 

She can see you.

* * *

 

Season moved on as the princess continued to work on her combate with the help of her new wand’s list of abilities and overall understanding of magic. You watch as the girl continued to train with the guards even though they didn’t really have much to teach her. That was until something unexplainable happened. 

One day, in the coldest of autumn however, you were watching the princess train out in the open fields as always, you hear a strange sound coming from the far west. It sounded like something flying through the air at great speed, it's funny but it almost sounded familiar in a sickening way. 

You jumped as a long stick inpals the ground only a foot in front of you. Etheria turns up and you see her eyes pupils shrink. You turn to see a gastly vision, a sight that you haven’t seen for hundreds of years. 

An army of monsters heading towards Mewni.

* * *

 

Shoats left and right heard about the city as the people of Mewni where in a panic. The guards, even in fear, came in dozens towards the border. 

Etheria tried to follow them but her mother and some of the other guards brought her to the castle. There, the royal family and the staff along with any other Mewmen that could make it to their homes, laid there in shivering silence. 

The thundering of several hundred feet came closer and closer as the people around you huddled close. Etheria was the only one not showing fear as she grawled her teeth angrily at the doors. 

As soon as the monster army was close enough that you could hear them outside the walls, screams of the thousands cried out as many of those around you started crying at the horror of it all. 

You don't understand! You float to the ground below near the royal family. 

You look for Glossaryck and find him floating near one of the windows. Your too afraid to go up yourself and just close your eyes. 

_ Oh my little flower, where are you? Why do you have to go? Monsters are bigger. You just a little girl.  _

Flashbacks to Flower’s days fill your mind as you shake. Your too locked in your own mind to realize that the monsters have fled the city soon after. 

After a while, you open your eyes to see the Mewmen slowly stand back up and some even dare to open  the main door a bit. 

You slowly float over to where Glossaryck is and see out the window to find a ransacked city with a few Mewmen on the ground crying out in pain. 

You look at Glossaryck, just hoping he knows what happened, but he just floats there in silence as the Mewman’s indoor go out the castle.

* * *

 

A few days after the monster attack, a city wide meeting is called as the Queen of Mewni addresses her subjects concerns. Your off on the side by the strange floating by Etheria. The princess has a hardened look on her face as she watches her mother trying to get the people to settle down, with little success. 

Suddenly, Etheria walks forward, interrupting her mother’s attempt.

“Great people of Mewni!” the crowd hushed as they watch the princess climb onto the stage. Asteria watches her daughter in shock but lets her continue. 

“For many centuries, we have lived away from the monsters and their ruthless ways. We thought that, after all this time, that peace is what we’ve been subjected to but as you can clearly see, this was simply to devote our eyes from the secret threat that has remained in hiding for years!” She holds up her shield towards her people’s widened eyes and nodding heads in agreement.

“Will we stand for this mockery of the Mewni name?!” 

“No” the people murmur and some nod. 

“Speak up! Let your tongues not betray the truth!” 

“NO!” the crowd cried out with fists in the high and burning discuss in their eyes. 

“No, we will not stand for this! We will rise up!” The cheers grow.

“We will retrain our bodies and mind, to stand up with swords and shields high!” The thunder of the crowds grow in agreement. 

“WE ARE MEWMENS AND WE WILL NOT BACK DOWN!! WE WILL FIGHT FOR OUR LAND!” She holds up her shied high with sparks of magic rushing out. 

“OUR FREEDOM!!!”

The lands shock as the crowds that were once filled with out rage, now stood tall and confident in their goals. You watch as the princess stood proud on the platform with her mother starting to smile as well, clapping at her daughter’s speech. 

You turn to Glossaryck with concern as he just sighs in a disappointing breath of tone.

* * *

 

So the training of a new Mewni guard was created and set forth immediately to work. Etheria was given permission by her mother to start up something called the knights of Mewni. It was here that she created many difficult tasks from her personal selection of volunteers. 

After a few years of drills off hikes in the forest of uncertain death, undergoing trials of mind games,  to even standing head to head combat with Etheria herself, she had at last chosen her fellow knights. 

First there was Eagle Redbird, a cold hearted boy but played fair in duel and believed in honestly. Next was Tirren Waterson, a clown that could laugh with the best of them and out run anyone. Emerald Stone was a lot like Eagle as he believed in good old honesty and honor. Then there was the fiery red head known as Amber Johansen, a girl that had a temper but was a loyal one when times were tough. Next was Lily Flower, a lady at heart with her delicate nature who was agile in combat and riding. The next girl was a gentle shy soul but was plenty loyal to her queen; Linden Forest. Gerold ‘Gerry’ Berry was the nephew of Sir Berry, the guard that helped trained the princess, with a noble nature of manners; also has a romantic relationship with Lady Amber. Lastly, much to Etheria’s annoyance, there was Germain Fields. This last knight was every bit skilled and combat ready as Etheria being a fourth generation guard before taking up the knight mantale. 

He was the only one that Etheria didn’t choose personality but was piece by Sir Berry for his training and natural skills. She reluctantly agreed despite her rivalry with the boy. 

Still, she had her knights at age sixteen after years of training and that was the end of the matter. 

Now begins the planning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this week is a little slower in chapter in update do to lack of internet access at my house right now but I got one done nonetheless.


	34. Etheria the Knight (part two)

You find yourself floating by as the princess and her fellow knights ride at night into the forest of certain death with packed food and supplies. A map of the area is documented in the princess’s bag as they move forward. 

You still feel unsure even from last night’s explanation from Eterhia to the knight’s and her mother to track down the possible location of the raid that took place so long ago. 

Etheria documented years ago with her magic but was unable to get a clear read on the matter, that and her mother didn’t want her to go along thus another reason for the knights now by her side. 

Floating after the group as they enter past the trees into the beginnings of the forest clearing, you can only hope that this will not end up like the ones in Flower’s era.

* * *

 

Weeks of travel, and you find yourself near a dirty temple that is covered in webs and dust. You don’t know where you are but you're sure that there hasn’t been a monster here in ages. Yet the party moves onward, looking the place over with curious eyes. 

Etheria stops near the entryway and gets off her horse to exam the trails of feet that seem to disappear into the dry mud ground.

* * *

 

Dogging back and forth, you float past the tentacle arms of a giant beast made of several slimy long arms. It lives in a hole in a cave where the group originally was resting before it attack suddenly. 

Amber cut up the longer arms near Etheria while Lily dogged the ones that keep trying to hit her, going for the base. Gerry, Eagle, and Tirren attacked the ones near they’re supplies and entertain while Etheria was close to the eye with Linden by her side keeping the other side of her princess clear of tentacles. 

Suddenly the monster cried out and withered away, back into the ground. The all but Etheria cheered when seeing that Germain stabbed another hidden eye from the otherside. He smiled as he goes to clean off his sword.

* * *

 

A burning village of Mewmen that lived near the far countryside was saved by Amber and Linden’s quick thinking and teamwork getting each of the villagers out of the town. 

Gerry made a report of the matter as both Eagle and Tirren helped the villagers from both shock and burt clothing/objects, Lily tending to the burn marks, overall keeping them calm as Etheria and Germain put the fires out with wand magic and pouring buckets of water respectively. 

Germain scowled as Etheria finished the last burning house with tons of water from her wand shield sprawling out in a shower.

* * *

 

Even after a few years of doing adventures and dangerous tasks, Etheria was both perplexed and angered at the fact that they still couldn’t find the monsters that attacked their kingdom. 

Yet, after returning once again from another outer village crisis, Asteria felt it was time for her daughter to properly take up the throne. She didn’t tell her why but you knew this had to do with a certain magical council. 

And so, Queen Etheria came into power.

* * *

 

Etheria was both pleased that there was now a council of magical creatures, each were thrilled to help her on her quest of dealing with the monsters, and upset with her mother for only letting her find out about them after she assented to the throne. 

Still, she understood that she could only talk to them face to face once she was queen, she still promised herself that she wouldn't’ be so underhanded with her own future daughter.

* * *

 

Speaking of which, an heir was now need as Etheria reluctantly had to chose her king. 

Yet, in her own fashion much to the shock of the royal family, she pick that her husband will win her hand by a tournament ending with a jousting match. To make it fair to all, each man will be discussed so that there would be a bias towards any one challenger. 

On the day of the match, Etheria was pleased with the fact that all but Germain was there with her fellow knights observing this event. She even joked that it was in bad conduce for a knight to miss such a historical outing. 

As the day moved forward, man after man was being out matched by this mysterious stranger in pink and purple embed armour. Etheria was pleased with this challenger patiucler for his speed and skill. 

By the time of the jousting match, the purple/pink challenger and some one in green were left with claim the title of king. Etheria seemed to have her heart set one of them particular as she gazed down at the purple and pink suited man. 

Of course, the winner was one that one purple and pink suited man as he ended the match shoving off the green man clear off into the hay. 

The queen walked down and had the honor of unmasking the man that would be her husband. 

The crowd gasps with her mother smiling, to Etheria horror as she stared at the face of one grinning Germain Fields.

* * *

 

She was beyond angry as she berated the scoundrel that was now her fiance with Germain just jokingly smiling at her. 

Apparently, everyone in the kingdom was secretly was hoping for Germain and Etheria to wed with thoughts of how perfectly they were matched. 

Even Glossaryck, who you didn’t even realized cared at all, was making bets with the guards and staff for pudding instead of money; Typical Glossaryck. 

Regardless how Etheria feels about the matter, the wedding is being arranged for the start of the new year.

* * *

 

On the first day of the new snow, instead in the royal Mewni castle, a wedding between two rival knights goes underway. The end of the aisle shows a smirking joyfully groom and a flustered angry bride. 

People cheer as Germain claims his princess by stealing a kiss as the minister calls them husband and wife. 

Later Etheria hits him upside the head with her flower bouquet as they then ride off on their honeymoon.

* * *

 

Despite the fact that Germain is king of Mewni, Etheria puts that aside as she prepares to head out once again to find the monsters. She has her fellow knight and herself set out on more missions for both protection for the people while continues to look out for the trail. 

Germain looks concerned at her heath that has been at decace for her seemingly never ending quest. Etheria claims that she’s surprise that he has other emotions besides being a donkey's behind but Germain doesn’t joke with her as he shows his thoughts for her health and her kingdom’s possible state if she continues to go about without concern for the future. 

With this in mind, she does is surprisingly agree after a particular event with another fire in a country village. She decides to take a break for a while longer and prepares instead for something her kingdom needs. 

In the spring following, she gives birth to a baby girl with three tiny diamond cheekmarks and very lite pink hair.

* * *

 

With an heir in place, she finally goes back to the trail where to her surprise with a possible lead. 

Despite her mother’s insistence, she and her fellow knights head off with horses dashing out into the country days after the girl’s birth. You watch in the distance as Asteria, with her newborn granddaughter in tow, watching with distress as you all get farther and farther away.

* * *

 

A week later, you all come up to a crowd of dozens screaming. You and the knights don’t see the people whom are crying out but the knights rush towards anyway, smelling the fires from this far away. 

Yet when you all get there, much to your horror, they are not in fact a screaming mob of Mewmans. 

Monsters, rather specifically Kappas, are crying out as the fires grow larger. Yet when a group of them caught sight of the knights, their cries only grow. 

You look upon the frozen knights with their own eyes on the Kappas. You watch Etheria, with a frown now upon her face, just sitting there on her horse. 

She doesn’t move a muscle. 

You float over to the fires, to the Kappas, in panic as the families are huddled unable to get out without being burned. 

They are surround.  

You look back as the Queen just continues to do nothing, she even looks like she's going to ride off. You feel dread at the thought of it, preparing to leaving with the knights. 

A cry of a small child stops the queen in her tracks. Her head jerks back to see an infant being cradled by it’s mother whom is down in the ground barley under the smoke with tears of her own. 

The queen turns slowly with a huff in her mouth and looks out to see her knights both confused and even concern themselves, Germain looks with her silently pleading to her. 

It’s then that Etheria makes her choice. 

The villagers first cry out at the sight of the Mewmen heading towards them, but then gasps in shock as they get off their horse and start dragging the Kappas out with the queen and king dashing water to stop the fires. 

Lady Lily helps the Kappas with their burns with Eagle and Gerry getting the fires out of their clothes and objects. Amber finishes getting last of the Kappas out into the clearing with everyone else as Linden starts helping Lily. 

The Kappas just sit there watching with wide eyes at the sight of it all, some of them even start crying silently. They don’t look like their in fear anymore though, just shocked as the last of the fires die out.

* * *

 

This is not the start of true peace, no yet anyway, but it’s a start. You watch with pride as the knights of Mewni, after helping with the restoration of the fires with the Kappas, start to see to it that they get better homesteads. 

Soon, they come to other monster villages with their own dangerous problems, knights come, first monsters are more scared, then confused, then ultimate happy/relieved when the knight decides to help them. 

The monsters clans and Knights start to actually connect in civil manner with one another much to their own bewilderment displayed by the knights. Yet, you see Etheria soon enough, as they get not too close to Mewni, off the leaders of each of the old village clans some land under the protection of Mewni in a civil treaty. You watch as the monsters clans agree with surprised smiles. 

Etheria never found the attackers from all those years ago, but she may have started something unforgettable.

* * *

 

To the kingdom of Mewni they don’t really like the new law, in fact they are quite angered by it, but they agree reluctantly. Etheria explained that the monster that attacked Mewni were an isolated incident of hundreds of years of silence, changing her statement made seven years prior. 

If said monster return, then the knights will not hesitate to end them, but theses others should not be held accountable for their crimes. This, the kingdom somewhat agreed with. 

So its not peace, but it's something. 

The queen then make a code of her own to commute the occasion, something that has already been in the works for many years. 

_ The Code of Being a Mewni Knight aka  Etheria’s Code _

_ 1) Be honest to crown and country.  _

_ 2) Be loyal to the crown and country. _

_ 3) Learn the art of war. _

_ 4) Be honorable to all creatures under the law and land.  _

_ 5) Be Brave in the face of danger. _

_ 6) Remember you are a subject of the crown. _

_ 7) Learn proper manners and etiquette.  _

_ 8) Be generous with your time.  _

_ 9) Be compassionate yet firm.  _

_ 10) Follow the path of justice than that of pride. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some of the events of this chapter seem rushed in a way but I'm trying to get at the most two chapters for each princess so that I don't get bored with one for too long; Some are going to be exceptions but that's what I'm aiming towards. 
> 
> Anyway, already have the next chapter written so I'm going to work soon enough on the chapter after it. 
> 
> By the by, if anyone out there is interest in drawing each/any of the different wisp forms from my chapters, please contact me. You can do just one if you want, I just want to have different styles other than my own making each one.


	35. Siruis the Queen of Style (part one)

Much to the relief of the former queen Asteria and to the dishearten Etheria, Princess Siruis was not the type of girl her mother was in the less. In fact you thought she has an old heir to her that was similar to that of her great, great, great grandmother: Vestia. A child that thrived on style and design. 

Even as a small child she begged and pleaded with her grandmother and mother to let her have only the most fanciest of court dresses with all the bows and trimmings. 

As the girl grew, you felt yourself relax as she did seem to care for even the poorest of citizens with just ignoring them like Princess Vestia did. More or less, she wanted to help her people be more fashionable. She made hair bows by hand and gave out fine silks during holidays like Stump day. 

Siriuis was confident like her ancestor Vestia but was more firm than demanding, in her tone, she asked but was stern in her ways of making her kingdom more pretty. 

When the girl was ten years of age, she was given a white warnacorn by her parents whom she named Felip. They wanted her to learn some sort of training, to be defective in combat but she rode him around with a fine satale and ribbons around the kingdom instead.  

Asteria was more understanding of her granddaughter’s choices and even helped her girl with picking out dresses for the day and gave her bathes with the finest soaps and hair care; she was even there when the almost 14 year old princess was picking out her first of many white wigs she wanted to wear with her new wand.

* * *

 

On the day of her fourteenth party, a great celebration of trumpets and doves led the princess to the stage. The girl was wearing a large gown with silver white embroidered ends and silver bows around the bodice with see through sleeves along with the large white wig with bows and her new silver tiara. After a quick speech given by Queen Etheria about her time with the wand and expectations of the future, she handed over the royal family relic to her daughter. 

You were by Asteria and Glossaryck before the wind transformed into a hand fan with white featured ends and a little blue gem handle. You transformed with near purley white fur with curls at the top of your head and extra fluff at your tail. You even had fluffy blue collar with a darker blue stone crest.   

The crowds both cheered as the nobles clapped loudly. The princess looks not at the crowds but at you, just like the precious weiders before her. 

She can see you.

* * *

 

Much like the Princess of Confident centuries prior, the newly wand wielder was more into making that accessories than combat or watching stars like her mother and grandmother. 

She took to you even the same as she learned the spell that allowed her to decorate you with all the trimmings. She didn’t call you girl like Vestia, in fact she used male terms instead when dealing with you. She makes many tiny tops of suits for you to wear with feathered matching hats and slippers. 

Still not better but your learning to just deal with it.

* * *

 

Siruis goes on to beautify the kingdom by starting a public garden for the citizens to do more than plant vegetable but flowers. 

It started out as a nice jester but soon she learned that they were just planting crops of corn anyway and even started to argue among themselves whose corn was whos. 

She left that be and started a new project where she helped the builders make more eye pleasing homesteads for her lower class citizens. Yet that ended up with them just letting the houses become dirty and didn’t care when the elements destroyed roofs and such yet they didn’t even try to let the princess nor any of the builders know. Eventually, the families just build the tiny mud shelters that they had before and left the ruin homes to their animals. 

The girl was heartbroken that her projects kept falling apart around her and she asked her parents and grandmother what to do. Her father Germain told her to plan up more ideas and have the common people pick which they like the best. 

Well she did that and they just wanted her to make all these changes to make either more room for corn or better animal lofts to keep the wind out and over all not to add so many useless add ons to them. 

Her mother calmed her down from that meeting and told her to not give in to pressure, make plans with the courts.

Well she did just that and they argued for why peasants should have newer homes when theirs are in need of newer designs due to the fact that most of them are decades old. Ultimately she left the courtroom that night more confused and disheartened than when she went in there that morning. 

You didn’t have any ideas to add to the table nor did Glossaryck even try claiming it wasn’t a magic problem. 

When you and the princess where in her room with the poor girl crying her eyes out in a pillow that she just wanted to make people feel prettier, her grandmother came in and told her to be patient. She took Siruis in her arms and told the child not to give up but to just give the people time. She will find her part to play, wither it involved the Mewmen or not. 

Siruis hugged her grandmother and just let the tears flow.

* * *

 

You think back to that day a year prior with Siruis, as the mourning girl stands in a black dress with a large hat with tears in her eyes hidden by a veil, as she looks at the tombstone of her now late grandmother Asteria lay buried before her. 

Her parents stand next to her as the trumpets play with the people of Mewni joining in on the sadness that has made this day of loss for one of its queens. Even the magic high council is there with their own robes of black and flowers. 

You float over and sign as you place a single star shaped flower on the grave of the mother of stars. 

Goodbye Asteria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so, I don't have the next chapter after this one down yet but I am working on it. I just decided to go ahead and upload this one already so I'm not too far behind when I can't unload chapters during the final weeks of June (jury duty is something I can't be excused this time) so I'll do what I can meanwhile.


	36. Siruis the Queen of Style (part two)

The years moved quickly now as Sriuis when on about her life in a druge now that her most supportive confidant was gone. She kept trying to work on her beautification plans to keep her mind moving forward but still the people of Mewni had one reason or another to complain about function missing the point completely. 

She tried to talk with the other royaling kingdoms about her predicament but they just shrugged with either just had their own problems to deal with and thought this was a minor problem or just didn’t have an answer for her plain and simple.  

* * *

 

One day, when the girl was nineteen, she was outside of the borders of the kingdom with you and Felip just riding alone. She was told many times by others not to travel this far for this was near monster territory but she honestly didn’t think much of the matter as her mind was on other things. 

Unrealizing where she was, she stopped for a moment and just looked out at the clear sky during mid-day. You could faintly see the outer lines of planets. 

Yet she wasn’t paying attention as you noticed a random Frogmen girl was looking at her behind a tree. You look down and see that the princess entered into swam lands and into most likely the small area known as Frogmen territory. 

You look back at the girl frog as she steps out a little bit more. You float over to her and see that she’s about the same age as Sriuis with a long cobbled together dress of swamp grass and moss with flowers at the bottom and on top of her head. 

Suddenly, Siruis turns your way and then notices that she and you aren’t alone as she just stared for a moment at this frog girl with widened eyes. The girl next to you is scared as she then hides fully behind the tree. 

“Hello?” Siruis gets off Felip and makes her way over to the frog girl holding her dress from touching the swamp water. The girl looks ready to run off. 

“Don’t be frightened,” the princess says in her proper accent, “I mean you no harm.” The frog girl slowly looks back at the princess but stays behind her tree. 

“He-Hello,” the girl timidly asks. The princess simply smiles and gets closer. 

“I like your flowers, the ones on your dress and head really bring the ensemble together quite nicely” The princess points out. The other girl looks a little surprised but moves a little outwards away from the tree slightly. 

“Th-thank you,” the frog girl stamers, “I like your dress too, the different shades of blue go-go great with your eyes and hair.” The princess is surprised as she smiles wider at the compliment. 

“You have a good eye for color correlation, what’s your name?”

“Banya,” the girl clears her throat, “Banya Bulgolyubov, your highne-ness.” 

“Aw, so you know who I am, that makes it easier.”

“Easier?” Banya looks confused.

“To get to know you,” the princess comes around the tree a little, “you already know my regal title but you can just call me Siruis.” The princess holds out a hand. 

Banya looks up and smiles as she slowly goes and shakes the princess’s gloved hand.

* * *

 

It’s not long after that meeting, that Siruis and Banya become pen pals of sorts, as it would be difficult otherwise for Siruis to keep in contact with her, and just became friends after that. 

She did end up having to tell her mother so that she could get the letters through, yet you didn't think Queen Etheria would have too much of a problem with this and you were half right. She didn’t discourage her daughter's contact with a Banya but she still thought it best that they don’t meet that often, especially not without a knight present; She may no longer think the worst of monsters but she’s appears to be still wary of them.

The girls become fast friends as they share fashion advice and general interest in beautification. 

Much to the joy of Siruis, Banya starts attempting similar projects that Siruis attempted in the past with Mewmen with other monster clans nearby with somewhat better results. Like Mewmen, Monsters mostly prefer function over form, but at least they’re respective to the idea of beautification. 

By mail alone, Siruis started adding in to the process by magicing up some items like blue prints and other materials to add on to the monster homesteads and general mini street carts. 

She even got word of a project of building a small monster town a bit farther out in this gorge area, not idea in Siruis mind but they were able to build bigger buildings out there so there wasn’t any real complaint if they were happy.

* * *

 

Soon enough, some years later, Siruis was given the title of Queen as her mother retired from the throne and knight work. Siruis’s mom continued to train other apprentices knights in training, she would be bored to death otherwise, along with her husband as her partner. 

Siruis took up to adding in new wings to the castle and even started taking up updating the exterior walls to give is more of an eye pleasing look to it. 

That and she added in more buildings that she designed without much outsider’s option, she took action like her mother and got what she wanted done with mixed results. 

She both build and updated buildings around the castle and started designing new fashions that even the nobel elite thought looked too eye catching not to wear. 

She got the subtitle of ‘Queen of Style’ and really to a liking to such a name that she even had her guards sometimes announce her as such to her people. 

She later even created a book of fashion and made many copies to give to both nobles and other kingdoms, but signed only one and sent that one to Banya much to her dear friend’s joy.

* * *

 

When it came time to marry, she carefully pondered and looked though each of her options. The demon prince was only seven years younger than her but was obviously still too young as she was twenty-three. The waterfolk did have an male heir lord that was her age but he was getting married to the ponyhead princess so that was out of the question. 

She looked over her list of nobles next. 

No, the only male her age was someone she wasn’t really interested in whatsoever, a boorish man at worst and a boastful boy at best. Besides, he was already going to propose to a daughter of one of the knights or something. 

Siruis laid down her list and thought hard on this one. You floated over to her table were she had each list of possible options in a nice, neat short stack. 

“Oh wisp, what I'm going to do?” she starts petting your head, “I’m the queen for corn’s sake! I cannot leave Mewni without an heir, but I don’t want to be with someone who doesn’t at least like me or something.” She rests her head on the table and you start to pet her soon after. 

“What am I to do?”

* * *

 

A reply from Banya, after Siruis decided to ask her friend for advice, suggested to look beyond the nobles and royals. So Siruis tried just that, she started riding her horse around the kingdom bud didn’t find any male that really interested her. 

There were no shortage of males her age around the common people of Mewni, but they apparently didn’t have that sort of spark to Siruis, none that really seemed interested in being her husband. 

She then tried around the castle, seeing if she would find any of interest but to little of luck in that field as well; the servants didn’t treat her like a person to simply chat to without constantly asked if she wanted anything using her title. 

Even when attending court, still nothing piqued her interest as they were all far older than her with families of their own. 

She almost gave up, you didn’t know what to do either as Glossaryck just didn’t have any advice for her as usual, when she started to remember the knights. Some of them had to at least be one of her age, she knew that at least one of the lady’s that one’s nobel’s son going to marry was. 

With that, she asked her father and mother if they knew any that were around her age, she didn’t know the original knights personally like her parents did.As luck would have it, Sir Gerold and Lady Amber had a son named August Berry. Siruis learned more about the lad and was happily surprised to learn that he was an educated man that had recently returned from studying from a far off island where a small group of Mewmen had settled, it was more or less an indentacnt study of mathomatics, poetry, and help understanding of created something called the scientific method. 

Yet it was when Siruis first glazed upon the finely dressed man, she fell hard. 

They courted for many months yet it was apparent they were made for each never running out of things to talk about; Siruis even started to take in to realize that she had a love for math in a way when planning for her attire in blueprints.

* * *

 

It was in the fall where Siruis and August were married. Banya even attended the grand affair in secret with a fashionable disguise designed by Siruis herself. It was the grandest event with all the kingdoms coming together for the fanciest and exteratvaged wedding of the year; The queen’s wedding dress matched her wedding wig which was the exteratvage part in Siruis’s mind.

Ten months later, a new princess was born with dark pink hair, matching pink eyes, and a red cross for checkmarks. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven't got the next chapter after this written yet, I'm working a technically cannon character, that's all I have to say without spoilers.
> 
> Also, update on my life in case anyone is curious, I have both good news and bad news to share.   
> Good news: I now have a valid excuse not to attend Jury Duty.   
> Bad News: I have to see a chiropractor, long story short I have lower back problems that need to be sorted out.
> 
> Enjoy this chapter and I'll write the next one soon enough.


	37. Soupina the Strange (part one)

Soupina was a...strange child. When she was five years of age, the most common place to find her was in the kitchen along with the royal chefs preparing her own meals. This wasn’t really all that strange in of itself to you, no matter what was the strange part was her fascination with soups. 

As in, she only ever made soups.

Yet, you could understand that certain people have a favorite food, her’s happen to be soup. Then you saw that she did more than just eat the soup; she basically learned the alphabet from alphabet soup rather than her basic literacy studies. Of course she wasn’t really that crazy by theses facts, just eccentric really. 

Then she started talking to trees and plants…

Well, that’s alright. After all, she was a very smpathatic girl as she would chat with one of the more lonely people in the castle, servants and knights alike, and they few started nicknaming her the Little Butterfly.You noticed this was Siruis helped her daughter with little things like helping her with her dressing and one of the servants calls her this in passing. 

It’s certainly kinder than what the members of court whisper when the royal family is around; Soupina the Strange. 

You glad the child doesn’t hear of such a name as she happily goes about her days.  She isn’t harming anyone after all, she’s just a little eccentric.

* * *

 

Days leading up the traditional passing of the wand event that made up each princess’s fourtheenth birthday, many of the people around the kingdom would believe that the princess’s wand would be that of a spoon of some sort. 

You care for the girl certainly, but even you didn’t think what else could the wand transform into. 

Yet on the day of the girl’s fourteenth birthday, the wand changed into something that many of the crowd, including yourself, were surprised by. The relic wand changed into a staff with a pinkish red heart at the top with a gold snake wrapped around the long base, it’s head pointing at the heart. 

As the crowds were whispering, you transformed with pink fur, a white stone collar with the red cross, a set of two white boots for each foot, and a matching white hat of some sort; Your ears and tail have gold tips. 

You see that the princess, who was the only person not shocked from what her wand transformed into, finally looked surprised as she looks back at you with crowds slowly started clapping. 

She can see you.

* * *

 

At first, she was limited to her magic as she would only make soup spells. Nothing really new for you to be honest,  Glossaryck even took a liking to her newer pudding soup. She only got better at creating soups. She did however, make a spell that allowed you to be able to eat her soups, which in your option did taste delicious given that you’ve never were able to eat before. 

She gained more people’s attention as they continued to mock her behind her back, wither she knew about the cruel nickname or not is still unclear. Still, she goes on about her days, making her flavorful soups that mostly you and Glossaryck seemed to enjoy alone in her company.

* * *

 

Siruis was pregnant, much to the joy of everyone. Baby clothes, furniture, even a new room in the newest wing was created for the upcoming child. People were happy over all. Nothing to really worry about in the least. 

Then the birth came, it was a girl. 

Again, nothing really to worry about. 

Yet then you started hearing the gossip. Servants who didn’t really know the older princess thought that she would be replaced as heir! The nerve of such talk! Yet rumors grew, event stepping outside the castle walls. 

In passing, when the princess wasn’t holding the wand those few days, you heard the common people start to wonder if the strange princess would be replaced with her much younger sister. 

Yet as the youngest princess grew up, named Nebula after the king’s grandmother, you started to see that the younger girl was more or less pretty normal in comparison to the peculiar sister. 

The child learned her lesson in class, not from soup, and she would even take to her manner classes rather swimmingly. She didn’t really have a quirk though, she acted like a sweet but simple princess like Febe was. Even thought she was just a tiny thing, she was heads off more princess like than her older sister. 

Still, you held onto hope for the current welder, her magic did get a little stronger after all. She would be queen, your sure of it...right?

* * *

 

“I’m going to teach her to dip down” Glossaryck said one day out of the clear blue. Him and you were in the princess’s bedroom alone for once. 

Teach her to what?

Glossaryck just rolls his eyes. 

“Dip down? You know,” he dips his head down and pulls them back up as if he’s pulling something heavy with both arms. You still don't get it. 

“I’m going to help her reach her full magical potential.”

Ohh…

“Yea” he says as he floats over to the bed and just starts resting on it, “Honestly though, I shouldn’t have started a while ago.”

Well, why didn’t you then?

“She didn’t seem ready in a sense, or rather,” he sits up and starts eating pudding he pulled out of the ether, “the people weren’t.” You float on top of the bed. 

What do you mean? If your saying that they’ll just accept her just after learning this ‘powerful’ spell? That they are ready for that despite…

“The rumors that Nebula is going to replace her as heir?”

You heard too?

“Deary, I’m not death” 

You just huff as you lay across the bed. 

“Pudding?” he holds out a bowl. 

Please.

You start digging in to the sweet creamy treat head first, careful not to spill any on the bed.

* * *

 

You were there when Glossaryck attempted to teach the girl to dip down. You knew that she was just as confused as you were as she just kept making comments about what she was suppose to dip down into. 

Yet, Glossaryck took into her taste to heart as he then made a soup analogy. You even started to understand that he wanted her to dive inside herself, to get to chucks of magic, in a completely metaphorical way.   

Well, Soupina got all but the metaphorical part. You saw Glossaryck blush as he started talking lowly to stop taking off her clothes but it was too late. She dived inside the giant pot and begin swimming around, getting chunks of meat and vegetables out of the pot. 

If this day wasn’t hard enough, Siruis decided in that moment to walk into her daughter's room with the court members to prove that her daughter was perfectly sane. 

She stopped at the door along with the several fluster gasps of her court as they observed their future queen swimming nude in a giant pot of chicken soup. 

Soupina tried to explain to her mother what she was doing but the older woman didn’t bother as she closed the door quickly living her, Glossaryck, and you alone again. 

The princess quickly climbed out of the pot and thankfully took the towel Glossaryck conjured up as she listened though the door. 

You stood along with her and heard the tired sign as the court started berating what they just witness and started to preswad the queen to give the throne to her second child for Soupina was simply unfit, even going as far to say that her wand was even too strange looking for a future queen. 

Soupina started to silently cry for what she didn’t hear, her mother’s own voice was silent. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so I had trouble coming up with an original story for this princess so I went with a similar story to that of jgss0109 from Deviantart who's character names I'm borrowing for the most part for several of the other princesses. I already have her story fully down and ready to start on the next princess.


	38. Soupina the Strange (part two)

After the events of Soupina trying to ‘dip down,’ the princess was left in a state of despair. She barely left her room anymore, not even her cheerful charismatic soups put a smile on her face.

You noticed that the kingdom simply when on about life as normal, as if the princess wasn’t completely broken hearted. You were crossed with the lot of them, even Siruis whom herself was a bit strange in your option befriending a monster in secret in what not. Still, you couldn’t honestly blame them too harshly after what they saw.

Mostly, after getting the chance to leave Soupina’s room yourself, you saw disheartedly that the servants and tutors alike started treating Nebula like she was already declared the new heir! Talks of how things will be different with her in charge and all that!

The tiny princess meanwhile, barely able to even comprehend what was even going on around her, just smiled and codd at the happy tone each person was giving her.

You returned to the true heir, at least at the moment, as the poor girl was barely trying to make corn soup with onions and spices scattered about without concern. You petted the girl as she just signed, already tired of crying so much.

* * *

 

The sickness started with a couch from one of the lower classes apparently. After only a single week however, the sickness and bad heath spread like wildfire as before you knew it, it got to the castle.

Mewmen left to right started fainting on the job covered in strange blue and orange spots. Soon after, horror reports of the first deaths started being announced in court.

A few weeks after, more reports as more and more people started falling down with illness.

A plague was upon the kingdom, that much was certain soon after.

The queen, try as she may, tried to send out the heathy to message out to the far kingdoms to get help. After that, Queen Siruis too ill. The people were in an up roar as families started burying much of their death with a sickening knowledge that they would be next.

You, Glossoryck and the still quite healthy Soupina watched in horror of it all. Yet, little care of making sure that the eldest princess was kept out of the sick’s way as the youngest instead was kept in coronteen.

You just watched as the kingdom started to fall around you.

* * *

 

One day soon enough, Soupina found herself alone with one of the servant’s daughters looking worse for wear. She tried to be like the medics on staff by keeping the girl’s spots from getting worse with cream and tried to keep the fever down but it did little to nothing in practice. You were watching from afar as the princess looked around for something to help the child.

Suddenly, Soupina tried something she thought would help, something she was good at making already. She magiced up some soup for the girl and helped her eat some out before leaving the girl to rest.

It was three days later the first miracle happened; the little girl was cured and the spots started to fade.

* * *

 

The servants never questioned the older princess, they didn’t think she had anything to do with it, but it was in secret the girl started to realize what she had done after almost a week of doubt.

“My souped healed her?” she questioned in her room with you on the bed in equal disbelief. She was currently lay on her bed trying to wrap her mind around it.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

“Hello?” a tiny child called out in question on the other side. The princess sat up. She got up and walked over to her door and cracked it a bit to see the same young girl she apparently cured. The child looked up with wide eyes.

“May I come in princess?” Soupina blink but opened to door wider for the girl to slip in before closing it.

“How may I help you?”

“You help plenty already your highness,” the girl said with a smile, “I just wanted to come here and say thank you.”

“Me?”

“Yes,” the girl walked closer, “I remember a bit how your soup made me feel better.” The girl then, to the princess’s surprise, hugged her legs. Then she soon left the room to attend her chores leaving Soupina and you alone once more.

The young royal started to pace back and forth in thought. It was then that Soupina started to form an idea.

* * *

 

The village’s own illness outside the castle was far worse than inside as Soupina, disguised as a peasant, came out of the castle to observe the sickness in full force.

She went to the streets first, and started to quietly magic up some more soup. The common people started to take notice of the wand and at first, backed off in fear for some reason. Then Soupina made her first bowl and handed it to a boy by her feet. The child, who must have been both sick and hungry, started to sip up the soup.

Just as Soupina planned, and after many other tries in improvement upon the original recepty, the stops started to fade faster than before as some already started to go away before her and the villagers’ eyes.

It was then that the people started to come up to her and take some of the bowls she prepares for each of them. Twenty people started to instantly recover, thought still not completely cured this early on, as they smiled and even started to help pass around the bowls.

* * *

 

To the shock of all the residence of the kingdom, the magical soup that Soupina had made started to take effect. More and more Mewmen started to become cured days later. None more so than the queen herself at the actions of her daughter as of late.

She surprised the princess later when requesting the girl work on a terminal patient along with one of the younger staff members Soupina’s age named Osmond. He didn’t even realized that he was working with the heir to the throne till soon after helping the sick boy in bed. Soupina and Osmond made much small talk and even got into a heath debate for a bit before she relieved her name to the guy’s shock and soon apology. She forgave him at once, even stating that she enjoyed the chat.

Many times after that day, they would end up running into one another either in or out of the palance caring for the sick. During that time, they gain a respect for one another’s work and even developed a friendship of sorts.

Seasons passed and soon the Spotted Orange Blue death, dubbed by Soupina, finally ended with little to no more reports. The princess and many of the medical staff were praised for their efforts in a celebration.

* * *

 

Yet all was not joyful, many lives were still lost by this plague that had taken a toll on the land and its people. Even the strongest wills didn’t not pull though as the kingdom moored it great number of loses soon after.

Even the former queen Etheria and her husband lay buried in dirt among the royal family of past. Even Siruis’s husband had succumb to the sickness as queen and daughters cried in sadness.

You laid, not a flower, but a code of arms of the former first knight of Mewni on her grave.

Goodbye Etheria.

* * *

 

Time passed, soon Soupina was given the throne much to the relief of yourself and many others that had come to know the girl. Though many members of courts still disapproved of the girl’s methods, her people loved her.

She became known as the most beloved queen as the queen of the people. Though still marked as strange by most, Soupina took it and learned to accept it as a symbol of honor.

Soon after, she even married Osmond must no one surprise but the court. Soupina, while on the throne continued to serve and create many of soup receipts for her people and country. She even ended up serving many of them to visiting fellow royals and degnatartes.

* * *

 

However, she didn’t stop dipping down, or at least trying to do so, and ended up doing it right in a way. Much to the shock her of family, friends, and people to see her now having starry eyes permanently on her face and commenting on everything tastes by mer touch.

Still, they got used to it, for it was Soupina the strange after all.

* * *

 

Some time later, she would give birth to a girl with pupiless pink eyes, solid white hair, and pink color familiar shape looking side eight checkmarks.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this early in the day because, I honestly need a real pick me up. Long story short, I may have say something insensitive in a comment on another story just few days ago and didn't realize what I said/how I implied it. I wasn't trying to be rude but it came out that way and now I just feel awful cus the writer when as far as deleted my comment and wrote out a paragraph in stating how heartless I am. 
> 
> But that's not the point of adding in this chapter and you all aren't here from my life story. 
> 
> Here's the next chapter.


	39. Galaxia the Gallivanter of the Cosmos (part one)

Being the daughter of the Soupina the Strange, Galaxia didn’t have too many people question her strange looks of her solid white hair and big pupiless light pink eyes that started up at people with curiosity. 

You were drawn more to her cheekmarks, they looked so much like Sesigha’s only instead of dark blue, Galaxia’s were has pink as her eyes. She was also more curious than wise about the world around her and, this being the big shift in personality that even you weren’t used to, being a notorious chatterbox. 

She babbled about everything and everyone, both asking a hundred questions per person without taking but a few short beatles in between much to your amazement; but also stating everything, and you mean everything, little fact the girl happens to be thinking of at that moment in time. 

She also had such a short attention span, like a dog would at least be more attentive than this bubbly babe.

Yet she was the light in the world that Soupina adored and knew that her happy natural fansation was just something to pick the kingdom back up after the devastation of the plague. She went as far as to state that; after the darkest of times, one must look towards the future with wide cheerie eyes.

* * *

 

On the day of her fourteenth birthday, Galaxia was gifted the wand to the princess’s joy as it and you transformed when she took it. 

The wand turned into something that the Mewmens, not even you, were prepared to see To a flabbergasted crowd that included the queen herself, the wand transformed into a crystal ball with sparks of pink around it and it’s bright yellow handle base. 

You metamorphosed with light pink fur with a yellow cloak with a star pattern and a large pointed hat that matched. 

The princess gasps at you with wide eyes as the crowd slowly starts to clap around her. 

She can see you.

* * *

 

As she got older, you started to realize that she was more than just a curious nature girl, but an advate learner. She dived into each of the spells Glossaryck presented to her with sheer delight and deternation. 

She was a fast learner and excelled as her training within half a year, faster than any princess before her.

Her mother just beamed with pride as the magical prodicaty took flight on her newly crafted broom made with a crystal handle and stardust flying out from behind. 

You had a bit of trouble staying on the broom itself but you started to take a liking to the girl. Her enthusiasm was started to look more appealing as you got to know her and her wild magical ways.

* * *

 

Soupina and Osmond start down at their daughter with extended eyes at their daughter’s proclamation. 

“Your...going to go traveling?” Osmond questions his fifteen year old daughter, said girl is already with an answer. 

“Yea! Well, I wanted to go when I was like ten or something but I thought It was best to wait until after my wand and like I wanted and wanted but boy was it boring to wait but I did and I look I already mastered nearly all the spells in the first book and the second one from before the current one or was it the other way-”

“Sweetie,” Soupina interrupts her daughter, “What we meant was; You want to travel, outside of the planet? As in, in the cross dimensions?”

“Well yea, because everyone else has been all around Mewni and a little bit beyond the land but never and I mean never off the planet cuz like why not? I’m a right! So I was thinking I could go see life away from the planet to see other planets and stars and all sorts of different things you know what I mean?-”  

You just look over at Glossaryck as the girl chatter on and on about wanting to see space in general outside of telescopes and what not. You just know that she may just get want she wants. All the princesses before end up doing so evenuitly in one form or another. You just stare at the blue man eating a bowl of blueberry-pudding soup as soon enough, you turn back to see the girl finally stops to take a breath as she wants for her parents’ response. 

For a solid few minutes, it’s peacefully quiet. You do care for this girl but boy oh boy you love that peace of silence when you can get it. 

“Well…” Soupina looks over at her husband and then back at the bouncing in place girl. 

“You are old enough,” The queen pauses as she turns once again to her husband as he smiles, “I suppose I could ask the magical high commission to keep an eye on her in case.” The princess gasps and runs over to bring both her parents in a tight embrace. 

“Oh thank you thank you thank you thank-” 

They laugh as they hug her back.

* * *

 

The magical high commission on the other hand, is less enthusiastic. 

“Are you kidding me?” Hekapoo states in an outrage, “I have to look after the girl as she gallivanters across the universe! On top of just letting her enter whatever dimension she feels like?!”

“...It would be a good traveling experience for her?”

“No way queenie, I got more important things to do thank just look after some teenager all day long! Much less be there to open whatever portal she wants!” Hekapoo walks around the table in the main top floor of the magic building and stares dangers at the queen. The rest of the commission just sits there with their own unsure expressions. 

“Besides,” Omnitraxus inputs, “We don’t wish for the intermital space and time to be messed with your Majesty, that in of itself would have to be dealt with delicually.” 

“Yea!” Rhombulus shouts.

The queen just sits there as the princess stand on the far wall. She bits her lips with a forced smile on her face. You float over to Glossaryck.

Isn't there a place where she can go without...messing everything up?

The commission is quiet as they wait for his response with Soupina, due to her heightened dip down can see you without the wand in her position, looks expectingly at Glossaryck who just floats there for a moment. 

“Well…” he draws out, “You could just have her sent to one galaxy, where Mewni isn’t a thing. She couldn’t mess up the internal dimensional balance then.”

The thought is set in. 

“Than how are we going to keep an eye on her? The other planes are too far for us to reach her!” Hekapoo yells out. The queen looks unsure now at that. 

“Well, isn't not like I’m not coming with her and wisp.” All eyes widen at that as the princess gasps.

“Your leaving? To go with her?” Rhombulus asks indisbelift. 

“Why not? It’s been a while since I’ve been outside this galaxy anyway. Would be nice to stretch my legs and all that. Maybe see some old friends or something.” 

The room grows silent but they turn back to the queen. 

“Well,” she finally says as she turns to look at her daughter, “If Glossaryck goes with her…”

The girl smiles as she runs up and hugs her mother from behind. More planning goes on as you remain floating next to the blue man.

* * *

 

After a few weeks or so, Hekapoo drops Galaxia off in space with you and Glossaryck as Glossaryck already prepared by having the princess chew some sort of oxygen before they got there. 

When Hekapoo just leaves you all floating in space after she leaves, Glossaryck magically pulls out a bottle and makes a huge bubble around you all?

“Orbble Juice: the convent way of space travel. You can spit out that oxy-chew now Galaxia.” The girl does so and Glossaryck throws it away. 

“I’ll just magic up some later if we need it.” And then you all just start walking, in space, with Galaxia chatting excitedly at all the wonder around them with each planet and start they pass. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, now I'm getting into some crossover media with Wander Over Yonder, I love that show now and I really had a cool idea for this princess as well as a fic that take place after this story is finished. I don't have an outline or anything so most of the time I'm just winging it and using ideas from my head but I really want to include the WOY universe. It's my story and it's only going to reference it for this story anyway. 
> 
> Plus, guess what the other reference is.
> 
> Also, I'm posting earlier because this is going to be another three part arc.


	40. Galaxia the Gallivanter of the Cosmos (part two)

You never really put in into perspective how vast and grand the universe really was till you started traveling with Galaxia in this giant bubble, taking you three planet to planet. So many wonders that you’ve just began to wrap your mind around.

Galaxia took several pictures of different species. Some were similar to the monster clans from back home but most were just all kinds of sizes and kingdoms.

The planets in this galaxy were so small, that one kingdom of a single species can fit on it, it takes literally a few days at most to just walk around the whole planet!  

And those are just the planets themselves!

The star streams and meteor showers were also quite a sight to behold.

Darkness of space never really felt like complete darkness at all, the coloration mixtures of blue and pink, the stars that were really suns that were far away, so many lights that filled the far off spaces as you all walked in an atmosphere that was weightless.

It was simply breathtaking.

* * *

 

For a few months, it was just you three wandering through the cosmos.

Then all that changed one day when Galaxia spot some fellow travelers that were performers in the midst of setting up their Carnival.

She was interacted with their acts of grandeur and high flying stunts that dazed their audience of thousands. Animals made of fire and water alone that dance on bouncing balls, tiny people with tiny wings lifting giant creatures made of stone, and so much more! So many differing people and creatures that have come together for their shared interest in entertainment.

After the show, as Galaxia when to get their autographs, she in turn ended up increasing the director and ringmistress with tales of her home and magical abilities.

After a few days of just hanging out with several of the performs including but not limited to the clowns, acrobats, trained elemental animals, various musicians, dancers, and so on; they asked if she, Galaxia, want to join their cast of performers as a magician flying acrobat of some sort.

You and Glossaryck were surprised in the least that she agreed.

* * *

 

After just weeks of practice, she was a hit at her first show. In an outfit of pink and black sparkle jumpsuit with her now long hair tied in two ponytails of pink and black, the princess danced and soar in the air with magical levitations, created flying sparkling butterflies made of stardust, and so much more that ended with crowds roaring.

During that time, the cast of carnies took a shine to her and welcomed her with open arms. You all traveled in a flying train space-ship that travel several times faster than the orbble juice ever could.

Galaxia ended up bucking in with a hand full of clowns and dancers in one of the cars, she made many friends during that time as her positive personality just melted in with this already strange crowd.

You could tell the princess was not just bubbly but content here in this career she discovered by accident. She was already fantastic as a wielder of magic, and at least decent with the princess role, but she is excellent at being a carnie.

If you had to guess, it was a calling.

* * *

 

A few months later, a newcomer came upon the scene. A black furry andromorph guy, perhaps around the princess’s age, came in with equal dazzlement of the circus and also ended up impressing the carnies with a magical flute and acrobatic fiets. You saw that his attire consisted of a light blue tall cowboy hat with a white band around it’s base, a white scarf, and a pair of blue boots. He had to be about having the princess’s height and was covered head to toe in fur with deep blue eyes; His ‘hair’ was a bit past the shoulders and was tied up in a ponytail.

He joined in soon after and was place only a car next to Galaxia. They would end up doing a few shows together along with several other acrobats.

Over the next month, they got to know one another and Galaxia became smitten with him. He carried the same desire for knowledge that the princess yearned for and had a bubbly optimistic personality to match.

They became two peas in a pod, doing many more shows together and helping each other out with clean up.

The other members of the cast started to smile and call them sweethearts though they weren’t in any sort of romantic relationship, yet anyway.

Travis, the name of the guy, was something called a Star Nomad. A species that travel by the stars in big ships. They didn’t have a home planet per say, more like a few selected planets that count more as pit shop towns than anything.

Galaxia was amazed and laughed when realizing that this was not just any Star Nomad in front of her, but it turns out that Travis had some royal blood in him!

Not quite the heir to the throne, but this was a prince none the least that have been permitted to going out traveling by his family. Travis told her that for Star Nomads, this was a right of passage into adulthood.

Travis, even more shocked then Galaxia was upon hearing of his royal status, was even more happily surprised to find himself with a crown princess.

For reasons of either not wanting to be treated any different than anyone else or something like that, both of the royals kept their royal status under wraps; They were already concerted best friends by this point to even share this secret with one another.

Soon after, they opened up more about their lives and even some of their travels before hand and even some missing of their families.

* * *

 

After being in the crius for about five months by this point, the circus people  were saddened to see both Galaxia and Travis move on but they gave them both a send off show and party.

Oh, by the way, during the five months in the circus Glossaryck mostly kept to himself and didn’t really interact with the performers. He told you that he didn’t see any reason to and you guess you can understand that. They didn’t bother he and he didn’t bother them.So that was that.  

Soon it was just you, Glossaryck, Galaxia, and even Travis in an orbble bubble walking along the cosmos.

* * *

 

Was it the least bit surprising that down the line at some point, that Galaxia started developing a crush? Was it surprising to find out that Travis developed one on Galaxia? No, to both.Time moves forward as the four of you travel among the stars in the galaxy you all are currently in. Travis and Galaxia continue to grow in their friendship as they got on mini adventures to different planets.

Travis is usually the first person to try to help someone out by spotting them in random locations but not always as Galaxia does the same in larger populated areas.

Wither it’s just moving something or with a shoulder to cry on, they somehow ended up finding someone on each of the planets they visit.

Sometimes, not even on a planet as they’ve helped fellow travelers with their ship troubles and such.

* * *

 

They started filling flustered with the simplest touch to even giggling at banter. Travis even started brushing Galaxia hair because she asked, and he had a silly look on his face soon after. He got her to do the same with similar results vise versas.

What really set it off that they were totally into each other was one night at a Karaoke club where they started to sing, at first, silly duet songs. You and Glossoryak were in the back watching the stage as they two laughed out the lyrics as one of them ended. The audience was applauding and wanted an encore.  

The two royals decided to go again but this time have the DJ pick the next one. The DJ, a green slime creature wearing a red cap backwards with sunglasses, smiled as he set up another disk.

Suddenly, another song that had a bit of a slow tone with a bit of pop. It started out nice enough but then started to take a more intimate undertones.

_(Ooh) for the way you changed my plans_

_For being the perfect distraction_

Travis blushed in surprise at the lyrics but continued anyway.

_For the way you took the idea that I have_

_Of everything that I wanted to have_

_And made me see there was something missing (Oh yeah)_

He bit his lip as he looked away from the screen for a moment. Galaxia looked at him then back at the crowd.

_For the ending of my first begin_

_(Ooh yeah yeah)(Ooh yeah yeah)_

_And for the rare and unexpected friend_

_(Ooh yeah yeah)(Ooh yeah yeah)_

She turned towards him with a blush of her own.

_For the way you're something that I never choose_

_But at the same time something I don't wanna lose_

_And never wanna be without ever again (Oh oh)_

Travis turn towards her.

_You're the best thing I never knew I needed_

_So when you were here I had no idea_

_You're the best thing I never knew I needed_

_So now it's so clear I need you here always_

They both smiled as their faces flushed deeper. Glossoryak just rolled his eyes as you watched the song continues.

_My accidental happily (ever after) (Oh oh oh)_

_The way you slime and how you comfort me (with your laughter)_

_I must admit you were not a part of my book_

_But now if you open it up and take a look_

_You're the beginning and the end of every chapter (Oh oh)_

The lights grew dark as some of the patrons started to sway back and forth in their seats. Travis and Galaxia started to face each other face to face now.

_You're the best thing I never knew I needed (Oh)_

_So when you were here I had no idea_

_You're the best thing I never knew I needed (that I needed)_

_So now it's so clear I need you here always_

Lights of pink and blue started dancing from the spotlights above as the two got closer as their voices grew louder as if it was a declaration.

_Who'd knew that I'd be here (who'd knew that I'd be here oh oh)_

_So unexpectedly (so unexpectedly oh oh)_

_Undeniably happy (hey)_

_Said with you right here, right here next to me (Oh)_

They sang out loud, most likely their own inner feelings for one another, as they as they started to tear up a little.

_Girl you're the..._

_You're the best thing I never knew I needed (said I needed oh oh)_

_So when you were here I had no idea_

_You're the best thing I never knew I needed (needed oh)_

_So now it's so clear I need you here always_

The lights started to dim as their voices got softer along with the music.

_Baby baby Baby baby_

_Hey now it's so clear_

_I need you here always…_

The crowd cheered as the two embraced on stage. Soon after, they talked outside but it was clear that they finally decided to make this official.

Just like that, Travis and Galaxia started dating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this is the first time I've ever added song lyrics. I don't know if there's a proper way to do it but I really like this song and it somewhat works for this chapter, it's why to the chapter is longer than usual. I was originally going to add this to the third part but than the third part would be way too long for my taste so I just added to the end of part two. 
> 
> Song "Never Knew I Needed" created by Ne-Yo ft Cassandra Steen for Disney's 2009 Princess and the Frog


	41. Galaxia the Gallivanter of the Cosmos (part three)

The first date was so cute that Glossoryck told you later that he almost threw up it was so adorable. A picnic on a moon overlooking a jellyfish migration sounds simple enough. However, throw in the fact that they kept both feeding each other and just talking about their lives with flushed faces in the sincere and precious way, it would just give anyone a cavity watching these two.

Dates after were sometimes just as bad but otherwise were a level of sweetness that didn’t seem too much to complain about.

Then of course there was the first time Travis called Galaxia ‘his girlfriend’ one day when buying some pop pie-corn on Shavona during the warm sun cycle.

“Girlfriend?” Galaxia giggled as Travis handed her the pie.

“Well, yea,” the furry soft boy said with a flushed face, “Yo-Your my girl now and everything soo…”

“Well, Your my boyfriend so I guess that makes sense.”

Travis turned a deeper shade and told her to hush as she continued to giggle.

“Good grief!” they turned around.

“Oh Glossy, you need to lighten up!,” Travis laughs, “Why there’s nothing wrong with being…”

“In love,” Galaxia said to a flustered Travis.

“Yea, that,” he walks over and hands Glossoryck a pie piece, “The rush fluttery feelings in your tummy when they look at you-”

“Your heart beating wildly-”

“The affection,” Travis kisses Galaxia’s hand, “that just fills you with joy in your heart.”

“Staring into forever-” Galaxia spins Travis around, “When looking into your sweetheart’s eyes.”

“Sweet nothings you say to one another in the early morn or late into the night...”

“Please stop!,” the blue man just floats down to the ground, “Your making me sick.”

“But Glossy,” Galaxia knees down with Travis following, “Don’t you ever have that feeling?”

“Thankfully no, not now and not ever.”

“What about you Wisp?” Travis asks you as he gets up with a pie piece on a plate for you. You found out early on that Star Nomads have this unique ability to see spirits whether they make themselves visible or not, that and Galaxia cast a spell for him to hear you with clarity. You float down and start nibbling on the pie.

Well, no. I’ve never felt that way for someone. I don’t even know it’s possible for a spirit.

“Well yes and no,” Glossoryck rubs his stomach before diving into the pie, “You can feel empathy, of course but it would be more harmful for you due to your near immortality.” He shoves a piece in his mouth.

“You would have to find someone immortality, someone that can obviously see you and understand you, someone-”

“Like you Glossy?”

Instantly you and Glossoryck spit out your pieces of pie. Glossoryck starts coughing while you feel strangely warm. You don’t really want to know why you feel temperature suddenly as images just start to flood your mind.

Oh my-

“Dear Gods! What are you trying to do it me child?!”

Galaxia bits her bottom lip.

“Oh come on Glossy!,” Travis stands up, “Haven’t you ever even entertained the idea?-”

“No no no, stop, none of that. Please.” The two rolled their eyes as you just slowly followed the group keeping your distance from Glossaryck.

* * *

 

Weeks turn to Months, Months turn to years. Soon Galaxia and Travis find themselves on a planet where you would have to a proper adult to even enter. Games were Gambling and poker tables are set up in one building, bars in another, all sorts of venues. Travis and Galaxia play some games, win a space car, gift that car to a homeless woman on the streets, and so on. They spend a weekend there and didn’t plan for much else.

Then the three days ended and they woke up on the final day, one a queen size air mattress both sporting a massive headache and zero memory their nightly venture that resulted in interesting results. You didn’t think you could even try to stop them doing it but you didn’t try either.  

They both woke up with equally flabbergasted faces at the sight of a gold ring, one on each hand, and a marriage certificate on the floor by a collection of empty beer bottles.

* * *

 

They tried to get a divorce but it wouldn’t dissolve until a year has passed; Galaxia had to be back in Mewni by then. So they decide to do so right before she had to go back and just when about their travels.

It was awarard, at first, being a newlywed couple without trying to be. Yet as the days and weeks moved on, they not only got used to it, they even started called themselves ‘Mr. Galaxia’ this or ‘Mrs. Travis’ that; you were surprised as this was natural for them. It almost seemed like this was going to be an end point soon enough.

Even though it wasn’t forever, you knew it would be something they would treasure once Galaxia returned.

* * *

 

It would be a few months later however, that quickly changed everything. Galaxia was getting sick and Travis took her to a doctor. What they found out almost had their eyes pop out of their heads.

Galaxia was pregnant.

They didn’t know what to do. You watched as the two try to talk it over. Tears were present as scared works fell out of Galaxia with thoughts of the child’s life. They did agree on one thing; they weren’t going to get an abortion. Killing a baby was something that just wasn’t right for either of them, but to give it up for adoption?

It was possible, but they decided to just put a pin on the matter for now.

* * *

 

The next several months were tough for both of them, for several reasons of course. Adoption was still on the table.They found out in month five that it was not just one baby but twins. Judging by the doctor’s confusion, not identail though. One was really small in comparison. Travis pointed out that they could be all together different species and not just half-breeds.

They still didn’t know what to do, that was until month eight when Galaxia’s water broke.

She gave birth to two healthy baby girls; one star nomad and one mewman. You were equally surprised as the two, the star nomad had rainbow colorful fur with a primary light coat and pink eyes while her younger sister had blue eyes with long dark rainbow hair with a pair of female rainbow symbol cheekmarks.

They talked but this time, softly with love in their hearts. They slept a few nights later together with their babies in their arms.

* * *

 

Four months. That’s how long Galaxia had with her husband and both of her daughters. They decided after seeing that the girls were different races with only a few similarities to the other, and not just half n half hybrids, they didn’t or rather couldn’t give them up for adoption.

Instead, they came up with a new plan.

The day Galaxia was supposed to not only sign the divorce papers, but to also possibly give her child up for adoption, and return home to Mewni.

She and travis agreed instead to stay married in secret, have her keep her Mewman daughter, thus leaving the star nomad child with her father, and then head home.

The pair cried their hearts out as they kiss their other daughters in each of the parent’s arms. You kissed the star nomad girl, named after the cosmos, and hugged Travis.

Soon, a portal opened. You, Glossoryck, Galaxia, and the new princess walked in with you watching a crying Travis holding Cosmos waving good-bye.

* * *

 

When you all arrived back on Mewni, you arrive to a surprise party that Queen Soupina set up for Galaxia. You heard the crowd gasps when they saw a baby in Galaxia’s arms and her parents started to bombard her with questions.

However, Soupina then saw her daughter with tears in her eyes and decided that the poor girl needed to rest and ordered a maid to help her and the baby. Galaxia walked quietly inside the castle, to a crowd that stood there with wide mouths, as you followed the princess inside.

* * *

 

Seasons passed, Galaxia wasn’t the same bubbly girl that left Mewni now six years ago. At first, she was understandably silent. She did manage to tell her that she was married but would never be able to see him again.

She didn't add that she had another daughter, one that was older than the girl in her presents, she didn’t want to complicate things. Her mother was thankfully understanding and trying to help her daughter with time to readjust.

You found out that Siruis died a few short years ago while you all were gone. You floated over to the grave where a crown of flowers in bows were kept. You laid down a couple of pink and blue flowers as you cried for the queen of style.

Goodbye Siruis

* * *

 

A year later, and when Galaxia was a little more comfortable, she was crowned as queen. She wasn’t as cheery was she was in her childhood but wasn't completely sombor either, she knew Travis wouldn’t want that.

She opened a school for gifted scholars and artists; It was popular mostly with the nobility but she was content with that.

She also expanded rooms in the castle and add a wing with a library. She wrote mostly about her travels and her lover, though keeping his species a mystery.

One day however, while she was in her library writing about the frozen yogurt shop planet, a rolled up piece of paper literal materialized in front of her.

You watched as she slowly opened it and read it for a moment before crying, but with a smile on her face as she hugged the letter tightly in her grasp. She jumped for joy and hugged you.

You were surprised to discover that it from none other than Travis, he found a magical portal mail bag and was able to spend Galaxia letters though it! She found a small pocket book inside and quickly wrote him a letter. It was messy but she stuffed inside crossing her fingers.

Suddenly, to her sheer delight, tons of letters started materializing around her.

You haven’t seen her this happy in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't have the next chapter written next but I'll have it down before upload next week! Also yes, there is some fun shiping in this; Take that however you will.


	42. Venus the Fairest (part one)

The young princess of Mewni, named Venus meaning 'Beauty' in Mewni and named after a planet Travis and Galaixa passed on their travels, became known far and wide as the most beautiful of all. Her hair alone had a property that apparently changed to whatever color the person sees as attractive; You just saw it for the rainbow swarm it was. 

Growing up, she also was as unfilter as her mother was when it came whatever thoughts came to mind. However, she was more of an affectionate child to both physical and emotional ones. She was often seen hugging family, servants, and guards alike because that’s who she was. 

When she was seven, she asked about her father and Galaxia told her in secret about the universal messaging over the past years. Galaxia kept up with Travis’s letters and replied almost every day to them. She told Venus that she even has a twin sister named Cosmos which made the girl feel delighted at the news. Of course, she couldn't tell anyone. She was even allowed to start messaging her father and sister. Venus promised and surprisingly never broke it. She wrote every day and hugged her letters tight. 

Venus and Galaixa sorted any and all letters in a newly built private room, the queen and the princess were the only ones with keys that were kept around their necks. When people asked, they said it was their own mother and daughter thing which of course people didn’t really question as it was so sweet and so Venus. 

Venus was the princess of the people as they adored her beauty and loving heart.

* * *

 

Her Mewberty was stranger than pass princesses. She did transform into a butterfly creature of course. However, she transformed with bright golden white wings along with everything else on her body. 

She also looked...furryer. You had to guess, since her father is a Star Nomad, that this is where that came from. In her normal, Mewmen form she looks fine but when she changed, she looked like she was a halfling with all that fur!

Thankfully, she wasn’t around anyone else other than Venus most of the day and she was able to keep her daughter under control without anyone being the wiser. 

* * *

When her fourteenth birthday came to pass, another grand party came to be in the grand hall where Galaxia stood up on the das with her daughter, Soupina and her husband stood off to the side on stage with proud smiles; You floated with Glossaryck on the other side. 

Galaxia, after giving you a smile, hands over the royal family wand to Venus. 

A bright familiar light swarms both you and the wand. 

The wand transforms into an apple shaped hand mirror with a tiny gold crown, purple bow, and a shell on the bottom of the handle. You find yourself with a stunning coat of rainbow with sparkles and a crown with a golden bow around your neck. 

The crowds cheered as the princess looks stund looking your direction as her mother and grandmother gives off a knowing smile. 

She can see you.

* * *

 

Like a few princesses before her, Venus had taken to you like a pet companion and had a small canopy bed made for you with a dresser full of bows and trimmings. She also took a liking to both brushing you and complement your own newly acquired beauty from the transformation. 

Yet, she doesn't call you a _miss_ or _miser_. Thank the magic.

Her magic lessons were basic, she did more beauty spells like her great grandmother Siruis and was into gardening spells to, which to you by surprise. With her improvements on older spells, she started designing dresses for herself. She was pretty good at it and took on a more, from what you gather upon remembering traveling with Galaxia  and looking during Hemera’s time with observing strange exotic places, thin shaped dresses that fit around her body with matching gloves, gold arm bands, and a belt with a gold shell on it. 

* * *

 

Venus started growing more social affectionate when she started courting. Goodness she was...social with her male peers. She developed rather quickly, quicker than most girls. She had long, very long hair, that nearly dragged to the ground. It wasn’t a surprise that many suitors started appearing to woo her. She when upon many of outings with several differing boys. 

The first being a son of a high nobleman teacher by the name of Blarney. A fickle boy that met with the princess inside one of the east wings every other Wednesday. That only lasted a few months before Soupina ran into her granddaughter and her first of soon to be many ‘beau’s’ on one of their outings. 

After that, the rest of the kingdom started to catch on to her shenanigans and thought it was unfitting for a princess to be so...active with gentlemen. Many even called started her sluty names such as Moth. The nobles and even many of the commoners thought she was such an improper princess. 

The princess confided with her sister about the matter in letters. You’ve come to find out that both Travis and Cosmos have long returned to the Star Nomads were Travis took up the crown as king due to his older sibling abdicating the throne. The Star Nomad princess, from what you discovered by theses letters, was like her sister but far more Individualistic and tough; the type of girl who got what she wanted, when she wanted it, and fought hard to be her own person. Not an idealist princess for Mewni but for the unothodce Star Nomads, it was exceptional. Cosmos became Venus closest friend of the years. 

So when Venus told her about her courtings with several boys, Cosmos told her to not even bother trying to please thoses stuck up anyway. She was going to be Queen someday, they either had to deal or leave. Venus of course never told anyone to do that, but she did feel better in knowing that at least someone was on her side.

* * *

 

So from then on, she still had a caring heart but reserved for her closest of family and family friends. She was fair to her people but stern and took their comments with a grain of salt. She continued to date to her heart's content but never really too it to seriously. 

One day, a young lord came up to her in her garden when she was fifteen. A distant cousin, a descendant from one of Sesigha’s brothers, named Eric came to her. He talked about how he admired her from afar for two years. She saw him as easy, but didn’t care for his behavior though, too emotional or something about him just bothered her. 

He sent her many of notes and poems but she just didn’t care for them, she also told her to stop annoying her but he just became more ambitious to win her heart. You noticed how irritated she became with this boy and saw when she had enough.  

She told him that he wouldn’t have a chance with her unless he brought to her a rare flower known as simply as The Rainbow Flower. It was impossible to find in most areas of the known universe and thought this was finally drive the boy away. He took instead as a challenge and told her ‘so be it.’ He left that day and she thought that was that, wiping her hands of the matter. 

* * *

 

A year later, it was another somber day in Mewni as another late queen rest inside her grave. You stand with a black wearing 16 year old Venus and Galaxia in front of a crowd of crying citizens mourning their queen of heath. 

The strangest of all queens had the largest crowd of Mewmen gathered. You laid a spoon made of flowers you had Glossaryck help crafted upon her grave. 

Goodbye Soupina. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some ideas were borrowed from the original creator while others were attempts to make sense given this story's continuity. Not feeling too good this week so I'll do my best with keeping up with my usual pace.


	43. Venus the Fairest (part two)

Venus and Galaxia talked more with Travis and Cosmo, especially when Galaxia’s dad died five months after her mom. It was hard on the family but thankfully, Travis had arranged for his dad to get in touch with his other granddaughter. Star Nomads live a lot longer than Mewmen, you found out later, so Travis’s dad was still far from passing on anytime soon. Slowly, they both got better.

Time moved onward.

* * *

 

When Venus was eighteen, her mother sat her down and told her to settle down. She had to start looking for someone, not just to have a fling with, but to seriously think about who she was planning to marry. 

Someone had to be king, there needed to be an heir. 

Yet there was one small problem with this plan, Venus didn’t have anyone she really loved. Oh sure, many men admired her beauty, but with Venus mirror wand she saw the truth of their hearts and only saw they cared only for her beauty. 

The people saw her as a real shame, she was appearly too lustful for them. To egotistical and cared for only the pleasures of sex. 

It was hard to find someone to be ‘her king’ and for her people to love her as their princess.

* * *

 

Her mother helped her organized meetings with nobles and other royals alike, their male children around Venus age showed up as well. Many gave her looks, hearing rumors of the princess’s games. 

She was quite as the parents talked in the courtroom. Many of the nobles wanted nothing to do with the girl, but they didn’t say it out right but in a sult way as to not offend the queen, claiming that they had other possible matches for their male heirs. 

The royals were more inclined to have set dates for courtships, as the rumors didn’t all reach their kingdoms. There were plenty of possibilities this time with every kingdom outside of Mewni having one or two possible matches being either a prince or a young lord. 

Venus waved a bit to the guys around her in a forced expression, it was one thing to fool around with guys but quite another to be forced to take things seriously when marriage was in the picture.

* * *

 

  The awkward weeks dragged on, date after date, princes and lords alike just trying to make this work with the princess. Yet each time, it was just unbearable. Each date turned into weird conformational directions, dealing with the princess’s notorious outings of the past, and even going as far as mocking that ended certain dates rather quickly. 

All in all, disastrous. 

Queen Galaxia kept trying to find the right match but it almost seems hopeless. Even when the arranged dates didn’t start out bad, seemed to be going fine, Venus would end up bringing out her mirror and it was soon all over for that night. They just wanted her for status and her physical beauty, nothing else. 

At this point, the queen and the rest of the court was ready for the princess to settle. 

* * *

 

One day, around when the princess was twenty, a stranger came to the castle caring in his possession a colorful flower wearing tattered rags. Venus was called into the throne room as this man was for her. 

She came in and looked curiously at him, perhaps thinking another commonar has come to woo her. Yet she walked closer and saw something strangely familiar in his eyes and facial features. 

Galaxia was confused as well when the man bowed and stated that he had filled his promised to her. You were confused yourself.

That was until the man revealed himself as the lord that once tried to woo her when they were young till she asked him to look for the rare rainbow flower. At that moment, your eyes widen as you realized that this was Lord Eric of the Flower family. The boy has been gone this whole time? All for a flower?

Venus looked a bit impressed, but only a little really was visible on her face as she raised up her mirror wand. You floated over to her. 

You supposed that she was expecting the same old lies. 

Yet, to her surprise, his feelings of adoration were true. She looked at him with wide eyes, then asked him to say for dinner?

You weren’t the only one surprised judging by the queen’s face along with the guards and servants around you all. You watch as the boy got up with a surprised then smiled as he followed the princess out of the room.

* * *

 

By the end of the following year, Eric and Venus were married in her garden with the rainbow flower right in the middle of the garden. By that time, Venus was already crowned queen as Galaxia not only settled down, but decided to spend her retirement in space with her husband; Venus got several letters from them often. 

As queen, she was no longer known as the Moth but as the Fairest in the land. She was fair to her people once more after she finally settled down. Slowly, they even grown to care for her once more. 

She took up to writing of all things, just talking about her life and her story. She never published for the public but kept in the family library. She mostly looked after her people and even started helping them with food crops and attire. Venus time as queen was that she helped her people and added more wings to the castle. 

She also ended up having four boys for five years in a row before finally giving birth to her daughter; A princess with golden hair, silver-pink eyes, and a pair of golden hexagram cheekmarks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is a day late, I've had a long week and was unable to even write this chapter till today. My hands are ice cold right now inside my dad's air condition store; it feels like 60 degrees or something! Anyway, took inspiration from jgss0109 from deviantart again. Hope you like it.


	44. Helia the Queen of Light (part one)

When the young princess of Mewni Helia was born, the light of the sun simply glowed in her hair that Venus saw no better name to call her daughter than a name meaning ‘the sun’ in old Mewmen. 

As the girl grew, she showed a spark in her, a height of intellect. When she was but a wee babe, she started helping her mother by applying the royal seal on documents with her mom one day; she applies each with such diligence that it looked as though her mother labeled each one and not just her three year old toddler. 

She also took to reading at the early age of four and would often be found in her grandmother Galaxia’s Library. Of course the queen of Mewni took to her greatly and saw such potential in her. She even convey to the girl in private about her grandparents and aunt. Soon the girl started writing in neat script and even started sending her other family letters which Galaxia though were pranks, such a tiny girl couldn’t create such well crafted letters with an extended vocabulary, yet when Venus explained to her mother of her granddaughter's intelligent did grandparents and Cosmos also took to the princess. You even found out that Cosmos had barred a son, the heir to the star nomad throne who was Helia’s age, named Gulliver. 

Her four older brothers took turns caring for the girl, working as a unit in a way, and played with her all day long. As Helia grew, her siblings numbers grew as well. By the time she was only nine, she had three little sisters and two twin baby brothers. Her family size was the largest in the royal bloodline. Her other siblings were told of the family secret but didn’t write nearly as much to their extended family as Helia did, for the girl was just installed with her star nomad heritage.

* * *

 Thus the day came when the Crown Princess Helia turned fourteen and her grand party underway with the passing of the wand. The halls were enveloped with tapestries and silks of gold depicting the family crest. 

Crowds of royalty and nobility were present with the princess in a simple thin body dress of silver with blue embroidered trimmings and long flowing sleeves. She held a neutral express as she stood upon the dais with her mother in front of her; you stood floating next to Glossoryck off to the side. Her fifteen brothers and sisters; eight brothers and six sisters, stood side by side with two different row on both sides of the dais. 

When Helia was handed the wand, you and it transformed once more. After the familiar glow, you looked down to observe that you now had silver fur with a tuft of darker grey fur on your front light silver highlights on your tail and feet. You had a set of gold beads chains around each of your ears hanging a little low. 

The crowd gasps as the wand transformed into a silver head crown with a light yellow diamond in the middle with light silver wings and a tiny gold crown at the top.

Never before had a princess’s wand transformed into something you could wear, into a crown; That must have been why the masses murmured among themselves. Queen Venus’s eyes shot up wide before settling back down and started clapping loudly; The assembly soon followed. Helia looked your way with amazement. 

She can see you.

* * *

 

Glossoryck took even lesson time to teach Helia the basics than her grandmother. After only a few weeks, the girl mastered each basic spell without fail. Indeed, there was much magical potential in her. Glossoryck was thrilled with such a challenge as he accelerated her training. 

She took to each new advance spell like a duck to water. Using her hands to do the physical summoning, she rapidly completed all the elemental spells with in a few short months. You couldn’t believe she got though each fire, water, air, earth, and even mind spell there was in the books. She even learned the mundane fashion spells for the heck of it. She updated her room several times over with a basic flick of her hand. 

She flew through mind spells within a month and started chatting with you regularly though mind reading back and forth between the two of you. She was even creating flying brooms that had their own elemental spells with each. When that was done, she took up to potion making, you didn’t even know that was a thing till Glossoryck told you about it. 

Spell after spell, she mastered them all and even started making several up on her own. Her room looked more like a room fit for a sorceress than a princess with it clustered with potion bottles and bookshelves filled with incantations and experiments.

* * *

 One day when Helia was sixteen, The queen and king found their three of the eldest daughters tending to the gardens one day.  Helia’s second to eldest sister, Mildred, was planting an apple tree and Engelise, Helia’s three to eldest sister, was tending to the corn. This put a smile on the king’s face but his wife was more interested in Helia’s plants, twin trees she's been caring for quite some months now. 

You were on a stump watching the queen walked slowly over to the girl with wide eyes. She spotted the leaves and picked a few off the branches of each. The king and Helia’s sister, curious as their mother, walked over to Venus. Engelise took on the leaves and tried to bend it a little unsuccessfully. 

You floatled over to see them gasps at finally realizing at what Helia grew. Standing before them were two trees, one silver and one gold. 

Both were real as can be. 

* * *

 

Word of Helia’s gift of making silver and gold, along with several other magical talents, floated the kingdom with delagents and suiters for the princess from all the kingdoms. 

Helia, unlike her mother, was disinterested in courting people and spoke instead with the delagents about her discoveries and great feats of magic with she shoved off as experiments. 

She got help with dealing with the visitors by her three older brothers, each took to training to be knights, with her youngest of the elder brothers helping her degroate the crowds questions and comments. Her younger siblings danced around the legs of many of the visitors much to the latter's annoyance. 

Helia herself, is not really a social person so she finds some amusement, but she doesn’t voice any comments out loud. You hear her make several comments in her head anyway. She did have a good relationship with her siblings, but none one of them could be called her favorite to chat with one on one. 

Though she does write constantly to her cousin Gulliver and confides to him about her lot about dealing with all these ‘crazy’ people when she rather work more on her studies in peace. He can relate in a way to her by relating his own problems of finding serenity when he had to deal with many of the star nomads being prince and all. He told her that he started his travels a little late because of that mess but he was finally able to get away from it all. Helia is envious of him yet asks to leave nothing out in describing his travels to her. 

* * *

 

You were just relaxing on your bed one day, with the eighteen year old princess reading over one of her latest experiments, when a creature came flying in the room; A cat with fluttering butterfly wings.

“I’m here for a one,” a pad and pen popped into reality, “Helia Butterfly.” 

“I am she,” Helia said with a confused look upon her face as she slides off the bed, leaving her book behind. The creature floated over to her. 

“Wonderful, I’m here to evaluate your studies.”

“May I ask what for?”

Before the creature could answer, Glossoryck came flying in.

“Would it have been possible for you to wait a minute before you came flying in on your mist!?” The creature turned to face him with an annoyed look. 

“Now Ser Glossaryck, I’m here to do one job and that shouldn’t be your concern if I wait up for you or not.” He rolls his eyes as he float next to the princess. 

“Princess,” he states, “This is Baby: evaluator of magic. She’s here to give you a test, see how far your studies have come.”

Why haven’t I seen her before?

“Because Wisp,” he floats over to you, “Helia is a special cast, more so than most princess, she not only master all the spells in the previous books but even created several hundred spells since. Frankly, she would have been here sooner if I did prevent-I mean ‘already determined’ the princess prowess as a magic user.”

“You couldn’t keep me from coming,” The creature dubbed Baby said as she floated over and tapped her pen on Glossoryck’s gem, “You may have spotted me from coming before with one excuse or another but as you state; Helia is a special case.” The creature floats back to the princess with a smile. 

“She needs to be evaluated by an expert.”

“I’m not an expert,” the blue man angrily flies over to the creature, “My dear I’ve been lighting the age of magic since before you were created. Why I was responsible for creating civilizations! And what were you doing? Judging to see if tiny witches were holding their wands just so?”

“Ser Glossoryck, I was referring to the fact that you were her personal teacher. To truly understand her placements in magical understand, one must not be biased and blinded by her teacher admiration.” 

“Bias! Blinded by flattery! Why I-”

“Excuse me.” Both magical beings turned to face the girl.

“If I am to undergo through a test, then must we get started?” Baby smirked while Glossoryck just scowled with arms crossed. 

“Alright princess,” Baby said with a smile, “let us begin.”

Ten minutes later, Baby smiled as she leaves the room finishing her paperwork and bedding a princess and you a goodbye. 

A day later, you learn that the princess passed with flying colors as expected. Her family cheered as Venus threw her a feast for congratulation. All the while, Glossoryck just rolled his eyes and you both ate pudding while he was stating that was that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got the next princess underway. Please leave comments and have a good day.


	45. Helia the Queen of Light (part two)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning
> 
> Extra long: Extra sad

At the start of the summer season, when Helia was nineteen years of age, she was crowned queen of Mewni. She was a natural even at the start. Her mother retired to a life quietly spend with her husband and taking care of their younger children. In order to give Helia room to rule properly, they moved out of castle butterfly and settled into a smaller castle not too far away but far enough from the capital. 

At first it was a little too quiet, despite the multitude of servants and guards. Helia expressed her discomfort over her family leaving, well most of her family that was; most of her brothers stand to be castle guards while her youngest of the four elder brothers, John, stayed on to be an advisor. 

She still didn’t have any plans to find a husband. Many people on her staff, mostly the members of court, strongly urged her to find someone. Not wanting a repeat of her mother’s reluctance, Helia both tried to find someone and didn’t even think about it too much. It was a contradiction to be sure, but you're sure that it wasn’t easy for the queen that really didn’t feel like settling down. 

Soon enough, Helia even took up a speciality with something she created, she called it light magic. Magic that had to do with not fire but with the power of light itself. Even in the darkest rooms, such light she would ignite with even a glow. Pitch darkness was not a thing in Castle Butterfly.

* * *

Over time, she continued her conversations with Gulliver. They each wrote back and forth on several matters that didn’t have to do with politics but on everyday life like Helia’s experiments and Gulliver’s voyage across the galaxy. 

Yet lately, Gulliver had been hinting at something. Rather, he vaguely told her that he was heading to a certain location. Somewhere he’s been wanting to visit his whole life. Yet when Helia wanted him to elaborate, he denied her stating that it will be explained when he arrives. 

It wasn’t until a week or two later, on a seemingly normal day in Mewni, when Queen Helia received a letter from the pouch. It simply told her to walk outside, towards her garden. Confused as heck, you followed the unsure queen was she made her way to her garden. She walked out and you were taken aback at what you saw in the middle of it all.

There, sitting on a large rock, sat a warmed red colored star nomad wearing a large black hat with a white star on it, a white cape, and black boots. He looked over and smiled. Helia, reading your thoughts as to what this creature was, first is in shock. 

The star nomad, seeing you both, smiles and hops off the rock walking slowly over to the both of you. He spots a few feet from Helia and takes in a deep breath. 

“...Helia?”

The queen swallows staring down at the furry being in front of her. 

“...Guliver?”

He bites his lips and nods. Helia breathes out and smiles. She falls to her knees and grabs her cousin into an embrace. 

They both cry as they hug with only you watching in the gardens.

* * *

They talked, for the first time in person. They went on and on about how great it was to finally meet one another. They complement each and just felt relaxed around one another. 

At some point, Gulliver showed you and Helia a picture of Galaxia, a much older Travis, and a now Queen Cosmos wearing solid white cape matching Guliver’s with matching gloves and boots; she also has a gold flower-star crown on her head with a pixie hair cute with a smirk on her face. 

They looked like they were on a ship, a large boat, flying in space. They looked so happy looking back into the picture. 

You smiled as you floated on Helia’s lap. She begins to pet you as the two continue to talk like old friends they are. 

However, eventually the day was ending as the sun starts to set. Gulliver had to get going much to the reluctance of Helia. Yet he promised to see her again as they hugged goodbye. He says that he’ll see his aunt in the morning before heading off. 

Helia offers to have him stay the night but he refuses state both that it would cause too many problems with questions as to whom he was and that he rather sleep under the stars anyway. 

They wave goodbye to one another as the stars in the sky started to form.

* * *

He kept his promise and visited again a few years later only this time with a yellow female, with long hair tied in a ponytail, and a tiny light orange baby with sparkly green eyes. Helia smiled as she held the tiny thing in her arms. 

Gulliver’s new wife was named Julie and he told Helia and you how they met in the Yonder Galaxy, a newly formed place were tiny plants were just being formed. 

You floated over to the boy, called Wonder, as he reached for you. You allowed him to pet you as he giggled with delight. 

Gulliver visited one more time a season later when Helia was visiting her mother. The three hugged as they chatting on about many things and that Gluiver was heading back to the royal ship to take up the throne. 

He left two photos with Helia, the initial photo of her grandparents and aunt along with a newly made photo of him, Julie and, Wonder on some random pink planet smiling back at her.

* * *

 

Years pass and Helia finally takes up a husband much to the relief of Mewni. Although not still interested in romance, she took up a husband of a nobel with some interest in science and magic. 

She continues expanding Mewni’s education by adding more into the local school with more wings and courses for students. She opens up a wing for a laboratory for a safe place to conduce her magical spells and potions experiments.  

Overall, things seem find and relaxed.

* * *

The letters stop coming one day. At first, Helia think that Gulliver is just being overwhelmed as King as he stated many times before since coming to take the throne. Yet weeks pass, then after a month of literal nothing, she feels great dread. 

She speaks with the magic council, trying to allow her to leave with a small army, to find her cousin in the universe much to their strong disagreements. 

Hekapoo just had to insult her half breed mother and cousin for Helia to just up and leave, stating how horrid they all were on her way out. 

That was also the last time she ever spoke to them. 

It wasn’t until Glossaryck came up to her with a disheartened look upon his face when he finally broke the news to her.

“They’re gone.”

Helia, after looking/trying to create for weeks for a traveling and portal spell with lack of sleep and food, looked up at him with her tear stained face and red shot eyes. 

“Go-Gone?” She spock in the softest tone you’ve ever heard from her. 

“Gone my queen,” he floats down to her cluttered table. Silence, pure quite filled the room before Helia voice her dread again. 

“Wh-what happened?” You floated down next to the somber blue man. 

“I don’t know, they’re just gone.”

“All fo th-them?”

“All but,” he breathes as he floats back up, “All but Wonder.” She stands back up. 

“Where is he?” She says in a much more slower but just as soft tone.

Glossaryck says nothing. Helia is now glaring down at him. 

“Where is he Ser Glossaryck? Where is the boy? My cousin’s child? My nephew?” 

“He’s not-”

“Not by blood of course but by honor!” she slams her hands not table, not caring for the bottles that smash off. 

“I’m his godmother Damn it! Where is he?!”

Glossaryck looks off to the side. 

“With a childless male couple on a forest plant on the edge of the Yonder Galaxy.”

She stomps around the room. 

“Well then! I guess you have a plan to get him back or were you planning to never inform me at all!” She goes to the door murmuring about guards and portal spells when Glossaryck flies off and stands in front of the door, blocking the angered queen. 

“Move.”

He says nothing. 

“That was an order.”

“He cannot come here.”

She cries again with bitter loathing expressed still on her flushed face. 

“I will allow it”

“They’ll ask questions-”

“I-don't’- care”

“They’ll take him away, claim him a monster.”

“I will tell them the truth!”

He just floats there in silence for a moment.

“The truth your majesty, what is the truth?”

She clenches her teeth.

“The truth of your heritage, the truth that you are not full-blooded Mewni.”

She breaths slow down. 

“Do you know what they will do to you, your mother, your siblings?”

He floats over to her stomach. 

“To your daughter?”

Your eyes widen at that statement. Helia looks conflicted now as she bites her lip so hard, it starts to bleed. 

Quite fills the room as Helia’s gasps falling to the ground. She clenches her legs as you float down to her. 

Later, she seals up the room full of her star nomad family. She kisses the key and locks it into a box storing it in her garden. She holds onto two pictures, the pictures, and stores them in the spell book under an invisibility spell. 

She tells her mother a day later as they both cry alone with only you watching from a distance. 

Goodbye star nomads. 

Goodbye Galaxia.

* * *

 

Several months later, a new baby girl is born with dark orange hair, green olive eyes, and a pair of red flames for cheekmarks. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was a hard one for me to write for Helia but the next one was even harder. I'm ahead on chapter and I'm going to my grandma's for 4th of July anyway so I thought I post this one a day early.


	46. Eris the Reckless

Upon the newest princess of Mewni’s birth, Helia was already was already in a depressed state over the loss of her family and best friend that she would mostly shut herself in her laboratory and bedroom during Eris’s first years of life. She barely even held her daughter, looking at her and seeing how much she resembled the godson she wasn’t even allowed to keep, it broke her.  

That’s why the princess was mostly raised by her uncles who, though felt for their mother’s and sister’s plight, didn’t have a strong of a connect to their extended family. Her knightley uncles who raised her most of her young life were made up of, in order of birth; Jasper, Baldwin, and Edward. These three acted as one whole with Jasper taking the lead, Baldwin helping her with her battle training, and finally Edward with overall carefree deminder. 

The father, in all this and in light of his wife’s grief, acted more in caring for his people’s needs and just tried to keep things in order the best he could.

* * *

Growing up around the princess, thankfully give free time with Helia living her crown in her room to give you that much, you were able to see the young girl as not really an empathic soul. Rather, the girl was shaping up to be careless in her choices and just did whatever she feels like doing. 

Eris’s uncle John was the only one that seemed to care about the girl’s development as a person and tried to get more outside help from this mother and younger siblings.  Yet they were either too young to care for themselves or just had their own lives to deal with. 

John tried to help her, teach her basic manners and just spend time with the girl, but his job became even more demanding after his sister shut herself from the world. He helped his brother in law daily with kingdom politics that soon, he could see his niece. 

When the girl was eight years of age, she was known best as a fine horse rider and the kingdom’s most ruthless prankster. She made so many people miserable for her own amusement as she laughed off every sat tak or when novels alike fell off their horses from a wooden snake. She was the rudest at dinner as she ate the moment she sat down and rolled her eyes whenever some court member called her barbaric. 

You just knew this was just going to be a difficult one, you just knew it.

* * *

The passing of the wands was done outside by request of the princess. Very few of the nobles even bothered showing up as well as the commoners who just didn’t care as they had other things to deal with. The crowd was instead made up of the knights and guards, they were the majority that really saw the princess as one of their own and praised her for it. 

Her father showed up to be crowd control while her mother, who was growing rather pale as of late from the sheer lack of sunlight, handed her daughter the relic of their familyline. 

You felt the familiar sense of the transfiguration coursing through your body as the light engulfed you once more. You were left standing there with orange fur with a tattered brown coat and white tufted brown boots. 

The wand turned into a black battle axe with dark red flames running up and along the side with a crimson gem of her cheek mark at the center. 

The crowds bellowed with cheer as drinks of beer sloshed onto the earthly grounds. Eris just gapped at your presents. 

She can see you. 

* * *

 

Glossoryck was just annoyed as you were about the girl when he realized that she didn’t care much about magic like her mother did. She learned the basics of course but didn’t do much with them. She did like the battle spells and made up a few of her own in the process but not much else. 

The blue man saw her as a disappointment but didn’t say it to her face as he just took it not to heart. After all, there would be other magical princesses. 

* * *

 

Eris did take a liking to you, thought of you as a pack animal whom she tired to train to hunt for game or at the very least be her spy dog for spotting intruders. 

She did this for a while but learned quite quickly that it wasn’t in your nature for hunting and just grew bored of your presence. 

She didn’t want to give up the wand though and just decide to see you more as traveling companion.

* * *

By the time the princess was eighteen however, she just grew bored with magic in general that she practically kept the wand as a backup axe, a symbol more than anything as she carried several weapons on her as she went on with her hunts. She was quite good at finding and catching game. She would spend most, if not sometimes, all day in the woods with her waracorn and unfortunately you. 

She was never around the castle long enough to work on her duties as a princess, you got the sense that she didn’t care for the royal lifestyle at all. 

She also had a bit of a problem with losing her weapons, especially ones she hasn't used in a while, and just shrugged it off not thinking about it afterwards. You knew this would come back to bite her later in the butt.

* * *

 

It was a rather murky day with clouds filling the skies. You believed it would rain later that day as the princess decided to go hunting for deer. She left the castle around the mid-morning, waving goodbye to her knight band of friends as she heads off into the forbidden woods. 

Not caring for all the crops and monster carts she was destroying along the entry was like aways, her waracorn trotted deep into the forest. She was quite tough when she spotted a small pack of deer and shot her bow in the process gaining a large buck swiftly falling from a clean shot in its stomach. 

You looked away as the girl cleaned her new bloody trophy. Soon she mounted her horse as you both noticed the storm clouds coming. She left out a forced breath as she begrudgingly climbed back onto her horse.  

What she didn’t notice when she got back on was that she left her wand by the stream. Your eyes wide as the girl started riding off. You tried to catch up to her, getting her to realize was she forgot but soon the storm came under way, with the heavy rain blocking a clear view within the trees. 

Now you could have just went for it, it’s not like it would have affected you, but you decide to wait it out anyway. 

You don’t remember exactly why, maybe thinking that there was no way the princess was going to just not come back for the family relic. It was passed down from mother to daughter, spanning back to Flower after all. 

She wouldn’t be that foolish to just leave it behind?

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm posting this a week earlier than usual but I really want to go ahead and get started on my next story arc. That and I want to start wrapping up this story soon enough because I have other fanfiction story ideas I want to write but I don't what to forget about this one. Also its summer so I have a lot of free time to get theses chapters out right away if I want to. Hope you enjoy and please leave a comment!


	47. Interlude: From one Kingdom to another

It was nightfall two days later when the wand was found by a traveling frogman. He didn’t pick it up with his bare hands but instead wrapped it up with an old cloth. He threw it in an old chat and start wheeling it away. 

He didn’t even seem to know what it really was. 

You just floated there, looking back where you though the castle was. 

He got far enough away when you decided to fall the wand flying next to it. 

You just watched from the moving cart it traveled deeper into the forest. You looked out for an army, a collect of knights, a fiery red-head princess, any mewman. You’ve done nothing else but wait. 

Now, you just waited in a moving cart carrying you and the wand your bound to; going somewhere, anyway far from here.

* * *

Days turned to weeks, forest to desert terrain as the cart was passed around from clan to clan. All the while, you just stayed by the wand’s side. 

You traveled far, very far. Yet, you had a feeling. 

You knew were this cart of supplies was going. 

When you arrived to that familiar city in the gorde, you knew you were back. 

Back inside the monster city.

* * *

Many of the weapons and random equipment were sold to many differing monsters with large pockets. Yet when you saw a guard, a septarian one, you knew what was about to happen the moment they saw the design of this axe unrapped. 

They barely had to touch it when it transformed quickly into a curved blade and you were changed with dark green fur with grey armor similar to that of the guard. It gasps and quickly covered back the wand, demanding that it must be taken to the king at once. He must have not seen you though as he just rushed pass the gapping crowd towards the castle.

* * *

On the throne, you saw a much older looking Seth now adorned with silver plates of silver and dark purple clothing including a long dark purple cape. He glared at the weapon, not realizing what it was. 

He looked like he was just going to toss the guard out of the throne room when a elderly familiar septarian stopped him. 

You floated a little to the side during this confrontation and saw a young boy with the elderly one. A dark blueish-green lad with black hair and big eyes hiding behind what you know is his grandfather. 

The grandfather snached the wand and suddenly it transformed back into a spector and you back to that one red furred form. He turned only a little and smiled when you spotted you in the corner. 

The former king scoded his son and told him what this relic was much to the shock of the current king and young prince. King Seth told his guards to live him with his family in peace. 

You watched, for what seemed like an hour of fighting, before Seth left the room in a huff. The former king gestured for you to come over. You floated over and he gave you a hug right then and there, much to the confusion of his grandson. 

“It’s good to see you again old friend.”

The boy continued to look confused till his grandfather looked down at him then the wand. You told him what to do and then the grandfather held out the wand to the boy. Slowly, the prince grasps the wand wholly. 

It and you transformed once more. This time, the wand turned faster, allowing you to see it’s formed turned into a black wand with swirled markings and with a green gem around a holding of encrusted tiny blue and green gems.  

You turned with greenish-blue fur with a black cape and a silver encrusted breastplate. He gaspes and his grandfather smiled as he started holding the wand a little, just enough to see you without taking it from Toffee’s tiny hands. 

They can see you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok update. So you may have noticed my second edition added on. Well, I decided that the cluster of this first drafted story is arranged too disorderly for my tastes. So I created another version that has all the wieder with their own single chapters, makes things a lot easier for me at least. However, that's the most I'm changing, just putting all the parts for each princess/weidler in to one single chapter. That being said, I don't plan to delete this story and just post new chapters there, I'm going to keep posting here till this story is completed. I also be posting there for people who are willing to wait for the full chapters rather than just the parts. I'm debating when I complete this, if after words I should delete this version but that's still in the air at the moment.   
> Anyway, enjoy and please comment what you thing.


	48. Toffee the Immortal Monster (part one)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Starting with this chapter, there's going to be some time skips till we're back in Mewni.

The young prince of the monster kingdom had a healthy active mind for being a young child living in a palace running from his bodyguards and playing games with them, by him hiding and them scurrying about the castle trying to find him. He seemed to adore that game playing it nearly every other hour of each day. 

You follow the child as he would find new people to play with him, not just his favorite game, but mostly anything. Yet the servants and cooks in the kitchen told him that they were too busy, or at least that’s what you thought they said as they were too busy being flustered when Toffee stole that cookie or ran a figure threw an iced cake. 

When you started floating around the young Septarian royal, you suddenly became his favorite playmate despite your incorportal form. 

The boy didn’t seem to get that you could only be a few feet away from him while he was holding the wand; At least at first. It took his grandfather to explain it to him and soon the boy started to sometimes leave the wand in his room so that you could ‘play the come-find-me game’ properly. You didn’t have to but you did find yourself enjoying his silly game so you simply went along with it. 

Speaking of his grandfather, the old septarian started talking to you again whenever Toffee was off doing something else relating to his royal lesson or what not. The elderly monster seemed to always be fond of your company when he was a younger septarian but he was in the midst of his retirement years and just felt lonely despite still living in the palace with his family. 

Now as king, Seth was even more busy than back when he was a prince. He never seemed to have time for his father or son come to think of it. Always at court or dealing with some matter that only a king could deal with. You’ve been around royals your whole existence after all, you understand more than anyone that being a ruler takes a lot of one’s time. Still, from the way the former king talks about his days as of late, the guy could try to make some free time for his family. 

In regards to Prince Toffee, you were relieved to find that at least his grandfather cared for the boy’s well being on a regular basis. Toffee would spend a good number to times playing chess with his grandfather, talking about anything the boy’s mind would think up that day. You were impressed to find that the grandfather never allowed his grandson to win either, the boy was really that good at chess.

* * *

 

You didn’t realize how many days to weeks to months passed. That was until one night, while everyone else was fast asleep with you laying at the end of Toffee’s bed, a sudden aura of gold magic entered the room from the nearby baloney. 

You stood up as it flies directly to you swirling around in a ball. 

Suddenly, it grows slightly, showing a blurry image at first. It also start making a noise of some sort. It sounded like a voice, a familiar voice trying to get thru. 

_ “Wisp? Is this thing working?” _

You suddenly see the image and the voice becomes clear in an instant. 

_ “Can you see me now?” _

Glossaryck?!

_ “Ah good! You can hear me too. Fantastic.”  _ He is currently floating in place somewhere. 

_ “I thought this spell was never going to work. So…” _ He looks around, possibility trying to figure out where you are. 

_ “Yea, so where are you anyway? This thing is only getting to you just now so It obviously not close by.”  _

The monster city at the palace. 

_ “Ah, so that’s where you went. Good!”  _ He claps his hands,  _ “Just stay there and I’ll see to it about someone getting you home. Now who do I-” _

I’m not coming back. 

_ “....What?” _

I mean, you think as you lay back down looking anywhere but at the screen, not yet anyway.

_ “You’re not still on that whole ‘I want to be a free spirit’ nonsense again? I thought I made it clear to you-”  _

It’s not that Glossaryck. It’s just, I’m needed here. 

_ “To do what exactly? Be the king’s puppy? Lay upon a woven blanket while you listen to some weiler yammer on about the good old days or something?” _

You roll your eyes. 

No I mean I need to be here for the prince.

_ “Are you Seth belly warmer or something? Not hat you can produce heat to be-” _

Seth is king now, I was referring to Toffee.

That gets his attention. 

_ “Toffee? As in..” _

Sesigha’s son? Yes, the same. He’s about the equivalent age of a young boy around eight or nine. He’s a rather lonely being the only child here in the palace.

He doesn’t really say much else for a while, stroking his split beard mundaring to himself. 

_ “Well...This does seem to be not quite right for the...then again…” _ He turns around for a moment before floating in front of you again. 

_ “Yes.” _

Yes what?-

_ “Yes, you can stay. For the time being.”  _ You let out a huff before he continues. 

_ “It will be difficult on my end but I suppose this will be a trial run.” _

What trial run-

_ “I’ll keep you up to date whenever I can. For now, just remain at your post.”  _ He waves as the swirl disappears. 

You shake your head as a sleeping Toffee turns in his sleep. You once again relax upon the bed as you rest for the night.

* * *

Years passed, but you would hardly notice as unlike Mewmen, monsters that are around you don’t age as quickly. The former king told you that the fastest aging a septarian goes threw is their teen years that only take as many as four or less hundred years between childhood to early adulthood. 

Still, the prince is at the moment, still a child as he continues to play his games and runs about. Although he started learning riding lessons as of late. You thought it would be more along the lines of learning how to ride a warhorse or something but to your surprise you find a few large quadruped reptiles with wings aka dragons in the courtyard one afternoon; a pair of giant adult sizes ones with septarian riders on each along with a smaller, child like dragon that you realize is for Toffee. 

You started flying next the boy when he first learned with an adult on the larger dragon, how to ride properly and laid, then when the boy was flying on his own on the smaller dragon. 

He was thrilled, having the time of his life flying high in the air. 

Soon enough, he was even allowed to ride by himself and, to the relief of the shaff, started doing so during his free time. So along with playing chess with his grandfather, he mostly just rode a lot on his dragon he named Thunder Zip. 

You would spend those days flying high above the ground along with him. You never really had the feeling of being so high up since the days of traveling with Galaxia in other space in a orbble bubble.

* * *

 

_ "They died today. They were both at Venus’s castle when it happened.”  _

You were in Toffee’s room, it was mid-day when both the former king and Toffee were busy and you were in the middle of relaxing on the prince’s empty. 

So Helia and Venus…

_ “Venus lived longer than most people believed she would anyway, most likely being half star-nomad. As for the now late queen, She was already in a state of depression when you left. That was just the final straw. It was only a matter of days by that point.” _

Then she died of…

Glossaryck just looked at you and huffed. 

_ “She didn’t want to suffer alone anymore, she felt it was just time.” _

You breath and you stretched out. Poor Helia, that was the one mewmen that you wished you could have been there for, you should have been there for. Maybe if you decided to try...something before the wand was taken in that cart. 

_ “Well, there’s nothing that can be done about it now,”  _ Glossaryck huffs. 

_ “On a much lighter note, there's a new princess now.”  _

You sat up a little. 

Oh, Queen Eris got married then?

_ “No, slept with some knight or whatever.”  _ He flies over to what you realize is a crib with a tiny baby inside. She has white hair with a blue coloring around it with light blue eyes and a pair of snowflakes for cheekmarks. 

_ “Her nursemaid named her Celestia. Meaning sky or something.”  _ She was a quiet thing with wide eyes looking up at Glossaryck. 

_ “Personality I would have picked a winter theme name. She properly would had ice powers or something if she trained with the wand.”  _ He looks back at you. 

_ “Anyway, I have to get going. Gotta help settle an argument with the queen and her uncle on some dispute with the waterfolk trade.”  _ With that, the magic disappears once more into the ether. 

You lay back on the bed alone as you think back to the former queens. You let out a silent cry for them. 

Goodbye Venus.

Goodbye Helia. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so, since I'm so far ahead that I'm need to clear chapters out of google doc folder to keep organized and because I'm just tired with whole long this story is dragging out, I decided to post a new chapter every weekday till I feel that I'm caught up enough to a point where I'm satisfied. By then, I'll go back to every other Tuesday and Thursday. So good? Please your comments in the chapter!


	49. Toffee the Immortal Monster (part two)

King Seth thought it was high time for Toffee to learn basic combat, much to discharge of his father who barely got time with one of his family members already. That caused an argument between the two but it still ended up with Toffee having now sword lessons on top of his normal lessons. 

Like dragon riding, the boy was a natural with fencing and basic handling of a sword. His stance apparently needed work but he was great for his first few times even hold a sword let alone using one. 

He still rode his dragon most of his free time but he made time to work with fencing now. Yet thankfully, he still made time every other day to spend time with his grandfather.

* * *

_ “Despite being the first princess at fourteen not obtaining the wand, she was still determined to learn magic apparently.”  _

Your outside watching Toffee trump his grandfather at yet another round of chess. It’s a nice hot day out in shade as your a good distance away from the two when Glossaryck called. 

So what does she plan to do about then?

_ “Her granddad showed her Helia’s old Laboratory. He unlocked just for her and gave her access to her grandmother’s old journals.”  _

Glossaryck is floating above a table that had to be inside of said lab with a now fourteen year old Celestia reading in the background. The princess was wearing sort of blue coat with whitle fur sleeve ends and a pink ribbon belt that wrapped around her torso.  

_ “Despite Helia using the wand for nearly all her spells, she apparently started creating ways to do magic without it after giving it to Eris. She did dip down when she was young, younger than most if you can remember.” _

Yea...that was certainly a long day. 

_ “Yea, so anyway, I decided to help the girl out. No really do much else around here other than helping advice the queen. Besides, it will be nice to see if the royalty of Mewni can do magic without the wand and before they learn to dip down.” _

He rolls his eyes with a smirk. 

_ “So, anything you want to report while I have you?” _

Not much to report. The prince is learning to train using a sword and already learned to ride a dragon; He’s exceedingly excellent at both. 

_ “Well keep an eye on him anyway. I’m sure something is bound to come up.”  _

* * *

 

“I think it would be a good idea, If Toffee started learning magic.” You were in the old king’s room, the one he moved into after he stepped down as king, with off at another fencing lesson. 

You wand Toffee to learn magic? 

“Is that a problem?”

Well…

You look off into the distance. 

“It’s just,” the former king climbs off his bed and walks to the window, “Toffee may look completely septarian on the outside but he’s still half Mewmen, even if he doesn’t know it.” He looks out the wind with a distraught look upon his face. 

“He has a right to...to connect to that part of himself. To be closer to his late mother in some way.” He breathes as he gestures for you to come closer. You float over and he starts to slowly pet you. 

“He never got to know her in life. She’s obviously long gone now but she didn’t even get the chance to be here for him during his first few years. I know it’s not her fault, she just couldn’t stay.” He takes in a deep breath and lets out a sign. 

“His birth decade is coming up.” You look up confused as the old king explains himself. 

“Unlike most creatures that have shorter lifespans like Mewmen, Septarians celebrate their day of birth not every year but every ten years. I believe you recall his last one.” 

Yea, I remember. I was really confused as to why it was only celebrate then.

“I suppose I should have explained it to you,” he says with a smirk before returning to his serious tone. 

“The boy is almost finishing his training in sword fighting already and I made the suggestion to Seth about magic lessons.” The old king huffs. 

“We argued as usual about the matter. He even claimed that it would be impossible to find such a tutor to end the matter. And I thought well,” he shrugged, “Perhaps you could.” He smiles down at you. You don’t think much else out loud for a while. 

I never really trained any of the other royals in Mewni, it was always Glossaryck. 

“Maybe he can give you pointers?” Your still unsure. The old Septarian smiles as he pets your head. 

“Think it over.”

* * *

You talk to Glossaryck later when it calls a month later. He’s just as conflicted at first, but to your surprise he agrees with the former king. 

_ “After all, the wand still needs to be used. Can’t have it just bursting from lack of magic drain by the time you get back.”  _

By the time the boy’s birth decade comes around, Seth reluctantly agrees, though he doesn’t understand who this ‘old friend of his father’s’ is nor why he doesn’t get to meet them. You and the king laugh that off in private. 

Toffee himself is excreted as he is with all his ‘cool’ new lessons that don’t have to deal with basic royal lectures. 

After learning a few pointers and remember the spells that Glossaryck told you to start out with, the first lesson was well….

Not bad, the steward stop screaming about the broken teacups in the dining room from using a simple levitation spell. Glossaryck told you later that it was must have been the overdue need of the magic that needed to be drained from the wand. 

You later would start helping Toffee with more elemental spells, with Toffee’s grandfather as the translator, and those when along much better now that would were all outside away from the gardens and what not. 

Pretty soon, Toffee was getting a hang on the basics.

* * *

 

So Celestia made a wand using an old bell. 

_ “Hup” _

And now the kingdom is under a blizzard, that isn’t ending at all?

_ “Ya haw.”  _

So no matter what spell she tries?

_ “Nothing seems to be work.” _

...ok how old is she now?

_ “About twenty-one give or take.” _

Did she dip down?

_ “Recently.” _

Ok. so how did she even make a makeshift wand?

_ “....Potions.”  _

Ok, we’re done here.

* * *

 

Soon enough the boy started learning to create combat spells and combine them with his battle training much to his other tutor’s shock after the first blast of magic. 

Boy oh boy, Seth was pissed. 

He shouted at Toffee then at his father, than at you though he didn’t know who were nor even knew you were present. 

The prince cried alone in his room after being grounded for a year from magic training. You floated over and allowed him to pet your head say over and over how unfair it all was. 

You were not that surprised soon after to learn that his grandfather told him a little about Sesigha. Nothing about her being Mewmen of course, but that she was a magic user. Quite a well virus one too. Toffee liked that he can something special, a talent that he shared with his mom. 

It was then that you noticed something on his cheekmarks. Toffee looked at in confused before you glestered for him to follow you to his mirror. He gasps as he started at his cheeks now sporting black swirls that flared out. 

When his grandfather can in an hour later, his eyes grew wide as drops to his knees and held onto his grandson with tears and a smile.

* * *

 

Seth of course wanted to cover them up, now unable to look at his son’s face. Yet when he said that, you noticed that it was not out of anger but pain. 

The former king confirm your wonderings when he told you with a broken sadness that Seth still missed her, the Mewmen princess that once lived among them. Even after all these centuries, he still missed Sesigha. Makes sense why he didn’t want Toffee to learn magic. 

Even now, he still grieves for her.

* * *

_"W_ _ell, how are his lessons? Blown up any houses yet?”_

After the first few lessons, he’s really improved drastically. Yea he’s not perfect with every spell type, ice spells are still something he’s having trouble grasping, but he’s got a good handle on those battle spells; He also likes the fire one’s you suggested.

_ “Well good for him. Meanwhile, we’re all in Mewni freezing our butts off.”  _

Still no clue to fix the snow?

_ “She’s tired all the fire spells in the book. The magical high commission is on my case again about retrieving you from monster city.”  _

And what did you say?

_ “To mind their own business. I’m trying to help a queen with her magic here and desperately hoping this new spell we cooked up will fix the problem!”  _

What happened to-

_ “Eris flown the coop the moment Hekatia was born. Magic knows where she is. Off pig-goat hunting maybe.” _

Hekatia?

_ “Oh, by the way, there's another new princess.”  _ He floats over to a toddler with pale purple-pink hair and matching eyes with some triple purple moon cheekmarks.

_ “Wisp, Hekatia, newest princess of Mewni.”  _ You look at the girl playing in a pin wearing a heavy blue coat sitting there playing with some blocks. 

_ “She was born at night around what should have been Fall. Don’t ask when she found time to procreate, I rather not think about it.”  _ The blue man huffs as he rolls his eyes rubbing his yellow fur coat he has on. 

_ “I really hope this new spell works.”  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the next part and please leave a comment. I love getting them when I can and just saying any little thing, a critique or just a friendly thought, really helps me feel good knowing that so many of you enjoy this story and that you all care about it so much to see the best routes for me to take with it.


	50. Toffee the Immortal Monster (part three)

Moons pass before your informed of any update. During that time, Toffee improved more on his spell casting. Seth started demanding the prince to work on his lessons on strategy and decision making. You didn’t think he needed lessons on such things nor had idea thoses were lessons to begin with. 

The former king told you that Seth is just making up lesson plans to keep him from him, that Toffee needs to ‘grow up’ and learn some royal responsibility. 

You honestly don’t want to get involved with family matters, especially ones that deal with grey scale thought processes. 

Regardless at last, a sense of a magical aura enters an otherwise empty room you are in. You were relaxing as always, with Toffee and his grandfather off doing their normal routine and what not, when it entered the room. However, and you had to do a double take on this, the color was not its normal yellowish hue. 

It was red, fiery red. 

The image cleared to show, not Glossaryck, but the portal scissor creator herself glaring right at you. 

Hekapoo?

_ “Hey,”  _ she just looked so crossed. 

Where’s Glossaryck?

She doesn’t say anything for a while. You look threw the arua to see that she appears to be in the magical council room. 

_ “You need to return to Mewni.”  _

What?-What do you mean? Where is Glossaryck?

She just says nothing with her arms crossed. Your started to grow concern now as she just continues to live you in the dark. 

_ “...Gone.”  _ Your eyes grow wide. 

Gone, what do you mean-?

_ “Helia’s potion...the book was in the crossfire...You just need to come back.”  _ She takes in a deep breath and undos her arms. 

_ “Mewni’s queen needs the wand, they need proper magic. You need to get your butt back there.”  _ She prepares her personal scissor. 

_ “I’ll pick you up myself-” _

No.

She looks surprised as you felt. 

_ “What-” she looks shocked and furious, “WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO?!” _

I mean, you take in a deep unnecessary breath, no. 

You stand up straight as you look back at this angry child. 

I-I need to stay here a little longer. The prince needs me-

_ “He’s a monster!” “He’s evil!”  _ Suddenly Rhombulus jumps out from behind her waving his snake arms. Hekapoo just glares back at him before turning back to you.

Evil? Toffee?- He’s a child! He hasn’t done anything wrong!

_ “Not yet, but he will someday! I just know it!” “Knock it off Rhombulus!” _

The fire portal master glares back at you. 

_ “The snot nose kid is still a monster. He doesn’t need magic, his kind can take care of themselves. Mewmen are the ones that need magic here.”  _ You just glare at the ground. 

_ “Look, this is not up for debate. Do as your told and let me just pick-” _

War will happen.

That shuts her up as you explain yourself. 

Once the wand is gone missing, Toffee will not only be effect but someone is going to wonder who stole it. King Seth, who many not care for magic himself, will rise arms to anyone who not only trespass into his home but will not stand that someone has the nerve to steal from the monster royal family. 

_ “‘Royal family?’ Please-” _

He will search high and low, track it down. When he finds out that Mewni has it...you know what will happen. 

_ “It doesn’t belong to them-” _

It has for a least a generation by Mewni standerns! And even if Queen Celestia obtained the wand now, whos going to train her? She no longer needs it either, she’s already dip down. 

She glares at the ground. 

_ “Mewni needs it’s wand back.”  _

It will, when the time is right. I will come back to Mewni but only when the time is right. 

_ “Mewni will fight back-” _

In the middle of a criis? Really? You think they’re prepared for that kind of confrontation?!

Hekapoo just looks more crossed. 

_ “This is not up for debate Wisp! You are connected to that wand! You are property!”  _

“Not here they are.” 

Silence falls on the two of you as you turn to see what Hekapoo is gaping at.

The old king looks down at the aura and knees down to face the surprise portal maker with a glare of his own. 

“They’re right you know, We will go to war if you come here. This, is not up for debate.” Hekapoo just glares but soon the aura fades away. When it’s gone, you look up to a concern old septarian. 

Silence fills the void for a good minute.

“...You’re going to leave again then?” You float over and rub your head on his arm. 

Not for a good while. Toffee needs me here.

He smiles and pets your head.

* * *

 

Years have passed since the aura has appeared. Not much has changed, the old king knows that you're here once again for a temporal time frame but is more at peace with it also knowing that your here for Toffee. 

Speaking of the boy, he’s gone a little older looking, now appearing more like a pre-teen. Which makes since as he’s going to be entering into his teen years soon enough. 

He’s started created spells, more battle type but it’s ok. Your content with it as long as it’s for training purposes. 

You also get time to think about your last conversation with Hekapoo. During these past years, she could have just come at any time and stolen you. She has the power to do so without your input needed. Yes, war would have came of course. At the very least a battle of grand proportions would have when under way. Along with many other factors into play though, she could have just taken you at anytime. 

Yet your still here, watching the young prince grow. It leaves you both relieved and puzzled as to why.

Still, there was another thing that consumed your mind; Glossaryck was gone again. You don’t feel as bad as last time though, you know he can come back through the sanctuary. 

You just need to wait for when.

* * *

 

One day, when the sun was on the verge of setting and you were on Toffee’s bed with him in the bath, another aura appeared before you. This time sporting the color green. 

It opened and shown a relieved looking bipedal giraffe wearing a toga. 

_ “Ah good greetings Wisp! A pleasure to see you once more.”  _

Reynaldo?

_ “Yes it is I, keeper of orderliness and ferryman of time’s river.” _

What are you doing here?

_ “Well, to do as my father once did; reporting on happenings from Mewni!”  _ He pulls out a small scroll and started reading through it. 

_ “First item on the list; the weather is once again under control, seems that Queen Celestia finally found a spell remove the excessive snowfall.”  _

Oh, that’s great news but how?

_ “Oh by dip down magic of course!”  _ He clears his throat.

_ “Now then, iteam two; Princess Hekatia has recently celebrated her thirteenth birthday by taking up her late grandmother, Helia the Queen of Light, art of crafting spells. Though in the opposite of her grandmother’s claim to fame, the princess is far more interested in the dead than the living light. In other words: She’s interested in necromancy, ghost, and dark magic.”  _

Dark magic? Really?

_ “Yes, she is drawn to it. LIke a moth to a flame, she finds herself confronted in that ominous undertone. And yet, she is doing no harm unto any creature let alone a sapant one.”  _ He rolls up his scorl and puts into his toga.

_ “Overall, the kingdom is doing well. Now before I leave you, any process that needs to be spoken from your end?” _

Well not much to say really, Prince Toffee is doing well in his studies of magic; The kingdom here is fine overall.

_ “Ah splendid! Well I must be off!” _

And with that, the aura disappeared once more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so I was thinking of posting a chapter a weekday to everyday. I'm just so far ahead in writing that, at this point, I'm never going to get to the cannon princesses and queens at this rate before I go back to college at the end of next month. So enjoy this chapter!


	51. Toffee the Immortal Monster (part four)

Toffee is looking down from his bed with harden look. It’s a relatively hot day outside, hotter than usual. The boy has the appearance of a twelve year old dressed in a white frilled shirt with a black vest and pants. His normal combed hair is desufflated with his red eyes and somewhat dried face make the tone of the room all the more heartbreaking. You both got the news only an hour ago. 

The old king had been sick these last few years, not really leaving outside of the palace interior wall like he used to nor his room much that matter gave you a major clue. He still chatted with you on a regular bases up until a few months ago when he just couldn’t make out long sentences without getting winded. You and Toffee been visiting him and tried to comfort him during that delicate time. 

Before his illness, he and Seth were on the hardness of breaking points. They barely spoke to each other already but definitely not at all without shouting. You don’t know what it was all about, something about land or new archdukes taking over certain regions; it didn’t matter right now. 

The old king was the only one who knew of your temporary stay. He didn’t want to hurt his grandson with news that you would have to leave one day. 

Now, that secret remains with him in death. 

The child was left alone in respect but his father could have tried something, anything, to comfort his now only family left in the world. 

You floated over to the boy and allowed him to pet you. He’s just tired now, you can sense it.

* * *

You thought it was a bit unfair, and a bit disrespectful, when suddenly what's left of the royal monster family to up and move across the lands. You don’t think it’s forever thought, something along the lines of a summer home of sorts, a place to maybe get away from old memories. Yet you knew that’s not what Toffee needed, he loved his now late grandfather to pieces and didn’t want to be away from all the wonderful memories he had with him.  

You know that it was really Seth that wanted a change of pace. So it was decided, not even a few weeks later, where Seth announced to Toffee and staff that was present, that they were all leaving in a few short weeks to a newly built temple in the far regions. 

Why a temple of all places? You just don’t know and neither did a clearly mourning Toffee as he ran out crying when hearing the news! The poor boy wouldn’t leave his room for the rest of the day. Regardless of Toffee’s choice though, the family and a collection of staff set off to the temple. 

It took a few weeks, going in a very familiar direction you many add, when you all arrived to a tall moss colored structure with built with giant screaming heads of random monsters on the exterior along with a flit of stars and waterfalls. 

It took a few days to settle in the place, with Toffee holding upon the wand like a small child would their stuffed animal, when everything was finally unpacked.

* * *

It took you not even a few days after, when finally Toffee set the wand down to go to sleep, why you realize this region was so familiar. 

Not even a day’s journal on normal warhorse or dragon, you spend through the night and saw with wide eyes the castle of Mewni miles away. 

You were so close now, practically next door. 

What was Seth think?!

Having a few monsters here in the forest was one thing, but having several hundred? Including the current ruling monster family?!

Honestly, you thought as you flew back, you don’t know what that meat head was thinking.

* * *

For many years now, even before moving to this temple not to long ago, you’ve been getting yearly aura calls from the only member of the magical high commission that seemed to care about Glossaryck’s options: Reynaldo. 

He may be far more formal than most when addressing someone, but at the very least he was punctual and, like his title states, is orderly about progress reports both on the Mewni side and your side. 

By this time, a now Queen Hekatia is helping her people in the only way she knows how, though the dark arts. Unlike her mother, Hekatia is quite good at mastering potion magic and charms. Though not really a people person, she does do the bare essentials of keeping the kingdom from getting out of hand. She doesn’t really have a set sleeping schedule though, just mostly stays up late into the night and wake whenever she feels like; she takes after her grandmother in this way you remark to yourself. 

She hasn’t yet had much luck in finding a king, though she’s not really looking all that hard either. 

At least, so you know from the last report from last year. 

At the moment, your just waiting for the next one to come in any day now.

* * *

Another magical aura sphere has at last appeared before you. It has been about a month since coming to this place. You notice that many of the staff members, even Toffee, is not really permitted to go far off the castle grounds, most likely in fear of them realizing just how close they are to Mewni.  

Toffee is thankfully able to continue this magic lessons. Even though his grandfather is gone, you were grateful for the late king’s forthought in having Toffee create a link between the two of you. Now, even without holding the wand, he can not only see you but hear your thoughts as well. It really helps with magic lessons when your pupil can understand you personality so you can help with the step-by-step process, helps learning new spells go faster. 

You are outside alone by the largest of the few waterfalls when the aura appears. 

This time, its gold; such a color that you are a relief to see in front of you. 

The picture clears before you with a happy sight of your oldest friend. 

_ “Oldest Friend? Why I’m just flattered now.”  _

Hey Glossaryck, took you long enough. 

_ “Hey-, I was waiting for someone to finally put my book piece in the magic. Thankfully, Hekatia was able to read the potions and saw me return. Must have been a future telling one or something cuz I’m back all the same.”  _ He smiles as he makes a pudding bowl appear in front of him. Then suddenly one appearances before you in person. 

_ “Care for some pudding?” _

You don't have to ask me twice. 

You then dig inside the sweet creamy treat you haven’t seen in what must have been a century. 

_ “Well...give or take a few years.”  _ He pulls out a scroll as he shoves a spoon full of chocolate pudding in his mouth. He looks it over as he swallows. 

_ “Well look at that, it seems someone on the commission has been giving you reports. Good news there. Now lets see who…Ugg...of course it was him.”  _

Well, at least he was consetate. Gave me one every year on the dot. Was almost wondering where his recent one was going to arrive even. 

_ “Now you’ve taken a liking to him. Good greift do I have some damage control I need to cover.”  _ He rolls up the scroll and flings it into the ether. 

_ “Good for your inner psyche, I’m back and ready to cleans the nonsense that over eager giraffe has done to you.” _

Why Glossy, I’m flattered. And here I thought you didn’t like me. 

_ “Ah ah, none of that.”  _ You roll your eyes as you finish up your pudding. When your done, it disappears when Glossaryck’s does. 

_ “Now, let's get to business! The kingdom in Mewni is normal as it was last report, no major changes there. However,”  _ the blue man floats off to a stocked nursery,  _ “Hekatia has given birth about a month ago.”  _

Who’s the father?

_ “O some grave digger. Are you really that surprised with how many times she was described attending the cemetery at night?” _

Fair enough. 

You see Glossaryck float down to a laughing baby girl with curly pink hair, green eyes, and a pair of pink flower cheekmarks. 

_ “Her mom named her after the moon, the only light in the sky she finds herself in honestly. Princess Luna here is mostly taken care of by her nursemaid like her mother and grandmother before her. In case you haven’t noticed, this is shaping up to be the dark era in Mewni’s history thus far.”  _

You huff as Glossaryck ask you wants been going on. You told him about the recent passing of the former old king and how Seth moved you all to this temple that’s only like a few ten or so miles from Mewni. 

_ “Well that would explain why this message didn’t take that long to find you this time around. You think you all are staying a while?” _

Who knows honestly.

Glossaryck gives a knowing look but doesn't say much else on the matter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, please continue to comment on my stories. I love the input.


	52. Toffee the Immortal Monster (part five)

During these past few years spend that this isolated temple, Toffee was more alone than ever as he tired to speak with other staff members like he used to, but he’s just not that sociable anymore. He doesn’t even think his old game of I’ll hide and you find me really is all that effective as it used to be or rather it feels rather boring now. 

You suppose the boy wouldn't’ be so miserable if he wasn’t isolated all the time. Even back in the city, there were other people coming in and out of the palace. That and his father didn’t have to hide his whole staff away from the world like now in near the forest. 

At least your magic lesson comfort the prince, especially now that Glossaryck is back to help you with more of the advanced stuff.

* * *

_  " _H_ ello Prince Toffee.”  _

“He-Hello?”

Glossaryck called at a time where Toffee was in the room so natural he got curious. You just a moment ago introduced Toffee to the small blue man in the aura sphere. 

Toffee is sitting flat on the ground with you in his lap as he pets you looking nervous at this strange being. 

_ “Excuse me? Me Strange?”  _ You just glare at him. 

_ “Ok well at little peculiar, in the slightest manner of speaking of course.”  _ You roll your eyes as Toffee continues to look confused. 

“Sooo...Your Wisp’s?”

_ “Oldest Friend apparently,” _ He smirks at you, _ “Known them since Urania.” _

“Whos Urania?” 

_ “The first queen of Mewni, you really need to do your history class work you know.”  _ Toffee looked even more conflicted. 

“So Wisp and you are really...”

_ “Old? Aged to precise wisdom?” _ He smirks as he starts eating some random pasta that just appeared. You just smirk at that last statement. 

_ “Oh none of that Wisp. I was obviously complimenting me.” _

But you didn’t say otherwise so it seems like you were stating that I was intelligent. Which of course is very sweet of you. 

_ “Oh go stick your head in a-” _

Language.

_ “Oh like he’s going to care.” _ He rolls his eyes as he poofs up a bread roll then devours it whole.

* * *

Toffee becomes all the more curious about Glossaryck once he gets more comfortable around his aura presence. He asks more and more questions about any random thing he has on his mind and Glossaryck seems all the more happy to answer them. 

He is apparently rather boring as of late with nothing to do waiting for Luna to get old enough to teach and with Queen Hekatia was busy with her own studies of the supernatural and other worldly that she didn’t think of asking Glossaryck on his options of the dark arts. 

One thing led to another and soon, Toffee learned of Glossaryck was the one to teach you the spells in the book. 

That lead to one day for Glossaryck to randomly test Toffee on his lessons thus far. You jokingly asked where was Baby then to which the blue man just glared daggers at you before talking with Toffee once more.

The boy seemed to impress the blue man, much to the latters surprise. 

_ “You rather good at spells it seems.”  _

“Thanks but you really should be thanking Wisp, they are a great teacher.” 

Why, thanks back Toffee. 

You taken aback by the random compliment. 

It’s fun to teach magic. 

It’s then that Glossarcyk just huffed.

_ “Personality, I don't really care for the stuff.” _ Both you and Toffee just started at the aura for a good while; Your eyes were just as wide as Toffee’s. 

“But...Your the magic guy. The guy that knows all about magic.” 

Glossaryck, we’re made from magic. Yeck, you introduced it to Mewni. 

_ “Yes but I did it because I had to, not because I want to. Just because I’m the near embodiment of magic doesn’t mean I like it.” _ You just started perplexed at this guy. There’s just so much wrong with that statement.

Had to? You didn’t have-

_ “You don’t understand it right now Wisp, but you will someday.” _

“What about me?” He just looks back and smiles a strange dead like smile at the boy.

_ “Oh trust me Toffee, you’ll understand soon enough.”  _

* * *

 

Seasons past, Glossarcyk would be once in while involved with Toffee’s lessons but otherwise it was just you with the prince. You noticed in the past few days that Toffee and Seth have been astrain with each other. You don’t know as to why but something seems to be going on. 

Regardless, more news from Mewni comes by as Glossaryck doesn’t wait for a year to pass to speak to you, he just shows up at random times during the months whenever he wants. 

As for the country itself, apparently while during her personal magic studies, Queen Hekatia discovered a box that contains great evils inside. It will suck up good things you love or at the very least care for one end and have bugs and maintained spirits come over from the other end. Glossaryck called it Pandora’s Box, it told you it originally came from another planet and that somehow it ended up here. He claims that maybe it was Hekapoo just messing with them again, trying to be rebellious that your not back yet. 

You don't have to worry about it as the box has already been taken care of and not too much damage has been done, nothing that can be repaired and replaced anyway.

* * *

So...She just left?

_ “Just like that.”  _

Any reason as to why? 

_ “Who knows, dark magic is strange that’s for certain. The council thinks that it may have tainted her mind.” _

Still, doesn’t explain why she decided to leave now of all times, isn’t Luna only a child?

_ “Yea, about eight now.” _

So..what now?

_ “Well Luna is going to be cared for by her nursemaid till she’s at least thirteen or so. By then, they think she should be at least only enough to be crowned queen.” _

At such a young age?

_ “Not like they have a choice anymore.” _

How’s she holding up?

_ “Miserable.”  _

* * *

Toffee is not really talk to his father much anymore, not that he did much to begin with. You don’t really know but your trying to keep the boy company the best you can. Meanwhile, talk has been going around the temple, some sort of event or project is going underway. You don’t really hear too much about it, wither your alone or not. 

You don’t think too much about it as the months past. You do know that whatever is going on, you hope that it’s nothing to major of a change again. 

Although, maybe Seth is planning to have them move back to the city, that would be nice. At least Toffee would be able to not feel too alone. Maybe the king will even let Toffee outside more often, to around children is age.

* * *

 

A raid, a supply raid at Mewni. That’s what was going down one day when you saw carts of stolen goods coming from outside the borders of the temple with several Septarians coming from apparently a nightly looting from the lower class areas of Mewni’s outer borders. 

Glossarcyk filled you in the falling morning about how devastated the land was. Another problem to add onto Mewni’s list they have to worry about. 

You would complain but to who? Toffee is the only one here that knows you even exists and he’s got is own problems to deal with. Whenever you mention it to the boy, he just waves it off as he tries to stay out of his father’s way. 

At night, when the boy’s asleep, you overhead that more monsters clans were branching off their own side, a truly neutral side where they don't get involved. The key word is neutral as the Septarian clan, and the monsters loyal to them, are becoming more and more fed up with Mewni’s magic and superiority. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad to see more comments come up from the last chapter! Please continue the input!


	53. Toffee the Immortal Monster (final part)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last part of the Toffee/time leap arc. Next chapter: back to Mewni and normal time frame once more.

The raids upon Mewni continue as the decades pass by. Toffee is just as recluose as ever when dealing with his father. The boy has near master the battle spells and his combate lessons. He started taking a liking to fictional battle strategy tactics, though to how fictional they remain is still unknown as Seth plans them with Toffee now. 

Speaking of Seth, he’s orchestration of these raids are just a piece of the pie that he’s planning for Mewni. You’ve stumbled over maps and letters in a small room one night, trying to connect to the other clans and the new republic of monsters.  

Many of the other clans are more and more choosing to leave the Septarians to their plans to a very possible start up of the war. To give this cold war new blood in it. 

You lost most of the respect that you once had for septarians, they just want to fight. They want to end Mewni kind. It painfully reminds you of a different time, a younger you with bloodhungery Queen Urania.

You find it strange that you feel for Toffee like you did for Flower. Yet when it comes to King Seth, who many of the other monster clans don’t even call him anymore if judging by the reply of the many letters, you are sickenly reminded of Flower’s older more warrior persona. 

You wonder if this means something.

* * *

You told Glossarcyk your concerns over this but he tells you not to worry too much right now. At the moment, it's all talk. 

_ “Besides, your planning to head back here soon right? There’s a new princess now. Luna married some guy, a noble I think, she gave birth a few years ago. Her name’s Heaven. She a pretty timid thing.” _

You look at the sleeping Toffee clutching to his sheets, he looks about thirteen now. You are on a mat on the floor.

I don’t know, he’s still lonely. 

_ “But…” _

He just, he’s conflicted about something. He doesn’t talk to me anymore. He still lets me be around but I don't’ know. Maybe it is time or at least close to it.

_ “Well let me know soon enough.” _

* * *

 

It was the middle of the night during a cold chilly one, when Toffee started walking out into the woods with the wand in his hands. He looked...angry for some reason. 

You floated by his side as always but he just didn’t acknowledge you. No, he glanced in your direct but it’s like he didn’t want to see you. 

He walked for a good sometime, then just stopped in place, staring ahead.

“How long?”

You looked over in confusion. 

...How long what?

He looked over his shoulder at you, finally acknowledging your presents, with a scowl. 

“How long have you known?” He speaks even softer but just as firm as before.

Known about…

He breathes in a sharp cold breath and turns.

“About my mother.” You stare in surprise, not knowing what to say.

“So,” he glares more with his eyes, “You knew the whole time, that she was…” He breathes deeply.

“Mewmen.” 

You look left to right, you don’t know how to respond. How did he find out?

“Father told me, he told me everything.” he walks forward, keeping his harsh tone.

“I just thought that maybe she was taken by Mewmens or something when I was born. Maybe she died in childbirth. But no,” he stands face to face clutching the wand in his grip. 

“She was a dirty Mewmen. A filthy heartless creature that decide to bewitch my father and gave to birth to me; a halfling,” He huffed.

“A halfling. This whole time.” He covers on of his cheekmarks with his free hand, “It explains so much.” 

She loved you. She wanted to help-

“She was a traitor to her kind and to my father!” He screams and looks down with tears in his eyes for the first time. You wanted to comfort him so badly but you kept your distance. He glares at the wand and lifts it back up holding in front of him. He looks at one of the rocks-

Oh my gods. You started back at Toffee then the rock then the wand.

You backed away in fear. Glossarcyk can die when the book is destroyed, he’s bound to it. 

You look at the anger in Toffee’s eyes. 

You can die from the wand's own destruction. 

You feel the cold of the wind picked up as he raised the wand, ready to strike. Your mind screams as you cannot look away. 

He holds in place for a moment. Then slowly set the wand down in discussed and backs off. You sign in relief then concern with the way Toffee is glaring at you. 

“On this day, I spared your life.” He backs away and turns around, “The next we met, I wouldn’t be so merciful.” You watch in despair as once again, a child you deeply cared for when they were young, walks away from you with fire in their eyes and hatred in their hearts. 

You float to the ground as now you are alone once more and start to cry, You didn’t know you could weep, as the night’s chill wind moves around you.

* * *

 

Has it been days or weeks?, maybe even just hours, you don’t know. The wand is covered in dirt as you been here waiting. Waiting for someone, anyone, to come by.

Suddenly, in the midst of another cold night, you hear a rushal in the distance. Is it another wild animal? As it gets closer, your eyes widen as you see tuffs of white hair, not fur, coming closer towards you. 

You stand up and see the creature, a Mewmen girl, walk out of the woods. She looks around in despair with dried tears on her…

No.

Her face has tears but for cheekmarks. 

You float up and get a better look at this girl. She has long silver hair with light blue eyes wearing a torn short black dress. It looks fancy, too fine for even a noble to own.

She walks around and plops on the ground, right to the wand not realizing it's even there, and started crying in her knees. You float around her swiftly, trying to see if that does anything, and she starts breathing heavily. 

She then starts to get up but bumps into the mud cover wand. She looks down confused then with wide eyes as she uncovers the object. 

She cleans it off with her dress and holds it firmly. 

You and it transform. 

You turn with white fur primarily around your body with black tipped ears and tail. Your wearing some sort of necklace that is glowing a blue tinted white. 

She gasps as the wand transforms into a lantern with a black handle with a pair of white wings around the light area. She turns and gasp again as she looks right at you.

She can see you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember how I said that was just going to post "one" chapter per day? Well, that went out the window when I realized that this was still taking too long! So stead, I'm going to be crazy, and just post one chapter per day but two! You read that right, two per day till I'm caught up to a point where I can delete all those other docs, for I need the space.


	54. Heaven the Scared

The princess was found by the royal knights a day later. When she first arrived, a woman wearing a grand pink dress came rushing out along with a man with silver hair and beard; they were both wearing dark silver crowns. 

The queen and king of Mewni fell to their knees and hugged their ten year old child with relief that she was home. However, the queen then spotted the wand in her wand and called for Glossaryck. You watched as the blue man floated out, gave you a smile over, before flying over to the Queen to confirm that this was indeed the lost relic of the Mewni royal family. 

The queen then had a look of joy upon her face, surprising everyone around her including her tramazed daughter, and called for a celebration. 

Only a few days later, such an announcement of the return of the royal wand was heard the delight of the kingdom as the crowds of all class of Mewni shouted for joy. The magical commission was present as well, scolding you in private and stating that the stud you played can’t happen again. Glossaryck was on your side however, in his own way, and told them to stuff it and that it's all over now. They huffed begrudgingly left soon after, with Rhumbulus giving an ‘I’ll be keeping a close eye on you’ gesture with Reynaldo giving you the best thumbs up with his hooved arms, leaving you to just relax after a long day you had.

* * *

You slowly started to reagust back to Mewni life as you had to get used to see Mewmens instead of Septarins in the halls and floating by Princess Heaven’s side instead of Toffee’s. 

You think back to Toffee’s last words to you with deep sadness and talk to Glossaryck about the whole final ordal. He comforts you with vanilla pudding with a chocolate swirl and just pets your head. It’s the best thing he’s given you and just want you needed.

* * *

The princess is a quiet sort, not really leaving the castle at all after the whole forest affair. Yet in response to that, she has started learning magic from Glossaryck and takes to light magic more than an other. This is most likely due to how afraid she was over the darkness of the woods but it’s something in the blue man’s eyes and that’s honestly good enough for him. 

She also took to hold on to hold onto the wand like a security blanket and found comfort in petting you as found both the wand and you were the only good thing that came out of that experience. 

She even learned a few spells that allowed her to brush your fur and dress you up in boodies. You just barred with it as you know Glossaryck was laughing behind your back when he saw you wear them.

* * *

Years passed and soon the princess that had gained the title of “The Scared” became the crown queen of Mewni. The former queen retired to a castle near by with her husband around the time Heaven felt the pressure of royaling to be difficult. 

She would end up hiring several advisors to help her make decisions for the kingdom and servants to take care of tasks outside of the castle like giving announcements to the kingdom and such things like that.  

Her time as queen was simple and quite like her. The raids continued, of course but that was trying to be controlled by guards and knights alike. Heaven had closed the gates to other kingdoms in fear of dealing with possible monsters coming in from the outside. Glossaryck told you that she was just too mental unstable to be anything more than overly protective of her person and of her kingdom.

Yet despite all that, she kept her kingdom stable and the people didn’t really complain otherwise.

* * *

When Heaven had to bare an heir, her advisors allowed nobles alike to start wooing the queen one by one. Not many of them cared for the overall paranoid queen but they tried to court her regardless of her state. 

It was a difficult process, with the queen constantly looking around her as the lords tried to get her to laugh or just ask her mudain questions. She didn’t turn them down directly persay, she didn’t want to hurt their feelings, but they got the message anyway with how few were now coming to the castle each day. 

One day, Queen’s newest suiter came to the castle. You were surprised to see that it was one of the knights that have been on staff for quite sometime now. His name was Sir Arthur Mcknight, he had blond hair and blue eyes with a kind smile. You became even more surprised to learn that he was once a personal close friend of Heaven pre-forrest years back when she wasn’t as frightened of the world around her.   

She was surprised as well to see that he had a desire to court her. She didn’t see him as much since he started training to become a knight and her own training to be queen. 

They mostly talked the whole time, she felt comfortable around him due to their history, and that’s when you were surprised a second time that day when you heard the girl laugh for the first time since meeting her in that forest all those years ago.

* * *

At the end of that year, they were married in the high of the snowy season during the sunniest day of that season with only the closest of family and family friends even invited. Still, it was a nice small affair. 

A few years later, a new princess with warm golden-orange hair with blue eyes and a pair of an eight-pointed star as her cheekmarks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, now we're back in Mewni and back to Princesses! Sorry there's only one part for this one but I didn't have much to say for this particular princess during her time with the wand.


	55. Vesper the Morning Star

When Vesper was born, the kingdom itself was unsure as to what to think. It wasn’t that Vesper was strange or even a bit odd, she was normal and quite pleasant to be around. She was inquisitive but didn’t bother people with it, she took to reading and was relatively a respectful child at age five. 

The problem wasn’t Princess Vesper, it was her family history. For the first time in a century, a Butttershy is in position of the wand. During your absence, the kingdom was in a panic and concern with the past four queens. In all fairness, they didn’t know what the difference of the wand would do after the hype of its return settled down. 

Vesper wanted to prove herself different, you were sure of that, as she took to learning as much as she could about old laws and customs when she was only eight years old. She took her studies seriously and didn’t have much time to just relax around people. She was stubborn in her beliefs and tried to understand her people. Or at the very least the people she was allowed to be with due to her mother not letting her daughter leave the castle walls in fear of something happening to her.

* * *

The old tradition of the passing of the wand was almost skipped over if not for both Glossaryck and Vesper insistence. Queen Heaven was still unsure about giving up the wand she held dear for many years now but even you assured her that this was for the best of her kingdom. She reluctantly agreed and a week later came Vesper’s fourteen birthday. 

Such as many of the celebrations since Heaven’s rule, it was a small affair with family attending. Glossaryck and King Arthur took to her side as she passed the wand to her daughter. 

Once again, it and you changed before everyone’s eyes, even though they only saw the wand. You suddenly gained orange fur with a blue neck band and star symbols all over your fur in bright yellow. You also had pink back boots and white front boots. 

The wand changed into a longer, yard size handle with a more butterfly wings and antennas sphere with her cheekmarks on the base. 

The family around her clapped as Vesper stared in surprise at you.

She can see you.

* * *

Since taking up the wand, she has been taking to learning magic like she had with her studies. Glossaryck sees that, despite the talent isn’t as present as his previous students, the passion is just as strong, maybe even more so because she has to work even harder. 

She also started reading threw the old spell books that Glossaryck showed her and started doing something crazy, trying to learn how to activate your inner power. You didn’t know what she was talking about at first. Then Glossaryck reminded you of around the time Urania dipped down during that monster invasion. You almost forgotten about that event since it hasn’t really happened that often since and only with Urania. 

Vesper has tried everything to get your ‘power up’ working but so far, hasn’t really been that successful. Still, she’s determined as she keeps trying at least every few days while on top over everything else.

* * *

When Vesper was eighteen, she was crowned queen of Mewni by her mother. Vesper was ready as ever as she ascended with both pride and her ever present determination. Her mother retired to her mother Luna’s castle with her husband to give the girl space to rule, it was the first time she stepped outside since she was a child and only to ride in a closed off carriage into her mother’s home. Vesper told you that she just moved to one self containment to another. 

The kingdom was still unsure about her, though they give her some respect for choosing to marry at nineteen to a noble’s son named Caspian Waterson, a red headed boy with light green eyes that cared about his kingdom and its state. She may have been in love with him or just saw him as an ideal companion. 

Regardless, she settled down at the what rest of Mewni saw as a reasonable age and they were grateful for that fact. 

Heaven was the only one really unsure but Caspian proved to her over time that he was a reliable son-in-law and a decent king for his country. Most of the time, it was Vesper and Caspian in court meetings and when dealing with their subjects. 

They were still having difficulties with the monster raids but they did their best with upping security. It was all they could do without making matters worse, at least that’s what Vesper told you. You understood that as you relaxed by the queen’s side

They were a good team that got the job done.

* * *

A few years later, on a warm spring day, the royal family gathered in sadness over the loss of Luna. You did know her long but you did feel the heartbreak by everyone else present. Even Heaven was present with a few loyal guards on both sides of her as she wept the loss of her mother. 

You laid a flower down for the youngest queen of Mewni that was thus titled ‘Luna the child.’

* * *

Around the time she was about twenty-one, Queen Vesper opened up the borders around Mewni that have been closed since her mother’s regin much to the shock of said former queen. She pleads with her daughter but the ever vigilant girl told her mother that it was alright and that she could take care of what needed to be done. Still, Heaven was unsure and remained barraged in her own castle with her father and husband helping her cope. 

Vesper opened the gates and allowed new royals and dignitaries into Mewni, though has them inspected in case on her mother’s insistence. King Caspian helped with crowd control while Vesper held a royal dinner party to get to know her fellow kingdoms. 

She learned that a newer kingdoms as since popped up called the Musty Mountain Caues and some small region called the Dock of Unending Torment that was apart of, but not exclusively, of the Underworld. There was even a place called Garbage Beach or something, a small region at the edge of Mewni. Still the event itself was grand to witness as they all toasted Vesper to her openness and fast process.

* * *

That wasn’t all that she did thought during that time, soon after she began really advancing Mewni. She financially encouraged musicians and artists to come back up from despair of the time since before her great great great grandmother Eris reign. She set to work and help build productions for concerts by creating a grand stage for her people to perform on. She inspired writers and actors to put on several plays, thus boosting morale among her people more so. She out be seen attending some of them, concerts and plays alike, during her free time. 

You once remember her attending the first Mewni Operas about the people’s interpretation of Urania’s reign along with one about Soupnia’s, the latter was quite something to see lets just say that; not that accurate as it more or less glossed over her early years while exsaturating the effects of the heath soup to instantaneous rather than just a speedy recovery over the course of time. 

All the same, it was interesting to watch, Glossaryck agreed as he shared his popcorn with you.

She also opened a museum for her artists to have their works expressed to the public and a retirement home for her most elder of citizen that didn’t have families who could care for them. 

She recreated schools and refounded Siruis’s beautification projects by creating a proper committee for them to make the lands of Mewni beautiful again.

* * *

When Vesper was twenty-three, along with King Caspian, they recreate the currency of Mewni and finally opened up a proper bank to store it all in. She dubbed it the first National Bank of Mewni and hired several individuals, that have been trained to handle money and counting of all things, to work there. 

She even opened up news stands for her citizens to have free press. Such papers by even the poorest of her citizens loved her involvements. Yet despite that, she still has her critics, claiming that she was doing too much or something. It was a weak excuse by Vesper wasn’t really bother as she was feeling fulfilled in helping her people. 

Why, she even updated some of Queen Etheria’s code of arms to some degree. She mostly changed some of the wording here and there but otherwise was still the same in context.

* * *

A year later, she acquainted with the Magical High Commissions and voted to have the meetings to be monthly inside of whenever which they all agreed to due the past few queens and the temporal loss of the wand.  

It was also during this time that she gotten connected with the pixie dimension by dimensional scissors through Hekapoo when she was tired of taking the queen everywhere to gain more allies. She obtain and introduced magic mirrors to the kingdom, such devices that allowed others in a great distance, cross dimension or otherwise, to get into quick contact. 

It was more expense for the common folk to get but the nobility flock to them like a new trend, stating all the while how brilliant Queen Vesper was, how seemingly flawless the royal queen of Mewni was and many seemed to agree with such a statement whether noble or royal like.

* * *

When Vesper was twenty-five, she at last have birth to a girl that looked alike a spitting image of her mother with the same gold hair and blue eyes. Her cheekmarks were that of Musical-Clefs colored blue-purple hue. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again another princess down, only so many to go now before the cannon ones start coming up!  
> Ok, so I know that this is another chapter princess but like with the one before, this one's time with the wand doesn't really have a lot for me to expand on. In fact, both these queens will come more into play with the next one with a three parter.
> 
> update: Thanks for letting me know about those misspellings!


	56. Hesperia the Singer of Dusk (part one)

Born with a talent of song, the princess of Mewni was named after a goddess from a far off planet, named after the evening, Hesperia. The child took to music studies as her mother did with politics, despite Queen Vesper and King Caspian insistence on the later for her future as queen. Still the girl was just in love with singing and listening to her favorite instrument, the lyre. 

Heck by eight, she started to learn to play and six months later already mastered it to the point where her music teacher Ms. Flora, was giving her compliments and insisted on her performing on stage. 

Now Vesper loved plays, concerts, all the works because it kept up the spirit of her people to allow them to express themselves in an artistic fashion. 

However, she saw her daughter’s talents as a minor hobby that most of the time needs to be set aside for more important goals, such as training to be queen. She wasn't necessarily cruel in this line of thinking, and even many members of court approved of this thought process, but this was just pressure for the princess to be in a sense ‘perfect’ like her mother. 

Yes Vesper was good at her job as queen, fantastic even, but it just worried you that Hesperia and everyone else thinks she needs to live up to such high expectations.

* * *

Vesper arranged for the birthday of Hesperia with all the fixings, trimmings, the works. Of course she mostly invites nobles, royals from the kingdoms with sons and cousins around Hesperia’s age, the magical commission, and the family with Heaven next to a few guards and her husband. Now that her father has passed on, the former queen still doesn’t live her husband’s side when on the rare times their out of the castle. 

Hesperia is upset that Ms. Flora wasn’t allowed to attend the physical passing of the wands nor the party itself, her mother only wanted the finest of people to attend after all and so as not to bring too many strangers around her timid mother. 

Vesper gave it a kiss goodbye earlier before heading to the stage pass the wand to her daughter. 

The wand began to reconstruct as your body remodeled itself. You stood soon after with a fine gradient fur coat of deep purple down to pink with tiny star spots on your back to tail with a golden chain of several music notes around your neck and a gold left on the back of your left ear. 

The wand itself changed into a Lyre with golden strings on a white handle and stars on embedded on the sides. 

The crowd clapped with Vesper looking confused at the wand change while Hesperia just gasps as she looked your way with wide eyes.

She can see you.

* * *

After obtaining the wand, Glossaryck had a hard time to teach her certain spells due to the fact that the wand itself didn’t seem to want to play them. He then realized that this was a special designed wand, and had her start the basics that she could perform before asking her to start creating magic spells on her own.

  You and the princess both thought this would be difficult due to lack of understanding the spells from the book. Then Hesperia one day start to randomly sing a little song and suddenly a flower, that has been a bud moments earlier, has bloomed right before your eyes. 

Hesperia realized with great joy that this wand respond to not spoken spells, but must instead be sang with the accompaniment of music. With that, Hesperia created sung spells that she sang along with her lyre. 

She was well talented in casting after that but her mother just didn’t see this as a good thing at all. It just looked silly to her whenever her daughter sang a random note for something magical happen. 

One day, when the princess was attending to one other her other lessons, you overheard Vesper talk to the magical high council about seeing if there was a way to change the wand when Hesperia was in possession! 

You were so upset that you went straight to Glossaryck. Forgentaly saw the problem that you saw and when to talk to the queen herself. You overheard her as she explained concern for her daughter’s passions blinding her from her royal duties and that she only wanted the best for her and the kingdom. Glossaryck told her to just like Hesperia become the queen she is going to be. Vesper didn’t say much else but clearly didn’t back down. You almost wish she didn’t always have this stubborn nature.

* * *

The queen, still trying to get her daughter to understand the importance of her duties as princess, did something that was just foolish; she cancelled her daughter’s music lessons. You witness the tears that fell when Vesper told her the news and that she had in place doubled her other lesson in politics.

Hesperia was just too upset to hear her mother’s reasoning clearly as she just nodded her head slumped to the floor, clenching her magical lyre.

* * *

For the next few months, the girl was just broken in spirit. Now only doing her magical lesson in private away from the castle in a fenced in garden area, were the only times she ever smiled any more. 

She barely spoke to her mother but Vesper told her over and over again, that she’ll realize one day that she was right and that Hesperia was being foolish getting worked up over not being allowed to sing silly little songs.

 You were rightfully upset as Hesperia at Vesper behavior towards her daughter’s love of music. Still, Hesperia said nothing to her mother’s face. The court members she saw told her that her mother was right and soon she’ll shape up to be a queen just like her mother once she lets this whole musical nonsense hobby good. 

Your the one that laid on her bed with her as she cried herself to sleep, you know more than anyone save for Glossaryck what this mess was doing to the child. 

You just wish there was a way to help the poor girl.

* * *

As Hesperia was walking down the lane of her extend garden, you started to hear a sweet tone in the far distance. Hesperia must have heard it as well as she walked closer to the sound, stepping off the path, and deeper in the small wood. You realized as you both got closer, it sounded like an instrument playing. By the way it made Hesperia smile as she twirls with a dance coming closer, it was rather good music as it sang along with the birds echoing the trees. 

The princess hide in the bush and spotted a clearing. It was the most beautiful place you’ve ever seen. The trees clears just so with the grass just sparking green lush with flowers of the rainbow peaking out and. You noticed however, that the sound was coming from someone relaxing upon one of the trees in that clearing. 

It was a boy, around Hesperia’s age if you could guess, playing away on a flute. Hesperia’s eyes sparkled as she smiled. The boy has just as much passion with his flute as she did with her lyre and she was entranced. He had a deep dark orange puffy hair with a tuft of chin beard with a two piece mustache along with a pair of deep warm red eyes. 

Soon however, the boy spotted her and stopped at once in surprise. Feeling embarrassed from spying on him, Hesperia rushed out and apologized. She told him that he played so beautifully and that she just had to listen. 

The boy then thanked her for her complement with a flushed face and relaxed his poster once more. Hesperia asked if she could stay a bit longer and continue to listen. The boy allowed it and then noticed her lyre as she sat upon the ground asking if she too was a musician with interest. 

She flushed and stated that she adored music. Then he wanted her to play along to which she stated that she didn’t want to ruin his melody but he didn’t care, he thought it would be fun to play with another instead of alone. You floated by the princess as you watch them to begin to play together, the harmony melting into each other into one song. Birds and wild animals, with equal peaked interest, came from the shrub to listen along with you. 

Then you noticed the music from Hesperia’s wand began to activate and create aura images of flying birds and butterflies, much to the princess ignorance. Yet soon the boy noticed and backed away a little with wide eyes as soon Hesperia realized what she had done thus apologized once more. It must have been then that the boy realized who he was playing with and then stated he was sorry for his rudeness addressing her highness. 

Flushed once more, the princess smiled and said to just call her Hesperia. The boy’s eyes widen and smiled back. He said that she could call him Robin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now for another quick arc, a three parter, for the current princess.


	57. Hesperia the Singer of Dusk (part two)

Many of days and nights soon after, Robin and Hesperia met in private. They played together with joy in their hearts. Soon after, Robin introduced to her his band of fellow young musicians. They were all surprised and unsure how to act around the princess but soon found her to be a simple lover of music like them and started to relax around her. She found herself with many of them as her friends soon after gain her trust by keeping her secret. 

Thus every once in a while, when she could get away from her long studies, she would go into the private lands and play along with her band. She was a fine addition, especially after they relaxed over her musical illusions that were coungered up during their practices. 

While at the castle, she finally look more at peace, and her mother took noticed with comfort thinking at last her daughter was coming to terms with her duties. It was amusing to see the opposite to be true as you watched with entertainment of Hesperia and the band play sometimes into the evening.

* * *

 

After some months have passed, you begin to see that she and Robin were growing closer. They were more flirty and flushed around each other. Some of the girls in the band try to help Hesperia see that she has a major crush for Robin while she tried to deny it with a laugh. 

Yet as the days went on, the feelings never changed as they started to sometimes randomly hold hand when the group was just chatting and relaxing during breaks. 

Then one day, when it was just the two of them playing again and Robin was leaning against her she stopped playing and they both turned. Suddenly, slowly getting closer and closer, they leaned in to each other with a kiss. 

The relationship was of course kept a secret until one of the members of there band caught them during another break and they all had a laugh calling it from a mile away much to the embarrassment of the flusted couple. Still they were happy.

Thus Hesperia shrugged any attempts at her mother trying to find her husband, not really having interest in these noblemen and royals. She was too head over heels for Robin and didn’t feel like give her heart away when she already handed over to him.

* * *

An announcement was made one day, to the delight of the commoners, that a talent concert was coming up. The band Hesperia was apart of gusted over the news while Hesperia sat there in silence. 

It didn’t take long for Robin to notice and for the band to soon follow. It took the violin player to realize why much to the relizations that soon followed. Her bandmates confort Hesperia knowing now why she was in dismay, not being allowed to play and all in fear of her mother’s response. Some of them, including Robin, didn’t feel like playing if she couldn’t join in.

She told them not to worry about her, they are throwing away a chance of a lifetime if they don't play and she would hate herself if she was the reason for it. That left the band conflicted say for all but Robin who talk to her in private. 

Hesperia explained that, on top of not being able to play in the concert a couple months from now, but that her mother is near demanding for Hesperia to finally settle down with some noble or royal. She apparently need to give the kingdom an heir and that it was her royal duty. 

You watched as Robin wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. 

“So that’s it then,” you three turned to the shock of one Glossaryck just floating there like it was normal. 

“Glossaryck, it’s not-”

“Save it Princess, I know everything.” She gulped as Robin was beginning to back off before Glossaryck stopped him.

“I’m not against this in the least child,” they’re eyes widen, “You look happier with him than anyone of those nobility boys.” She smiles as she hugs Robin who returns said hug. 

“Yet your giving up your dream, to fulfill your mothers?” Her eyes widen with surprise and a frown. 

“But she-”

“Your mother is not flawless, she is just as mewmen as you dear,” he floats over to her side. 

“Your problem is that your letting her take advantage of you, trying to beat you down to do what she wants, what she thinks is right for you. Well to that I say phooey.” He rubs a head on her shoulder as she looks up at him with tears.

“This is your chance too you know. The biggest one in your life and if you throw this away because of her, your going to regret it for the reason of it.” He starts floating off but turns back to say one more thing. 

“Fight for it kid, that's what your mother has done for what she wanted. That’s what you need to do. Cuz kid, your not the one that needs to change, she the one that needs to hear you.” With that, he flies back to the direction of the castle. 

The three of you just stand there for a moment. With Robin looking down at Hesperia with a smile.

“He’s right Hespy,” he holds her in front of him, “This is our chance to shine.” 

She looks on the ground. 

“My mother-”

“She wouldn’t know it's even you on that stage, not till its too late to do something about it.” She and you look confused at Robin whos grinding with a smirk. 

“I’ve got a plan, it’s crazy but it just may work.” 

He explains to her, with her sport wide eyes, then soon after the rest of the band with just as wide expressions. They are conflicted, this may have them all not only banned from playing again but maybe worst. Yet after a speech from Robin, claiming their freedom of speech was given to them by said queen, they started to smile back at the princess who’s biting back her tears of joy from her friends full support.

* * *

The morning of the talent concert came. Queen Vesper was wondering where her daughter could be as she knew at least that her daughter wasn’t one to miss things like this but then she found a note from her that was taped on Hesperia closed door and smiled a small sad smile. 

You watched as the queen mumbled to herself how even though her daughter was finally taking her royal duties more seriously, that it was a bit rude as the queen’s parents was going to attend. You were surprised to hear this as Vesper continued thinking out loud how this was due to Hesperia mood as of late with Vesper ban on music lessons. The queen chuckled as she walked down the hallway.

You floated back inside Hesperia room as she was already up and about getting ready for the performance that was taking place that afternoon. On her bed was a cloak of deep orange and pink mask with fingerless gloves. She quickly stuffed each iteam in a shoulder bag.  

The princess smiled as she opened her bedroom window and softly magiced herself down with said bag and her lyre rapped in a dark cloth. You followed the princess to a familiar clearing where Robin was waiting for her with a green cloak and orange mask that matched Hesperia in style. She then opened her back and swiftly slipped on the cloak and mask. They laughed as they ran out with their instruments to another clearing were the rest of their disguised band was waiting.

* * *

Hours later, the concert began. The band was backstage getting ready. You floated out to see a packed crowd. You looked up to see the royal sets with Queen Vesper, King Caspian, and Hesperia grandparents on both sides. Heaven herself has a fan on her looking rather nervous with a forced smile on her face. 

Hesperia’s group was last so they talked over in private until hours later, it was their turn. The announcer called them out upon the stage using the name, “Wood Mystery,” as they all enter the strange wowing the audience with their costumes. One of the panflute girls handed a script to the back state effects person a reminder of the effects for their show. 

Soon, the wisp from the thin water machines owned by the staff started up off to the far sides to create a mist around the players. Bird calls were made as the music began to play. 

_ ((Here’s the link to the music I found that worked best for this scene found on Youtube:  _ [ _ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0B89rImrFoc _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0B89rImrFoc) _ )) _

It started off soft with the sounds of the singers on the none blowing instruments give off a heavenly choir as the flutes and Hesperia’s lyre played. Her illusion magic was hidden by the mist as planned as she was center stage with closed eyes, feeling at least her soul sing along with the sweet melody of the forest. 

The gathering of mewmens were silent as they were amazed at the sounds and effects. The music carried them to distance woods of peace and mystery. Some of them even begin to cry. Heaven amazed you as she cried with a smile upon her face, she looked so peaceful in that moment. Vesper looked impressed as she slowly swad back and forth in her seat. 

For five minutes or so, the music played. Growing more epic and dramatic then ending with birds tweeting, whispers of the singers, and final sounds of running waters drying up to drips. 

A near standing ovation was given as the band was surprised at the positive reactions. They walked off stage to meet up with the other performers that played that night as the judges were discussing who won. 

Not till about fifteen minutes later, a few awards for the most talented were called up on the stage. You looked as Hesperia’s group was a little disappointed with each call, thinking they were as good as they thought. 

Then the winners of the night were called to the stage. Hesperia gasped as Wood Mystery was called. The crowds cheered loudly as the band walked up. It was amazing to see them being handed a large golden music trophy.

Then they were asked to remove their masks so that the crowd could see who each of their winners were really. The group suddenly frozen in place with each of their faces growing pale. The audience looked puzzled as the queen frowned. The announcer was just as confused when Robin with his mask still on ask if they have to. The guards off to the side suddenly gripped their weapons. You feared the worst as the announcer asked if they had anything to hide. 

The group looked at one another, before to your horror, one by one each removed their masks. The crowd was still confused why they looked upset as they looked like normal Mewmen citizens. Now the queen was just confused as now only one of them still had their mask on. The annoyance asked again for her to remove her masks. Slowly she untied the back as she pulled it away, pulling back the hood of her cloak. 

The crowds all gasps in shock of seeing Princess Hesperia. Whispers filled the stadium as the queen started to walk out her seating area, with the hardness frown of concealed rage you ever saw on her. 

Then suddenly to the greater shock of everyone, including Hesperia and yourself, Heaven stood up and started applauding! She cheered out for Wood Mystery! Vesper’s mouth dropped as she watched her mother cheer and howler out. For many, near all of Mewni, this was the first time Heaven had ever smile much less howled out in a big hoopla! 

Then, Heaven’s husband joined her, cheering for the winning band!

Slowly, one section at a time, more and more people stood up and cheered. They shouted for joy and the band themselves look ready to cry as the arena showed they admiration for the band. 

Each of them, hand in hand, took a bow with wide smiles.

* * *

You, Hesperia, and Vesper were alone. After the performance, Hesperia was called to a meeting to speak with her mother in the throne room right that minute. The princess left the band celebrating as she walked alone with you and Robin who joined her to walk up to the castle. He couldn't of course go in with her but he gave her his support, stating that it was going to be ok. 

Now she was with her mother as the older woman glared down at her. Hesperia was sitting on a stool looking already so broken. 

“You disobeyed my orders,” Vesper started, “Joined a band of peasants. Played your wand magic in front of all of Mewni. Acted like near fool in front of everyone.” Her mother stopped right in front of Hesperia after pacing around. Hesperia hung her head. 

Silence.

“Mother, I’m sorry-”

“And finally,” Hesperia shut up.

“...put a smile on your grandmother’s face.” Hesperia looked up with wide eyes. For the first time that evening, Vesper smiled at her. She kneed down and put a hand on Hesperia knee. 

“You were the first person since my mother was a child to help her not only smile but have her cheer in joy again. I personally never saw my mother so happy before today. Your late great-grandma didn’t think she would ever see it again. Now she does, wherever she is, she smiled down at both her daughter and you.” Then Vesper rapped her daugher in a tight embrace. 

“If I only listened, if just tried to hear your lovely songs,” she pulled away as you saw tears in her eyes. 

“This is who you are, I see that now,” she rubs her hand on Hesperia cheek as the princess looks up at her with tears of her own.

“I’m sorry Hesperia, I’m so sorry.” The princess smile as she hugged her mother. For a while, they said nothing at all as the evening began to set outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a link in the story to a song that I found. While creating this princess's story, I listened to the "Ice Princess" soundtrack and was originally going to put a song from there in here but then I realized that it wouldn't both fit with the time period nor did it have any lyre/harp music in it. Then while I was looking up a song that would fit here, I found this beautifully piece created by Youtuber Antti Martikainen Music titled, " Call of the Ancients". It's a demo version for his Eternal Saga for 2014 back when this was posted in 2013. I really hope you enjoy this song and chapter as much as I did.


	58. Hesperia the Singer of Dusk (part three)

After Hesperia and Vesper’s heartfilled talk, Hesperia was given permission to play music and even offered to have her daughter attend music lessons again only to be surprised when Hesperia turned that last part down. She stated that she may have enjoyed playing for Ms.Flora when she was young, she loves it more when she’s with her band. 

So Vesper allowed the band to start performing in the castle whenever they wanted, for practice or otherwise. Once Wood Mystery become famously known as having one of their leads be Princess Hesperia, they were often several performances monthly. Hsperia had to turn down most of them personality due to her duties as princess but she did come when she could. 

Heaven became Hesperia’s biggest fan and showed up to every performance that her granddaughter was apart of. In fact, Heaven started leaving her castle more often than not most days now. Mostly to be there for Hersperia but also to spend time to stop and smell the flowers with her husband by her side. You think she finally made peace with her inner demons. 

When Hesperia first introduced her mother to Robin, she was a bit unsure at first but later warmed up to him. King Caspian stated that he saw a lot of himself in the boy, so naturally took to him sooner than his wife. 

At first, it was a little over welling attending royal events with Hesperia now that their courtship was public but he got support and encouragement from Hesperia; soon he became accustomed to it. 

Of course the court members were against Robin and Hesperia’s ‘wild ways’ but Vesper stood up for her daughter and her beloved much to their shock. They equally, thankfully, kept silent about it since.

* * *

Around the time Hesperia was preparing for queen when she turned twenty, she told her mother that she wanted to perform at her coronation. Her mother didn’t look surprised in the least and thus made arrangements for soon after the crowning. 

It was Hesperia who introduced Mewni to queen coronation songs to the populace that left such a positive impact that it was decided to become a royal tradition for every newly crowned queen to perform.

A now Queen Hesperia proposed to Robin soon after and that early fall, they married in a private affair in their woods clearing.

* * *

During Queen Hesperia regin, she took to encouraging artists and musicians like her mother did as she opened more performances to take place inside the castle walls during certain parties and events. 

Of course, the monster raids continued but some left confused when Queen Hesperia tired to strum them way permanently with music. It didn’t really work of course but yea, it was worth a shot.

She mostly kept up with her mother’s laws from before and made public appearances with her band and husband for events as now the band was officially declared as the royal performers of Mewni. 

She continued to visit court meetings and magical high commission meetings now that she has a wand to attend them after being passed down from her mother. 

Speaking of Vesper, she and her husband moved in with her parents and visited often. 

Overall, it was a rather peaceful reign.

* * *

In her sleep, Heaven and her husband both passed away in peace. You stood next to a weeping Vesper and Hesperia with her husband as they looked down upon a pair of graves. Hesperia kneed down before her late grandmother’s and kissed the stone goodbye, thanking her for all the good she has done. You laid a rose later on to the queen that, for most of her life, was afraid then had spent the last few years alive living it. Now, she is truly at peace with her husband by her side. 

Goodbye Heaven.

* * *

 

In the early spring, when Hesperia was twenty-three years old, she gave birth to the heir of Mewni. Arriving in the world with a beautiful magical song by her mother; A princess with chestnut hair, brilliant green eyes that matched her father’s mother, and a pair of green four leaf clover cheekmarks. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One down once again, now only so many to go. People, we're getting close to the cannon princesses!


	59. Sideria the Fortunate (part one)

Princess Sideria is the luckiest royal, mewman, to have ever lived on Mewni; That is what every person that sees and met the princess first impression is of the young girl. Whenever she bends down to tie her shoes, she spots a coin of gold. Birds miss her just barely when they either fly by or go to the bathroom. Her hair is perfectly tangled free every morning when she first wakes up and every soup she eats, not a still drop falls on her dresses. She is more likely to find a four leaf clover than a normal mewmen finds a weed. 

These are just a few of everyday examples! 

When the girl was seven to eight years old, she started joining in on contests and games with others were she would win every time. Any sport she participated in, no matter how clueless she is about how to even play, she would somehow end up winning them by some miracle!

People whisper in private that she was born with some sort of permanent lucky charm, a spell or something. That last part may be true remembering back to when she was first born with Hesperia’s magic songs. 

Months before Sideria gaining the wand, Hesperia had the idea of having some kind of song played as a formal introduction to her people. Something like the queen playing a song for the coronation but for princess and it had to be a ballet. Not by the princess herself but by some Minstrel. Her explanation for it was a bit too symbolic for you to really grasp but you didn’t really have any complaints either.

* * *

On the day of Sideria fourteenth birthday, she not only obtained the wand but had a song created about her for her people, it was about what type of princess she was in the sweeting wording possible. 

Meanwhile, in the castle where the physical passing of the wand was taking place in a room crowded with family and family friends, Hesperia gave a quick farewell to the wand and in a sense you as she handed the wand over to her daughter. 

A flash of light glowed around it and you as the transform took effect once more. You found yourself with bright green fur with a dark green button coat with gold buttons and a white trimming at the collar inside the coat. You found yourself also wearing a small green top hat with a black buckled strap around it. 

The wand turned into a green wand with four left clover petals around each of the four areas of the wand base, the same top hat you have on top of said wand circle base, symbols of gold and and tiny upside horseshoes imprinted around the handle. 

The accustomed cheering of the present company cheered and clapped in approval while the princess gazed at you floating off to the side. 

She can see you.

* * *

 

Upon reading her grandmother’s chapter of trying to unlock your powerful potential, Sideria had confidence that she could try and, along with studying for her magical lessons, she tried to do just that. 

You didn’t think much on the matter till one day, when she just decided randomly read Urania’s chapter in the first volume and work from there. 

You then just randomly great to the size of the castle to the shock of both you and Glossaryck, Sideria clapped and bounced gleefully all the while. 

So...yea she was decent at learning spells both old and new. 

Lets just...leave it to that.

* * *

 

One day, when she was about sixteen, she started to compete with this one Johnson girl named Minerva. A girl with a fiery personality and was just as competitive as the princess. Not many would just out right and try to compete with the young royal but Minerva was a Johnson, she wanted to take up the challenge.

Thus, she challenged her to a game of flags. The challenge Minerva created for her and Sideria to see whos family was better. It was simple, climb up the local tortuous mountain and place your family flag on the peck. Winner claims their family is better for a whole year at least. Sideria, who must have been quite certain this was a fruitless game for her rival, accepted without a second thought.

* * *

That following Month, family Butterfly and Johnson showed up and cheered for each of their individual representations. Minerva had since declaring the challenge had been practicing hard with her family to prepare for this day. 

Sideria meanwhile, did nothing of the sort. In fact, she all but forgot about this event and was just humming a melody to herself with her family, knowing of her luck, crossed their fingers. 

The horn call of one of the butterfly servants ran through the valley as Minerva charged up the Mountain with speed and the Johnson flag. Princess Sideria, meanwhile, strolled there with her wand tied around her waist and the Butterfly flag up the mountain with you floating after her. The Johnsons laughed out loud as they watched the girl. 

Meanwhile, their champion was already halfway up the mountain when suddenly she came across the freezing terian. The girl, in traditional Johnson war attire, was only wearing leaves and animals skins that didn’t cover her whole body on top of being barefoot. She shivered in place, unable to walk another step for quite some time. Yet just as Sideria was a quarter way there, Minerva made it across and was on to the next leg of the lava lake. 

She hopped left to right on the floating rocks but they began to burn her feet and she had to stop ever so often to cool them down the best she could. Meanwhile, Sideria made it to the snow level. Suddenly a bear came from out of nowhere. The Butterfly family cried out in fear for the girl’s life but then stopped when they saw the great animal lick the girl’s hand, recognizing her as the same girl days earlier that got the nail out of its paw when Sideria was just walking randomly by the forest edge. It offered her to ride on its back and took her cross the snow with her petting it soon afterwards; the Johnsons were silent then shout for Minerva to pick up the pace. 

Said girl finally made it across, with blisters on her feet, as she got to the rocky climbing portion. She huffed as she gripped the flag’s pole with her teeth as she climbed. Though she didn’t go far as the sharp rocks kept digging into her already injured feet, she had to pause every so often which just caused her family to scream at her from down below. 

Sideria made it to the lava lake. Just as she was about to cross it, a lava creature rose up from underneath. The Butterfly family gasps once more but then saw that it too was friendly as it was the same creature that Sideria encountered a few months ago in the cold of winter by the woods and helped it back to one of the lava streams near by. It too allowed her upon its back as it rode across the lava. You just watched soon after Sideria thank it with a pat as she went on her way. 

Then finally, Sideria made it too the rock climb. Minerva was several feet above her, still in pain as she climbed up. Just when Sideria was about to climb, you and the Butterflies weren’t even surprised when an eagle came from out of nowhere and offered her a ride from saving its babies a year ago. 

You could hear a single Johnson from down below literally cry out ‘come on!’ as you and Sideria flew high above the rocks to about ten feet away from the top; Minerva was still only half way there. 

You were sure that Sideria could just walk a few several feet and she would win hands down. Everyone else down below knew this as well and just waited, with the Butterfly family just smirking and the Johnsons down right crossed. 

Yet, Sideria just stood there. 

For a good while she just didn’t moved. Then, to your confusion, she turned around to face Minerva who just glared back up at her, thinking she was going to taun her, but then she and everyone gasped in surprise as Sideria asked the eagle to help her ‘friend’ up the rest of the way. The animal nodded its head and flew down, picked Minerva up, and set her down carefully next to the princess. 

Minerva was silent as she glaze up to the princess while she say flat on the ground. Then Sideria kneed down and offered her hand.Minerva took it and soon the princess helped her back onto her feet. 

The crowd down below was stund, as were you, when Sideria told her to go ahead of her. Minerva paused then shook her head, stating that wouldn’t be honorable. Then Sideria told her that it was fair, she wanted this so much after all, she deserved it. After all, there would be other competitions. 

Yet Minerva just stood there, still not moving forward. Minerva told her to they either go together or not at all. Sideria thought about it and agreed but only if she takes her shoes, they would make things a lot easier to walk in with their cotton insides. Minerva didn’t have to think about it too long as she agreed, slipped on the shoes, and soon they were off again; with Minerva walking instead of running to the peck.

They both had their flags in hand but rather Minerva just stick hers in, she let Sideria do it. The princess asked why but then Minerva told her that there would always be another competition and that this was the honorable thing to do. Sideria, pausing only for a moment before planting her flag. She was the winner as the other Butterflies clapped with Queen Hesperia crying with pride. 

Afterwords, when the girls were back down the mountain. They agreed they should make this a tradition with their families competing next time. 

And that was how the Butterfly family and Johnson family because the strongest of allies in the following years to come.

* * *

A few months after Sideria turned eighteen years old, her grandmother has died in her sleep and now lay buried in the dirt next to the rest of her family in the Mewni royal grave yards. Sideria and her parents wore black. Her grandfather had passed half a year prior and was at last joined by this wife in the afterlife. 

You laid an orange flower upon the queen of the morning star, that brought Mewni out of the dark ages. 

Goodbye Vesper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next princess! Hope you enjoy! Please leave a comment!


	60. Sideria the Fortunate (part two)

About the time Sideria was around twenty-two years of age, her mother Hesperia had passed the crown to her. Now as Queen, Sideria took it upon herself to make life even better for her kingdom. How does she plan to do it?

To make it both wealthy and powerful it seems. 

Upon reviewing her ancestor Helia’s gold and silver trees she created in her youth in her chapter, that was apart of the recreated second volume, Sideria found out the spells she used during that time. 

After only one attempt, she was not only able to recreate them perfectly, but had started a private orchard for said trees. 

By the next few seasons, Mewni was wealthy with gold and silver.  But that wasn’t the end of Siberia's search for Fortune.

She worked with Glossarcyk and started creating gem spells that could be grown like fruits and created gems trees in her orchard. 

Mewni had a great bounty. Yet all this gold, silver, and gems were useless, that was unless they could trade with them. 

That’s where the power play came in.

Sideria took it upon herself to gain allies across the dimensions and gain even more respect from their neighboring kingdoms by using their newfound wealth to start trade for materials not found in Mewni.

It worked and soon Mewni had more supplies than ever before.

* * *

Of course this just met more raids but Sideria started to plan for that as well. She began work on a project that would in a sense take time, a lot of time, to build. She drew up plans, plans to build a wall around Mewni land using both outside materials and magic laced stones.

Her plans were done up nicely but there was of course the problem of measuring what was Mewni land and what wasn’t. 

Of course many of her court thought they had a right to several acres of the nearby land but Sideria was conflicted.

Thought the raiders were Monsters, they weren’t all so. In fact, many of the monsters that lived on the direct outskirts were apart of the Monster republic if you were to understand. Sideria may have not known about the republic itself but she got a sense that only a certain number of monster groups were doing the raiding and not others.

It wouldn’t be fair to the tax paying Monsters that deserve this part of their land. 

Yet after a near century of raiding, you knew that Sideria was not ready to try and make a deal with the outside monsters either. She didn’t blame them but she didn’t fully trust them either. 

The wall itself started on the far side of Mewni by the castle itself but would never be completed during Sideria’s reign.

* * *

You staring at this thing with wide eyes. There’s a tiny horse in the wand. You blink as it blinks back. It just came out of the wand randomly while you were laying on the bed then jumped when you saw it. You turn to Glossaryck slowly. 

“What? You didn’t know about the millhorse?”

...No..

“That’s weird,” he floats down and pets its head. It’s as small as Glossaryck, “Of course you never bothered to ask either. Soo…”

How long has this guy been in-

“About a few years now. Before him it was Butterbell. And before her, Ranger. Than before-”

Has there been a new one for each princess or something?!

 “Well...yea”

And, I’m just now being informed about” You gesture down to it as it enters back into the wand. He rolls his eyes.

“Well like I said, You never asked.” You just huff and float back on Sideria’s bed.

* * *

When it came time to find a king to make an heir, Sideria didn’t have much trouble to find a husband. There were many princes and lords that asked for her hand in marriage, after all a Queen that created more wealth for her kingdom was a Queen worth courting for. 

Sideria did want to find a least a husband that wouldn’t try to take advantage of her natural good luck. That part of the deal was a little harder to find a noble or royal with that in mind but not impossible. 

Throughout the years, the Johnson family had become close to the Butterfly family more than any other noble house that a representative of said family started to become present in court hearings and what not. For this generation, it was no surprise that it was Sideria’s old rival turned ally Minerva.

It was she that helped Sideria weed out the suitors to help the queen find a good man out of the rest. 

Sideria ended up then with a rather dull husband by the name of one Joric of the Forest family though, he didn’t have an option one way or another but was at the very least a lord; Minerva probably wanted to poke the bear on that one but Sideria just accepted him as she just wanted to find someone at least decent.

In spring on her twenty-third birthday, she married Joric Forest with her family and the court of noble families present.

* * *

At some point after the wedding, Queen Sideria had to lead her people to the Underworld kingdom ran by the Lucitors. The monster raids had extend to the middle and upper class districts. Mewmens had to stay underground for a good few weeks while the guard and Sideria dealt with the problem. 

Lucky for Mewni, this was only a brief raid as they soon just went back to raiding the lower classes once Sideria’s magic and natural luck sent them out of Mewni for a little bit. Still a problem in general but not as major as before.  More arguments were made though, it only increased more complains about the wall construction.

* * *

About nine months later, during a particular cold day with a cloud filled sky, Sideria gave birth to a baby girl with green hair and eyes of her father’s and a green pine tree pair of checkmarks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One princess down, only two more (in a sense) before CANNON!  
> Also, I'm back down to two chapters, well one and a half, written down in advance.  
> Due to going to a particular doctor's office on Tuesday, I don't need to say where, I'm going to hold off on the next princess's chapter till then. That's right people, we're back to normal scheduling. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter boom week and I'll see you all then!


	61. Diana the Huntress (part one)

As a young child growing as a princess, you had a feeling that Diana wasn’t really the type to care for the princess crown itself. Though unlike Eris, she didn’t act out about it. Like Eris though, she was a hunter by nature and was found often in the gardens with a wooden bow pretending to kill random animals she found in her game of imaginary hunts when she was five. 

Glossaryck told you that she reminded him of some legend of the far off planets in the Milky Way galaxy, a legendary goddesses that went by the same name that was also a hunter.  

The girl also was fond of tying her long hair in a low ponytail with flowers scattered around it. 

She also enjoyed her time with grandmother as Hesperia would sing to her as she brushed her granddaughter's teal hair. She would also tell her stories about her past ancestors, the queens of old that she could recall from memory and Diana would listen with interest while holding her tiny toy deer.

* * *

When the girl was finally old enough to be given the wand, a ceremony that took place outside near the gardens was Diana’s only request. Many noble families and knights came, the knights and guards found the princess to be amusing to observe in the gardens. 

You were floating beside Glossaryck and Hesperia as Diana was gifted the wand by her mother. 

The light of change was upon you once more as it’s glow envelop you. You soon find yourself with a lighter, more teal color coat and pinkish-red flowers around your head like a crown. You then felt some weathed on your head. Glossaryck held up a mirror and you saw in revelation that you now also had brown antlers and light brown spots on your back and tail. 

The wand itself changed into a bow with a glowing teal bow string and dark silver metal handle. The gathered assembly clapped and cheered in a aprovel as Diana looked in your direction with astonishment. 

She can see you.

* * *

Now that you're with another hunter princess, you are once again thought of as a hunting animals companion. At the very least, Diana realizes that your not going to be useful for the physical hunt itself. Yet she does see you as more of a fellow party member that’s present to observe.

Which you are, so that works out.

You find yourself spending time with her most days in the forest like Eris thought she does try to talk to you, grant it it's more one sided than most due to her not using the mind reading spell as of yet. 

Still, she looks quite pleased with herself when she gets to brag about a random shot and such, she’s not being necessarily mean about it though. She does claim that if she misses, and she has many times, that it's just another hunt for next time and shrugs it off.

* * *

You met Diana’s millhorse one your own term, it turned out the be the same one from before. You learned his name was Chance; a yellowish horse with a green mane. It was a happy go lucky fellow that loved applesauce.

* * *

Like you stated before, unlike Eris, she’s at least trying to up hold her royal duties as princess. She helps her mother at court meetings every so often and basically works alongside some of her knights to keep Mewni safe during the times she’s near the borders that have yet to be marked down with stone. 

Speaking of which, Queen Sideria is still on that surprisingly with little to no luck in finding a proper line to mark down as Mewni’s. She’s frustrated but it's more of a side project by this point in the grand scheme of running a country. 

When Diana is not tending her hunts, she’s at lessons with her tutors on proper princess to queen manners and such. It sounds rather boring to be honest and your glad that Diana gives you that time off by leaving her wand in her room. 

You mostly do what you usually do and float off to explore other parts of Mewni. 

It was during one of these trips, when you were around the far countryside, where you astonished to find a small mountain with a cave in the side. You floated in curiously and had to float back initially after when you spotted a dragon. 

A dragon. A fully grown dragon with light green scales and white horns.

Now you seen dragons up close when you were staying in the Monster city of course, but those were at least trained dragons with metal collars. Metal collars you later found out created a calming effect that made it so it was possible to be around them and alive at the same time. 

This…

this was a wild dragon.

And it was close to Mewni, it maybe asleep at the moment, but it was still pretty close.

* * *

You of course told Glossaryck, but he just shrugged it off! Like it was nothing-

It’s a wild dragon!

“Yea”

And It’s soooo close to Mewni!

“And-?”

Aren’t you the least be concern?!

He just floats there with a drumstick of meat in his hand as he thinks it over for like a minute.

Glossaryck!

“What?”

You float around him in a puff.

Don’t you care what could happen?!

“Could is the key term here,” he says as he shoves down the drumstick meat part in his mouth then pulls out the bone. He holds up a hand as he chews while you roll your eyes. The shallows. 

“As in, the dragon isn’t awake, is he?”

No but-!

“Then what does Menwi have to worry about in the current present?” he pats your head as he floats off.

“Now if you excuse me, I’m going to get more meat. Do you want me to get you some too? You look like you need it. You know what, I’ll be back with meat. Float right there.” Then he floats out of Diana’s room as you just plop on her bed with a scowl.

* * *

 

A few months later, Glossaryck just swallowed his words one by one once said former sleeping dragon woke up and started stealing sheep and other livestock from the countryside of Mewni. 

The princess of course, decided it upon herself to hunt down the creature, by herself. Everyone, including yourself, knew its was a stupid plan. Even the risk taking Queen Sideria saw the plan of her daughter’s to be foolish and dangerous. She forced her daughter to not even live the castle grounds till this matter was taken care of! Diana argued that her mother was going to do nothing about it while locked in her room. 

You didn’t care for the attacks either but at least the princess was safe from harm.

For all of one night anyway. 

You should have put it together sooner that Diana was planning to run off in the middle of the night and track down the beast herself.

* * *

You huffed as the princess took hours to track down the beast. You knew that she should have learned the mind reading spell by know, this could have saved you both a lot of rushing about. 

She spotted him by the cave where you first found him, eating some dead sheep, Diana readyed her bow and was about to shoot…

She stopped, widening her eyes as she lowered her bow. 

Then, to your install dread, she slowly walked forward! Towards the beast she sneaks around as you floated over to get her attention. Yet she ignored you as she walked closer and closer to the hungry animal.

She walked behind it and right at its feet and started to pull something, her back was turned so you couldn't see what it was. 

As if this situation couldn't have been more terrifying, the dragon turned its head. It glared down at the princess with a still bloody mouth dripping of sheep innards. It growled at her as it’s head lowered. 

Then you dumbfoundedly watched as the dragon froze in place as Diana turned back around with a giant stick covered in blood that was coming from the dragon’s infected foot. 

Silent. 

The dragon lowered it’s head, but this time it’s expression was neutral. 

Then it started to lick it’s foot. 

Diana backed off only for the dragon to turn to face her. 

She just breathed, with her hands in front of her, before the dragon tilted its head and lean into her with its eyes closed. You heard a thunder sound as you looked out in confusion of the clear night sky only to realize that it was coming from the dragon himself; it was purring. 

Slowly, the princess started petting it’s head.

* * *

Later the next day, much to the flabbergasted of Mewmen and even Glossaryck himself, watched as Diana was laughing and howlering up a storm riding on the back of a dragon. 

You just laid on a stump eating applesauce with Chance watching it all unfold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I'm posting today, or rather this evening, due to not going to be able to post tomorrow. Hope you all enjoy this chapter and please post your thoughts in the comments below!


	62. Diana the Huntress (part two)

As the years passed Diana and the Dragon’s, whom she made Covergem, bond grew. Diana had decided to allow the dragon to live free in Mewni but have a spell created and cast to inform her if he’s causing other pasture animals to be stolen again. 

Yet that didn’t really happen much after Diana seemingly tamed Covergem as the dragon now had a healthy supply of meat brought to him by Diana’s own skill. 

The beast was more like a wild, outdoors pet now a days. Though the kingdom was still cautions of the great dragon, as they should because it may have been loyal to Diana but only Diana. 

She would end up taking to riding said reptile far more than any waracorn her parents provided for her as she was seen most often in the skies with it, along with yourself flying alongside, with her latest kill tied behind her.

* * *

The princess, due to being so close to inheriting the crown any day now, decided out of the blue one day, that she wanted to obtain a pair of dimensional scissors. You don’t know why she expresses interest in getting a pair but you don’t really have much say in it as she confronts the magic mirror one day calling the flame being herself. 

Hekapoo asked if she was sure with a cocky look upon her face holding up her own scissors. 

Once the princess conformed, stating yes she wants a pair of dimensional scissors, a Hekapoo just shrugged her shoulders and suddenly a fire portal opened out in front of Diana. 

She, with a confident look, was about to walk in.

“You need to leave the wand behind.”

Diana turned with a confused look. 

“Why?”

“No cheating princess,” she puffed her scissors out of existence, “You want the scissors, no having an unfair advantedge.” Diana huffed and set her bow down on her bed. You, remembering Hekapoo stating how long it was going to take, floated up with concern. 

“Relax puffy,” you turned to face the portal maker, “It won’t be long for you to wait for her to return.” Your confused but don’t have a choice as Diana nods in your direction before walking through the portal, alone. 

As soon as the portal closes, and the portal mirror shuts off, your thoughts flooded with worry and panic. 

Years, Hekapoo told you that first day, it takes years for the trials to complete. The princess of Mewni was missing. What is the kingdom going to do?

You remember back to the monster raids. 

Seth, he’s going to take advantage of this. 

Mewni is still trying to build that dumb wall, as it that’s going to keep Septarians soldiers away!

Panic. 

Every Mewmen will be in a panic when first learning the news. 

Hesperia is getting older, Sideria cannot deal with losing both her mother and daughter at the same time. 

Minutes pass by with you floating around in a speedy pace. 

What to do, what to do-

Diana’s dragon is going to go nuts!

Fires, war, death; Fires, war, death; Fires, war, death-

A portal opens up a second later with the hunter princess, wearing rags and a torn jacket, carrying a pair of teal scissors with a pink gem that has her name on the blade. 

You just float in place as the portal closes with Diana looking confused at her body. 

Hekapoo puffs back unto the mirror. Diana turns and is about to ask something.

“Save it,” Hekapoo holds up her hand, “My dimension is radically different than most, it moves faster. It speeds up rather quickly to the point that what was at least seven to eight years for you Diana was only five minutes on Mewni.”

The princess’s eyes widen as you just glare at the fire demon. 

“Hey, no one asked otherwise wisp. Don’t get your tail in a knot,” she looks like she’s about to shut it off again.

“Oh by the way, your initial memories of Mewni are going to come back in full swing in a few hours. You’ll still like remember the Never Zone but only in fragments while in Mewni for a good few months. Anyway, see ya!” And the mirror shuts off once more. 

You turn to look at the princess, than the scissors, then float out of the room.

* * *

 

A couple months later, Diana is crowned Queen of Mewni at twenty years old. The celebration itself came with the now traditional song of the queen. You recall that while Sideria’s own coronation song that had to do with her luck and proclamations to protecting Mewni, Diana’s was more of a song about her fets as a hunter while taming her mighty steed.

You were far in the back watching as you caught a glimpse of Covergem flying around, far away from Mewmens as it danced in the sky with a flame show of its own during Diana’s performance.

* * *

Ever since obtaining the scissors, she’s been to several differing dimensions for both business and pleasure alike. Most of the time, at the very least when it came to visit for fun, she brought Clovergem and would often come flying into a new planet riding on said dragon both frightening and amazing people alike. 

On day, one morning explaining to you she was a dream of a land of golden waters and start light skies, she found herself being drawn to find this place. Apparently, this wasn’t the first time she had this particular vision. For months now, this land insisted her to find it. You thought it was ridiculous, that was until even Glossaryck confirmed that he knew what she was trying to find and where she would have to go!

So off she when at certain nights and for many weeks without much luck.

* * *

One day at last, she opened a portal and gasped as she realized that this was the place, this strange land of golden waters and blueish-pink skies. She flew around on Clover as you followed with wonderment of your own. 

Suddenly, she was getting a little out of control, her flying was off course. You started to worry and sped ahead. You floated in front of her to see, and gasps in the process, that her pupils were big and sparkly. She giggled and asked who you were!

Then, to your horror, she started flying downward like she was falling out of the sky!

You fled down to catch her speed with panicked eyes. 

Suddenly, you felt something tap you, which in of itself is impossible, when you turn to see none other than the blue man himself holding a cup of pudding! He pointed to it then fled ahead of you towards Diana still speeding down. 

Then, just as she was only ten feet from the ground, shoved a spoon full in her mouth. Her eyes when back to normal and then, as if now only realizing what was happening, swiftly shifted up to avoid a crash landing. She then safely landed to your relief as you flew down to meet up with them. Both you and Diana were confused why Glossaryck was here. 

Turns out there was a very good reason why he was here. 

“Oh simple, you see this is my home dimension.” 

So this place, titled the magic dimension by Glossaryck, was where the blue man came from. He showed you both around and to his original home where it was more like an outdoor version of the sanctuary with waterfalls and his face everywhere. 

He led you both here for a reason, he just didn’t really give a good detail reason. 

“Just that, Mewni is going to need to know where it’s at sometime later.”

Same old Glossaryck.

* * *

Diana had to get married, she needed an heir after all. Tyneford Jonas Fields, from some distant noble house, whom she ended up with being. He was a decent man, but he was one of the more high class fellows whom you never would have imagined with Diana the hunter of all people. 

Yet she finds herself smitten by his charm and he does care for his kingdom. Plus, he doesn’t mind Clovergem though he doesn’t love the creature but at least he’s not upset with the dragon either. You and Glossaryck didn’t care either way as at least she seemed happy with Tyneford. 

So they wed in the late summer months with golden leaves covering in the forest floor at the edge and Clovergem, with a begrudging expression upon Tyneford, rode off on the dragon to their honeymoon.

* * *

Nine months later, a baby girl with pink hair that has to come from her parental grandmother, green eyes that matched her mother’s, and a pair of pink music notes with a clear tiny swirl in the middle of each for cheekmarks. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At long last, the final fan princess chapter (if you could Lyric as a canon princess or not) has come to a close. Next chapter starts with Lyric everybody! If you have any last minute ideas for this princess, before she becomes queen, please leave it in the comments below and depending on the idea, I may have time to idea them in. If not, well you'll be seeing me next week! Also please leave any other comments as well down below, I love that feedback!


	63. Lyric the Glamorous (part one)

Much like in the case when Princess Siruis was born to Etheria, Princess Lyric was not her mother. She was the type that more adored ball gowns of pastel colors and soft classical music than the lifestyle of that of a hunter. 

Princess Lyric favorite room growing up was in her great-grandmother’s old music room the late queen build sometime during her early reign. The young princess, when she was only six, started to learn to play the violin. She wasn’t a prodigy though and only came to average in musical talent. Yet she continued to play to her heart's content with an audience made up of several servants. 

That’s another thing about the child; while her mother was more of the outdoor person that didn’t care to get dirty at all, Lyric nearly fainted when even a spot of spilled tea was on her clean new dress. She was also surrounded by servants constantly, with them always helping her with every little task that was decided ‘too difficult’ for the princess.

When it came to Clovergem, she didn’t due too much in terms of dealing with the dragon face to face but admired it from afar giving her mother drawings by the time she was seven.

When the girl was ten years of age, she grew a fondness for certain old spells she would read about in the older books of spells, You noticed her more drawn to Galaxia’s chapter. 

The fashtional type, she always had a new dress to wear for not only every occasion but a different one for every other hour! It got so bad that the older ones that the princess had outgrown couldn’t be kept but had to be scrapped for materials for a newer dress. The princess became upset that she was adentally wearing hand-me-down clothing! Only the newest and finest things would do for her apparently. 

By the time she was twelve, she started holding private fashion shows in her room with servants alike as she showed off a latest dress she was most proud of at the time. She also started wearing large feathered hats that had to match each dress she had at the time as her favorite accessory along with silk gloves and differing styles of tiaras.

* * *

The day came when Lyric obtained the royal family wand. For her fourteenth birthday, there was a big ball in place of the celebration. You noticed that there wasn’t set up for the peasantry as this was only for the nobility and visiting royals other than the song day ballad.

The grand throne was decorated with soft pastel colors of pinks, blues, greens, and yellows with a long red carpet leading to the dias where Queen Diana, her husband, along with you and Glossaryck were waiting. The room itself was packed to the brim as the horns blared off.

The doors opened and in walked an even more decorated Lyric than usual. Her birthday dress matched her pink cheekmarks and hair with music note adoring the ends of each trim fold with large puffed sleeves along and a heart-shaped puffed collar with a set of white silk gloves that cover her whole arms. Her hair was tied up in a hair net into two buns upon her head with a gold tiara with pink gems. 

As she walked slowly closer, as to not trip on her huge gown that nearly dragged upon the floor you noticed that her face was covered in light makeup with her cheekmarks highlighted. 

When she finally reached the dias, her mother made a speech about how fall Mewni itself has come over this millennium; has it both raised, fallen and then rose once more into what it was today. Then she handed the wand to her daughter. 

A great glow encased you and the wand once more. You found yourself with light pink fur with highlighted white areas on the tip of your tail, you were also wearing a large encrusted collar and a fancy blue coat with diamond buttons with a puffed heart-shaped collar that matched the one on the princess’s dress at the moment and a pair of white boots on your back feet. You also had on a large blue hat with pink feathers.

The wand itself turned into a golden broom of all things with fancy white feather trimmings and a pink diamond on the main bottom base and a golden star inside a circle on top of the handle. 

The crowd, who were just as puzzled as you at the sight of the strange shape the wand tool, were amazed as they clapped. Meanwhile, the princess had a look of astonishment when she was looking right at you. 

She can see you.

* * *

 

Chance the millhorse decided to retire as you look strangely at his replacement that is his second cousin. This horse, doesn't’ fit with Lyric what so ever. 

His name is Bartholomew. His horn appears to be broken for some reason and has a completely silver coat with a very short cut mane that appears to be white with his back tail cut as short yet tied up as well. His eyes are also blue, an ice shade of blue. 

You just stare at the newbie as he simply does his job of powering the wand, apparently that’s what the millhorses are for, looking wildly out of place with the fancy golden broom. 

He seems like a new guy, more serious than most, but you not really in charge of assigning millhores to their post. You float over to your new pillow canopy bed in Lyric’s room. 

By the by, Lyric has taken a liking to you like many of the princesses before her and treats you the same way as well, you even have a royal food bowl with the name Wisp in fancy lettering that just confuses the servants that come in to clean her room every day. You even have a brush that she likes styling your fur with along with several custom magic collars that have been casted spells upon with Glossaryck’s help so you could wear them.

* * *

Speaking of magic, despite learning fancy spells of her more style oriented ancestors, she along with them is not really interested in learning most magic. Well, that’s not completely true. 

She started to learn to fly on her broom. It’s fun for her as she flies around the castle grounds with glee like her mother does with Clovergem.

Recently, Diana found herself in the joyful company of her daugher in flying much to the queen’s install surprise. Though Lyric herself is not interested in learning to fly a dragon, she does fly with her mother every once in a while now. 

It comforts the queen, You fly alongside them as they soar the country grounds from high above the clouds.

* * *

Lyric found her mother one day alone with Clovergem outside in the garden when she was sixteen. The princess never really like visiting the place itself on her good days, she never really saw any reason to as it would get her nice clothes fithy. 

Today was different. 

Diana was crying into her arms and Clovergem. Lyric, who despite what most believe, did have a heart and cared for her mother in a way. The princess asked what was the matter. 

The queen looked up, teary eyed, and opened her arms. The princess walked slowly over, confused, as her mother embraced her.

Then you heard the news.

The former queens of Mewni; the elderly songbird herself and her lucky girl, had passed on this morning. They were together in the old castle. Diana’a grandfather passed on when she was a tiny toddler and Hesperia managed to out age every one of the past queen’s lifespans. You didn’t know how but she did. Not only that but Sideria passed along with her mother. Her own husband was still alive and was the one that told Diana just a few hours ago. He was apparently back at his castle garden wanting to be alone for a few hours himself.  

Yet if that wasn’t all the horrid news, Diana’s husband left her. Not in the same way as her mother and grandmother though; Diana woke up that morning to find a note stating that he just didn’t feel any love for her and that he found someone else he did feel for. 

If it wasn’t for the wedding ring that was left along with it, she wouldn’t believe it to be true. 

Diana was heartbroken and didn’t want to reveal the news of Tyneford leaving her before she got the news about the recent passings from her father.

Lyric didn’t know what to say, she was in shock you would have to guess. She just allowed her mother to cry on her shoulder.

You floated off a little to mourn for the late queens. 

Goodbye Hesperia.

Goodbye Sideria. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you asked if you could make suggestions and I asked what they were....no response afterwords. There were only like two of these but you guys had five days to response. I don't want to wait forever so I'm just going to post the first part anyway with no input because you guys didn't response. After this princess, there will be no input needed from you guys because after Lyric, it's going to be cannon wielders. 
> 
> I'm not mad, at this point there's no reason to be, but if you guys want to add in input than doesn't leave people hanging. 
> 
> With that being said, I hope you enjoy the chapter.


	64. Lyric the Glamorous (part two)

For a couple of years after what happened, Queen Diana was in mourning over the last of three loved ones, even if one of thoses loved ones left of his own accord. She did her basic duties but much like Helia, she didn’t care for much else.

She moved as though she was in a daze, not really talking all that much. In fact, over time, she began to take up riding with Clovergem more and more like back when she was but a princess.

Meanwhile, Lyric ended up caring more and more of her mother’s original duties of leading Mewni. Yet Lyric was more or less bored with theses mudan tasks she had to do. She attended the court meetings and listened to daily tasks that she needed to perform but didn’t put much effort into it. 

She was still found most in her dressing rooms and would take walks around the kingdom showing off some of her latest styles with a small crowd of servants and guards following her making sure the common people kept their distance. 

You huffed as you followed along.

Lyric started to dress you up in styles similar to some of her own fashions so, even though she was the only person outside of people like Glossaryck that could see you, would match up with whatever she was wearing at the time. 

You don’t want to go into detail about how much time it takes for her to even get dressed. Her hair itself became more elaborate as time moved on that it took a couple of hours just to keep it up! 

You took it and just rolled your eyes; like Glossaryck said many times before, there would be other princesses.

* * *

It came to a point when Lyric was only nineteen when Diana, after just going through the motions, broke the news to her daughter.

Lyric was going to become queen and Diana herself was leaving Mewni. 

You were stunned at that last proclamation as the current queen explained that she felt it was best to go off, see the rest of the galaxy with Clovergem. The dragon was going to go with her apparently too. 

Lyric didn’t try to argue though, maybe understanding her mother’s sadness wasn’t going to get better here, and just walked off soon after to leave her mother in peace. 

The following season, Lyric was crowned Queen of Mewni and soon after, her mother left with Clovergem. During the celebration inside the castle, you were allowed to rome alone outside on one of the balconies. You looked up at the stars and signed.

Good Luck Diana, wherever you are.

* * *

Time moved on, Lyric took it upon herself to take up advisors to help her duties as queen to move more swiftly. She would simply ask one or two people’s advice on a situation, then smile when given an answer thus ending that argument without much thought after. 

The only place she couldn’t using a Mewni advisor was during the magical high commission meetings in the magic tower. Yet even then, the magical council didn’t mind all that much as they would just argue among themselves with Lyric filling her nails at the far end. 

She still didn’t do much magic other than flying around on her broom and dressing herself in fancy dresses, so overall not much change there.

* * *

You looked at the remains of the stone wall that Lyric’s grandmother started and was never really worked on since her passing. 

Even when Sideria was alive and Diana was still queen, there wasn’t as much progress as there was when Sideria herself was on the throne. 

Now it has been all but forgotten as the Monster raids continued with even greater numbers than before. Yet Lyric waved it off in favor of her own desires rather than keeping her own kingdom safe. 

You floated off soon after, heading back to the castle.

* * *

Diana sometimes sent postcards with photos of places where she’s at. Lyric looks at each with a bored expression, just flips through a small pile which include some place called Quest Buy, when one of them caught her attention. 

The former queen of Mewni decided to build a vacation home near a volcano at a place called Mount Moltencore. Diana wrote that it's both exclusive and does wonders for your skin. 

Lyric liked the look of it apparently as she decided to write back around it. Diana wrote back weeks later stating that it was now a place for the family and if she wanted that badly, Diana would gift it to her. Lyric giggled with glee as she framed the home in her room and went on about her day.

* * *

It came to pass that it was time for Lyric to find a husband. Lyric only wanted to finest match. 

You knew full well what happened with her father. She didn’t seem to care for marrying for love, this was about finding a pretty accessory for show and an heir to the throne, but mostly for the former. You don’t honestly know if this makes you feel relieved that she wouldn’t be heart broken or just concerned about her ethics. 

Still, it was a brutal trial period of search and evaluate. She crafted each choice with her advisors and magical commission much to the latter begrudging acceptance. 

It lasted for a few months till Lyric was pleased with whom she has chosen; a nobel of one of the oldest houses titled Berry, a one Lancel Berry with red light hair and blue eyes. He was a boring sort but he was apparently well breed and handsome enough for him to be her betrothal. 

Thus came the following month when they married.

* * *

During the mid to late winter months, a baby girl was born to the throne of Mewni. She was born with light curly orange hair, light blue eyes, and a pair of orange hourglass-shaped marks on her cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, onto the canon, canon prince(s)ess! Hope you enjoy!


	65. Skywynne the Queen of Hours (part one)

Despite growing up under the motherly 'guidance’ of Lyric and her father that was more of a living trinket in the eyes of said mother and had several ‘not-so-secret’ lovers, Skywynne was more of the determited sort.

Growing up, you watched as this tiny princess was not really one to dress herself in fancy attire because she found joy in it. Lyric would constantly dress her up though, in several well designed gowns and hair styles. 

You realized though that this girl, had something about her that just stated that she was going to be different from her mother. Unlike her grandmother and mother before her, you just had a feeling she was going to be a great queen. 

Though, she apparently didn’t believe in the stump legend...

Well regardless, You don’t know why you had this feeling, it just know that she was going to do good things for her people.

* * *

The girl’s fourteenth birthday was upon you as Skywynne tried to get ready for the wand passing that made up the grand event. Lyric was going all out this year too, you knew about the spectacular decor and even about the dragons.

Dragons, something Lyric knew nothing about. 

You were curious if she planned to invite Diana to the event, you haven’t seen a letter from the former queen in quite a while, as it made sense for Diana to help control the large reptiles. Yet you heard nothing about her coming as Lyric continued to plan for the party. 

Glossaryck didn’t say much else leading up to the party. He did say that he hopes she does a good job, he may have even mumbled that she would have been a good student. You’re hoping you miss heard that last part. 

You were fearful that something horrible was going to go down.

* * *

Something horrible when down. 

If you weren’t already made of transparent magic of sorts, you were sure that you too would be coughing up as the smoke would have engulfed your lungs like everyone around you gasping for clean air. 

Crowds with tears from the smoke and terror of it all as Mewni castle, that since it was first built at the start of Hemera era was created and added on with everoak, was now up in flames creating a blank smoke sky in the middle of the evening. You watch it as the castle, currently a few hundred feet from your point of floating, started to burn to the ground. 

Skywynne was brought out as the last person to the crowded area as the princess screamed that Glossaryck, the book of spells, was still back at the castle. You started floating up with Lyric as Skywynne told her mother to grab the great book. The two of you then rush directly towards the castle at an alarming rate. 

When you got there with the queen, Lyric looked desperately around for the book but you knew that it had to be still in the throne room and floated to see with horror that the book was burning!

Glossaryck just gave you a look as you then tried to grab unsuccessfully grab it, the blue man just floated off a burn up piece to you and, with the last of his magic, poofed up your special bag to place it in after the flames stop fuming from it. You cried as the book fumed up in front of you as Glossaryck once again disappeared. 

The queen, looking relieved for some reason as the book of spells was gone again, took to her broom once more. You two floated away as you looked back to the burning castle.  

You both got back as you floated off to the side while the Queen handed over the great book of Fashion, created originally by Siruis with later additions by designers, to rightfully distorted Skywynne who demanded from her mother where the spell book was. She was of course upset to learn that her mother wasn’t thinking in the right mind and didn’t even think to look for the family heirloom that came second to the wand itself.  

When the girl was alone, hours later when tents were put up for everyone, you made your way over to her. You knew she didn’t see you yet but you place your bag on the ground. As it grew visible before the princess’s eyes, she gasped and kneed down before it looking around the tent. She reached in and saw the burnt piece. She cried and held it close. 

You claimed your bag and float outside.

* * *

A month later, in the burndown section of the original throne room, you floated by the queen and her husband as they earlier called their daughter to meet them here. Lyric decided to present the wand to Skywynne here with family only. 

She passed over the wand and once again the transformation when underway. This time, as you transform, you swore you saw several clocks and numbers floating around you as the light then disappeared. 

You turned into a light golden color with tiny faded yellow numbers around your back leading to a faded pair of clocks on your back right and left hind leg. The wand itself turned into a golden clock with a handle and a pair of white wings. 

The princess gasped as she looked right at you. 

She can see you.

* * *

A few years pass, the castle's build has been a dramatically slow process. Skywynne only recently obtained the old blue prints from some older copies found in storage by the magical high council after Lyric asked for them by her daughter’s instance and the queen’s own begrugance. 

Yet still, the seasons past and still only the basic foundations are just being set. The people of Mewni refusing to help makes it all the more difficult yet the queen isn’t pushing the matter either! 

During all of this, Skywynne has started developing feelings for a young knight named Gem-robin. You don’t know much about the boy other than he seems to be quite loyal to the crown and Skywynne hasn’t spoken a single word to the guy as of yet. 

Meanwhile, as you watched the current monarch grow up, you’ve grown to also realize just how lazy the queen really is. You knew most about this already but only during these few short years do you just admitted to yourself in blatant terms the full scale of it. She just doesn’t care about her kingdom nor her crown when it comes to her duties as said monarch. 

To your own relief though, that many be changing soon as the queen is preparing with both packing and arrangements. You don’t even need to think twice on the matter as you, without Lyric and her husband even stating in the open, what was about to take place with Skywynne’s seventeenth birthday on the horizon.

* * *

When her birthday comes to pass, Skywynne is shocked to find that her mother is leaving to retire to her vacation home inside that one volcano she had her eyes on since Diana shown it to her by that postcard and that Skywynee in turn was going to be crowned queen of Menwi. 

Skwynne during all of this is bewildered at her mother’s choice and that she herself is far too young to be queen. She hasn’t obtained the previous spells books of course to know otherwise.

Speaking of which, she has begun to take it upon herself to write the next version. You wonder how long it’s going to take the soon-to-be-queen to realize that she needs to visit the magical sanctuary as she is in possession of the third version of the book. You also wish that she knew of the spell that would allow her to communicate that to her so Glossaryck would come back already but your of course left without a choice in the matter. 

Her mother also made her include a piece from the fashion book as so her daughter would choose a style for her reign, you thought that was a bit weird but not unexpected.

* * *

And so it came to pass that Skwynne was crowned queen of Mewni. Her mother moved out of the castle and into her volcano home using her deceased mother’s scissors.You also learned that Lyric and her husband have discovered as the now former queen lives alone in said vacation home with her ex-husband somewhere, who honestly cares, during one of many visits from the former queen.

You sadly found out in the process of the three years that Diana has passed on when Hekapoo returned the scissors to Lyric seasons prior. Since Skywynne never even knew of her grandmother’s trip, Lyric didn’t even bother to say anything about it to anyone.

* * *

A year has passed since Skywynne’s coronation, unlike most she decided to forgo the song and just get right to work on trying to build more on the new castle butterfly. She and everyone else at this point were tired of living in tents but it still seemed that only Skywynne herself was trying to do something about it. 

Still very little work on the castle's progress and to top it off, the monster raids returned as well. They were much smaller than before the fire but suddenly they were causing the progress of the building to be delayed even more.

The young queen was just tired of it all and wanted a real change.

* * *

Such a change would come in a spell that started on a seemingly normal day of construction. Skywynne, working with a fussing crew about all the hard work, when her mother decided to visit that day with a young man by her side that must have been around Skywynne’s age. At first, the girl was confused by then realized right away what was going on and grunted loudly as she tried to ignore them both. 

During the recent months, Lyric had come to visit with a suiter for Skywynne and some things through parties for the girl. Lyric wanted her daughter to socialize with men her age so that she can find a king. 

You knew Skywynne enough that she wasn’t really interested in finding a husband at the moment given the castle’s lack of existence. She had told her own mother time and time again this but the older woman just doesn’t listen and continues to bring men around her. 

This was that such a day as Lyric arrived to the remains of the castle with some guy, a prince or something, named Dip Kelpbottom from the Waterfolk kingdom. Skywynne just glared then after a while, just mumbled some words under her breath than magiced the both of them out the door. Then she processed to go about the rest of her day without much thought.

You didn’t notice anything unusual the following day up until Lyric arrived with Dip Kelpbottom once more, saying line for line what she said yesterday? You must have been confused as Skywynne but she wasn’t paying too much attention as she just pushed them out the door with a normal move spell. 

Yet as the days dragged on, you noticed more repetitive things according that at this point, Skywynne herself is concern and even starts questioning some people who just look confused at her; even her own mother is puzzled as she exclaimed that she never introduced the prince before her till that morning despite them now showing up for every day that week.  

Eventually, Skywynne discovered the problem; she created a time spell! Said spell repeats each day without fail, only the basic climate change remains. Skywynne somehow relizes that your also unaffeted as you are connected to the wand and speaks one-sided to you in private thinking over what to do.

The following repeated morning, after she already kicks her mother and the waterfolk prince out, Skywynne makes an announcement to her people that they can all rebuild the castle in all but one day brink by brink. Of course no one believed her but did as she asked as it didn’t seem to take that much work.

* * *

As each new repeated day moved on to the next, and in Skywynne’s own private recording labeling that it’s been three months since the process started, you noticed the progress that already was taking place. 

It wasn’t much but the people of course didn’t notice the change to the castle each day. Skywynne was quite pleased with the process as she could get more done now than before the spell. 

Yet of course this leaves you bored out of your mind. Skywynne allowed you to roam around a bit on your own some days but it just was boring over all with everyone doing the same thing over and over again. Even the animals repeat their actions! 

Yet one day at noon, when you were sleeping near the wand itself, and Skywynne was creating a basic insect spell because she was bored, you notice the spell look at you. 

You sat up as it looked around then looked back at the wand, it almost looked like it was gesturing for you to follow it. 

You got up and looked up to see the queen nearly done with her break as you looked back at the wand that was glowing from the spell casting. You don't know why you wanted to, but you started to walk closer to the wand. You then slowly reached out to touch it.  

A flash of light envelops you as you feel yourself pass out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so why I'm a posting another chapter this week? Well, with school starting back up at the end of the month and due to the fact that I'm not going to be able to post as much during that time and that I just want to, I'm posting three chapters per week for this month! 
> 
> Please remember to leave a comment at the bottom, you guys seem to only remember when I remind you guys so please; I love the input.


	66. Skywynne the Queen of Hours (part two)

You first wake noises of whispers. You open your eyes and gasp. You float back as you see a small group of creatures with all differing forms. You looked around to see you were in some kind of room that had clocks everywhere clicking in time. You look back at the creatures who remain where they are just by looking at you.

They can see you. 

You jump back as one of them walks forward. 

“Excuse me?” You down and see a familiar looking creature that you just saw a moment again before hand, the insect spell?

“Yea, that’s me. He-Hello there.” Your eyes widen. 

You can hear me?

One of the other creatures, who you now realize are spells, floats forward. It’s an hourglass with golden sand. 

“How did you get inside?” 

Inside? Where am I?

The few spells looked confused at you. 

“You don’t know your in the wand?”

Your eyes grow wide at that. 

Inside...the...wand?!

* * *

You laying back on your pillow inside Skywynne’s room. It’s near midnight as your still processing what just happened. 

So...you somehow found yourself pulled into the wand. You ended up spending the rest of the day just talking with each spell that was inside Skywynne’s wand, which is to say that there weren’t many there but your still taken aback that more than one, two, or even a group outside the magical high council, the wielder, and even Glossaryck can see and hear you. 

After a while though, you calmed down as you realized that they were just as magical as you so maybe that's why they could, you just never knew you could go inside the wand like a millhorse. 

Speaking of Bartholomew, you did end up finding him relaxing on his break as Skywynne wasn’t using her wand at one moment. He looked a lot bigger in there, almost the size of a waracorn! Just a few inches off but still, you were impressed. 

You even learned there were more rooms! There was a pair of double doors with Skywynne’s cheekmark on it. You decide however to explore that later as by the end, it had been over a few hours and you wanted to leave. Which you were surprising able to do so with much easy as you soon find yourself back in the castle remains with Skywynne leading the build and looked surprised to see you floating there as she hasn’t seen you for hours. Of course she didn’t say much else, petted you, then went on with her work.

* * *

You found yourself visiting every day during the repeat spell’s effect. You roamed around the hallways and visited old spells from queens’ past with much delight as you got to reminisce with each. 

Twenty-five doors all together. Well...Twenty-four Mewni doors. You looked back at Toffee’s door with concern as you didn’t know if you wanted to enter inside that one. You didn’t know how those spells would react to your presence after everything went down. One of Estelaria’s spells, told you not to worry too much about the past as you can make up with them if you choose to. One of Helia’s light spells told you that you didn't have to visit if you didn’t want to after all. Urania’s spells didn’t want you into even enter Toffee’s door but didn’t really talk to friendly with you either. 

So you decided to put a pin in it and just went about your visits. After some time, around five years under the spell, you became well known around what you would grow to know as the wand dimension. You would end up with many of them with their doors open on the days you visited with delight while some just kept their doors closed for one reason or another.

* * *

At last, the castle had been completed and it was even larger than before. There was an area located outside it’s very inner walls where people rebuild their own homes as this would do for a wall around Mewni, it would only be apart of what is now known as the capital but for Skywynne that was good enough at the moment as the crowd cheered for the proclaimed Queen of Hours.

* * *

The years pass by with several more time stop spells along the way. You don’t know how truly long it’s been since Skywynne started doing that spell over and over again but you notice that she mostly does them to perfect certain spells or something simpler. 

She did end up creating a spell that deleted gravity after all, good thing that whole mess was temporary as, even thought you were the only one that wasn’t really affected by things like gravity, you did feel a bit sick seeing people floating up and around without control. 

 Skywynne would all so use the time repeating spell to get more days off, which was needed when your job is as busy as being a monarch, and kept trying to talk to that one Sir Gem-robin with consent fail ending up with her just talking about the weather.

* * *

She created more spells over time, most having to do with time such as a time freezing spell where she would travel to a different realm looking for father time using her mother’s scissors or where she would move time forward for a few minutes to get out of parties where boys Lyric invited would be present. 

Yet she would end up creating several differing spells like raising the dead or creating food for her subjects. 

Yea, Mewni now had daily food raining down from one of Skywynne’s spells much to the lazy people’s delight. It took a while for this spell to work given that she has to be interested in what she was feeding her people with her own taste but it works out anyway. She even closed off relations with other countries for a while to keep her kingdom going. 

She did end up finding some strangely familiar looking object in the debris of the old castle and found it to be some sort of box. You don’t recall where it came from, it must be familiar but where, as Skywynne opened it to take a look inside only for it to suddenly start sucking people and other objects inside. It took her pet pig-goat, her personal assistant, and even some of Skywynne’s hair in the process. She was then able to finally close the blasted thing and send it off to another dimension without a second thought. You still don’t recall where it came from but you’re trying not to think about it too much.

* * *

It’s year four of Skywynne’s physical reign as queen of Mewni and she is fed up with her people. Even after, what is only a fews years to them is a near lifetime for her, they still wouldn’t do any farming or hunting as they now solely depend on the queen raining food down every day. 

So like you said before, very lazy ungrateful people. Only now their pump on top of it. Of course, with all this food scattered around, that attracts more monster raids that go after the food. To top it off, Gem-Robin got married. The only man she ever cared for is now with someone else. 

Basically, she’s having a difficult time right now. 

By this time in her life, she was able to obtain scissors of her own and when to travel off and she went to her favorite dimension 811. 

You hope she cools off.

* * *

Well, goodbye Dimension 811. 

She had exploded something, a whole dimension, by dipping down for the first time. 

Skywynne quickly ran back to Mewni soon after.

* * *

A year has passed with her just dead inside over the whole affair. She barely does much anymore other than magic up some food for her subjects and sulk. She pushed past her limits of magic and it’s just too much for her to bare. 

Yes, there have been moments of other queens that have magical limits but you never seen any of them blow up a whole dimension either. You try to speak with the spells about this but they are either unsure or just as baffled that such a feat could be done. 

You didn’t know how much longer Skywynne would have sulked if not her mother of all people didn’t try talking to her, telling her daughter that she’s trying to do too much and that she should fix her hair. 

That got Skywynne to snap out of her funk as she then made an announcement to her people that she would no longer rain food down much to their shock and general upset. Yet they got over it soon enough and started to plant and hunt for food once more.

* * *

In just five years, the population doubled. The people of Mewni where happier than they were in years. Skywynne remodeled, unknowingly due to the fire burning it down as well all those years ago, one of Vesper’s schools into the Skywynne Institute for Unmagical but Somewhat Gifted Children. 

She even discovered that Sir Gem-Robin was recently divorced and when to visit him right away. After years of small weather talk, and her sneaking into his house during freeze days to sniff his clothing, he opened the door only for her to just plant a surprise kiss on his lips. 

The following year they married to the kingdom's joy and homemooned in Dimension 812; where it was originally not populated but due Skywynne finding some worms in her dress from the remains of 812 was able to populated it so by the time the newlyweds arrived, it looked like old 812 had returned.

* * *

As you looked around the edges of Mewni, you sighed. Despite Skywynne doing a decent job as queen, she did up breaking quite a few of Etheria’s old laws. 

The monster clans that lived around the very borders of Mewni had to move back farther into the forest while Mewmens claimed their land for themselves in the process.It hard to witness and you can only watch as it happened. 

You want to explain to Skywynne. Tell her everything about what you know. About the monster republic, and the poor suffering families, about even the old laws that her own ancestor established. Yet, she doesn’t have the mind reading spell in place and even if she did…

Would she even listen?

* * *

Skywynne has given birth to a baby with cheekmarks with purple hair, blue eyes, and a pair of purple four-leaf clovers. You discover to find that this baby isn’t a girl but a boy, with cheekmarks. Skywynne sees it as a sign for change for Mewni as you start to feel the same looking down at the happy child.

* * *

One day you were floating about after a week of Skywynne perfecting one of what she’s calling her signature spells the Warnicorn Stampede, when you found one of Glossaryck’s old silkworms randomly putting together one of the old books. 

You haven’t seen them since the fire but then you heard a gasp come from Skywynne’s room. 

You rushed into the to see, to your surprise, a floating familiar blue man with a wide smile. 

“Hey.” You smiled and rushed over to hug him to Skywynne’s giggling and Glossaryck’s slight annoyance. 

Hey Glossaryck, welcome back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm happy to say that I'm pretty far ahead again but this time, I'm not doing another major chapter bomb format as school is starting up at the end of the month, I know I'll ready stated this but honestly, it's good to know that I'm not even close to behind on chapter uploads and wouldn't be for a while. 
> 
> Anyway, please leave a comment at the bottom of your thoughts and enjoy the chapter!


	67. Jushtin the Uncalculated

There was much concern around Mewni when it was revealed that the heir to the throne was a male. People just couldn’t wrap their minds around the idea but you and Skywynne didn’t mind as Jushtin grew up. 

Skywynne was convinced that the young prince was going to be something. Given that this was Queen Skywynne, not too many people didn’t speak much around the royal family themselves. 

You watched as the prince, from the time he was around six or seven, grew to have a love for two things; style and math. Boy, did this baby boy loves his math.

By the time he was ten he started to wear large hats like his grandmother with feathers and with his signature color, plum red, along with fancy coats and puffy stuffed shorts with long white socks and short three inch male heels with buckles. 

By the time Jushtin was thirteen, he had what he called his crew, a group of friends that he partied with. Such people originally consisted of three boys other than Jushtin himself which included Prince Pea-Pea from the Mountain Causes, Viscount Tinbenz of the Spider Bite people, and Sazmo of the Dock of Unending Torment territory. Then they all meant some old gentlemen named Whizzbag (you don’t know if this is even his real name) of the Garbage Beach territory. 

Together, Jushtin and his crew travel around Mewni, partying and basically having fun where their at.

* * *

Lyric passed away today. Not too many people show up since it’s been a while since anyone outside the royal family to see the former queen of Glamour. Though Jushtin didn’t see his grandmother all the time, he did care for her. She may have not have saw a lot in having a husband or even a king for Mewni, Lyric did love Jushtin and saw that their must have been some hope for a great first crown king. Of course they were so much alike given their shared love of fashion. 

The prince cried wearing black attire with a feathered hat as he gave his late grandmother a dozen white roses upon her grave. 

Goodbye Lyric.

* * *

Jushtin fourteenth birthday comes to pass, the boy is still a little upset as this is the first without this grandmother but he’s managing the best he can given that. On this birthday, a grand party of several royals and nobles are in attendance in the grand hall. 

Skywynne went out as this was the first wand passing ceremony in the new castle as she had every decoration that Jushtin liked and it certainly looked grand. 

During the physical party, with the traditional princess (or in this case prince) song ballat playing for the masses outside, it was packed when Jushtin at last entered the ballroom. He dolled up his normal threads with more frills and trimmings along with his hair even curled more than usual. 

He strolled to the stage where Skywynne was standing alongside her husband with you and Glossaryck off to the side. Skwynne gave a speech on how grand this was going to be, with change in the air as the new era begins. Then Skywynne passed the wand to her son and thus the transformation took place. 

As the light dissipates, you found yourself with plum color fur with dark, purple tufts at the top of your head and at the end of your now curly tail. Your also wearing a matching coat to Jushtin with a jeweled silver collar with pink and purple stones. You look up in surprise to see the wand has now a living animal, a gator, serving as it’s head. The rest of the wand is candy-striped themed with pink wings at the green gator’s base. 

People in the room are quite flabbergasted at the sight of a live animal just cooing away with Jushtin smiling with a few pets upon its head. He then looks up and gasps as he is now looking right at you. 

He can see you.

* * *

The prince has taken a liking to you as he learned the basic dressing up spells from Glossaryck and dresses you up in whatever coat he’s in. He sees you as another companion and even got Glossaryck to teach him the spell that would allow him to hear you right off the bat. 

It was quite sweet as he pets both you and the gator wand whom he dubbed his Boy-Prince Wand as you stroll in his tricked out carriage. He likes driving it to red carpet events like the theater premieres or clubs or things like that. 

Glossaryck nods his head when you say things like this. 

“You're starting to speak like him.” You just laugh as you don’t mind all that much.

* * *

You rolled your eyes as Jushtin continued to start with hearts in his eyes at his tutor. She’s a lovely woman to be sure with very curly red hair and Jushtin is just head over heels for her. Despite the fact that Jushtin is already fantastic at math, he became even more so after meeting her. 

He just craves equations now with his favorite being the Doppler effect. It’s apparently the change of frequency or wavelength in relation to the observer in terms of a moving object/person from that point. 

Did you care for that as much as Jushtin, not really.

Yet you laugh as the boy nearly falls out of his desk when Ms. Jannis asks him a question about Logarithms.

* * *

A few seasons pass and soon you found yourself in front of the horse stables one day with Jushtin and his crew. The crown prince of Mewni smirks at the building with his crew smiling. The boy wanted to saw them a spell his been working on and asked them earlier that day to follow him here. 

You all head inside to see warnicorns and horses alike behind the wooden stable, each having his/her own room as they cry out when the prince enters holding his wand out. The gator snaps his teeth with the horse still a bit intimidated by the head. 

“Don’t worry yall, the gator doesn’t bite. Not so long as I’m present,” he pets his tiny green head, “You just love your daddy don't you?” You float over to one of the stalls as Jushtin goes over to you, gives you a wink, then moves a bit. 

“Wings” he says to one of the horses with a pink blast of magic. 

Now said horse has wings. 

Pea-Pea just laughs as Tinbenz comments on his lack of effort. Then the flying horse, while Jushtin is trying to get him out of the stable, hits his friend by accident. They all stop and surround Pea-Pea. Jushtin has a look of concern for his friend as he knees down.

“Hey Pea-Pea, you all right?” Holding his head, the prince on the ground nods with a hurt smile and tears in his eyes. Jushtin smiles as he and the other two boys there helps him up back to his feet. You glance as the oldest member there just stares at the trees out front. The boys smile and laugh it off after a while as Jushtin has a few stable boys bring out one of the chariots. 

All the boys, expect Jushtin, hop in as the stable boys hook up the flying horse to the coche. Jushtin looks at the seats then frowns as he feels the cushions then looks back at Whizzbag. He sets the magic book of spells on to one of the bins then brings up the wand. 

“Move aside friends, I have one more spell to cast.” The boys hop back out. Justin does the same movement but instead says, “Creaky Knees” as he points his wand to the custins. 

Soon after, he feels the seats with a smile. You look down to see how much softer they are now as his crew climbs back in with Jushtin helping Whizzbag in. They all laugh and shout out loud as the chariot soon flies off. Jushtin shoots out how easy it all is thanks to 

Your the only one who looks back to see the spell book fall in the Uh-Oh bin with a bit of a giggle as Glossarick flies out with a screech. 

The book would later return to the prince with a scowl on both the mother’s and Glossaryck’s face as Jushtin shyly takes the book back and cleans it up. You just smirk on Glossaryck as he complains as he goes to clean up more as well.

* * *

A year has passed once more as the Prince turns fifteen and celebrates with all the bells and whistles. After the party, his cru and you head out to a dance party at one of the clubs as you all party the night away. 

And for one good night, it just seemed near perfectly joyful.

* * *

And then that moment ended. 

The following week, Skywynne entered into Jushtin’s room that night with a look of sadness upon her face. She wakes him and Jushtin sat up from his bed in concern when he sees her face.

“Mother, is everything alright?”

It was silent for a good few minutes as she just looked down at the ground. Jushtin got up from his bed as you floated off yours. She looks around with her eyes.

“I’m pregnant my dear.” His eyes widen and a smile starts to form. Yet pauses in confusion as to why his mother is upset. She bites her lip then continues. 

“My nursemaid read the moon-pond from the gardens,” She finally looks up.

“Jushtin, my sweet baby boy prince, it is with great sadness that I must take from you your Magic Book of Spells and your wand, or Magic Boy-Prince Wand as you call it. You see, soon you will have a sister, and she will be the rightful heir to the Mewni throne.” The prince steps back with wide eyes just staring at his mother. She then holds back her tears as she takes the book then the wand. You transform back to when Skywynne’s style as you look back at the shocked prince as his lips quiver. 

Skywynne leaves the room, with a surprisingly 180 flip of moods with glee as she hugs the book and wand. You are taken aback by this as you float back to Jushtin’s room to see just laying in his bed crying his eyes out. 

You so desperately want to comfort the child but are being forcefully pulled away by the magical bond. 

Having no choice, you follow the queen holding back your own tears.

* * *

The princess was born in around the mid-to late summer months. She had dark red hair, light turquoise eyes, and had a pair of yellow lightning bolt-shaped marks on her cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to leave comments on the bottom, I love feedback.


	68. Solaria the Monster Carver (part one)

Solaria grew up to be...hatefulled. That was the best way you could describe her. She didn’t start off that way when she was a mere babe, she even seemed like such a happy child. Yet as she grew, grew to learn of the history and the current cold war between Mewni and the monster, she was simply in rage. 

Skywynne tried, oh how she tried to get her daughter to look beyond that of the old monster problem and to look to the future for their people. Yet Solaria was a stubborn sort.

When she was growing up, she had wooden swords that reminded you of the days of Etheria and yet when on hunts like Eris and Diana. However, she was more and more like Urania as she grew bigger when it came to one set goal. You grew more fearful as the princess told to her lessons of combate more than any other and dreams of ‘freeing her people’ from the appresentions the monsters have given. She even started to wear custom armor suits of grey with her hair in a ponytail braid.  

Oh if only the child knew the true history of the matter.

* * *

On the day of her fourteenth birthday, it took place outside with the knights and fellow soldiers present along with the few nobles that showed up. Jushtin was there with his new wife, Recluza Spiderbite, standing next to his mother and father. You were floating at the far end of the stage with Glossaryck thankfully closer to the queen. 

The princess was announced by trumpets as she strived forward. By this point in her life, she had shaved both sides of her head yet left the long braided ponytail that was past her back, and was wearing battle armor which consisted of a gray and white heart-shaped breastplate with that has multiple red cords that fellow around the bottom, iron gray boots with heart-shaped knee pads, gray armbands decorated with red hearts, and black wristbands. 

She had her eyes fixed on the stage with a hard look of determination. You floated off a little more when she walked upon it at last. Skywynne made another speak, that was nearly word for word when she first gave the wand to Jushtin only with a little less enthusiasm, when she finally handed over said wand. Suddenly you and it transformed once more. 

You floated back down to find yourself with dark red fur with a gold breastplate with a red heart on its front and and a matching gold metal bands on all four of your feet. You strangely had a right chipped ear which you don’t understand at all. 

The wand changed into a sword that seemed to be made of energy; It looked like a lightning bot for it’s blade with a metal large handle with her checkmark upon it. The crowd clapped as she turned with wide eyes towards your direction as you gulped. 

She can see you.

* * *

Solaria learns more magical combate spells but overall, uses the wand more like a sword it's currently shaped as. Glossaryck is disappointed that she’s more interested in killing monsters rather than magical studies or even running the country. 

She looks at you as a pet that needs to be trained. She grows to understand that you cannot physically do anything but then, you really hope that Glossaryck didn’t tell her about your battle form aka the maga form that helps the wieder gain more power when dipping down or in general. 

Oh boy oh boy, she wants that form.

She trains hard with you, trying everything from giving support to yelling for you to just do it. After one harsh training session, you ran behind Glossaryck afterword with him trying to calmly explain that such a form is near impossible to obtain and only few ever had. Yet that just makes her more determined but tries not to yell at you in the presents of Glossaryck. 

You find yourself being given permitted alone times yet without a pillow nor were you even allowed on the bed! You didn’t even understand why but she out right yells at you to sleep on the cold floor at night and makes sure you eat only the hardness of day old meats from the kictions. 

You thankfully still have pudding time with Glossaryck but she just glares daggers at him without saying much else.

* * *

Soon enough, when the girl is around twenty or so, she is crowned queen of Mewni. Her mother and father leave and retire to the family home while Jushtin makes his with his wife at the castle nearest the Spiderbite. 

That leaves you alone with the only royal that makes up the Queen as she starts to gleefully plan. She has a battle room that she makes up and looks over, hopefully at the moment, fictional battle strategies to pass her free time. 

She of course tends to court meetings like all others before her but just sits there with her head in her hand unless it’s about the monster raids. Such raids nearly cesse by the way as they have grown to fear the new queen with her battle sword and it’s deadly damage. 

You watch the painfilled few Septarians and other clans that did the final raiding leave with large glowing wounds and tears in their eyes.

* * *

Of course the queen cannot just declare war out of nowhere, much to her resentment explained by her brother and mother, thus she carried out a ‘peace’ treaty mission that was led by one of her most loyal sailors and council secretary; Alphonse the Worthy. 

You didn’t see the treaty itself but knowing Solaria’s inner mindset, you just had the horrid feeling that she planned from the start to be the most unfair of arranged negotiations. 

You were proven dead right as soon as Solaria gotten a letter from Alphonse about how horrible the negotiations worked out, that they were even as far as left for dead without the proper escort home. 

Publicly, she was upset with the outcome. Of course, knowing her, that’s what was planned from the very start. Upon the return of the remaining members of council of peace, that by this point consisted of Alphonse, the monster war council had been called to order the following morning. You were confused as to when Solaria stated that it's been a century since their last meeting but Glossaryck reminded you that’s an estimate made by someone who wasn’t knowledgeable about their own family history. You then realize that, during their discussions and Hekapoo describes of the last meeting, was during Sideria regin when talking about building the wall! You just stared widely at Hekapoo who was just ignoring you during the meeting. 

Said meeting, consisted of Alphonse and Hekapoo describing how war was inevitable by this point. The monsters were too powerful, stealing their homes, and too greedy for their own good. Of course this was all about one clan in particular that was doing all the real damage but Seth was an unknown factor to them. Still, the decision was set. 

Queen Solaira declared to her people that Mewni was going to war. The gathered Mewmens cheered while you felt like the its world had gone mad.

* * *

Not too long after the announcement, plans were made soon after. Solaria was going to go on a campaign to look for allies for her cause. You unfortunately had to join her but Glossaryck was left home. Solaria didn’t like his tone in general and his apparent lack of loyalty. 

For months, the queen searched high and low. Allies and just general fellow Mewmens willing to join her cause. During this time, she when on a voyage with Alphonse and spend a good number of days with him. You didn’t understand it at the time, but you later found out that the reason was something you would find out later in time.

* * *

Thus, during the late spring months, Queen Solaria gave birth to a baby girl with poofy teal hair, mauve eyes, and red spade-shaped for cheekmarks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder, I like feedback on these chapters. Please, don't forget to write down something in the comments below. It can be real short even or as long as you like. Comments are a good thing for my writing to improve.


	69. Solaria the Monster Carver (part two)

After giving birth to the girl, she didn’t dare stop trying to look for volunteers for her army, in fact she strapped on the new princess to her and when off village to village.

It was during one such visit when a large spider monster was attacking a village, or rather was trying to get her nest back, and after once again asking to a mostly unimpressed crowd about sign ups did one girl with purple hair tied up in pigtails came forward. To say Solaria was thrilled to find her first volunteer was an understatement. 

To your shock, the queen discovered old combate spells after undergoing some personal research and secondhand accounts. You don’t know how she found some of these spells of Urania’s, Etheria’s, Eris’s, and even Vesper (you don’t even know she made one of these spells but live it to Glossaryck and your darn sleeping habits.) as Solaira decided to take it upon herself to learn each and ended up mixing a few into something horrible news. 

The rag peddler peasant when undergo a series of spells that changed her forever into a ruthless warrior. Thus a one Mina Loveberry joined along side the queen.

* * *

It wasn’t too long after that more people were willing to join Solaria. Many when under the same process of experimentation that Mine went through and soon, the Solarian Army was born. You watched in horror as many monster clans were forced out of their own homes and slattored before you. 

Of course word got around the campaign, and the first months of bloodshed, it seems that Seth was more than willing to take part in this war. A raid upon the Pony head kingdom went underway and was taken over by the monsters whom were ruled by Seth and the Septarians. 

Solaria took this as strong as an insult as any other and when with her now massive army to reclaim it all back. She did somehow and the pony kingdom was safe for the meantime with the survivors retreating in terror. 

You almost became sick as Solaria celebrated by burning the corpse of the dead monsters and dancing around the pyre with wild abandonment. Solaria, in a change of good will on your part, laid down a plate full of fresh meat for you and a bowl of fine wine. You really didn’t want to even touch any of it, didn’t want to be here period, yet you forced yourself to shove down as much as you can to avoid the queen’s eyes.

* * *

Years passed by now, as you watched the young princess grew up and the monster war continue its onslot. You didn’t find yourself outside the wand most days, you spent time and grief over the ordeal with the only beings you could talk to and have them understand. You didn’t dare stay long in Solaria’s room as her spells frighten you to bits and would often rush out the double doors as soon as you stepped in.

During the times you were outside, you didn’t get to see much of Glossaryck as Solaira seemed to always have the wand with her. During the years, she still wouldn’t stop going on about your battle form. 

She somehow found the spell to activate it when she dip down during a more nastier battle. She felt powerful as her sword now had a more deadly effect than before. With your unwilling help, she was able to enhance the wand to have a spell that not just wound a monster but over a short period of time have them literally explode! The queen showed her appreciation by not really yelling at you anymore but state that you have proven to be more useful than you realize. 

You are quite glad that you can enter the wand and stay as long as you like, it just makes it more bearable.  

Despite her love for her brother and care for Alphonse, Solaria never married. She saw men the same way her grandmother saw them after all; pretty to look at but over all useless. 

You huffed when remembering that her brother was originally going to be the first male heir and still wonder to this day how things would have been different if Solaria was never born a girl or at all for that matter. 

Still, what's done is down as you recall that there will always be another princess as you look across to see a young princess playing with her toy sword surrounded by crayons from your spot by in the throne room.

* * *

Skywynne passed on today. You cried when Solaria got the news by a letter from her father. Yet, to your more upset state, decided not to attend the funeral as the war was still underway. 

You floated off to the side and weeped in peace. 

Goodbye Skywynne.

* * *

You never thought that there would be a day when Solaria would freeze in front of a monster, especially one so young. 

The princess always had a knack for escaping inside the castle secret passages for a few hours some days yet always arriving home safe and sound by early nightfall before dinner. Even Solaria knew this and thought not much of it. Then came one day when the princess begged her mother to go with her to visit a monster leader that was some shape-shifter (you don’t recall the name of the clan but you think it’s a size shifter) when Solaria refused. 

Now the princess seemed like a bright sort and you were following Solaira when she decided to leave the meeting early (claiming it a waste of time with an unredeemable beast) when she spotted a conformation of the princess in front of a younger size-shifter. 

Solaria held out her sword but was thankfully, for the first time in her life, unable to slay the child. You signed as the child soon ran off to perhaps joins his parents. Solaira told you and the council of war that she was ashamed of her actions as now the princess was up in her room crying from the trama. 

You looked puzzled as you looked from afar at the princess.

* * *

More years passed with the war at full blaze. Even by this point the castle itself is in danger with monster right outside the door. You cower in fear as Solaria resures her armies and fellow Mewmens that they have a plan that will full prove to bring the castle from the brink. It came to a point where a diplomatic team had to go make allies with the neighboring kingdoms that consisted off Hekapoo, Alphonse, and their royal envoy Jushtin. You know that, despite not becoming king, he does look well suited for the role of an ambassador.

Soon at last, Castle Butterfly was finally safe to being around again. The magical high commission decided that, after a decade of this war, that a ceasefire should be drafted up. 

Yet Solaria refused and told them and everyone that pure assassination was the only way. That death to all monster was the only way for her people to be free from their terror. 

In private, without barricading yourself in the wand, Solaria attempted to construe such a spell that would truly end all monster life as you knew it.

* * *

You are relieved that she couldn’t create such a spell, but you were more thankful that you choose to remain inside the wand as to not see what spell she did create that gave her a look of horror. Though you didn’t stay inside of Solaria’s spellroom to be sure either and none of the other spells even tried to bring up the matter. 

Still, Solaira decided to finally pass off the wand to her twelve year old daughter, a bit earlier than most thought but you know it's for the best for everyone involved, as Solaria exclaimed that she failed as a magic user. 

Thus she wrote her final entry in the book of spells, leaving an angry letter to Glossaryck for never helping out, and gave you a pat on the head as she left the war room to prepare for the wand passing ceremony. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember to leave a comment, Enjoy the chapter!


	70. Eclipsa the Queen of Darkness (part one)

You didn’t know what to expect from Eclipsa when she was first born, after all she was the daughter of the monster carver herself. The child grew up during war time of course, one would think that she would have been more like her mother. Someone who would just feel just as much hatred for the monster clans and just over all ruthless. 

Yet, you found out that she couldn’t be farther from the truth.

As a child, young Eclipsa may have been wielding a wooden sword around like her mother did with her own real wand sword but that was child fun more than anything. Heck, her mother had her learning swords and weapons when she was five. 

Growing up around the war didn’t make her despite the monsters either, you didn’t know what she thought of them in general but you had a strange feeling within you that she didn’t feel the same as her mother. Of course you never had evidence for the contrary either so you didn’t think much of it.

* * *

The day of the princess’s wand coronation came to be, a young thirteen year old stood before the dias. The invite was scares save for a few nobles and royals from other kingdoms present. Glossaryck was off the stage along with you as the queen stood alone with her daughter. 

Solaria make a speech about the war will never end with monster till they end first and all that noise as she passes the wand to Eclipsa. You felt the familiar change within you as you swore you saw purple butterflies fly around you when you transformed. 

You floated back down with purple fur with large light violet stars all around your body like spots, with one over your eye as you saw in the reflective floor surface, with puffy tufts of fur on the top of your head and the tips of your tail. You were also wearing a large hat that was dark purple with sticks and white feathers coming from the top with a fancy white neck collar with a dark purple gem. 

The wand itself turned into a light purple parasol with a circle base tip that had blank wings, within the circle revealed an image of a violet planet with rings. The crowds clapped with Solaria looking confused at the transformed shape of the wand. Then Eclipsa looked off the dias to look right at you with a tight gasp. 

She can see you.

* * *

So at long last, the millhorse Bartholomew retired. He was apparently the oldest of millhourse to ever run a wand this long. You discovered a few days following Eclipsa’s birthday, that his nephew Orion the Brindle took over as the millhorse for the princess’s wand.  

He’s a nice sort with light yellow stars all over his light purple body. You met the horse in Eclipsa’s room when the princess was off somewhere again and the both of you bonded over pudding with Glossaryck, it was a pleasant afternoon overall.

* * *

The princess walks down the passageways in near darkness saw for a few lighted wall lights. You float beside Eclipsa as she makes her way outside the castle without anyone being the wiser. She walks around the rose garden as she takes in the clear sunny day.

It has been about a month or so since she obtained the wand and she has grown quite attached to you. She gives you secret treats of cakes and over all treats you like a pet that she near spoils when she can. You have a pillow again, a fancy purple one with a canopy and a custom food dish along with a set of brushes. 

Glossaryck was quite pleased to learn that Eclipsa was fantastic at magic, she excelled where her mother failed. You watched often as she created spells along with Glossaryck that, though mostly revolving around mind reading other people, was quite effective. 

“Isn’t it such a beautiful day wisp?” You turnen to see the princess speaking with you as she pets your head with a smile. You float a little closer as she continues to walk about. 

It does look rather pleasant today. 

She laughs as she finally sits herself upon a large rock. She pets her lap as you float upon it. She starts petting you head to tail on your back, it feels so relaxing, as she looks around. Then, after a while, sits back up and heads to some sort of Tower in the middle of the garden. She gestures for you to follow her inside and up the stairs. She stands before a door at the top of the stars. 

“Now before we enter, I just want to say that I’m here to show you something,” you look up at with curiosity, “This is something that I want to tell you first so that later, you’ll understand everything.” She unlocks the door and opens it. 

Your eyes widen as you float in the room. An otherwise normal looking bedroom of sorts only with several dozens letters and notes scattered about. You try to read one of them but their in low mewmen in some and just in plain code in most. She picks up one and dances around the room before setting herself upon the bed. You float upon it as she smiles with a strange knowing smile. 

“You see, I’ve met someone. Someone,” she holds the note close and signs, “rather special.” 

Oh…

You look around as things start to make much more sense. She smiles as she lays back on the bed as you roll your eyes. 

Good thing you didn’t tell Glossaryck, he cannot stand lovey dovey emotions. Eclipsa just laughs. 

“Well...it's more than that.” You look back at her. 

What do you mean?

She bites her lip.

“Well…”

* * *

You look up at the sight of a large, red size shifter monster with long white hair, a demon tail, and a pair of dark short pants. He smiles down at Eclipsa as they both sign. Your all are currently in the undergrounds where it appears to be a cave of some sort with water running under the wooden dock your on. 

Oh…

She smiles as she knees down to your level with the giant monster looking rather confused. Then she cast a spell with her wand. 

The purple sparkle dust clears as you hear the monster gasp. Suddenly, he sizes down to Mewmen level (give or take a few feet) as he knees down next to Eclipsa. You look surprised as he is looking directly at you. 

He can see you?

Eclipsa laughs silently then looks at her beloved. 

“Globgor dear, this is the Wisp of the Wand,” She turns back to you, “Wisp, meet the Prince of Darkness Globgor.” You float a little as he steps back. Eclipsa holds his arm.

“Don’t be afraid sweetheart, they wouldn’t harm you.” He stops as you grow closer. You sit right before him. After a moment or so, he slowly lifts his hand and softly pets your head. He smiles as you lean in. You look right at Eclipsa.

He seems rather nice. 

“He is,” she laughs and holds him close, “he really is Wisp.”

* * *

A few months have passed, you and Eclipsa meet up with Globgor nearly every week or at the very least his messages show up in random locations down in the underground. You come to understand that Globgor is not the first, but just the most recent and most treasured in Eclipsa’s eyes. 

You found out Eclipsa’s secret; while Solaria killed monsters, Eclipsa dates them. 

All sorts of clans, she tried quite a few and wrote down the pros and cons to each one. You found yourself telling your experiences and she laughs to find herself not the only Mewni princess falling for a monster. Though she does look rather surprised when you explain whom it was. 

“You know,” she said one day in the rose tower one fall day, “I never took the leader of Spetarins to be once a lover himself. It sadly explains so much.” You curly up to her side as she pets you. 

“I don’t know how Queen Sesigha did it, leave her beloved. I guess she had a reason for it but I just don’t know how I could ever do the same with Globgor.” She looks sadly at her latest love note. 

Well, she just wanted to change things. She told me that it was too soon. When she married, it was for the throne and for a need of an heir. 

“Like mother in a way.” 

Though your mother never married your father. How is he anyway?

“Oh, daddy is fine,” she smiles a little, “at sea again.” She rubs your face and under your neck.

* * *

Eclipsa signs as the Silver bell ball drags on. Despite the current monster war going on, Solaria wanted to keep up traditions. You scoff as you recall that she never attend one during Eclipsa’s age. The princess smiled as she pats your head looking around the ballroom. Most other royals her age are already dancing about. Only one prince wasn’t dancing with anyone. 

Eclipsa signs again as the Spider bite prince gets up and walks over to her. He clears his throat. 

“Princess Eclipsa.” 

“Prince Shastacan.” He holds out his hand. Eclipsa, with a forced smile, sets the wand down and starts dancing with him. You watch as the two dance off with nearly all the adults watching with Solaria signing in relief as Shastacan’s parents start speaking to the Mewni queen about something.  

You just lay back on Eclipsa’s chair and watch with boredom.

* * *

Several months pass by as soon enough, it’s Eclipsa’s birthday once more. On the day of her fourteenth birthday, a drab party was celebrated with Solaria inviting all the royal teenagers Eclipsa’s age as she tired once again for her daughter and the young Spider bite prince to get together.

“I’m apparently undergoing going courtship with the guy,” Eclipsa says to you days after the official mewmen party. You are around her neck as you lay upon her shoulder as she walks around the gardens once more. 

She just completed writing down a number of spells in her chapter in the book, like the all-seeing eyes spell that allows you to spy on others to a few combate defense spells that affect your enemy without physical touching them to even a body swap spell. 

“I know my mother doesn’t see any reason for love to be apart of marrying, especially for a queen to bare an heir, but I just want a connection Wisp,” She lays near the lilies, “I just want to feel something more than just convenience.”

* * *

Solaria, the monster carver, was killed in battle. She was not the only being that fell that night as both monster and mewmen were buried under each other. It was gruesome to hear, you don’t even want to imagine the reality of it. 

You stood by Eclipsa when her mother was buried that next morning. You may have not cared much for the late queen, but you do care for her daughter as you held the sixteen year old close. It was, thankfully, a private affair as requested by Eclipsa herself. Only family was in attendance. Jushtin stood with his wife as he wept with Alphonse laying a dozen black and red roses by her tombstone. 

So long Solaria. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, leave a comment.


	71. Eclipsa the Queen of Darkness (part two)

Even in death, Solaria remains cruel towards others that includes her daughter. Her will had near demanded for Eclipsa to join hands with Shastacan in marriage. Thus, only two weeks after her mother’s death, Eclipsa unwillingly took Shastacan as her king of Mewni. 

You recall her smiling at a joke she made about the newly crowned king about their wedding night when she discovered that he didn’t wear socks as they irritated his spider-bites that were inherited down his family line. 

She cried so much about the rest of it, you felt a little better when she just laughed at something during this injustice situation the new queen she quickly found herself in.

* * *

Another attack took place leaving Eclipsa conflicted what to do. Thankfully, Glober wasn’t apart of the attack itself yet later asks her if she plans to continue her mother’s war. They were both in the underground caverns under the rose tower, right where they always met, when they finally got the chance to even talk. 

She told him that she was unable to even answer his question at the moment and changed topics by telling him her first night with Shastacan. He laughed as she described the king’s corn colored hue of his toenails. 

You were pleased to learn as much as the Prince of Darkness that Shastacan agreed with Eclipsa that their marriage was that of obligation so there was no need to carry on as a real couple. 

Globger asked respectively if he was allowed to break his vegetarianism vow to eat Shastacan with Eclipsa responding with a tess of jealousy. You didn’t know that he once ate Mewmens before but thankfully it seems he changed for Eclipsa as you let out a sign. He and the queen gave each other a quick kiss goodbye. He then gave you a quick pat on your head. 

“Take good care of her Wisp.” You nod as the couple went their separate ways with Eclipsa making her way back up the tower. 

“The distance is near unbearable,” She begins talking to you in the privity of the empty stairway, “Yet I know we’ll be together soon enough.”

* * *

“Why in the world is there a pet bed by our bed?” Shastacan asks Eclipsa one day out of the clear blue. The queen was taken aback by this. 

“Excuse me?” He huffs as he walks around the main bed to point out yours by the corner. 

“You have a pet bed yet as far as I noticed, you don’t own any animal.” Eclipsa looks to the left and right, unsure what to say. You float upon the bed looking back and forth between the two of them.

“Well,” she starts as she walks over, “It’s a bit complicated to explain.” The king gives her a raised eye-brow with that forced frown upon his face. 

“What’s there to explain?” She looks back at you then signs. She walks to the other side and picks up her wand. You float up in surprise. She gives you a smile then walks back towards him. 

“What are going to do with that?” he asked a bit alarmed stepping back a bit. 

“Nothing harmful, it’s just... You cannot seem them without my spell. “

“See...them?”

“Do you want an explanation or not?” He looks back at your bed then back at her. After a moment, he shifts back up with a glare towards the window. 

“Very well.” She gives you an apologetic look then cast a small purple dust spell upon his eyes. He coughs as he waves the dusk. 

“What in the name of-!” then he looks around and gasps when he looks in your direction. He steps back shaking wildly as he points his finger right at you. 

Oh boy, he can see you. 

“Wh-what is th-that?” Eclipsa signs as she walks over to you and sits on the bed.

“They are called the Wisp, the wisp of the wand to be exact.” Shastacan, still keeping his distance, lows his hand a light with a look of confusion. Eclipsa continues. 

“Ever since the creation of the wand, since the first queen of Mewni, the Wisp has been apart of the royal family wand. They are a guidance, traveling companion, pet, but most of all,” she pets your head, “A trusted friend.” She stands back up as her husband seems to have relaxed a little more. 

“Up until recently, with few exceptions, they were unable to be seen by any other save for the wielder of this wand. My spell can allow others to see then. How ever, you still are unable to hear them at the moment without another spell needed.”

“You can...hear them?”

“Their inner thoughts, I’m not the only one either.”

“Your not?”

“Nay,” the kings nearly falls on his feet as you all turn to see Glossaryck floating there with a few pudding cups. He smiled as he floated over to your bowl as he dumps some in. You float down towards it with Shastacan moving around the two of you. 

The king just looks down at you as you just sit there by your food bowl. Then he huffs and dust off his shirt. 

“Very well then,” then just walks out the room with a huff. The three of you remain sign in relief. Eclipsa gets comfortable on her bed as you eat along with Glossaryck. Then the blue man poofs up some for Eclipsa along with a spoon which she opens and digs into. 

You all had a rather pleasant morning after that. 

* * *

Several months have passed, the king now aware of your presence yet doesn’t say much of it at all save for basic question about whether or not you really need to eat or if was necessary for Eclipsa to sometimes lay in bed petting your head dispite you being non corporeal nor could anyone else really see you for that matter thus making it look rather weird should any of the servants stumbled upon her doing the act. 

She shrugs it off though and then he goes about his day as normal. 

You learn over time that he had passed his Spider Bite crown to his brother when he became king of Mewni. It’s a higher position to be sure as being now apart of the royal mewmen family meant he was higher than not only was he in a high status than his family and fellow small kingdoms but that he was nearest to the top to have some power over all the noble houses where before he didn’t have any at all. 

In Eclipsa’s mindset, this was plenty to be pleased with. 

That all changed one night while the two were in bed together. You were laying on your bed stretching out, ready to go to bed, when you hear Shastacan. 

“I think, I think it’s time for us to have children.” You turn in an instant as Eclipsa gasps nearly falling out of bed. 

“Wh-what?” He sits up and tries to smile for her which looks like it’s making her look sick in the process. 

“Dear, Mewni is in need of an heir,” he tries and fails to grasp her hand as she appears to be frozen in shock. 

“We’ve waited for a good long year now to settle in and I think it’s time to try.” With Eclipsa looking like she’s going to gag, you float up and around the bed then lay upon her lap. Without even looking away from her husband’s face, she starts petting you roughly. You just remine where you are as she takes in a deep breath and starts to speak in a soft shocked tone.

“I thought we agreed that this was a marriage of obligation,” she looks down at you, “Look, it's not too late to annul our marriage if you want child-”

“I’m falling in love with you.” You both turn at the sudden declaration in surprise and, for Eclipsa, terror. He goes to hold her hand again.

“I’m in love with the Prince of Darkness!” Both you and Shastacan freeze at that. 

Time frozen. Clocks ticked slowly. Shastacan tires to speak but nothing but noise comes out of his mouth. Eclipsa continues. 

“I’ve loved him for a long time, even before we met. I believe, with all my heart, that the love between the Prince and I share with each other will be what creates the lasting peace that the monsters and the Mewmens need.” 

More time passes as Shastacan’s mouth still remains open, staring confused at the queen. 

Then, he starts laughing. Laughing like a crazed man, he cannot stop as tears leave his eyes. Eclipsa just glares at him with tears of her own.

* * *

The Prince of Darkness and Eclipsa met weeks later. Changes in the monster armies have shifted with now Globger in the leadership role. Apparently, and your ownly now finding this out, that even the monster republic joined the war long ago when the queen was just a small child. 

Globger now is King of said republic and he is now near demanding her to do something as the Solarian Warrior Army has made drastic advancements against the monster with Eclipsa still doing nothing about it.

“I still want armistice, I want peace among us all but I have to lead Mewni as well. Monster must not trespass on our lands.”

“Monsters once owned all of these lands remember?” She looks off to the side with tears. You are still next to her as you paw her leg. 

“What do you want me to do?” she pleads. He looks right at the back of her head. 

“Leave with me.” She turns instantly as you stand up. 

“Your leaving?” He nods.

“I’m taking the army to a fortified monster sanctuary that’s east of the Jaggies.” You looked puzzled then suddenly remember. 

The Monster Temple. 

Eclipsa looks shocked to hear you. 

“What? Monster Temple.” Globger then looks down at you. 

“You’ve...seen it?”

Seen it, I’ve been there. Lived among the Spetarains when they first entered there centuries ago.   

Eclipsa gasps then turns to explain what you just said with Globger then gasping. He looks back down at you with wide eyes. 

“Well, they certainly don’t reside there anymore. The place was void of them when my people arrived to inspect the place months ago. You just look up at him then look back on the ground. 

Then where are they?

Eclipsa translates for you. Globger looks just as puzzled as you are. 

“I don’t know, they’re out there somewhere and they certainly don’t plan to stop the war anytime soon. They and the clans that follow them aren’t with us certainly.”

Eclipsa looks at the water for a moment longer. She frowns and looks down around the moving waters below. 

“I couldn’t betray my kingdom Globger.”

“You’ve already done that by loving me.” He sadly rubs her back as he continues. 

“My people don’t blame you, for what your ancestors did.”

Or what they didn’t do, but should have done. 

“I know.” He holds her close as she leans in. 

“You’ll be welcome among them, at least for now.” He closes his eyes as he speaks softly.

 “Eventually, you’ll have to choose. I cannot keep them at bay forever.” You lay there beside them.

“I’ve got the chance to speak with the monsters of Septarsis. You know that even as the Prince of Darkness, the monsters under Seth are more ruthless than most.” He speaks next with a bit of fear in his tone. 

“My darling, I believe that I have some diplomatic sway with them, at least enough that I could quell the uprising. Yet I need to know for certain, that the Solarian Warrior Army would make no more aggressions against my people.” She looks up at him with heavy tears in her eyes. 

“I don’t know if I can promise that my love.” 

“Then come with me and save both of our kingdoms.” 

* * *

For many days following, Eclipsa is either alone in her mother’s old battle room or in the rose tower. She says not much of anything to the point that even Shastacan looks concerned for her health and excuses her from her duties. 

You were told by Eclipsa, during her visits to her mother’s personal rooms, to remain inside the wand until after she is done in there. You, knowing what’s really going on inside her head, just does what she ask without complaint. 

You don’t leave her side for the remaining week, even when she places her wand down for some time. You just have this painful feeling growing inside you.

* * *

You are woken in the middle of the night, Shastacan is in a guest room due to Eclipsa condition, as you see a faint glow of light coming from the desk. You float over to see Eclipsa in her favorite large purple hat and dress with a somber look upon her face. She finally sees you as she looks at you with tears. 

Eclipsa?

She just looks at you and you glance down to see her writing some old Mewmen in the book as well as a letter to Shastacan. 

You look up. 

She, still not speaking, just rubs your head and tells you quitely to go back to sleep. You want to argue but you know you shouldn’t, not when you know better for her.

So you do just that, not looking back once.

* * *

Morning comes and Eclipsa, the Queen of Darkness, is gone from Mewni. The book of spells is left on the floor after Shastacan dropped it earlier and the itself wand is still leaning against the desk. You are alone again, floating by the nearest window with tears of your own. 

Good luck Eclipsa, I hope your happy, wherever you are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment at the bottom. Also, many lines will be copied from the spell book that was released a while back, just as an fyi.


	72. Interlude: From one bloodline to another

It was a scandal they say, a kidnapping or something would have been prefered. You watch as the great kingdom of Mewni is left without it’s most important figurehead for the first time since its creation. It’s chaos in the halls alone as servants cry out that this is the end of the world as they knew it. 

Days passed by in a flurry of confusion that was on top of the war that was still taking place leaving all the soldiers to tend to the battles. By this point, they have grown used to not having a queen in change of the battles themselves and thus just when about them with the elected general, yet it was because of this that they couldn’t drop everything to go look for the missing queen. 

Due to all of this, it was Shastacan that had to take care of all the royal duties. Yet even still, by this point, he had grown used the role as King and leader as Eclipsa only really did the minable during her time ask queen. You cared for the queen more than anyone did but even you saw the flaws that just didn’t make her the strongest ruler. 

That’s not the say Shastacan was fantastic at it though, he did the basics but honestly he didn’t care all that much about the people rather just about taking care of what the court council members wanted in place. After a few weeks of trying to do things on his own, he ended up hiring advisors to help with some of the decision making. 

All the while, you stood off to the side like always, just watching the madness unfold: You and Glossaryck technically. He just rolled his eyes and shared his food as he told you he knew this was going to happen but could anyone just try to be a bit more mature about the whole ordeal instead of acting like children. 

The wand itself, remains were Eclipsa left it.

* * *

Speaking of children. 

“Are you mocking me Wisp? In case you didn't notice, is a serious matter!” You watch as Hekapoo screamed her head off. You and Glossaryck had to attend an emergency meeting with the magical council this morning. Glossaryck was just as looking forward to this was you were. 

I’m sorry if I’m not being the most presentable for you all. 

Hekapoo pushed out her chair and waved her finger at you as continue to stare blankly at her. 

“You knew! You had to have known she would pull this!”

“Yea!”

“Rhombus sit back down!” She looks back at you with fire in her eyes. 

“You're always pulling something like this.”

Pulling what.

“Some moronic stunt! You do it all the time!” You huff. 

“It’s true” Omnitraxus Prime speaks up, “You just have to get too attached to your users and then they go and pull something with you just floating there doing nothing!” You raise an eyebrow at that. Omnitraxs starts backpedaling a bit. 

“Well, that is to say if you could physically do something you wouldn’t anyway! Not that you can touch anything nor can anyone see you for that matter outside of the wand or Eclipsa spell-” 

“The point is,” Hekapoo cuts back in, “You just let these wand wielders just do whatever they feel like! You don’t try to warn any of us what's going down till it’s too late!” She huffs and summits a drink of water, takes a swig, then slams it back down. 

“Look,” she says with a more toned down voice, “We can forgive you for any mishaps prior to Sesigha, that’s just a given.” She folds her hands together, closes her eyes, then sighs looking back at you soon after. 

“Yet anything after her, you just don’t come to us if there’s a problem.”

For Example?

“Well, save for the minor princess problems that make up Soupina’s general weirdness, Galaxia’s lust for wooly weird monster-,”

Glossaryck coughs.

 “‘Creatures’, Venus’s own lust for any man she was willing to hump/her half-blood nature, Helia’s unwavering love for this ‘creatures’ running an otherwise exceptional spell caster, Eris’s anpathy for her kingdom, Heaven’s paranoia of everything, Hesperia’s own pity me deal, Sideria’s freaky empathy, Diana’s being a Eris clone, Lyric’s own stupidity, Skywynne’s wasting her time with more time, Jushtin’s being...need I go on?” The room just looks tired as you feel from that tirad. 

“All those incidents, all minor in comparison to the major factors of your lack of presence for four genarations due to being a monster lover yourself and yea THE ECLIPSA DEAL!!” She just huffs with both of her hands on the table, finishing her screaming at you. She just now glares at you for a good solid minute. 

The room is quite save for Reynaldo’s cough. 

“So,” she says in a soft tone, “Got nothing to say for yourself?”

You float up, look around at the collection of angered and pity expressions (Glossaryck is just staring blankly as usual) as you look back at Hekapoo.

Everything you just say, was bullshit.

“EXCUSE ME-”

Please let me finish. 

She is gripping her teeth but Glossaryck gets up and pushes her a bit to sit back down. She closes her eyes and just goes back to her seat. 

Now then. Let's start with the beginning. You're right about one thing there, I of course didn’t know much about you before Sesigha, the only clue I got that you even existed was from Glossaryck when you talked about maybe me meeting you all one day before my bondage with the wand itself. 

Now as for all those examples. 

Soupina’s weirdness, saved her people’s lives if you can recall. Mewni would be dead, if not for her. Remember that.

Galaxia’s lust for star nomads, is just her falling in love with someone who loves her. Seeing her heart nearly break to pieces when she had to leave him nearly killed her. Yes, she did parish eventily but that’s both not her fault to whatever happened to the star nomads and she made her choice to leave to be with her husband and other daughter only after Venus settled down. She never harmed her people once.

Venus had problems with settling done, she wanted to explore her sexuality and may have taken it to extremes at times. Yet did she not want to fall in love? Did she just wants to have some kind of freedom to be different? Despite what you may think, I couldn’t read inside her head to know 100% for sure but it seems that she just wanted to be spontaneous and did she not end up marrying regardless and settling down with one man for the rest of her days? 

And I’m sorry that Helia’s talents were ‘wasted’ when she felt like she lost everyone she ever loved and couldn’t be with the one remaining blood relative due to certain people’s taste. 

As for Eris...I’ll give her that she didn’t have proper maternal guidance growing up and problems like that, but honestly she didn’t know better. She was reckless but save for her uncle, no one else seemed to care enough nor did she even try to let anyone in at a certain point. 

Now I want you to listen closely; Heaven ...was ...traumatized. Not a lot of people in Mewni are aware of knowing what that is in the first place, let alone know how to help her move on from that. 

Hesperia did nothing wrong, she loved music and just wanted to express herself and was literally forbidden. Anyone would feel the need to do something about it and Hesperia, in my opinion, was pretty bold and daring to do what she did. 

That goes the same for Sideria, despite not being forbidden, she was brave and caring to those around her. Did she rely too much on her own luck sometimes, yea. Yet you didn’t say that was her problem, only that she had strangely good luck to begin with. 

Diana loved to hunt, she tamed a fucking dragon. Case close. 

Lyric was ignorant, I’m not going to correct you on that, she just wasn’t meant to be a queen.

That said, Skywynne was a god sent in that regards! Who cares that she used the time spells to much, she created several spells and nearly perfected most of them! She wanted the most out of life and had to make do with what she had. 

And as for Jushtin, you all know that if given the chance to be king, he would have done a great job. He would have been a stepping stone that would have allowed other boys to be king down the line. At the very least, it he was king, than his sister wouldn’t have been queen. You all know my thoughts there, don’t one of you dare try to argue with me on that. 

You sigh as you pause for a moment from your own tirade to look around the room at the still angered and confused faces. Yet you see a bit of something else there. You don’t think about that right now.

Now onto Toffee…

You take in a deep breath and let it out. 

He had many problems growing up. He was alone most of the time. I was put in a situation where I was in the monster city and in his care for a time. Yes, I cared for him. He needed a friend, someone to look to on hard days and just smile with. Yes, he did in the end abondom me and nearly did try to kill me in a fit of painful anger. Yet let's take into the fact that I was the at fault for that, and not only me, for not telling him about his mother being once the princess later queen of Mewni. I didn’t know if I should have at the time and even now I’m not entirely sure if I should have from the start. Do I regret ever being his friend? No. Despite all the heart ack it later caused, I wouldn’t trade the good times we shared together for anything.  

You float a little higher as you finish. 

Eclipsa, queen of Mewni, 

to a Mewman king was wed. 

But took a monster for her love

And away from Mewni fled.

You float back down as you stand with a look of confidence and intimidation as you look at the magical high commission without a waver.  

She choose to fall in love, choose to be someone who cared for her. She didn’t choose to fight them yet she didn’t have much of a choice in making peace. Not now, not when people like you don’t care. When you only see a creature for what they are, you’ll only see with fixed eyes. Eclipsa was not good at being queen, but she was good at following her heart. She was brave enough for that and I don’t blame her for it.

You float off the table and walk towards the door. You don’t need to look back. You don’t want to look back. You walk out the door and stand in an empty hallway. You feel a breeze of movement as Glossaryck is now in front of you. He looks at you with a sad smile. 

“Let's go home.” 

* * *

Several months have passed and the war is still going on outside of castle walls. You have watched as Shastacan has sent word to across the far off areas of the kingdom where any traces of Butterfly blood many still run. He feels still a few butterflies that are at least close enough to the main line yet none of them are either the right age of girls nor any babies old enough born female. It was growing difficult to find a match that could pass off as his and Eclipsa’s child before word could get to Spetarian forces that Mewni is left with an heir to the throne. 

At this point, you noticed Shastacan try instead to find women, that have close enough to Ecplisa’s hair, eye, and skin color to pass off as a possible child. Yet even still, you discovered one night after a longer day than normal, that Shastacan was unable to reproduce after confirming with a doctor on the lack of pregenty between the women he slept with. 

This made things all the more difficult for the King of Mewni. 

* * *

It had almost been a year since Eclipsa’s feld from Mewni, when you got the horrid news from Glossaryck. 

“They found her with Globger and a baby, a half breed girl.” Your eyes widen.

Did she have…?

He nods his head conforming.

“Clover cheekmarks” You took in a deep breath. 

Where is she then?

He looks off to the side then back at you. Your eyes widen as you think the worst as you float back onto the floor.

“The baby has been brought here, early this morning, in case you want to meet her.” You look back at him and, without saying another word about the matter, follow him as he leads you out of the royal bedroom and down the hall. 

You both stop before a crib where a tiny voice could be heard crying. You rush over to the edge and see the upset child. 

She has a small patch of curly light purple hair, magenta eyes with slitted pupils, clawed fingers and toes, pale red-tipped ears, light blue marks on her cheeks, and a thin dark purple tail with a plume of light purple fur. 

The baby looks up at you and stops crying. You gasp as she is trying to reach for you while smiling. 

She can see you?

“Must have been the work of Eclipsa,” you turn to see Glossaryck floating beside you, “Probably wanted her to be able to see you, though I don’t know why she thought to place a spell on her to begin with. Who really knows.”

 “And it’s going to stay that way.” You both turn to see Shastacan fiddling with his necktie. He walks a little over and just huffed at the sight of the infant. 

“Hope you get a good long look at her, she won’t be here for much longer.” Then Shastacan walks over to a nearby mirror still working on his tie. 

What about finding an heir then?

Glossaryck translate for you with Shastacan huffing again as he looks at the two of you.

“You not seriously thinking that I’m going to allow that thing to be heir to the throne do you?” He laughs as you scowl. He looks back soon after with a smirk.

“Of course the search for an heir is still going on, in fact,” he walks a bit over looking over his nails, “I’ve found a near perfect match.” You and Glossaryck just stare at this man with confusion. 

But, how? 

Glossaryck translates as Shastacan scuffs. 

“You honestly need not concern yourself how, just that a princess with a near possible physical match has been located. She’s only an infant at the moment but that’s all you need to know of course.”

“You don’t know where the child is coming from either?” Glossaryck states blatantly. Shastacan huffs but says nothing else for a good while. Then looks back at the mirror. 

“You know, since the heir to the throne is still a child, that means I’ll be continuing to run Mewni for decades to come. You really should be so snippy with me.” That remark caused both you and Glossaryck to glare at this pompous man. 

“In fact,” he says looking over his shoulder, “Mewni shouldn’t have to wait that long for a magic user. After all, with a war going on, someone powerful needs to be at the ready and all.” Your eyebrows widen as you look at Glossaryck with concern.

Can he just, do that?

“You really shouldn’t do that,” Glossaryck thankfully steps in, “The wand should go to the heir, not to just anyone.” Then the king when back to scowling. 

“Fine whatever,” he says as he walks away, “Just to let you know Wisp, your new mistress will be here in two days. Better say your goodbyes to creature now while you can.” Then he leaves the room, leaving you and Glossaryck alone with the baby.

What did happen to Eclipsa?

Glossaryck huffs, “Do you really want to know?” You nod your head. 

With that, he reveals the terrible news as to where Eclipsa is at the moment.

* * *

You find yourself rushing around Rhombus’s Crystal realm, a place you found out about only an hour prior. You were grateful that Glossaryck magiced you a portal here as you alone float around, looking for a certain queen. 

Suddenly, you find yourself with several rows of frozen, crystallized beings where at the very end you see her. 

You waste no time as you speed down the path and end up directly in front of her frozen form. You huff back the tears as the former queen of Mewni is in suspended animation. 

“You know, you really should be here.” You turn to see a few members of the magical high commission. You sneer at them.

Don’t you know what your’ve done?!

“In prison the monster lover that’s what!” the crystal master calls out. Hekapoo steps forward with a tight frown. 

“She needs to pay for her crimes. What’s done is done” 

How many times do I have to tell you she fell in love-!

Then you huff as you start to float off when suddenly a Hekapoo clone is in front of you. You roll your eyes as you turn back around. 

“Listen up Wisp, we can make things quite difficult for you if you don’t keep this little mishap to yourself.” You scoff.

Or what? You cannot touch me personality and you like to remind me that Mewni needs the wand so you can do any damage to it. What can you-

“You can be cleaved from it.” That stops you in your tracks as you look up with large eyes.

What?

She steps forward and lends down at your level with a smile on her face. 

“You aren’t needed to activate the wand, in truth you serve no real purpose. We have the power to strip your soul from it and it will do no harm to the wand at all.” 

But..But…

You float back, now looking fearful for the first time since coming here.

Won’t I be...Surely that could…

You look up at that cold smile as she holds up a pair of her scissors, snipping them a few times. You feel the frozen room as you float down, looking at the ground. 

“So, are you going to be a good Wisp?” You say nothing for a moment but nod your head. 

“Good,” you look up a little to see that she’s opened a portal, “Now go head back to Mewni and a wait for the princess.” You float towards the portal.

“That’s a good spirit.” you hear before heading back to Mewni.  

* * *

Not even a day later, you stand with Glossaryck as you watch a screaming Shastacan being eaten alive by the one and only lover of Eclipsa. It’s still hard to watch but thankfully short. After Globger swallows, you inform him of the situation with Glossaryck translation. He snarls and looks back at the two of you with concern soon after. He starts leaving with a quick goodbye leaving you and the blue man alone.

You sign as you float back inside towards an empty baby bed.

If only he was an hour earlier, he could have gotten to her in time.  

“Yea, at least she’s save for the meantime.” 

Do you even know what st olga's reform school is? I’ve never heard of the place.

“It’s not really in Mewni per say but she’ll be safe there for now. Not quite free but save.” You sigh as you head towards to royal bed chambers to rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember to leave a comment, I still like feedback!


	73. Festivia the Fun (part one)

Only a day after Globger left Mewni to find his daughter, you watch with anger as Hekapoo and the rest of the magical high council return to Castle Butterfly with a baby girl. They set the child in the crib. You look down at the girl after deciding that it wasn’t her fault for what was happening, she was just as much a victim after all. 

So you look down with a sad smile at the new princess with dark purple tufts of tied hair and ice blue eyes. Hekapoo, for some reason, just hands her the wand.

You turn into a little pink color with some sparkling highlights. The wand itself is a rattle with Hekapoo then picks back up and sets off to the side for now. The baby looks up now sporting tight diamond purple marks on her cheeks and a while cooing smile as she reaches for you. 

She can see you.

* * *

Much to yours and Glossaryck’s disappointment, the MHC didn’t leave the castle soon after dropping off the princess. Nope, they thought it would be best if they stuck around.

Oh, and what a joy it's been since. 

Your grateful for one thing though; much to the disappointment of only the Solarian Warriors and most definitely Mina, the war has been put on hold for the time being. The monster didn’t attack as often anymore and the princess needed to grow up in a less hostile environment. That and they didn’t have a proper queen at the moment either was the excuse Hekapoo gave to Mina much to the latter’s begrudging acceptance. You were just glad it was over for the time being. 

You try not to get in the MHC’s way most of the time, especially Hekapoo’s, as you watch the young Festivia grow up. The girl developed a love for having fun and overall, parties. You guess it has to do with the fact that she’s barely allowed outside of the wall’s of Mewni, wall that were only barely marked off to begin with, and that she didn’t get to grow up with her ‘parents’. She’s also a pie lover; her favorite are rhubarb, lemon meringue and pigeon. It was her favorite food to eat as you saw that she had a different one nearly everyday of the week.

You just hoped that she didn't have parents by the time the MHC must have found her. You just know that she doesn’t have real Butterfly blood in her but you suppose there’s nothing to be done about that now. Glossaryck just tells you that to think more of a situation introducing a new royal bloodline and that was that. So you just watch as the princess grows up as this optimistic, careless girl. 

Oh by the way, she never stopped seeing you as in the wand remained a rattle for all this time and will most likely remain one till it’s time for her fourteenth birthday. Anyway, she’s been treating you more like a pet than anything due to Hekapoo stating that’s want you were; an invisible animal for the royaling line. 

Did you mention how much a really pleasure it’s been since the MHC has moved in; at least Lekmet and Reynaldo treat you decent though for some reason Festivia seems to cannot stand the latter (It’s one of the few things she and Glossaryck agree on.) Honestly, he’s not that bad of a guy once you get used to him!

Regardless, Festivia has placed a bed for you in her room with a fancy new custom food bowl and has decorated it to match her bedroom. The girl sure loves streamers and balloons.

* * *

You didn’t find out until much later that Jushtin has passed on till Festivia was around eight or so by a visiting distant family member of the original bloodline. You wept in silence, as no one else seemed to care at the moment, for the passing of the math loving prince that never got to be king.

Goodbye Jushtin.

* * *

The day of the wand passing to the new line, aka Festivia’s fourteenth birthday is today, as a grand party is going underway. It’s bigger and grander than most you’ve seen as the guest list is filled with all the major nobles and royals. It not nearly formal looking though, as most were informed to dress casual as Festivia wanted both a fun and relaxing atmosphere. 

Or at the very least, that’s what you got from her chattering days prior. 

Suddenly the horns blare out as you turn from the stage. You and Glossaryck are standing there as Hekapoo is holding the wand with a bored look on her face. The rest of the commission is off to the other side as you all watch Festivia wave to her cheering crowd entering into the ballroom. 

She gets up on the stage and, without so much as a speech other than ‘do a good job kid’, she’s just handed the wand. Once again, the transformation goes underway. You transform with light red fur with gold highlights around your tail, a pair of light brown horns at the top of your head, red to purple flowers, and tiny grapes around your ears. The wand is changed into a goble with pink diamonds on the face. 

She then cheers out loud as the roar of the crowd joins her. She turns and waves at you, mouthing that she likes the new look, then jumps off the stage to party at night. 

* * *

During the following morning, you saw that at long last the millhorse Orion had retired. You saw that he have his place to a younger second cousin of his named Stephandipity. She’s a lovely white horse with a cream spot on her hind behind with a blond curly mane and tail. 

She’s wearing a flower necklace and tail wrap of some sort. She appears to be the sasy sort which you guess could work well with Festivia. Either way, she’s apparently able to understand Stephandipity.

“She said she was destined to be my wand horse Wisp!” The princess says with delight, “I’m, of course, very grateful too.” You think that, while the two get acquainted, you going to go eat breakfast with Glossaryck. 

* * *

Time passes with Festivia just loving that she has the wand as she just chatters away with Hekapoo about all the amazingness that she's going to bring. 

You also find her obtain some sort of Magic Portable Mirror in compact size. She just bought it from a shopping magazine from some new place called Reflecta-corp that just sells practically only compact magic mirrors. 

Also, as of late, you noticed that Festivia is looking strangely joyful, more than usual. She won’t even tell you as she just giggles away. Glossaryck is even acting strange as he just gives you a smirk and tells you, “Wait and see.” 

* * *

You woke up one morning, confused to see Festivia’s bed made. The wand itself is also still by her night stand. You begin floating around a bit, looking to see that the castle is near empty? Save for a few servants here and there, no one seems to be present. Still, you don’t think too much about it.  

Then floated up to the ballroom, it was so dark. This stubs you, the room hasn’t been this dark in years. Especially not since Festivia can to be. 

Was that whispering?

“SURPRISE!” You nearly floated through the wall as the lights beamed back on with a small crowd of people you know yelling out, jumping out of clothed tables wearing cone colored hats. Though it was only the MHC, Glossaryck, and Festivia present, they acted like it was all a big affair! Festivia magic over a small gold paper crown upon you, head that remained on top of your head, as she came running up to you with a wide smile. 

“Happy Birthday Wisp!” 

Wh-What is-?

“Festivia didn’t know when your birthday was,” Glossaryck suddenly materialized next to you rolling his eyes with a coy smile, “She was even more upset to learn that we’ve never celebrated your created day before and though it was high time to do so now that she had the wand in hand.”

“Yea Wispy!” The princess of Mewni says as she escorts you more into the decorated ballroom, “I mean, what kind of owner or party princess would I be if I didn’t celebrate the one being that didn’t get one at all!?!” She then leads you to some cake, pies, and a collect of colorful wrapped presents. 

You look around at the magical high commission with mixed reactions from all of them. Hekapoo isn’t too upset, not as much as Rhombulus as he keeps giving you the ‘I’m still watching you’ glare, but still not as joyful as Reynaldo with him blowing out a blower waving some noise makers. You see that Omnitraxus Prime is indifferent with the Chancellor being...himself chewing a can. 

“Now then,” Festivia says as she rolls the table with the large cream cake over to you and lights up the candles with magic, “Time for you to make a wish.” You look confused as you turn to face Glossaryck. 

“Just make a wish for something in your inner thoughts, ones that most cannot normally hear, and don’t tell anyone about it k?” You just nod your head then float over to the candles. 

You think back to moments in your life, really think back. 

The room is silent.  

Then you blow on the candles.

Nothing of course really happens but Festivia magically blows them out soon after. Everyone claps as Reynaldo cuts the cake, handing you the first piece in a bowl then setting it on a nearby empty table. You dig into a creamy chocolate flavor with white buttercream frosting. It tastes amazing. 

Soon after people are done eating, Festivia announces that it’s time for presents. She took it upon herself to do the unwrapping for you. You saw that you got a single present from everyone; from Omnitraxus you got another food bowl with transparent stardust embedded within the plastic structure and your name dusted with pure silver formating, Rhombulus decided to get you a collar with gemstones, a gift from Lekmet included a new fluffy pet bed, Reynaldo got you a magical scroll and a quill that allows you to write whatever you wanted without help from anyone, you were surprised to see that Hekapoo even got you something when Festivia opened up the present from her with was a black jacket with your named embedded on the back, and Glossaryck got you a new stachal that was able to hold several items without ever getting full nor heavy. 

The last present was smaller than the rest as Festivia cheerfully told you that her was the best. She opened to reveal a small compact with a prism outer shell. She opened it up to show you then handed it to you which you were surprised to find you were able to hold it without trouble. 

“It’s a compact magic mirror!” the princess announced, “Now you can contact anyone anywhere without trouble and it only cost like 38 jewels!”

Thank you Festivia, it’s a lovely gift. 

She smiled, desite not hearing you at all, and hugged your transparent form. Then she announced that for the rest of the day, they could party and play all sorts of party games. 

So that’s what you did with everyone and, to your amusement, it was fun. It’s nice, in a way, to be the center of attention once. You knew it was only for a day but it was nice nonetheless. 

* * *

Time moved forward, with the princess attending more and more parties. She both went to and hosted several of her own. She when to one party hosted by Prince Jags, he’s a mountain prince. Another she went to recently was at her tower where Hekapoo made her flaming mocktails. 

She also had a good time with another mountain prince named Prince Musty Mountain whom she’s crushing on along with Prince Jags. You didn’t know if the two boys were cousins but they sure looked alike. 

At some point though, Festivia made an announcement that she was going to go unplugged from her compact for a while and go on a trip. She wants to go see the different dimensions before she’s crowned queen.  

Thus a few weeks later, she had her bags packed and, along with you and Glossaryck with the MHC staying behind to look after things, left Mewni with her newly acquired scissors passed down from the family line. She just opened a portal and soon, you three were off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was late in upload. I had it already written a while ago but I just forgot to upload this on Wednesday morning. Hope you all enjoy anyway!


	74. Festivia the Fun (part two)

For the past year and a half, Festivia has been to a total of sixteen different dimensions. You got to see several new locations that you didn’t see prior with Galaxia due to the fact that she was only able to travel between locations by orbble bubble in one galaxy rather than to several places in all sorts of dimensions. 

She told the magical high commissions nearly everything that was on her mind about the trip, she even include her top four favourite ones to visit. 

“Pixtopia for compacts, Spatatori for pasta, Quest Boy for shopping and” she gave Hekapoo gave her fluttering eyebrows, “Beachtropolis for boys.” Groins hear all around, claims that she’s too young with Hekapoo and even Rhombulus blushing in thought. Glossaryck told you them not to worry, she’s almost old enough that she’s near ready to take the throne any time now. 

That of course changed the conversation to the coronation and Festivia needed to prepare for said event. 

* * *

The ceremony was like all Festivia parties; big, loud, and very colorful. The ballroom was packed to the brim with guests, like usual with Festivia’s parties, but you honestly don’t think it’s even possible to have even a bit of wiggle room without bumping into someone or have another being quashed into the wall.

After the initial crowning, Festivia sang her queen song other people at the stadium with promises of joy and laughter during this era; the Era of Sparkles. The party lasted all night and people were leaving with headaches and strimmers in their hair that following morning.

* * *

Festivia has been spending these last few months since crowned queen just stating how fun being queen is and throwing all sorts of parties all the while. She just recently finished having a toga party of all things and even inserted some sketches from the book of fashion into the spell book. 

Uptill now though, not much has been really going on. The kingdom is self is rather quiet and just overall boring in a way. You end up spending most of your time either inside the wand during Festivia’s parties or in your bed just lazing about. 

Though you did take time, when Festivia was asleep during the day after night long parties, to find yourself wondering in the gardens. You would even spend most of that time in the roses thinking back to your precious princess in melancholy. 

Even now, you do wonder what became of her true daughter and even to her beloved after he ran off all those years ago. You don’t wish to assume the worst but it just seems logical what happened to her monster love. You just hope that, wherever their daughter is, she’s happy.

* * *

Peaceful times have ended once more when one day, scouting raven just informed Festivia that a mewni village has burned down by a band of monsters near the edge of the forest of certain death. Then, days later, the same thing happened to another near the forest. 

She quickly met up with the MHC to discuss what to do in Solaria’s war room and it seems as though no one has a clue what to do. 

“We need to go to war!” Rhombulus shoats out slamming the table. 

“Her magic isn't strong enough,” Omnitraxis tries to reason with Festivia looking at him offended. You look as Glossaryck just said nothing as he’s sitting next to you on your floor pillow looking rather bored.

“No matter what Festy,” Hekapoo says putting a hand on the queen’s shoulder, “I’ll support you no matter what.” Festivia smiles and thinks it over during the next half hour with all the members of the commission. At some point, Mina is called in and she is included in the matter. Of course, she agrees with Rhombulus without a second thought. 

Soon enough, Festivia agrees. 

Mewni is going back to war.

* * *

Weeks have passed. An uprising has taken place on the monster side with some even invading the castle! Festivia states in her compact mirror that’s she’s save so her people shouldn’t worry about their queen. 

After many days, and to yours and Festivia’s dismay of high casualty numbers, the monsters have been pushed back out of Castle Butterfly and most of the villages.

It’s then that Omnitraxis Prime thinks that Festiva should make peace with the monsters, while the invasion is still low in numbers. Yet Festivia, in a rage, refuses. Thus the battles continue into weeks and then months without signs of stopping.

* * *

After three or so months pass, Festivia opens the doors to Mewni castle. She wants all her citizens to be carrachaed inside with her, calling back even the normal Mewmen armies inside, while only the heavy armored Solairan Army takes care of the monster armies outside. She even closed the gates so that no one, not even other kingdoms, can enter. 

Then In order to either keep up moral, or so Festivia herself doesn’t freak out anymore, she does what she knows best; throws a massive party.

* * *

You huff loudly as your thankful for Festivia having the basic common descent to leave her wand in her bedroom for several days now. Glossaryck enters the room with blazering bounce music coming from behind him before he then thankfully shuts the door. You and he sigh in relief of the quite once more as he plops onto the bed. 

“How long has this madness being go on Wisp?” You jump out from all the candy wrappers and left over streamers as you join him on the only organized and well made part of the room; the bed. 

At this point, I think a year...maybe two...honestly I’m not counting anymore. 

“Ugg…” He sits up popping his back with his hands. 

“I never thought I would say this, but I’m sick of pie.” He puffs up some corn on the cob then does the same for you in your only clean bowl. The both of you chomp down like theres no tomorrow.

* * *

You were trying to get some sleep when you heard booming sounds coming from outside. Panicked filled you instantly. Did the monsters get close to the castle again? What kind of weapons did they have to make noises like that?!

You sat up but then looked confused at the floor as strangely colors started to dance across it. You stood up and looked behind you at the tall window high up reflecting the lights with the booming bouncing off the walls now. 

Slowly, you floated up and saw…

Fireworks?

That was the first word that entered into your mind. It’s been a while since that happened, not since you first came to Mewni did you need some outer force just label something for you. 

You just watched as they danced across the sky with amazement. It didn’t seem harmful really, you even started to hear people from below downstairs cheering as they continued to go off. They just exploded off in balls of light, some shooting from low ground into the clear sky. 

You were a little concern, later that night after closing up the curtains to get some sleep, if the monster would just be drawn to the lights and noise. You shared your concerns of course to Glossaryck who told you not to worry. 

“They had to still deal with the Soliarn Warriors first off, secondly they are more concern as they don’t know that they are somewhat harmless. To them, it’s mindless explosions that in that sense, best to stay far away. In that line of thinking, it’s doing more harm than good.”

Was that what Festivia was thinking when she spelled them? Their still going after a week after all.

“Heck no, they just look cool to her. Honestly it’s a pain when one’s trying to sleep and it’s three in the bloody morning!”

* * *

Your floating down the hallways, trying to get to the gardens to just relax, when suddenly a wave of this bubbly blue sparkled foam starts rushing towards you. Your eyes widen as you quickly float up as it speeds right under you. 

You start to also see Mewmens of all ages laughing as they’re being carried along for the ride. You hear a particular familiar voice coming from the wave as you see the queen of Mewni laughing along. 

“Oh hey Wisp!” she says looking up at seeing you with her people are too busy with the stream of foam, “Look what I conjured up on the fly! Now the party doesn’t have to stay down stairs! Enjoy the slip and slide!” With that, she’s carried off into the next hallway with a dozen others following. 

You just float there for a moment before continuing your way to the gardens, hoping that they don’t have foam on them.

* * *

It was a nice hot day in springtime, you just sleeping in the rose tower as it was so peaceful in there, when you hear the sounds of cheering from outside. Your eyes shot up, the gardens were outside.

Oh no. 

You float quickly outside the tower, rushing down the stairs. 

She didn't.

You make it to the door.

She couldn’t.

You faze throw and just gaze at the madness around you.

She did.

The joyful screams came from Mewmen children and teenagers running around the flower beds, ruining their blooms with their sticky fingers, as you saw the fountain in the middle of the garden flow out not it normal water flow but soda. A gush of pop rushing out the fountain nozzles with tiny children playing in the purple sugar liquid.  

You groan when you see the queen of Mewni running around in her swimsuit covered head to toe in soda. You just turn around and float back inside.

* * *

Another year, another headache to add onto your plate. You are so happy that you can enter the wand whenever you want., outside of Festivia’s room it’s quiet and so peaceful. 

The other spells have complained about all the noise coming from that room you had to tell them, that at least it was just the room and not all around them. When you explained what you meant, most quickly changed their tune and even took pity on you. 

Solaira’s spell, the few that leave their room and are not as harmful as the rest, ask about the war itself which you cannot give a clear answer. You just tell them that Mina and the rest of the army are still fighting and that’s all that you can get from their messages to Festivia. Then they grumble, stating where a proper queen should be on the battlefield than hiding in fear at her castle. Eclipsa’s spells don’t have a response, nor do they even try to be around Solaira’s few spells, as they just hope that this whole mess ends soon enough. 

As you leave the wand for a bit to get some rest in your own bed, you float pass a newly formed indoor swimming pool full of Mewmens that include of course the queen.

* * *

It is a joyous day for all as the war has finally stopped! The septarian clans and their allies have been pushed back into the dark forest after, what you find out, have been five years of fighting!

Still, the crowds that made up the majority Mewni populations have been escorted back out and soon the castle is near empty again save for the servants, MHC, Glossaryck, you, and the queen. Festivia is declared by all Mewmens as the greatest queen to have ever lived (seriously debatable) as the monarch celebrates by sleeping for several days in her bed chambers she hasn’t seen in literally years.

* * *

After a couple of months of clean up alone and Festivia doing next to nothing but relaxing, she finally decides to get married. The following year, she takes Prince Musty Mountains as her husband. 

She also ends up having to say goodbye to the MHC as they finally move out, heading back to their own realms. Of course Festivia cried and hugged each of them saying that she’ll miss them.

Hekapoo reminds her that she’ll seem them every month at their meetings and Festivia writes down their favorite party drinks before they head off (calling Reynaldo’s boring as it was just plain water. What can you say but that’s he’s not the cocktail type?)

* * *

Nine months later, she gives birth to a baby girl with black hair, brown eyes, and solid dark circles on her cheeks. 


	75. Dirhhennia the Heaped

During the first years of her life, Dirhhennia was a simple child. She drew circles all the time and not too much else. She wasn’t a real pain at all. She was a quiet sort that likes to remain by herself. 

Her nursemaid were perplexed, this was the daughter of Festivia? Her mother didn’t really seem all that concern at the time though, she thought that her baby would grow out of that soon as she was just a toddler after all. 

Yet she didn’t really giggle like a baby, she didn’t even really smile. That’s what concern the nursemaid more than anything. Yet she didn’t complain as after all, this was the heir to the throne. 

Then another baby girl was born when Dirhhennia was three. She looked like the complete opposite of her sister, it was like day and night. Servants and nursemaids giggled along with this happy baby princess with blond curly hair, sharp blue eyes, and pink bunnies on her cheeks. 

In contrast, you found out that Dirhhennia’s cheekmarks were shaded moons.

You grew concern for Dirhhennia as she was given little to no attention after Crescenta was born. Only her nursemaid attended to her, and really only the basic as she too was more interested in this newer princess like everyone else. 

You hoped, like in the case with Soupina the Strange, that Dirhhennia would prove them all wrong. That she has potential that just waiting to be seen by all. It would just take time. You just hoped that there was enough of it.

* * *

The day of Dirhhennia’s fourteenth birthday came to be. By the request of the heir, and to dishearten look that queen was giving her daughter, she begrudgingly agreed to a small family affair for the passing of the wand.  

So Dirhhennia walked down up the gardens (which thankfully look beautiful again) meeting up with her mother, sister, father, Glossaryck and you with a tiny smile upon her face. Festivia couldn’t really give the grand speech she wanted but did tell her daughter good luck before handing off the wand to her. 

And so another transformation went underway. You changed with dark grey fur with all sorts of perfect spotted circles all along your backside with a long tinted dark tail and extra fluffy ear tips with a long tufts of fur on the top of your head. The wand turned into a black magic 8-ball wand with white wings coming from the base with the eight that made up said base having a red circle gem in the bottom half. 

Slow claps were heard, almost none from the younger princess whom looked rather bored, when Dirhhennia turn your direction. For a moment, her eyes widen as her smile dropped into a frown.

She can see you.

* * *

As the first few days passed, you spend nearly all your time with the elder princess with Glossaryck accompanying you both. At first Dirhennia, after learning what you were, just didn’t know what to think as she just shrugged knowing that you would end up following her a lot. 

Up until her obtaining the wand, she barely spoke period. A few words here and there but overall silent. She liked that you were otherwise quiet yourself. She turned out to have not much to physically say but in her presents of solomon, she spoke volumes with her actions. 

You discovered a poor neglected girl that once longed for her mother’s love but only got ignored because she wasn’t her mother. She wasn’t a party girl. Dirhhennia may not ask for her mother like she wanted when she was a child but you know that she wanted some kind of relationship with her. Something to say, that the queen loved her eldest just as much as her youngest. 

You just got that from Dirhhennia’s vibe. You never thought it outloud, she learned the mind reading spell, but she just longing for that kind of love.

* * *

A new millhorse took over the wand after Stephandipity passed away. You were just as surprised as the crowned princess that it was apparently necessary for the owner of the wand to feed the horse. Glossaryck told you that, during Festivia’s time with it, she never did such a thing. It was he who always did so as she forgot offen. 

He just didn't want to anymore and left the job to the next princess to handle. Of course Dirhhennia was blamed for that mater regardless and soon the new horse came. 

She was a distant relation to the late millhorse. Her name is Chastity and she honestly didn’t look like a horse fit for Dirhhennia at first look what with her pastel colors and her big pink hearts within her blue eyes. Yet she surprised you as a kind creature that just wanted to be there for the princess. 

Eventley, Dirhhennia grew to secretly like her but never told anyone but you with Glossaryck finding out later.

* * *

The princess wasn’t that much interest in learning and creating several spells. She learned the basic spells of communication with you and even surprising Eclipsa’s seeing spell that allowed her to see you without the wand. 

Even Glossaryck was impressed as he told you later that it was always a hard spell even before Eclipsa improved upon it. So it appears that she had potential. 

Yet even so, she didn’t care so much learning all the others. She did learn them in privity with you and Glossaryck only present yet never wrote any knowledge nor tried with others around. You grew to understand that she didn’t want to boast or didn’t really see as that big a deal to get worked up about. 

She learned all the elemental basics and even the time repeating spell. 

The time repeating spell of Skywynne the queen of hours. 

She didn’t use it that often yet there were some days were she just wanted to get away from her mom and sister’s complaints without missing anything important, though there rarely was in the first place. 

* * *

One day, she happened across a boy in her garden. He must have been on of the gardeners or at the very least one of them in training as he was working the land with a neutral expression upon his face. 

Yet you only had to take one look on Dirhhennia’s face, and you mean really look at her face, to see that she was smitten. She just chatted random things to him thus learned that his name was Chad and that Chad seemed to get her. 

She wanted him to stay way, that she worked alone (you were with her all the time along with Glossaryck) and even wrote a poem dedicated to him. It was both sad and sweet; it was bittersweet. 

Later that day she compainted to you and Glossaryck, in her own Dirhhennia way, that she wished she had more special cheekmarks like diamonds or something like all the other pass princesses. She saw her cheekmarks as what they looked like, dull black dots that looked like moles. You sighed as you drape yourself around her neck (she didn’t mind like Ecplisa did after all) as you petted her head. 

She tried to talk to her mother about it the next day but Festivia waved it off and told her to put spells in the book as she was ‘gonna check.’ A bit rude as this was basically a diary to Dirhhennia at the moment as it was with all princess prior. 

Still, Dirhhennia just said whatever and included her own spell that blended someone with the bathwater to appear invisible. Dirhhennia got inspired from you and your forced invisablity. She even told you she was jealous. 

You don’t get mad, she doesn’t understand and she’s in such a state of depression that you cannot even if you wanted to. You just smile as she becomes hard to see in her bathtub as she lets out a rare small quiet giggle when maids are looking for her or just come in without acknowledgment. 

* * *

Months pass since as she continues to roam around alone. One day, she forgets her spell book on some stump in the gardens and goes to retrieve it only to fine Clad of all people reading it in his toolshed. She blushes a little as she rushes over. 

“..hey..” the boy says as he hands back over the book with a fight. 

“...hey.” the princess replies back in a quite, low voice. Glossaryck rolls his eyes as you continue to watch the pair interact. 

“So, Hey did like, you write this?,” the princess bites her lower lip after Chad asks.

“Yeah.” 

“Well,” he shifts his weight back and forth, “I don't really get it. What is it about?”

“Did you like, read it?” she then shuts her mouth in shock. You float up as it was above her normal quiet tone; Even Glossaryck raised a brow. 

She blushed harder then listened as Chad explained.

“Yeah, I can’t read-I just work in the garden. Can you grow your own food?”

“No.” 

“Well yeah, While your busy getting good at books, I was busy growing my own food.” 

Ok, you didn’t expect that burn. Neither did Glossaryck as his eyes widen with a bit with interest. Dirhhennia though, didn’t take it personally as she later told you that he just seemed to be interest in her as she was in him, though didn’t state that second half out loud. Yet she still was in denial stating that it would never work out. 

Yeah, if Dirhhennia does get to remain heir like you hope, you made a bet with Glossaryck that he’s totally going to be the next king.

* * *

 A few more months pass. During that time, Clad and Dirhhennia have been chatting a few times a day much to your comfort. It’s nice for her, even though they aren’t dating yet, are at least friends it seems. 

Chad is even showing her how to garden with her starting a small vegetable garden of her own that hasn’t nothing to do with corn! Glossaryck is excited for her blueberries to grow as his plans to bake them into a pudding. She just rolls her eyes as you smile at that. 

She has grown to like pudding as well with the three, now four of you as Clad finds that he too likes pudding, eat off in the gardens during the latter's break.

* * *

Dirhhennia has broken her arm, it’s hard to explain other than she fell from the roof of the rose tower and thankfully landed on a soft brush. Your just grateful she’s alive for that matter. She broke her arm before, you don't’ recall when since she was away from the wand and you were off doing your own thing. 

Still your glad she’s fine and is now in a cast. Yet, not to your surprise anymore, she’s left alone again after the situation has been handled. You are staying in her room with your plain black pet bed with your food bowl and brush. You hear the silent cries at night as you comfort her the only way you can; lay next to her at night as she just holds you close and never says otherwise.

* * *

Dirhhennia created another spell today. It was during one Festivia’s after party times when she when to do the rare checking of her daughter.

“You need to be practicing your magic more,” the queens shoats from outside the closed door.

“...yeah sure whatever.” Then makes a small whisper into her wand as it plays out a few strange sounds. It’s weird effects in a way but they sound sort of cool to listen to the quickness of each.  

Her mother leaving her daughter alone again, not bothering to comment, as Dirhhennia starts writing more poems about Chad while the sound effects play in rotation. She later tells you that they’re sounds recorded from her favorite magic girl play. Your surprise to find that she enjoys plays too, she just smiles. 

“You don't know everything about me,” she says in a surprisingly cheeky tone. 

She now leaves the sounds playing in her room, like she’s practicing magic, and climbs out the window to go do whatever she wants to. She even has made comments that it sounds like someone is doing real magic in there, that’s not her or something.

* * *

Speaking of someone doing magic with the wand, you woke up one night in a jolt. A swarm of magic, transformation, takes place instantly as you turn with bright royal blue fur with pink hearts all around your body with a giant pink bow around your neck and flowers around your ears and in your tail. You stand up to see young Crescenta creating a sortment of spells! It’s the middle of the night, with her sister sound asleep, as the younger princess just brasting away with a now heart shaped wand. Your still on the other side of the bed so she doesn’t really see you. 

Before long, Dirhhennia is also woken up and yells at her sister to leave her room. She then takes back the wand with Crescenta stating that she was just having fun. You turn back thankfully as soon you both head back to sleep.

* * *

One day, while Dirhhennia is walking around the Mewni Market place, she comes across a wanted poster for someone called, Babipsa Magipsa. Dirhhennia and you read on to see that she's a Barbarian known also as Tonya. 

She’s wanted for indiscriminate eating aka eating babies. 

You and Dirhhennia just stare at each other for a moment. 

“And I thought I was dark.” Then takes to poster to put in the book.

* * *

Crescenta is in Dirhhennia room again. It has been a few days after her fifteen birthday. Around the time the elder princess is getting back from one of her lessons entering her room only to find the younger princess creating more spells. The elder princess turns to see you with a look on your face.

Please, help me. 

The elder princess grits her teeth and just walks up to the girl with you staying on the other side of the book, trying not to get seen from the explosive child. 

“Give it back Crescenta! Your not suppose to have it!” 

“You’re not even using it, Dirhhennia,” the brat wines. Dirhhennia rolls her eyes as you know that is far from the truth but the elder princess would of course state otherwise.

Then the girl looks angrily up at the girl as she passes the wand.

“Show me a spell then.” 

You didn't know what she would do, as anyone else would just use one of the basic elemental spells she’s partially master by this point, but this is Dirhhennia  Instead she states nothing as she grabs a black paint bucket, she got from the castle painter days prior as she was going to do this anyway only to then soon after accidentally turn him into a toad-squirrel with him running off a cliff to both of your shock, as she dips the wand into the paint and starts painting her bedroom walls. The princess just screams to the top of her lungs and goes off to tattle to Festivia. 

As the child leaves however, the paint swirls around the wand in circles as it suddenly cover the room in black paint. You look just as shocked as Dirhhennia but she just looks with wide eyes. 

“Hup, didn’t see that coming.” Then shrugged and leaves the room with the wand left drying on an old piece of paper.

* * *

“Oh my word!” Festivia screams after coming to the room not even a half hour later, “What did you do to your wand?!” Dirhhennia just stands her ground. The younger princess is right behind her mom with a sick little smirk on her face as her mother is down right crossed with Dirhhennia. Said crown princess just looks up at her mom with a frown of her own.

“Whose wand, mom?”

“Your wand, Dirhhennia.” 

“Yeah that’s what I thought,” the wand now gripping into her hand after picking it up when her mother came in, “My wand! I do whatever I want to it!” She then just huffs as you grip with fear with the next words she says, praying to whatever deity is out that Festivia doesn’t do what you fear is going to happen soon after. 

“What are you gonna do, mom, Give my wand to Crescenta?”

* * *

Dirhhennia gives you a hug in private and says that she’s sorry. She says it’s cool that she’s not going to be queen or whatever, as she’s too much of a lone wolf (you know better) but that she’s sorry that now your stuck with Crescenta of all people. 

The former crown princess finishes writing in the book before Festivia demands both it and the wand back from her elder daughter. 

So she hands the wand to her mom, you transform to Festivia’s style, as you are once again forced to leave a wielder due to their younger, at this point you can say greedier, sister. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so why I'm I uploading this a day early? Well, I'm mixing up the schedule for a while during my first few weeks back in college. I'll try to post at least three times a week but it's going to be a struggle to remember, just giving you all a heads up now. Anyway, hope you all leave a comment, I like feedback here.


	76. Crescenta the Eager (part one)

Crescenta’s wand passing ceremony was the opposite of her sister’s in every way, as with everything in their lives, as it was just as grand as her mothers if not more elegant looking. 

When Dirhhennia was given the wand a year and ten months ago, a small ballet was in fact created. It was simple and to some, maybe a bit dark, yet it was humble in wording. Crescenta’s ballet was flashy and loud with crowds cheering out for their new future queen. And that was just one example of how different that day was. 

The princess was dressed in her nicest and fanciest pink dress and her hair tied back as always with flowers all around it. The new twelve year old gets claps as she makes her way down the carpet to the stage. 

Festivia was on stage with her husband, you noticed that Dirhhennia was in attandace at all, when Crescenta walked up the stage with the smuggest face you haven’t seen since Vestia when she was still a princess. The queen made a grand speech and then happily passed the wand to her youngest. 

Once again, you transformed into that form of blue and pink. The bow looked different, now bright yellow with a now smaller pink bow around your tail. The crowds cheered as the wand shifted into that heart shape. You got a better look at it as it had three hearts now. She looked around, bowing a bit, then stopping when she caught an eye full of you in surprise. 

Oh boy, she can see you.

* * *

Just like the princess of overconfidence, you are treated much like a fancy pet with Cresenta just giggling in delight as she dresses you up in more bows and even booties. You bite your non-assistant tongue as Glossaryck laughs with Drihhennia giving you looks of pity. 

It would be more barrable if Glossaryck had been with most days, rather than this grabby child. Instead, he luckily has free range when Crescenta is not need of him and spends it with Dirhhennia. 

Your not suffering alone however, you feel terrible for Chastity. The normally kind heart horse looks just in pain over Crescenta brushing her mane. She doesn’t show it, much like you don’t, as she just puts on a happy face for her new master.

* * *

Crescenta, unlike her sister, doesn’t mind showing off her spell casting. The child seems to just burst with pride as she is given a roar of applause from servants alike for being _so talented_. 

She honestly thinks that she’s all that because she’s the youngest to have ever created spells at age twelve! You would laugh if it wasn’t noticeable outside the wand. She thinks that it was her destiny to be queen and she had to work hard to take it. 

Yeup, she took it alright. Right from her own sister. 

The same sister, who mastered all the basic spells and had unlocked potential within herself (who could have been great if she tried), called her elder sister ‘simplemind’

Who honestly cares if your first spell is a levitation spell then?, it such a common place spell that Urania made it first! Sure it was a bit different in exhaustion but it was the same type of spell!

* * *

Boy this girl was a busy one! You barely got to sleep outside the wand these days as Crescenta rushed back and forth each passing minute with some new thing she’s got. 

So she created a club for the future royals of each kingdom. Ok, you could understand the idea behind that. Then she started attending meetings with her mom with the MHC, also ok as this was just her preparing for the role. You tried to be more generous and understand this past year as you were going to be with her for a long time. You were still quite peeved at her, but it has died down since as it seems that the previous heir seems rather at peace now as she spends her days with Clad in the gardens. Your quite happy for her in this regard and try to see the best in this. 

Of course then she started doing things like plays, learning the trumpet, join the castle guard, volunteer for the poor, and sew socks for snakes for the winter during her _spare time._

Of course the logical question is: when does she find the time to sleep?

Reality: She doesn’t.

Along with a laundry list of spells that she that year alone, one of them was a sleep spell that cramped eight hours worth of sleep into four minutes. She even recently started helping out the Mewni Junior Gardeners (another club she created) to plant some petunias when she found Dir giggling and just enjoy her carefree life with Clad.

You saw a happy couple just enjoy their day in the sun in relaxation.  

Crescenta saw them as being dumb and lazy. 

She confessed to you in private (a rare thing indeed) a few days later while brushing your fur hard, that being special can be isolating. 

“I don’t have many people, if anyone, I can talk to. Everyone my age is so immature. I thought all my great accomplishments would bring real friends,” she put the brush down for a moment and just petted your head looking off into space.

“That people would want to orbit my shining star. It turns out the road to greatness is a lonely one.” Then finishes up and goes off to work on her play more. You find yourself dragged along, feeling so tired.

* * *

Her second full year of the wand has come to pass with mixed results. One meeting with her club, with one of the members accidentally stepping in what you will call fertilizer, caused Crecenta and the other members to agree to draft up over a hundred proposed laws for Mewni to follow to be a healthier and cleaner kingdom.

During this time, she also started to connect with the Princess of the waterfolk, Kelpbottom as she some conversations with Crescenta that gave her a sense of real friendship potential. 

Crescenta thought her mother would help her implement all a hundred and ten of them, for some reason. You weren’t the least bit surprised when Festivia turned down the offer as it just seemed too boring for her. 

Thus the princess took it upon herself along with help from her fellow Junior Guard to patrol the streets, plastering the laws out around the kingdom along the way. At first, of course, not one really them seriously or somethings were down right upset with them. Yet it grew clear to every mewmen, when Crescenta started in prisoning several mewmens at once,  that the princess took this very seriously. The citizens had to obey at that point and even you admitted that it did look clean; thought a bit forced, you didn’t complaint this time as this was due to mewmen nuoruus laziness.

* * *

You, along with Glossaryck and Chastity, were finally allowed to be alone outside as you said your goodbyes to Dirhhennia and Clad before they headed off. They were going to join a traveling group of nomads who prepared the life outdoors in the wild than in the kingdom. There were very few of them, too few for Crescenta to care if she knew. 

She gave you another hug and told you in secret that she and Clad were also going to elope along the way then bided you good luck as she walked off with few bags packed, hand and hand with Clad. 

You waved goodbye as they disappeared into the forest. 

Good Luck Dirhhennia, I’m glad your happy now.

* * *

Three months later, without anyone caring that the eldest princess had left Mewni, the heir just when threw mewberty. It’s rare to see nowadays, especially  since the wand had been shifted to another family bloodline, as the princess is overjoyed about her new mewberty wings. 

Then she ruined it when she started bragging that Dir never had and never will go thru such a beautiful transformation and that she herself had handled it quite nicely without getting obsessed about boys. You wondered about that with Glossaryck smirking at the Mewni princess and the waterfolk princess gushing with delight over the whole affair.

* * *

A few more years pass as soon, the monsters of the republic start to ask for rights again. You do feel bad for them as they have to suffer for the fault of both Mewni magic and radical monster groups. 

Crescenta calls them lazy in the book and even said cry her a river. You just huffed as she then told about how hard she worked for her chance to be queen one day and that she created so far almost five thousand _beneficial_ spells.

By the by, she uses the levitation spell nearly every minute of the day instead of lifting things now. You also have installed a pet bed in the middle of the spell hallways by this point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I was going to post yesterday but I got side track...long story short, read instructions on TV Dinner Trays and don't walk away from the microwave: I'm fine along with my family but there was a lot of smoke in our kitchen yesterday...the smell is still present and my dad's going to have to wash each wall down now. 
> 
> Anyway, please don't forget to comment.


	77. Crescenta the Eager (part two)

You watch as Crescenta filled with pride at finally achieving her goal of becoming queen of Mewni after seven long years with the wand. Today’s coronation is not that majorly different than any other, she still performs the queen song with trumpets blaring, and all the other major traditions that come with this day.

You just watch from off to the side as roaring cheering crowds adore her with praise and respect, mostly respect from the nobility and fellow royals as the general lower class population just claps as always. 

Emily aka Princess Kelpbottom compliments Crescenta’s coronation gown at the main event that is the party that her mother put on. You were upset to learn that Dirhhennia decided against attending jugding from the mud ball she sent back. You sure do miss her most days yet you of course understand her choices quite well. 

You overheard Crescenta talking to Emily about all the changes she was going to make around here stating how relaxed her mother’s reign was. Speaking of which, Festivia later told her daughter about her moving out of the castle and going on a galactic road trip during her retirement as queen. Cresenta wasn't the least bit upset by this news of course and even wished her mother whom left Mewni only a few days later with her husband by her side.

* * *

Seth’s forces were on the move again. You were there when Crescenta got word of it; Apparently he’s trying to get the majority of monster clans on his side again. He’s been out there making speeches about how unfair the Mewmens are to them and how because of Mewni; their all living in filth. 

Since it has been almost a century or so since Seth’s been a major factor in the monster rebellion, many clans have joined his side. Not all clan members have of course, but it’s almost worrying how many are just that willing nowadays. 

Crescenta makes a comment about how bad it will look on her leadership if such wartimes return like they did with her mother’s time as queen and wants to do something to qwiel it. 

Emily surprises Crescenta with some good news, she decided to stay in Castle Butterfly and has stepped down as heir of the Waterfolk. This makes Crescenta overjoyed to have a friend by her side to help with her ruling.

* * *

A monster election is going underway as two candidates set up as possible rulers for the collected monster clans. You were surprised that this even came about as you think back to the monster city and wonder whatever came of it? You just think that more qualified monsters, whom have little to no contact with Mewni in general, would be a better fit for the crown.

Though with that said, it makes just as much sense why they wouldn't’ given that Seth was popular as he was apparent of the original bloodline/was previously king before the republic began. You then look towards this Kappa woman who is also in the running. Of course, she the plant installed by Crescenta as a way to control the monsters with a puppet on the throne in the form of one Pemma Avarius. A monster, who along with her husband, agreed on the conditions of wealth that came with being royal and power (that really wasn't’ power at all but they didn’t seem to care that much).

Months prior to this election, Crescenta had an idea to allow the monsters to have minor kingdom like the Pony Heads, Waterfolk, etc thus to give them what they think they want rather than what they really need. In order for that to happen, they would need leadership in the form of a queen and king so this whole campaign came along with the monsters, not knowing that it was a Mewni con, agreed wholeheartedly.

* * *

After a year long campaign, with Crescenta smirring Seth reputation with false claims (instead of doing her homework and using real terrible reasons for Seth to not lead) meanwhile fabricating Pemma’s name and reputation with staged events and false reports, the results came in that morning. 

Despite Crescenta’s meddling, it was still a close call. Yet with a few votes being the deciding factor, it was Miss.Avarice that won.

* * *

Since the monster election, things have been relatively calm again here in Mewni as the revoles have near ceisted. Queen Pemma has been keeping her people in check and Emily has been attending MHC meetings with Crescenta. She nearly won everyone's approved there, including Glossaryck as he told you that she just seemed to be a good fit for Crescenta. 

More good news comes in months later in the form of Dirhhennia returning! She and Clad arrived with a baby boy in tow; he was named after his father. So while Dirhhennia, Clad Sr. and Junior continued to spent outside in tents, Crescenta was just pived. She even had the nerve to create restrictions, that was aimed at her sister of course, how long one can have a tent set up in a public place. 

That in of itself didn’t work out much to the crossed queen as Dirhhennia stayed near the old castle were original butterflies lived pre-Lyric days. She didn’t of course no this still Glossaryck pointed it out, that it was private owned land of the royal family and that Crescenta could just break a rule like that. Begrudgingly, she had to bite her tongue just this once and allowed them to remain there. 

You visit during the rare times Cresenta is not using the wand.

* * *

It has been twelve years since Cresenta obtained the wand and she makes an announcement that the former princess of the Waterfolk is now her Chief advisor and partner in ruling Mewni. 

A grand feast went underway and then weeks later, Crescenta makes a near shocking choice of willing taking a vacation! She and Emily, and by extension you are visiting the Waterfolk kingdom for a short period of time. 

Well it has been several centuries since you been there last, so you really cannot complain as you pack up to head out.

* * *

Months later, with Crescenta now writing almost 26 volumes of books full of her spells including only a selected few to be in the book itself, Crescenta thought it was high time to finally bare an heir. 

She of course had not interested in finding a king. So instead, she did background checks on each of her most loyal and support staff and nobles. She ended up picking a nice young knight with ginger hair as she had Emily’s support in all of this.

Thus Crescenta had slept with the man, giving him compensation, and that was that.

* * *

Months later, she gave birth to a baby girl with chestnut hair, greenish-blue eyes and a thin brown infinity symbol marks on her cheeks. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suppose you're all wondering; why are you posting two chapters in a row? Well, I wanted to post this part tomorrow morning, but then I remembered that I have a lot to do early that day so I decided to not leave you all waiting and just post it tonight. So I hope you all enjoy the chapter and please remember to leave a comment at the bottom below.


	78. Rhina the Riddled (part one)

Rhina was born in early spring on a cool, cloudy day with trees just barely growing back their leaves. She was raised by both her mother, after Crescenta had to drop a few personal hobbies for the sake of her daughter, Emily (when she found the time herself as she just adored her), and a normal nursemaid for most of the time. 

Around her were people and items she was just curious about then, when she started talking, she started to make riddles about some of them. You didn’t know if she did this so people would pay attention or just because she endorsed making them early one but once she started she never stopped. 

She loved creating and solving them. So when most children at three would just doddle around the castle walls for fun, she had already learned to write out sentences and would use her crayons to write out these world puzzles all day long.  

When the princess was five years of age, a noble girl from a family that when way back to Skywynne’s time arrived in a some sort of exchange program. The young girl was called Gyoza. She gifted the princess something that served as a greeting, gave her a turtle that she got from a dimension of cats with mewmen faces on them. Rhina became just delighted with the shelled creature with a top hat and named him Turtle Hopkins. She played with the young noble and learned that she enjoyed riddles as well. She would end up spending the rest of the summer there before heading back home months later.

And that is when their life long friendship began.

* * *

Rhina had to be the first princess not given the royal family wand till much later in life due to her mother refusing to give it up. Rhina didn’t seem to mind but you were just getting rather bored with following Crescenta around all the time. Even Glossaryck agreed that it was time for the queen to give up the wand to her daughter yet Crescenta refused! 

So when Rhina’s fourteenth birthday came to pass, no wand for her. She just had a normal boring party. Festivia was getting rather old by this point to create the parties herself anymore so Crescenta had to arrange the whole thing herself. Let’s just say that she didn’t inherited her mother’s gift and leave it to that.

* * *

More time passed and she still refused to hand over the wand. Even the MHC and Emily begged her that it was time for Rhina to learn to use it; Crescenta just wasn’t bugging. 

The only one who didn’t see a problem with this was Rhina herself, she quite enjoyed her carefree life of just making riddles and trying out new fashions with Lady Gyoza all day long. 

Then, when Rhina was seventeen, she took Rhina aside and made a deal with her. She told her that she couldn’t work on more spells with all this mess about being full time queen yet didn’t want to give up the political power either. 

“You may have the wand and the throne in the public eye, but I’ll still make all the political moves and such for you.” With that, Rhina agreed and soon the coronation was planned.

On Rhina’s eighteenth birthday in the ballroom, a coronation took place as Rhina was both crowned the queen of Mewni and was finally going to get the royal family wand. Crescenta, who practically said goodbye a dozen times over before hand, had finally handed the wand over to the new queen.

Once again a transformation when underway. You felt your form shift a bit here and there in the process. Finally, you floated back down unto the stage with green fur with a square patterns all throughout with swirls wrapped around your tail and with your form having the appearance of being on fire with your tail dancing with the flames; You were also wearing some furry lime green collar and long beaded earrings that wrapped around your ears. The wand itself became something of a Rubik's Cube spinning infinity around the handle that was slightly curved in areas. 

The crowds cheered as the queen just looked puzzled at the change of the wand. Rhina laughed then gasped when she saw in your direction. 

She can see you.

* * *

Rhina is now on a queen retreat that takes place during the week post coronation. She is relaxing by the waves as you are getting acquainted with her new millhorses. 

As in plural, five to be exact, now live inside the wand at the same time. Charity was still here along with her new friends. There was Ghost, Ogilvie the Third, Torento, and Blossom. All very different yet all very surprisingly friendly. They each of their own personality and yet all somehow fit with the new form of this strange wand.

* * *

Time passes with Rhina now, after many fire accidents on poor Glossy’s bread (it was still funny to watch), the queen now has mastered a new form of spell in riddles. After learning the basics and getting rather bored with most, Glossaryck had her try to create spells using riddles. That got Rhina excited and now she does a lot of different spells using her riddles and the wand’s transformation magic. 

Apparently the wand, due to it’s unusual shape, can shift and change into all sorts of forms that are each powered by one of the five horses. 

So that’s why the wand needed so many. 

Interesting.

* * *

You watch as Glossaryck continued to sneeze for several minutes while Rhina was cleaning her wand. The cleaner was this strange potion, a lifetime set it seemed, of Liquid Crystal Clean-Clean Roux. It makes the wand just sparkle as it glides around more fluidly. You were there when she first used the stuff and Glossaryck just started sneezing. 

“You alright Glossy?”

“Yes your-ACHOO!-Your highness. I’m-I”m fin-ACHOO!” he blows his nose with a cloth he just congrued up, “Fine.”

You don’t sound fine Glossaryck.

Then you turn to Rhina and try to ask what’s in the bottle. She doesn't understand but Glossryck tries to translate threw his sneezing. 

“Oh it’s just cleaner. Doesn’t it seem amazing? Just like the yellow bun blossom gladiolas from Septarsis!” Glossaryck just continues harder. 

 Are you, are you allergic?

“What? Thats-Thats-Thats-AAACHHOO!” He clears his nose once more floating a little off to the side, “Ridiculous, I don’t get sick, not like that anyway.” 

You want to argue but he just doesn’t listen, you roll your eyes as the queen just continues cleaning her wand.

* * *

It is a dark day for Mewni as the storms continues on during the funeral of the late Queen Festivia. Even Dirhhennia arived with Chad, her son, and young ten year old daughter. Crescenta cried with Emily by her side as Rhina placed a colorful flower crown on her grave. You placed a crubbled leaf crown upon the late queen of fun and, unknown to all but a few, the first of the new royal bloodline. 

Goodbye Festivia. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so why I am posting another chapter instead of waiting till next week...  
> I have no real reason, I just want to.  
> So enjoy this chapter and please remember leave a comment below.


	79. Rhina the Riddled (part two)

Seasons passed, life kept going. On the day of Rhina’s twentieth birthday, she decided to turn it into a National Riddle holiday where people were expected to create new riddles to tell Rhina. It didn't go so well as people weren’t masters or even that good period at creating new ones like the queen was. 

Lady Gyoza tired to cheer her up and said that it was a good try. She even helped Rhina to create several differing riddles by themselves just for fun. It did put a smile on the queen’s face and she was able to move on from it.

* * *

You were in bed early one morning when Rhina was coming in from outside her bedroom. She was wearing a black cat mask of sorts with a long matching dress and black gloves. She was laughing as she took it off and tossed it off to the side before just falling back on her bed with a giggle fit. 

You floated off your green fancy pet bed and over to her.

“Oh hey Wisp.” You float on the bed as she just starts ripping her gloves off her hands, tossing them near the mask. 

“Wondering where I was all night?” She then slips off her dress and pulls on her nightgown. 

“Well me and Gyoza went to a demon ball,” she then sits back on her bed looking back at her, “We dressed up in cat masks and no one recognized me in the least! It was so much fun being particularly invisible. You should have seen Gyoza dance to every single song that played.” She sighed as she pulled the covers over her body.

“I would wear a mask everyday you know. Just before I came in, we watched the sunrise.” She sighed as she slept off to sleep. You just head back to bed to get a few more hours. You just glad she doesn't have much to do during the day.

* * *

You feel really bad for Reynaldo. And for the first time in a while, so does Rhina and even Glossaryck. If you had known she was going to cast this spell…

“I am a pin in a shoe, I am the spoiled milk you already druw; I am that one song that repeats, I am that smell that clings to your feet; What I am?” 

“I am so sorry about this” the queen states with real concern, “I’m sure that Glossaryck and I will fix this soon.” The toga giraffe huffs as he sits back down just glaring at the queen. 

Crescenta sighs herself and just walks out the room for fresh air as you try to comfort Reynaldo due to the curse that was placed on him.

Sadly, you hear from the blue man later that Reynaldo was kicked out of the commission till the spell that was placed upon him was broken. It also seems that it’s impossible to undo said spell much to your distrat.

* * *

Rhina left the forest late that day, after just walking about for some reason, with a tight huff of breath. 

She had just created another spell. 

Good news: they were able to be disarmed.

Bad news: they were left crying their hearts from Rhina’s inner beauty spell.

* * *

Crescenta has, for years now, been slowly stepping down from her royal duties as enforcer of political rule as to due more spell filing and that she was getting up there in age. It was time for Rhina to create an heir for Mewni. 

Rhina wasn’t interested in finding a husband, much like Crescenta was, but she didn’t seem to have much of a choice as she needed someone to help her run the country. 

So Rhina created a love spell to help her do just that after she was told she would be attending a blind date to some demon named John Roachley. He was apparently a second cousin to the main ruling Underground family who loves limericks, speaks twenty dead languages, and plays seven stringed instruments. 

She thought he seemed like a nice match but dosed the spell on herself just in case.

* * *

Well, an funnel has come to pass. Not even a full year lay now the dead king of Mewni. John was missed only by his blood family as his death be shrouded in mystery though you were there when Rhina placed the spell that was meant to only break his heart in a metaphorical way.

He was horrible to her though, you can’t really blame her here. Insulting her intelligence, her family, the way she dressed even. She was almost not allowed to see her best friend most days as he just seemed to want to spend so much time with her or basically write to her when she had to move back home.

She is happy that, after her late husband was buried, that not only had Lady Gyoza had returned but that she planned out a private fashion show between the two of them. 

In fact, the only good thing that came out of that affair was the baby girl cradling in the queen’s arms. The tiny princess had pink soft hair with purple eyes and light lilac half moons for cheekmarks. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so here's the next chapter out for you all. I hope you all are having a good day and please remember to leave a comment at the bottom below!


	80. Celena the Shy (part one)

Ever since young girl, Celena has always been the quiet type. She barely spoke if at all. You thought about Dirhhennia when she was a child; However Celena wasn’t like her great aunt in the sense of darkness and depression in the least. No, Celena was just too sweet to people and objects around her. 

Even going as far to say sorry to a random footstool or stone wall she accidentally bumped into. She would blush and walk away, always hiding her body in long drape and wearing a knitted hat upon her head with a paper fan in her hand. 

Glossaryck called her adorable a number of time which just flustered the tiny girl even more. You honestly had to agree that she was just too cute.

* * *

You were all in black again. Rhina was upset for certain as now she had to mourn the loss of her favorite turtle that she had since she was a child but, even though she didn’t really know her aunt all that well, you mourned for the late princess Dirhhennia. 

Even Crescenta cried out as her older sister, who she never got to really get to know personally over all these years, was now gone forever. You laid a black rose on her grave as she was now with her husband who passed on months prior. Their two children now had families of their own and cried for their late mother. It was an otherwise small family affair during a stormy day in the forest, just how Dirhhennia wanted it. 

Goodbye Dirhhennia.

* * *

As the princess grew older, she would end up shutting herself out more from the majority of people. Rhina tried to get her daughter to open up more and even just to get her out of her room of her own will. One day, when Rhina was going to meet with the royal demon family due to strain relations dealing with her late husband’s death, she asked her daughter if she wishes to attend. 

Yet Celena silently refused as she laid in her bed reading or writing. 

Rhina huffed as she did and told you later when she was leaving that, since her daughter’s fourteenth birthday was coming up, that she would do what her mother should have done when she turned said age. She promised this as she knew that when she would get back, it would be the first thing she would plan.

* * *

So on the day of Celena’s fourteenth birthday it was a small private affair in the garden with her mother, Lady Gyoza, Emily, Crescenta, Glossaryck, and you. Leaves turned golden brown and red as some fell from the trees in the late summer air. 

Rhina didn’t make much of a fuss and the whole passing and simply handed the wand over to her daughter. Suddenly you felt the magic engulp you once more as you and the wand changed again. 

You floated back down with fur now shimmering in a dark pink to purple gradient from head to tail with flowers and fruits in your tail and a large plum flower next to your right ear. The wand had transformed into a purple paper fan with crescent moons and a wand shape in the middle with the handle have a tiny light purple moon on the bottom.

The family clapped while Celena looked in your direction with surprise as she covered her face with the fan wand. 

She can see you.

* * *

You were ready to meet whatever new millhorse, or horses, were going to be present in the new wand. You found however, that only Ghost was around now. It seems that the others weren’t needed but Ghost wasn’t ready to leave yet either. 

So now Ghost remains and you both decide to get some pudding to just relax in Celena’s room now that your bed has been placed along with a new food bowl and brush.

* * *

It hasn't even been a full year since Dirhhennia’s passing and now another somber day comes to Mewni with a full crowd of Mewmens joining the mourning family as they wept for the loss of their now late former queen Crescenta. 

Emily just bawled her eyes out as Rhina held her close. Celena, dressed in the same dress from her great aunt’s passing, shed her own tears mourning her grandmother. 

The former chief of advising would end up leaving Mewni to spend the rest of her days with her fellow Waterfolk people and family. For now though, they weep as you lay flower crown upon the grave of the once bratty turn busy queen of Mewni.

Farewell Crescenta.

* * *

Years have passed since, Celena now seventeen and with even longer hair than before. She found pleasure in reading astronomical signs and predicting the future.  She was best at making these tarot cards of symbols of mewni history. 

So while Rhina told riddles because they were fun to make for her, Celena wanted to understand them. Yet you also learned that Celena is not one to care for magic, especially not after what she learned about what happened to her father. She still took hold of the wand but never used it as one, it was used like the fan it looked like but nothing else. She did like making potions though, just not ones that could affect a person’s emotions as she didn’t want to deal with the reproductions of her family’s past with such spell aftermaths. 

Of course the MHC thought it was a bit too foolish and wanted her to use the wand for it’s magic purpose yet she still refused. They couldn’t do much else as she was still just the princess but they were just demanding whenever they visited the castle. Celena felt disheartened that it seemed like she alone dislike the effects of magic. Yet you knew that Glossaryck understood quite well and she was relieved to see that Glossaryck saw what she ment thus not pressuring her to learn spells. 

She spends most of her days alone, she writes poems into her potions and create little things that made her happy. She even wrote a song about a pumpkin she grew and it sounds quite pleasing to the ear. 

There was something else about Celena that drew people to her other than her mysterious apprentice, her beauty. To many that did get to see the princess without the covers, they said that she was stunning; a vision of loveliness. It’s as though Rhina’s inner beauty spell was casted upon her daughter in permanents. 

Yet of course, Celena wasn’t interested in finding just any person to love. Unlike her mother and grandmother, she did want to find someone but someone who loved her true. 

So she created a potion one that would lead her to, but not affect, her yet to be beloved. She thus pelded the apple, and followed the rest of the preparations order, then placing it under her pillow before she went to sleep that night. 

Yet days, weeks passed since and still not sign of this mysterious true love. The signs would show invisible to all but Celena with flowing rose petals and invisible purple dust of magic. Yet still no sign of him to be found.

* * *

One warming night in the early summer, Celena went for a walk in the open fields. She was carrying her wand of course as you followed her for what seemed like almost an hour. She’s mostly just out here looking for new oribs for her potions she wants to try out. Yet as she was doing this, she heard a collection noise coming from a nearby valley and went to go investigate. 

To both your surprise, there was a group of septarians with tents and weapons. You thought the princess would run off as soon as she witnessed them, to warn her mother and guards. 

Yet she remained were she was and just observed them far afar, hidden behind bushes and nearby trees. You didn’t understand why she did this but then you saw him. 

One very familiar looking, but much older, septarian with jet black hair and greenish gray skin with striking yellow eyes. The only thing that you didn’t find where a pair of cheekmarks but it was so obviously him when you heard one or two of the soldiers referred to him as ‘your highness.’

Toffee was here and he seemed to be in charge of this group. You started to hide yourself as you watched with wide eyes. He looks so grown up now, practically an adult. It’s only been a few centuries however, so you know he’s still a teenager but is now on the cuffs of adulthood. 

You float up to her as she starts to walk off several minutes after. You just look at her as she just walks. 

“He-the prince” she starts off before clearing her throat as you stared wide eyed at her, “When I first looked up at him, I saw-” She looks right at you. 

“Wisp, he was glowing, glowing from purple dust and rose petals.”

* * *

More time passes, days to weeks, as Celena continues to visit the camp much to your concern. She’s still hiding behind things as she wasn’t that foolish but it was still too dangerous in general! She could be found, she could be killed…

You tried to speak with Glossaryck about it, but he didn’t even flinch when you informed him that Toffee was among them! For magic's sake, she even started to leave the wand in her room as she did this!  No, he basically told the princess nothing but told you to keep an eye on her yet nothing else on the matter! 

You huffed as you continue to follow her nightly into the woods.

* * *

Glossaryck was in front of Toffee with some strange looking baby.

You tried to get a good look at the infant, she looked almost familiar, yet you don’t know from where. You think the child must be some sort of demon-Mewni baby but whose you don’t know.   

Toffee makes a few remarks you cannot hear clearly then just randomly Glossaryck and starts pulling on his healthy arm. 

The other is in a sling to your surprise, he seemed perfectly healthy with two working limbs when you and the princess left the castle a half hour prior eating a bowl of strawberry pudding. 

You then witnessed moments later, much to the shock of both you and Celena, the baby lifting Toffee up and shaking him around with some sort of green magic blast while floating high in the air with her eyes. He’s eyes go black and everything as Glossryck is betting the child to let go. When the baby does so, she giggles as she drops back to the ground. Toffee, who seconds prior just looked like he had the life sucked out of him, sits back up gasping. Celena and you see Toffee escorted out of there soon after just as Glossaryck and the baby leave. 

You two just stand there, with months still open. Celena then shakes her head and looks conflicted. Your just wondering where this magical child came from and where Glossryck found her. 

More importantly, why didn't’ Glossryck tell you any of this?

Yet as you were thinking this, you then notice that Celena is running down the hill into the valley! You rush after her, afraid for her life, as she makes it to a tent. She doesn’t enter right away, looking around at first to see if the coast was clear, before walking inside. You float in a little after as you see a sleeping Toffee on the ground covered by a sheet looking like he’s still in pain. Celena is kneed down beside him. Your eyes widen as she starts waking him up! You dash out of the tent and start listening from outside. 

You first hear Toffee get up with a quiet gasps then Celena trying to calm him down. You then here rustling of some bottles before the princess of Mewni explains that she’s here to help. Of course Toffee doesn’t believe her for a moment. You hear the pouring of liquid and then Toffee makes a statement about her presence due to Glossayck being here moments prior with Celena then stating that she had no idea that Glossryck was going to be here much less knew what he did nor why. 

It sounds like too much of a coincidence, Toffee comments that as well, as you soon realize with Celena that perhaps that it wasn't just some accident that Glossaryck showed up with this child, that he had a reason for it. You still are upset, you thought he would be more honest with you about these things by now. 

They start talking more, with Celena ending up somehow confessing that she’s been watching them for some time now. Toffee is sounding conflicted yet very much not buying it. Still, he does seem to understand that she is indeed the princess of Mewni. With that said, he sounds puzzled when Celena explains that she doesn’t like magic when he asks if she plans to practice her magic on him. It’s quiet for a moment. 

Then he asks for you. You just know that Celena looks shocked at the mention of you. He calls out a little, stating he knows your here, with then Celena stating that it’s alright for you to come in. Of course your conflicted but there’s nothing to be down so you float back inside. 

“Ah, there you are,” Toffee says to you for the first time in centuries, “I had a feeling you would be here.” Celena looks still flabbergasted holding a bowl in her hands as she just looks at you then Toffee then back at you. 

“How..how do you know about-?”

“That’s none of your concern right now princess,” Toffee says as he tries to sit up a little. Celena is flustered when it’s revealed that Toffee’s shirt has been removed. Toffee just strattend ups the sheet before Celena nods her head then speaks towards the septarian once more. 

He unconvented that said potion is going to heal him thinking the opposite effects of such an unknown toxin. Yet Celena tries to help him, even trying some herself with him still not budging. Celena looks near fed up but still keeps trying. 

Finally, he slowly takes the bowl and states that he will haunt her if she kills him. Then he drinks up a bit. He looks surprised soon after, and just looks down at the bowl with Celena giving an uncharastic smirk. When he asked in a sincere tone why she did this, she looks more flutter stammering that she didn't want a diplomatic incident due to a prince’s death to the then startled Toffee asking how she knew that to which she explains that she overheard his soldiers call him that. He then teasingly calls her creeping which she then huffs with denial but you even know how weird her action by an outsider’s perspective. 

They were going to talk more before suddenly a couple of septarians random bagged inside much to your horror and Toffee’s surprise. He informs him that he’s fine with them leaving soon after and you both looking around to see Celena gone?

Then you hear a familiar soft voice from above as Celena climbs down from hanging from her tail. Toffee looks amostished for a moment then they both start to flush, trying not to look at one another. Then to your’s and the princess’s astonishment, Toffee offers for her, in oh so many words, that she can come back if she wanted to. 

Then Celena laughs and nods. They both end up saying ‘your highness’ at the same time which then causes them to giggle before Celena lifts up her hand as they then shake.

* * *

This lead to many secret meetings soon after as the months carried on. You didn't know if you would ever get to see an honestly joyful looking Toffee again. It’s still not completely the careless look he held as a child yet he does look rather at peace around Celena. 

After that first meeting, you went back to Glossaryck demanding what was going on with the baby. Yet to your never ending revelations of that night, he had generally had no idea what you were talking about. 

That just left you more perplexed and decided that it was an investigation for another time. Right now, you had to deal with Toffee’s and Celena’s on going private relationship. They started to even opened up to one another. 

It seems that when it comes down to it, they had a lot in common. They both had parents they weren’t at all close with while having the other leave/die when they were but an infant. Toffee of course, never intended to reveal that he’s mother was a differing species than his father but then he blurted out one day that he was also a half-breed. Yet that just drew Celena closer to him. She never questioned the maternal side of his parentage to his face but you knew that she was a bit curious. 

Still they continued their private, unknown relationship as the seasons changed around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright people, at this point, we're really close to the end of the first part of this... well, you'll understand what I mean when I get to Moon's chapter. 
> 
> Thanks for enjoying this story and please leave a comment at the end down below!


	81. Celena the Shy (part two)

One day, when Celena was eighteen and working on her lessons during the time, she got an another secret message from Toffee. They began writing to each in invisible ink that Glossaryck helped Celena create a couple months ago. Yet as Celena was reading this letter, she saw that there was a small piece of paper attached to it. She makes the invisible and uncoded message. She looked surprised then turned to you.

“He wants to speak to you.” You look surprised yet at the same time, you somewhat expected this. 

A few nights later, you were alone in a small clearing in the woods. Celena left the wand remain by itself as she slept in the castle. It was a clear night with stars and tiny distance planets in the sky. It was a warm night too as you just laid across a large nearby boulder. The sounds of rustling startled you as you floated up when Toffee walking into view. His expression was neutral. 

“I suppose you're wondering why I asked you here.”

A bit, but I expected it. He raised a slight eyebrow.

Give our history and all. He nods a little then walks a little closer. 

You float back a little. 

“You can calm yourself Wisp, the wand isn't’ here after all.” He walks over a bit but keeps his hands behind his back. You float behind him. 

“This place, it’s familiar isn’t it?” Of course it was. The clearing was just close enough to Mewni but closer to the temple. 

Where we last parted before Celena. He nods again as he continues to look ahead of him. 

“Do you, recall what we lasted discussed?” Every moment, every word. 

You said you would end me the moment we met once again. 

“Yes,” he mums as he walks a little farther, “No the most pleasant of departures wasn't’ it?” You float your ground as it grows a bit quiet. The wind starts to blow around you as you hear the sounds of nocturnal animals moving about. 

“Yes well,” Toffee huffs as he turns to face you once more, “It wasn’t a pleasant conversation prior either. Dealing with the fact that my supposed closest friend in the world, neglected to tell me of my mother’s origins.” 

“A powerful Magic user indeed,” He rolls his eyes. He still looks rather neutral during all of this yet a bit of his true emotions is just below the surface based on his melancholy tone. 

“You know,” he says with a lighter tone, “I believe I finally understand what Glossaryck ment. Magic really isn't a good thing in the least.” You look at him as he looks at you with pity. 

“Such a shame you were made from it, hum?” You breath. 

Why am I here?

“Getting right to the point our we? Very well,” he walks over to you till he’s right in front of you then breaths.

“I still don’t like you, could care less for what you are and what your for, yet…” he breathes out, “I’m not mad at you.”

What?

“When I first told you that I wanted to end you when we last met, I didn’t quite understand the full story. I was young and upset you know. Since then, I’ve done my own research into the matters of magic and history. I take on the role of a general to be closer to my study. In the process, while I’ve grown to loth magic itself, I couldn’t find myself to blame you. After all, one does not have say whom their parentage is.” You just look up at him with wide eyes. 

“Honestly, I just feel pity for you now,” your eyes lower, “It’s sad to be make of such harmful substance. You cannot help it though so I don’t blame you for it nor your own insolents of lack of warnings of who my mother was. You are made to follow others after all, so you can continue to do just that.” He walks off soon after with you just floating there. 

You don’t know if you want to cry again, but you do head back to Mewni. You don't’ want to tell Celena, she does care for him after all. In a way, you don't want to think about it yourself.

* * *

Once again, the throne passed down from mother to daughter. Rhina steps down as queen of Mewni and passes the crown to Celena when the girl was twenty. Despite being as shy as she was, Celena did end up playing the flute for her coronation song with crowds of her subjects complementing how lovely she sounds. 

Rhina ends up living in the volcano home with Lady Gyoza joining her. Celena was left with Glossaryck and you along with servants and court members to deal with. The magical high council was especially troublesome now that she had to deal with them on a monthly basis. 

They kept pushing for her to use her wand properly but she still refused. Hekapoo argued with Glossaryck saying that it was his fault that he didn’t push her and you for not doing anything! She looked at you threateningly but Celena thankfully caught on right away and told you to remain behind during this meetings in fear for your life.

* * *

Celena was looking threw her tarot cards write now, trying to find answers. While Celena and Toffee walking by a river a few weeks prior, the lizard prince slipped on some rock and feel right in. Celena gasped and tried to help him out of the water. Then to her shock and Toffee trying to hide his face without success, Celena saw the checkmarks as the makeup had washed away with the water. 

Oh how he tried to deny, even change the subject but of course it was useless. He then sighed as she sat her down and explained that somebody that yes, he was half Mewmen and that his mother was a descendant from the royal line. It didn’t take much for her to later understand, as the cheekmarks stated clear as day, that he was directly related to a pass queen. 

However, she doesn't know who so she did her own research during her free time. Glossaryck didn’t tell her anything directly but did somehow produce her a key by allowing her access to the wand. She didn’t want to at first, she had grown to dislike direct magic from said wand, but she wanted answers too. Thus, she stepped into Glossrycks’ eye (that was super gross by the way) and somehow ended up inside the wand. Yet it wasn’t in the spell rooms. 

Apparently, this was a restricted section that, up until now, only he had entered before. You were a bit mad that he did tell you about place but at the moment, it didn’t really matter. 

So Celena ended up in some long hallway of floating doors. Each had some sort of number markings on them. You floated around, confused for a moment then gasped as the numbers turned into names. You turned to Celena as she still looked unsure around her. You rushed ahead of her as she called out for you, wondering what you were doing, as you searched for the princess Celena needed to find.

Then you came to the door that had a list of names on it with one of them being who she needed to find. She soon came breathing heavy from running when you touched the door. 

She gasped as it lite up. You don’t know you knew it was going to do that, but you just had this feeling. The door opened to a room full of paintings. Celena and you walked inside, Glossaryck was behind you both. 

It was a large room with painted walls forming into an polygonic circular shape, each flat area of the wall had its own picture and differing shape pedestal. Said pedestals were shaped like the checkmarks of the queens in each painting along with a small poem attached to each. You floated up to one in particular.  

A young Sesigha was dancing with a flustered, still then, prince Seth with the old king in the background with you floating beside him. You didn’t even realize that you would be visible but in a way, it just makes too much sense. Celena, with a gaping mouth, walks forward. You float down a little to see her infinality cheekmark stone base on the pedestal, Celena’s eyes just grow wide upon look down.

“It, looks just like mother’s” You nod as she dusts off the words and begins to read the inscription.  

_Born to see beyond the sands of time,_

_She saw a future that could a peaceful path to find;_

_Yet as she danced and loved the monster prince,_

_She left him with their child with both with broken dreams,_

_seeing how it was impossible for the kingdoms to be yet convinced._

Celena looked down with tears in her eyes. Then huddled down onto the floor, you floated down upon her lap as she began to pet you. Glossaryck said nothing but looked up at the picture with his own somber features.

* * *

Celena had later told Toffee of what she discovered, leaving out the magic transform into the wand only stating she found old books on the subject thanks to Glossaryck. Of course he didn’t want to believe it at first, thinking that she selfishly left of her own will but when he started to piece together each moment with his father and grandfather, and old memories of the servant's hushed conversations when he was around, it just started to make too much sense. 

Celena confronted him as he exclaimed that perhaps he misjudged because he just didn’t want to think it was his fault or something, that maybe his mother was a bad person so he didn’t have to miss her and think good about Mewmens. Yet now he realized that maybe some were not all like that, some had a heart. 

Of course he continue to blame magic overall for doing this to their people but overall they just sat there side by side and wept in private.

* * *

The queen had rights to ask the MHC about this but she didn’t know how to. It didn't seem that they knew about the matter, though you knew otherwise, but she wanted to allude to it. Since you weren’t there, you didn’t know how she got it out of them but you found out that they did state that but so much more. 

It was a cool day in midsummer when Celena was twenty one when she came back from the magical high meeting looking disheveled with Glossaryck following her with a look of surprise. You floated over to them and ask him what happened but he just floated there saying how he couldn't believe they did it. 

Did what? What are you talking about Glossaryck?

Yet he just floated there with Celena just lay back on her bed with a somber look upon her face. You floated over to her with a tilted head. She looked tired.

“Did you know?” she asked you but how could you answer or even ask what she meant?

“Yea,” Glossaryck spoke for you, “They knew but were litteral forbidden from revealing it to anyone.” Celena started to cry as she held you close, you felt like you had a strong feeling you knew what was going on. Glossaryck nodded his head, conforming what you were thinking. 

“How could they do that?” Celena asked upset, “It was just a baby, she didn’t do anything wrong. How could they just, replace her like that?” He said nothing but just floated over to her bed and petted her head. Celena just cried into the night.

* * *

A few nights later, she visited Toffee again, telling him what she knew. He was shocked for a moment but then didn’t. He told her that he had a feeling when he learned of Eclipsa's imprisonment. He’s father knew that she ran away with Globger and had a baby with him, nearly all the monsters knew that, but he knew that she didn’t look anything like Festiva at all. He thought at the time that they were half sisters or something. 

Yet he confronted Celena stating that it was just how things were for now, Mewni wouldn’t change for half-breeds like them. Yet that just Celena look perplexed but you didn’t know what she was thinking about. She broke away from Toffee’s embrace.

“Why does it have to be that way?” Toffee looks like he’s about to dryly repeat himself before Celena walks off looking angrier than upset. 

“Why in the world does the Magical High Commission permit whose bloodline is better than any other just because of monster blood is mixed in? Is there no wonder why the original line is to never be apparent of the throne again because they say otherwise?” Toffee was taken aback by this, even if you just watched in wondering what she was talking about. Then she turns to toffee with a wide smile.

“Am I not the queen of Mewni?” You both look just confused at this crazy lady. 

“..yes…?” Then she points at him. 

“Are you not the son of both the original monster line and of Mewni line?” Now his eyes widen, seemingly catching on to what she was leaning towards. 

“Now Celena-Let's be rational here!-”

“I know what your thinking-”

“Your crazy-” “I’m crazy for thinking this but-”

“They’ll imprison you!” “Not if I’m not smart about it.” 

He just looks at her with wide eyes. Then after a while, maybe thinking it over, he smirks along with Celena. 

“Just what do you have in mind?”

* * *

The baby was born in the year following the shock of the kingdom. Due to a spell created by Glossaryck and potion created by the queen, the child ratand a more Mewni outer apparent safe for her tail (that was blamed by on mother’s demon father genes) and greenish-blue eyes that came from Toffee’s gene by his mother. She also had an edible potion place inside her by her first bottle feeding that protect her from magical harm from outside forces. Glossaryck himself told her how to make it himself so that it came to be passed on throughout the ages, their descendants for a number of generations

She had beautiful dark hair and tanish skin along with a pair of  yellow five-petaled flower-shaped marks on her cheeks. Yet overall, Mewni was pleased to have an heir and celebrated the birth of their new princess.

* * *

A literal day later, the magical high commission stormed into the throne room with Celena cradling her baby upon the throne. They demanded up right who the father was, they were smart enough to know that the tail that the princess had wasn’t a demon tail. 

Yet Celena was calm and quiet during their rant. 

Then when they were done, Celena calmly called upon the guards. The MHC was flabbergasted when in came the rushing feet of several guards as Celena instructed them to contain the MHC. They did so without a second thought as the MHC cried out that Celena was crazy. 

“Call me what you like,” she said with the stern tone that no one, not even you, aware the queen labeled ‘the shy’ had shocking everyone else into silence, “but hear me for once and speak not a word for I will not repeat myself.” She steps down a bit and passes her daughter to a nursemaid before sitting back down with her eyes fixed. 

“You have many crimes you should face, your actions have brought unknown shame upon Mewni and her people. Yet even now I am merciful. For you will be simply banished. For the rest of my regin you will be not stepping foot upon Mewni ground. If you attempt this, even for a moment, I will not hesitate to reveal to all of Mewni what you have done.” Their eyes widen when she finished. Then she instituted the guards to escort them out and make sure they leave Mewni. 

They were carried away with high yelling on their part as Celena just smirked and asked for her baby back from the nursemaid. You floated onto her arm rest as she began to pet your head. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright people, we're really close now. Please remember to leave your comments at the bottom!


	82. Estrella the Drafted (part one)

Estrella was born to be an artist; she drew more than any other princess when she was a child. She drew on the walls and floors when she was three years old. When she was five, she moved her drawings to furniture with flat hard surfaces like tables and chairs. Then at last, she moved onto paper at six and used it as her main surface for her master pieces ever since. She did end up gaining a second interest in the form of painting at ten years old but drawing was her passion baby. 

Celena would hang up several of her pieces, the ones on paper and/or canvas in frames, then hang them up in an empty hallway leading up the princess’s room that was then dubbed “The Estrella Gallery” for many years. There ended up being so many that a whole large empty room was created just for her to place her artwork when she was eleven. She also got her own personal drawing room along with it.  

Oh dear did the girl loves to spend several hours in her art room. In it, several easels and drawing tables were set up along with several random tables. She would place objects on the tables and would use them as references to sketch from. She even dive into charcoal drawing a year later, which in of itself was still a new medium invented only a few decades ago, where she would start working on caricatures of the staff and her nursemaid. 

She also took to wearing colorful feathers in her short hair that curled around her face and long feathered boas that would end up covering her tail most of the time. 

Estrella grew up without knowing who her father, as it was Celena’s intent for fear of her daughter’s life if the kingdom found out. Yet also to secret way of reintroduce the original family line back into the bloodline. 

Still, Queen Celena had to cut her rendezvous down to once or twice a month when Estrella was growing up. Though she did let her daughter know that her father loved her very much but due to political reasons, she couldn’t meet him in person. 

The princess didn’t seem to mind this arrangement, she even got many coded letters from her estranged father along with a birthday gift each year. She would pass along her father’s day gifts and random letters in forms of drawings to her mother to gift to him.

* * *

The day of the princess’s fourteenth birthday came to pass as the kingdom celebrated the same as always with the princess ballet for the public and a private party, this one being a small simple affair, on the day when Estrella would also obtain the royal family wand. 

The princess entered the ballroom wearing her favorite long, dark purple dress with fancy made waist jewelry that had dangling multicolored beads and blue gems along with wearing her long purple boa and feathers in her hair. Celena whispered to you how much of a woman her daughter looked before the girl walked onto the stage; Glossaryck smiled alongside you.

A short good luck was given to her daughter before Celena passed the wand to the princess. The snug warmth of the bright glow embraced you and the wand as you transformed. You floated back down with dark indio fur with a purple boa collar, your tail was now blue and red colored that was styled to look like a long feather, and a pair of jeweled arm and leg bands with red and blue flowers around your ears. The wand turned into a paint brush with a pastel blue, purple and finally red heart on the handle with white tiny wings around it’s sides and a red gem at the end.  

The crowd clapped in aprovel while Celena was just beaming with pride. The princess looked stunned when she turned a little and looked in your direction. 

She can see you.

* * *

Ghost was still apart of the wand as you both relaxed in Estrella’s art room. She had placed in a purple pet bed for you along with a couple of tiny white embroidered pillows and a kneed blanket. You also had a new special made food bowl and water bowls that matched the bed along with a set of brushes hanging on the nearest wall. 

She wasn’t one for magic like her mother. No, she used the wand for what it appeared to be; a paint brush to create pictures in the spell book. 

She drew you on your own canvas hanging above your bed and named them after you. The servants commented how beautiful you looked and even Celena told her in private that Estrella did rather well capturing your likeness. She also took to drawing Glossaryck in some pieces. After all, he had nothing better to do other than helping Celena with ruling her kingdom as an advisor; He took the job as there was no need to teach magic if Estrella didn’t want to learn it.

* * *

For many, many years the kingdom was a peace. There were no major problems to deal with nor monsters raiding. By this point, Toffee was the only monster that came near Mewni, but only in the cover of night when only Celena went to see him. 

During the day, Estrella would spend many of her days in her own mind and outside the castle. She would draw random locations around the castle and started labeling a few of them. She even picked her mother’s favorite fruit, Red Solanaceae,  to give to her to make either potions or just to snack on. 

You found yourself becoming the princess’s muse when it she realized that people couldn’t normally see you without magical properties. It was interesting to see yourself pretty much everywhere in her new gallery. 

“Try not to get a swelled head,” Glassoryck commented one day when a sixteen year old Estrella was showing off her latest piece of you floating over the river. You rolled your eyes.

Don't worry, I’m just admiring myself like one would in the mirror. I’m not being vain. Soon enough, she’ll get bored and go start drawing trees and plants more than me. 

He hums but says nothing else when the crowds started clapping.

* * *

One day during a visit from the Spider-bites, to talk about trade so something, Estrella began to eye a member of their staff, their red headed songstrel with a mustache. He honestly looked like some descendant of Robin, the husband of Hesperia, as he placed the lute. 

Judging by the looks the princess was giving him, and some that he would end up returning later, she was smitten. She made an arrangement with the spider-bites and the songstrel. Soon he ended up moving to castle butterfly and becoming a private musication for the princess. 

Months pass with them growing closer. Soon they even started to court. Then one day an eighteen year old Estrella took this songstrel, named Azul Saint, as her husband and Mewni’s next king.

* * *

It was a hard day for Mewni with all her citizens dressed in black crying during a hot summer day. Another former queen now lay buried under you, with the grave labed for the queen of riddles. Queen Celena cried softled as Estrella hugged her mother tightly. 

Lady Gyoza took it the hardest as she wore a black cloak that looked like the same style she and Rhina would wear for fun when they were young. You laid a flower bouquet of green and gold as you sighed.

Goodbye Rhina.

* * *

It was the eve of Estrella’s coronation to be queen, when Celena had a look of fear on her face as she unscrolled a letter. The queen to be was asleep when Celena got the message when it magically enter the empty throne room.

You had a feeling of dread when you found Celena upon your night scroll, she crying on her throne with the unrolled scroll clutched in her hands. You floated over and read with growing wide eyes. 

The Magical High Commission's banishment was up by tomorrow evening. Celena couldn’t do anything about it now as she waited too long to get the chance to explain to Estrella; now she didn’t have enough time to warn her about them. She kept crying out that it’s all her fault and just hugging herself tightly. You wished she can see you so you would both hug each other but you just had to settle for patting her head. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so, This story is near over now. Please remember to leave a comment at the end, I love feedback after all.


	83. Estrella the Drafted (part two)

On the day of Estrella’s coronation, she didn’t want to sing but instead unveiled a painting on a long banner that was accompanied by her husband’s playing. The crowds still loved it as it was thought of as a beautiful representation of the kingdom.

Celena was silent most of the day much to the concern of her daughter. Then, by near nightfall, the magical high commission entered into Mewni and asked for a private meeting with Estrella. The now crowned queen was surprised but allowed it. 

They explained their role and she listened to some extent. She smiled when her mother came in the room, but then frowned when her mother just looked at them as they told her that she was to attending these meetings monthly. Then the former queen left with her head hung long as Hekapoo smirked behind when Estrella’s back was turned. She gave you a glare before telling Estrella that they would be in touch before leaving themselves. 

The queen waved them off, then she just shook her head as she prepared for bed.

* * *

A few more years passed, Estrella grew bored along with Glossaryck and you at these meetings. You started attending again but only to keep an eye on the queen. Estrella took to ignoring their seemingly endless ramblings as she drew during said meetings. They were annoyed of course but they dealt with it as she at least attended each one sitting quietly. 

You listen a bit as you heard more about what they were talking about. Seth was still on the move with the few armies that were still loyal to him. He was getting rather old by this point but he was certainly determined. 

They also started talking about this ArchDuke, a new monster leader that rose above the ranks in the monster republic named Batwin. He’s apparently going to be crowned the next monster king after the fall of Queen Pemma Avarius and her family from the main royal line after wasting all their money off scratch off stickers. They’re allowed to keep their castle and titles but they don’t have any real power outside of their region and monsters that fall in said land. 

Honestly, politics are just a messy business.

* * *

Estrella was pregnant with a baby. According to the moonstone thing, it’s going to be a girl. The kingdom cheered and congratulated the young couple. Estrella was beloved by her people as she didn’t change anything; over time she became a favorite among them. 

Yet Celena, who decided to stay in the nearby empty castle reserved for the royal family’s closest relatives, feels concern. You can see it from her face when she visits butterfly castle.

* * *

Months later, on a rather nice warm morning, your there beside Estrella as she is giving birth. Her husband is holding her hand as the doctors help with the delivery. Celena is by the door with bated breath as the child is pushed out. The tiny girl screams out loud as Estrella cries out with happy tears. She wants to hold her baby but just when the doctor gets ready to hand her off Hekapoo, who’s been in the room watching the birth, told him to hold on a moment. Everyone looks concerned as Hekapoo says that she thinks she sees something off and without warning takes the newborn of the room. 

Celena frowns as she leaves the room. You were about to go with the former queen but you felt like you needed to stay with Estrella as the mood of the room has shifted. She asks if the baby is going to be ok but the doctors don't know what to tell her, they don’t know what’s going on either. After a half hour, Hekapoo comes back in the room with a baby wrapped up on a pink blanket and a smile. 

“Sorry about that, she’s fine,” hands off the baby to a now happy Estrella, “Thought I saw something but it wasn’t anything after all.” Estrella opens the blanket a bit to see a baby with dark skin, little ... lavender hair, purple eyes, and a pair of... light purple butterfly-shaped? You look confused at the tiny cooing baby as the new parents laugh holding their child. 

You float out of the room soon after to give the family space. 

You could have sworn the baby had light sun shaped checkmarks? And where was her light red hair? Was that just blood or what?

* * *

A few years passed, the baby princess is the pride of her mother and father as they love the little girl with all their hearts. The kingdom adored her just as much as their queen. 

Yet during this time, you rarely saw the former queen. She never really visited that often anymore. Yet when she did, she just couldn’t really look at the baby for long. You must have been the only one to notice though as Estrella never made any comment on it. 

Still you wanted to talk to the former queen or at the very least see if she was alright. You asked Glossaryck but he told you that she was just going through something right now.

* * *

One morning, when Estrella was around twenty three or so, she was found crying by her mother’s bedside. The older woman’s body was covered in a sheet by her staff as the queen mourned. 

Celena just was gone, died in her sleep they say. You don’t know what to think as the queen just cries her heart out with her husband by her side and their baby with her nursemaid.

That night, Glossaryck met with you alone in the gardens with some scroll in his hands. He looked disheartened as held out the script towards you. 

“You need to read this.” You look at it strangely but open it on the ground. It was in code but one that you knew very well.

\----------------

_Dear Wisp of the Wand,_

_As I’m writing this, it’s nightfall on my last night of Mewni. First off, I am not dead, as you and all of Mewni think. A few years ago, my granddaughter was sent floating down a river._

_The princess that my daughter holds dear is her distant cousin. Do not ask if her parents still live, I wish not to know the answer myself. I do know that she is a descent of Dirhhennia Butterfly but that’s all I know of her origins._

_I managed to find the child while hiding from the magical high council’s sight during this act. I recovered her thankfully still alive and had left her in the care of Toffee for these past few years. Yet time is running out, the council will find her, my tarot cards showed me so if she remains on Mewni any longer._

_Thus I must disappear. I faked my death to avoid search parties and will leave tonight with my granddaughter to another planet. Glossaryck has come to me and offered a refuge planet where I can live in peace with her among non magical, Mewmen-like beings._

_I named her Hope, hope for the future._

_Unfortunately, Toffee will be unable to join me. There are no monsters where we’re going and he has to stay for his people. His father is old and he is expected to take up the crown for Septarsis. He will send a false message to my daughter informing her of his permanent leave and his status of being unable to write to her any longer._

_I wish you the greatest life and luck with my daughter and her new family._

_With all the love in the galaxy,_

_Celena the Shy, former queen of Mewni_

\----------------

You look up with tears in your eyes as you turn back to Glossaryck to see a somber expression of his own. You both look up at the stars.

Good Luck Celena, to you and your granddaughter, wherever you both are. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Close to the finish, please remember to leave a comment.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, this is my first story on the site. I hope you like it and I would like to see if any one is interested in co-authoring with me, I have college to usually worry about most of the time, message me and I'll get right back to you. I'm also open to character ideas for future queens if anyone wants to make suggestions please let me know. Other than that leave your comments.


End file.
